Generator Rex: Made-up Season 6
by YellowAngela
Summary: The craziness from last season continues as things long thought gone resurfaces. What are they? How will the team deal with it? Will their relationships survive? Will they? Finally done.
1. Chapter 1

**So once again I'm about to embark on another season. Seriously, I'm even more nervous for this than the last. As we know from the past, sequels are not always as good as the original. I'm glad many of you liked Season 5 but it was not as much as Season 4 or maybe it's that less and less people are following this fandom. Either way it's sad. Anyway, I hope I do justice to this franchise and your wait for this is justified. If you haven't read the first two seasons you may be confused. Please read those first. Thanks.**

 **The first part is the teaser from the end of Season 5. So without further ado I present Made-up Season 6 of Generator Rex.**

 **I do not own Generator Rex.**

Morris grumbled as he dug through the rubble, the only light being from the flashlight built into his helmet. He didn't know how his brother had talked him into coming here. They were scavengers for sure but if Providence refused to touch this place what made him think there was anything here for them?

They had checked for toxins and radioactivity. When none were found, they illegally began work. After sailing to the island, finding the decimated base was no problem. It was the only thing around for miles.

So far they found some precious metal they could salvage but there was nothing really worth their time. They didn't dare bring heavier equipment. They didn't want to bring Providence down on their heads.

With sour thoughts Morris kicked a metal pipe sticking up from the ground. The floor started shaking.

"Sean!" Morris cried as the rubble underneath him caved in. The frightened man slid down the hole.

When the dust settled he got up. At least the hole let in enough light for him to find the flashlight helmet he had dropped.

"Morris, you down there?" Sean called from above.

"Where else would I be?" Morris asked sarcastically.

"What do you see down there?" His brother yelled.

"Well, right now nothing." Morris walked gingerly around the area. "I'm worried that the roof's gonna collapse on me."

"Looks solid to me. Keep looking. Maybe there's some tech we can salvage and sell. I know a buyer." Sean said.

Morris grumbled. "Some brother. Only thinking about money. Bet he doesn't care if anything happened to me."

The light from his helmet bounced off some glass. The glare momentarily blinded him. He turned his head and saw that it was a tubular encasement. He approached it carefully.

"Hey, Sean. I see something down here."

"What is it?"

"It looks like a glass cylinder with… something in it."

"Well, check it out."

Morris grumbled as he used his hand to brush dust off the panel. He must have accidentally triggered something because the panel lit up. Lights around him also turned on.

"Hey, Sean, something's happening. I think …" A gloved hand had grabbed Morris by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

"Morris! Morris!" Sean yelled. A force blew through the hole knocking Sean back. Sean pushed himself up. The light that was now coming from the hole was so bright that it lit up the island. Sean couldn't even directly look into the light. His hand shaded his eyes. A humanoid shadow appeared. Sean couldn't make out any of the features of the figure but he started sliding back away from it as it came closer to him.

"No, no, stay back…" Sean said as the figure grabbed him by the front of his shirt. It lifted him up in the air.

Sean got a good look at it.

"No! You're supposed to be dead!"

0o0

"We are here today to dedicate this monument to a period of our history that although was dark, was full of selfless people who dedicated themselves to…"

Rex struggled to stay awake. He was bored out of his mind as the mayor droned on and on. Rex was only there because his friend Walter's sculpture was chosen out of thousands of entries to commemorate the Nanite Event and its cure. Walter was a fledgling artist and this was a great honor. The biggest surprise was where the money to go to art school came from: none other than White Knight, Mr. Grumpy himself. Rex couldn't believe that White would have faith in Walter's abilities enough to send him to school. But Walter had proven his ability and here they were waiting to see his artwork revealed.

There was a selfish part of Rex that wondered why he wasn't being honored. After all he was the one that ended the EVO plague. But he held his tongue knowing that many people had played a part both good and bad in this event. He decided that he didn't really need the recognition since the people who matter knew the truth. He looked over to his right side. Circe had tagged along as did Kenwyn, Cricket and Tuck. They were there to support Walter. Six authorized it under the guise that they were supposed to be there to represent Providence.

"Now ladies and gentleman I present to you…" The mayor pulled the rope which released the drop cloth that revealed the statue.

Rex and his friends' jaws dropped.

The statue was of White Knight. He was hunched over with pencil in hand working at his desk with the same stern look Rex was use to seeing when he addressed him during meetings. It was not a bad likeness.

But the most interesting part of the monument was the front of the desk which was composed of different panels of scenes. Each had the people of Providence working in their environment. In the upper right was a scene with Rex and Six fighting an EVO. Dr. Holiday and Caesar were working in the lab, and there was even a panel of the old Hong Kong group together. It was quite detailed. Rex was impressed. Kenwyn clapped enthusiastically as did everyone else…except Bobo.

Bobo, who was sitting to the left of him, was fast asleep. Rex forgot he was there. Rex nudged him.

"I didn't do it! You can't prove nothin'." Bobo jumped out of his seat and looked wildly around.

Everything stopped clapping and stared at him.

"I mean... You can't prove that this is not the best ceremony ever." Bobo clapped loudly and whistled. Rex face-palmed as the mayor gave them funny looks before introducing Walter.

"Now the artist will say a few words."

Walter nervously got up to the podium.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Umm, I uh I made this monument to honor my benefactor and also because we don't really appreciate all the work that goes on behind the scenes. That cranky old man could be cranky because he's trying to figure out a way to keep other people from getting killed. You know, just saying. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as Walter sat down.

"Now as our ceremony draws to a close, we will endeavor to remember our past so that we will have a future."

Suddenly shots hit the stage. Everyone ducked except for the Providence group. Bobo yanked out his blasters. Rex formed his smack hands. Kenwyn, Cricket, and Tuck pulled out their Providence issued firearms. Circe stood ready.

A shadow of a figure floated in front of the sun obscuring Rex's view of its face.

"Hey you coward! Firing on unarmed people is pretty low. Why don't you come down here and face us!" Rex yelled at the figure.

The shape moved toward them. The team gasped.

"White Knight?" Kenwyn stammered as she lowered her weapon.

"That's impossible." Rex gaped. Everyone stood uncertainly as they watched the supposedly deceased leader of Providence in his biosuit float down. His face was hidden because of the glare off his faceplate. The arm of the suit lifted. A laser popped out and he opened fired again. Everyone scattered.

"What's going on?" Cricket asked confused as Tuck helped her up.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Rex formed his boogie pack and flew up to face White Knight.

"White! What are you doing? We're your friends!" Then Rex thought about it. "Well, maybe not really your friends… more like your employees…"

"Rex!" Circe snapped from the ground. "Focus!"

"Oh yeah." Rex formed his block party as more laser fire came from White's wrist cannon.

"What do we do?" Cricket fretted.

"We have to help Rex." Tuck took aim.

"No!" Kenwyn knocked the gun from his hand. "You can't shoot White Knight!"

"Well, he doesn't seem to have a problem shooting at us." Circe growled.

Kenwyn glared at her. "No, we can't hurt him."

"Too bad no one told him not to hurt us." Tuck observed wryly. "Duck!"

Everyone jumped out of the way as stray shots ricocheted off Rex's block party.

"That's it!" Bobo snapped. He shot his blasters before Kenwyn could stop him.

White Knight was knocked back but he recovered quickly. He turned his lasers on the group on the ground and fired. Circe stepped in front and deflected it with her sonic scream.

"We have to take him down without hurting him." Kenwyn said.

"Easier said than done, sweetheart." Bobo answered as he dived under the stage for cover. He came back out and fired one of his blasters. White Knight dodged the shots and returned fire. Rex grabbed him from behind to try to restrain him.

"Come on old man. Knock it off." Rex struggled to pin his arms behind his back. "Boy, wherever you were, you didn't spend any time on hygene."

White didn't answer. He grabbed Rex by the scruff of his jacket and threw him. Rex did some somersaults in the air before he righted himself. When he looked back at White his eyes widened. A missile hit one of his turbines. His boogie pack crumbled. Rex went crashing down.

"Rex!" Circe looked on in horror.

Before he hit the ground he managed to form his sky slyder. He skimmed the ground before pulling up. As he flew back at Knight, he formed his BFS.

"Sorry, old man." Rex muttered as he swung his sword.

"Rex, NO!" Rex could here Kenwyn's frantic cry from below but he had no choice. He couldn't let White hurt these people. He took comfort in knowing that White would do the same.

The BFS came down on White's head but to Rex's surprise White blocked it with the palm of his hand. Then with the other he pointed a laser at Rex and fired. Rex flew to the ground. This time he hit it, forming a crater. White trained his weapon on Rex. A barrage of fire hit him. He staggered in the air. Cricket, Tuck, Bobo, and Circe was unleashing everything they got. Kenwyn ran over to Rex and pulled him from the ground.

"¿Dónde han ido todas las flores? Rex asked incoherently.

"Rex, are you okay?" Kenwyn pulled him to his feet.

"I have to stop him." Rex stumbled to his feet.

"Don't bother. He's gone." Walter said as he came over to Rex's other side to help him stand.

"What?" Rex looked to the sky which was empty. "Where did he go?"

"He took off." Bobo answered. "Guess he didn't wanna fight the lot of us."

Walter surveyed the damage. "Seriously guys, can you ever come to an event without destroying something?"

"We need to tell Six." Circe said ignoring Walter's comment as she walked over.

"He's not going to like this." Rex groaned as he reached for his comlink.

0o0

"What do you think of this Becca?" Beverly asked as she pointed out a dress.

"Hmm, what?" Rebecca Holiday looked up from her clipboard.

"Come on Becca! You're supposed to be planning your wedding!"

"Not right now. I'm in a middle of a something. I'll look at it tonight." Rebecca turned back to her clipboard.

"That's what you said last night. You only have six months to plan."

"Well that is a short amount of time, when you say it that way..." Rebecca joked.

"You have to take this seriously. It's a once in a lifetime event... hopefully." Beverly put her hands on her hips.

Rebecca shot a look at her sister.

"Sorry, sorry." She held her hand up.

"Look Bev if this is so important to you why don't you take care of planning this." Rebecca typed a few things into her computer.

"Really?" Beverly asked in surprise.

"Yes, but, I, of course, get final say..." Rebecca added.

"Oh, this will be the best wedding ever. Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Beverly shot out of the room.

"Phew, now at least she's out of my hair." Rebecca went back to her notes. The silence did not last long however. The alarms went off.

"Rebecca," Six's voice came over her comlink.

To anyone else, Six sounded like his usual emotionless self. But Rebecca knew better. She could hear a tightness and a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, Six? What is it?"

"Rex says that they're being attacked at the dedication ceremony."

"That's terrible but surely they can take care of a..."

"It's White Knight."

"What?"

"They say it's White Knight attacking them."

"I'll be there in two seconds."

"Meet me at the Keep. Six out."

Rebecca didn't even bother saving her data. She dropped everything and ran to the hanger.

0o0

It seemed as if they arrived at the dedication site almost instantaneously. Everyone was tense including Calan. It was no secret that White's death had affected him deeply.

"Are they sure it's White? I mean maybe it's some yahoo in a suit."

"Don't know but we're going to find out." Six assured him

When the Keep arrived the area was in shambles, White had long gone. Only Rex and his friends were there waiting for them

"What happened Rex?" Six asked him.

"I… I… I don't know but it was him Six. He didn't recognize me but it was definitely him." Rex stammered.

"Here Sir, I got the footage from one of the spectators at the event." Kenwyn handed Six a camera.

"Thank you Kenwyn." Six turned the small digital camera on as everyone crowded around him to see. Six shot everyone a glare and all took a step back.

"Perhaps we should take a look on the monitors inside." Everyone nodded and rushed up the Keep. Six internally sighed.

He couldn't blame them for being eager but he needed his space.

Six walked into the Keep. Beasly handed him a cable which he connected to the monitor. They watched the footage of the fight in awe. They winced as White Knight wiped the floor with Rex.

"Man, Rex you're losing your edge," Beasly ribbed him.

"Hey, I didn't want to hurt him." Rex protested.

"This isn't a joke." Six growled. "White died protecting us from the nanite explosion at Purgatory. If someone is impersonating him I want him found and prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

"Even that's too good for him." Calan said voice thick with emotion.

"I want all hands on deck. We need to get to the bottom of this now." Six snapped.

"Six, it wasn't an impersonator. It was him. But his eyes… it was like he wasn't really seeing me." Rex said confused.

"It's okay Rex. We're going to find out what's going on." With that Six spun around and walked out. Holiday who had been quiet the whole time followed him.

"You… okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Fine." He replied curtly.

"Six, I know this must be disconcerting…" Holiday began.

"Holiday, I need to tend to a few things. Can you give the group a check-up?" Six cut her off abruptly.

"Of course." Rebecca said a little hurt. Six had not called her by her surname in a long time. He was pulling away... again. "I'll see you for dinner tonight."

Six paused in the doorway. "Maybe." He said without turning around. The door slid closed and Rebecca was left alone in the hallway.

 **¿Dónde han ido todas las flores?= Where have all the flowers gone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Guest1 for being the first to review. Yes, I was trying to be ambiguous. But you haven't seen anything yet.**

 **Hello, KakaAnko. Hope you are well. Glad you like it so far. Thanks for following.**

 **Guest2: Thank you for your enthusiasm.**

 **smackedlove:** **Gracias por leer y comentar usted. Espero que siga disfrutando de la historia.**

 **X: Always a pleasure to hear from you. Hope this meets your expectations. Like I've said before, I don't have much experience with writing... I'm more of a math person.**

 **Thanks queenemily for PMing me with your support. This is for your cousin.**

 **And special thanks to Zak Saturday. You've been following my made-up seasons since the very beginning and were the first to favor this. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

 **I'm trying to make these more like episodes. I'll have some cliffhangers but I'm trying to make them more self-contained if I can. Let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own the Generator Rex universe.**

"Oww Doc, take it easy. That smarts." Rex complained as Holiday absent-mindedly swabbed some iodine on his cuts.

"Oh sorry Rex, a little distracted I guess." Holiday smiled wanly.

"Everything okay with you and Six?" Rex looked at her with concern.

"Of course," she answered a little too quickly.

"Mmm-hmm," Rex was skeptical.

"It's not like we're fighting." Holiday didn't know why she felt the need to explain.

"It's okay, Doc. I don't need to know. But a word of advice... Six is a little clueless when it comes to people skills." Rex hopped off the exam table. "See ya, gotta go see a man about a plan."

Holiday watched as he disappeared through the sliding doors. "Don't I know it." She murmured to herself referring to Six's people skills.

"Hey sis, are you busy?" Beverly walked through the door Rex had just exited.

Rebecca almost groaned but managed to smile thinly instead. "I'm always busy. What's up?"

"I just wanted to show you the church and venue I booked for the wedding." Beverly handed her sister some pictures and receipts.

"Wait… what? I thought I told you I have last say." Rebecca asked surprised.

"I couldn't reach you and they were giving me a deal. Don't worry you'll love it!" Beverly said confidently.

Rebecca bit back a retort as she looked through the brochure. This day was just getting longer and longer.

0o0

Meanwhile, Six impatiently tapped his pen in front of the computer screen. He was viewing the video footage from the digital camera again. He was also looking at the videos shot by the news vans that were present at the ceremony. Unfortunately, the professional cameras were destroyed early in the fight so all he had were some initial shots. All Six could see was a figure in White's biosuit attacking his team. It wasn't that he didn't believe Rex when he claimed it was White Knight but he needed to confirm it for himself. But no matter how hard he tried he could not see the face.

He threw his pen across the room in frustration. When the pen impaled itself into the wall he sat back in his chair and did some breathing exercises to calm himself. It would not do to let anyone see him like this. The truth was he was still racked with guilt for letting White Knight sacrifice himself. He should have stopped him. They could have found a better way. But the past was the past… except it wasn't the past anymore. Knight was back but he wasn't. He knew his partner. Those were his fighting moves but something was wrong. The movements were jerky like he was not in control. What could have happened? Could he really have survived? Why was he attacking his friends? Nothing made sense. He pinched the bridge of his nose. On top of all this he felt bad for being so abrupt with Rebecca. He hadn't meant to be so curt with her. It just came out that way. He could tell she was hurt. He shook himself. One crisis at a time… not that his relationship with Rebecca was at a crisis right now... he hoped.

He got up from his desk. Pressing the intercom he spoke to his secretary. "Tell Calan to meet me in the hanger bay in 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir." She was use to his terse orders.

Six walked out of his office.

0o0

"What's up? Find something?" Calan greeted Six as he stepped through the door.

"I have a hunch." Six answered.

"Hunches are good." A voice replied behind them.

Both men turned to look at the person who spoke. It was Rex. He was leaning against a transport with his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" Six asked flatly. "You should let the doctor check you…"

"All done." Rex announced pushing himself upright. "And I want to be in with whatever you guys are going to do."

"Rex," Six tried to keep his tone even. "this could be a wild goose chase."

"Six, I've learned a long time ago to trust your instincts." Rex said firmly. "Besides, I'm just going to follow you."

Calan looked from Rex to Six. "You know it can't hurt to let him tag along."

Rex could see the muscle in Six's jaw clench and unclench. He could tell that Six was annoyed.

"Fine, but you do as I say and stay out of trouble." Six ordered before walking into the jump jet.

"Don't I always?" Rex asked as he confidently strolled up the ramp after him. Calan just rolled his eyes as he brought up the rear. He closed the door behind them.

0o0

They were in Purgatory in less than an hour.

"I forgot how messed up this place was." Rex muttered as he walked gingerly around the debris. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know." Six admitted. "Look for clues."

"Like what?" Rex exclaimed incredulously.

"Like this." Calan called out. "Quick, come here."

Rex and Six rushed over. Calan was standing in front of a crater.

"Woah, what could have done that?" Rex wondered as he knelt down to examine it.

"It's too uniform to be natural." Six said as he touched the edge. "Something blasted out of here."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to… Auugghh!" The edge of the crater crumbled from beneath Rex and he fell into the hole.

"Rex!" Calan cried trying to grab his hand but missing.

"Stay here!" Six yelled at Calan before diving down the hole after Rex.

Calan stood dumbfounded as he watched the two disappear down the hole.

"Rex! Make your sky slyder!" Six yelled to him.

"Oh yeah!" Six heard Rex say before a blue glow illuminated the dark. Six streamlined his body and aimed for it.

Six grabbed Rex just as he formed his sky slyder. But the crater was too narrow for Rex to properly fly it. The sky slyder smacked against the sides, bouncing back and forth like a pinball until they hit the ground. Both crashed to the floor and rolled to a stop although Six admittedly was more graceful than Rex whose face left a groove in the dirt.

"Plah, plah. I hope this is just dirt." Rex spat out.

Six didn't answer. He turned on his electric torch and began investigating their surroundings.

"This was the lab where we use to offload your nanites." Six said flatly. "Come on."

Six walked to a door. Flicking out one of his blades he sliced through the door and kicked it down.

" _Oh, Rex are you okay?_ Why yes Six, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Rex said mockingly as he pushed himself off the ground. When he received no answer, he sighed and jogged to catch up to his mentor. They walked till they entered another part of the base.

"Umm, Six what are we looking for?" Rex asked.

Six didn't answer again. Rex let out another sigh and followed allowing his mind to wander. When Six stopped suddenly, Rex ran right into him and fell on his backside.

Six didn't even flinch. "Rex, can you open this door?"

"Okay. But why don't you just cut it open like before." Rex placed his hand on the control panel.

"Because I don't know how stable this part of the base is." Six answered matter-of-factly.

"How do you know there's even power…" Rex began but stopped when blue lines circumvented through the door. The door slid opened. "Que wha?" He shot a look at Six who just calmly walked through.

"Nothing!" Six said in disgust when he entered the room.

"What? What did I miss?" Rex looked around the empty room. It looked like a control center with all the monitors around.

"Rex, can you turn the power on?" Six asked.

"Yeah, but Six, this mysterious act is getting real…." Once again Rex didn't get to finish his thought as the room lit up when he placed his hand on it.

Six walked over to a monitor and typed in some commands. The screen lit up and a video started playing. Rex stared transfixed as he saw White Knight in the supposed last moments of his life. White Knight walked into the room, sealed the door, and turned on the force shield. He then stood back and watched. When he was satisfied that the shield was holding, he walked over to the side and pressed a button. A wall slid opened and he stepped on the platform that slid out. A protective glass slid around him. Then static appeared on the screen. Rex's eyes shot toward the wall. The glass was shattered on the floor and there was no body.

"Wha… huh… hey?" Rex stuttered to Six.

"White Knight entered a stasis chamber to protect himself." Six said. He walked over and bent over to examine the glass on the floor.

"And so he was alive this whole time?" Rex asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Neither Holiday nor your brother was able to get any life sign readings."

"But if he was in stasis…"

"Stasis would still give off life signs. Other things may have interfered with the signal but from the video he should be here!" Rex had never heard his mentor sound so frustrated.

"Maybe we should look around some more?" Rex tried to think of something to do.

"Good idea." Rex was surprised that Six actually took his suggestion. "Let's check the computers first."

As Six walked over to the computer, it sparked. Six paused as a power surge seemingly ran through the system.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A cold chill ran through Rex's spine as he saw familiar red lines appear on the screen

"Zag-RS? I thought Caesar shut you down!" Rex exclaimed.

"It seems the reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." The computer serenely answered.

"Well, not for long!" Rex formed his smack hands and went after the computer. But as soon as he got close his builds began to shatter.

"You seem to keep forgetting Rex, that I have the power to destroy nanites." If Rex didn't know better it almost sounded like it was taunting him.

"Rex! Stay away from it." Six ordered.

"Sorry, Six. Still not good at taking orders." Rex had already formed his punk busters and managed to smash the console. But his build immediately broke apart. Rex fell to the floor gasping in pain.

"Rex!" Six's blades flew from his sleeve. He sliced the monitor but Zag-RS merely moved to another.

"You'll have to do better than that." Her mechanical voice echoed in the room. Suddenly, gas began filling the room.

"Xenoflourine gas!" Six covered his mouth.

"Have you developed immunity to it yet?" Rex crawled backwards away from the encroaching gas.

"What?" Six asked a touch of confusion in his voice.

"Never mind." Rex staggered up. Under his breath he muttered, "Forgot about the memory wipe."

"We need to get out of here." Six coughed.

The blades went back into his sleeves. He moved the crook of his arm over his nose and mouth and grabbed Rex.

Six dragged Rex out of the gas filled room. The feeling of déjà vu hit him. It seemed like he had just done this. But this time Rex was not unconscious.

"Six, let go. I've gotta stop Zag-RS before it tries to kill us all." Rex struggled against Six's iron grip.

"Not now Rex." Six insisted as they continued to move away from the gas.

Just as they reached the sliced door a secondary emergency door slid down trapping them.

"You are not going anywhere." The mechanical voice came from an overhead speaker.

0o0

Calan was left on the surface. He wondered if he should go after them. On the other hand, Six told him to stay there and as any good soldier knows… orders are orders… still… Calan clenched his fist. He decided he should get down there but as he went to search for a rope he heard sounds of metal creaking. He spun around and gasped. Metal from the wrecked base began twisting and forming itself into a giant metallic golem. Its small glowing white eyes peered through its craggy face and one of its arms was made of frayed cables. It towered over Calan.

Calan swallowed hard. "Ah great, why does it always have to be a rampaging monster?" The golem roared and charged Calan.

Thinking quickly Calan hit the floor and slid between the monster's legs. When he was on the other side he immediately kicked the golem in the back of its knees. The golem fell over. It, however, quickly recovered. It rolled onto its back and got up. Calan took the opportunity to try to get back to the jump jet. Something grabbed his legs and he fell over. He looked at his foot and realized that the monster's cables were wrapped around his ankle.

"Oh sh…"He didn't get to finish his sentence as the monster whipped his body up. Calan was flung into the air.

Calan could see the ground rushing to meet him. He braced himself for impact. It hurt but luckily he landed on sand rather than the metal wreckage of the base. Calan grabbed his blaster and shot off the tentacle wrapped around his foot. He then aimed at the golem. It had little affect as the monster approached him.

Scrambling up, Calan continued to shoot while retreating to the jump jet. "Shoot, this thing is harder to stop than a fat man at a buffet line." Just as he reached the jump jet his ammo ran out. He threw the blaster at the monster which bounced off. Calan jumped into the jet. He grabbed another blaster from the wall. The jet tilted. Calan peered outside. The metal monster was trying to tip the jet over. The jet violently rocked again and Calan lost his balance falling in a heap.

0o0

"Looks like we have a problem." Rex observed wryly.

Six let go of Rex. He brought out his blades from his sleeves. He tried to slice through but as soon as his blade touched the door electricity shot through it. Six dropped his magna blade, clutching his hand.

"You okay?" Rex asked with concern as he ran over to his mentor."

"Fine." Six shrugged off Rex's hand on his shoulder. He picked up his dropped blade and glared at the offending door.

"I told you, you are not going anywhere." The female voice said with a touch of smugness.

A blade flew through the speaker. Sparks flew from it. Six pulled his it out.

"Geez, Six, Anger much?" Rex asked light-heartedly although on the inside he was worried about Six. He seemed like he was reverting back to his old mercenary self.

The gas was filtering into the room. Six gritted his teeth. Before he could act, however, Rex formed his funchucks. He spun them, using them like fans to blow the gas away.

"Hey, Zag-RS! Your plan blows… get it blows?" Rex grinned at his own joke.

"Can you get the door open?" Six asked ignoring Rex.

"Tough crowd." Rex was trying to get Six to relax but it had the opposite effect.

"Can you or can't you?" Six almost growled.

Rex rescinded his build and walked over to the door. Being careful not to touch the door themselves which Zag-RS had booby-trapped, he placed his hand on the control panel. Electricity shot through his arm.

"Ow, no can do. Zag-RS is blocking me." Rex said regretfully.

"Then stand back." Six commanded. Rex stepped aside as Six put his blades together in the shape of a tuning fork. He slammed it into the control panel. Electricity sparked up as the powerful magnetic force created by his weapon shorted out the control as well as the rest of the power in the area.

Six kicked down the door. He stalked through as he replaced his blades and brought out the electric torch again. Rex formed one funchuck so that he could see. Without power, Zag-RS was no longer a threat.

"I don't understand." Rex muttered. "Why is Zag- RS here? What happened to White Knight?"

"We need to get back to base. There's a few things I have to ask your brother." Six stated flatly.

Rex paused. "Caesar?"

"Do you have any other brothers?" Six asked dryly.

"What does Caesar…" Rex trailed off. "Oh, never mind… But don't hurt him, okay?"

"As long as he doesn't give me a reason to." Six answered.

Rex cringed at Six's tone. He knew Six was annoyed.

As they walked through the now eerily silent base, they heard sounds of fighting coming from above.

"Come on!" Six broke off into a trot. They reached the opening. "We need to get up there, asap!"

Rex formed his punk busters. Six got his back "Going up." Rex announced as he used the hydraulics in his build to push them up the opening. They made it half-way. The punk busters disappeared replaced by smack hands. Rex dug his mechanical hand into the wall then quickly climbed his way up.

Six leapt off his back with blades drawn ready to face whatever was on the surface.

Calan had two blasters in his hand shooting at a metal golem.

Two slashes and the golem broke apart.

"Aww, you didn't leave any for me." Rex complained as he hauled himself out of the hole.

"Too slow." Six answered.

"What happened?" Calan asked as he put away his blaster.

"We'll explain along the way. Come on. " Six entered the jump jet." Calan followed closely. Rex paused a moment to look at the golem on the floor. He noticed something that looked like a data rod sticking out of the golem's midsection.

"Huh, interesting." He pulled it out and pocketed it. Maybe Doc could take a look at it later.

"Rex!" Six snapped into Rex's comlink.

"Coming, coming." Rex answered running onto the ramp before it closed. The jet lifted up and shot off back to base.

They did not notice a pair of red eyes watching their departure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest1: Yes, red eyes… you'll have to wait and see… mwahaha… sorry.**

 **X: Thank you for your enthusiasm. I enjoyed reading your suggestions. Unfortunately, I already have this story mapped out. Like I said before, this was suppose to be a part of season 5 so I already have an idea where this is going. However, I know shamelessfangirl wrote a story called** _ **Going in Blind**_ **. It's not finished but she has promised to work on its conclusion. You may like it as it has elements of what you're suggesting. You're not being annoying but I am embarrassed and humbled by your praise. I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

 **Guest2: If you've read my other seasons, you know I love a good plot twist. Expect the unexpected…which I hope isn't too contrived or silly.**

 **queenemily: (and cousin) Hope you continue to like this. Since I'm trying to establish the story and the relationships here, this is more talky and less action. Sorry. Trying to find a balance. (If this was a real episode they'd completely cut this out and go straight for some butt kicking).**

 **Smackedlove: Gracias.**

 **KaKaAnko: Always good to hear from you. How do you always know who's going to show up? Get out of my head :) (jk,lol)**

 **Still don't own.**

With protective goggles on, Caesar sat with a small laser cutting tool. He was delicately slicing through some wires.

"Beverly, can you hand me…" He looked up and realized that Beverly wasn't there. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He forgot that Beverly was off talking to her sister about the wedding. He had never seen Beverly so excited about planning Rebecca's wedding. Then again he was still getting use to seeing her outside the professional environment. They had tentatively started going out. It was a slow painful learning process. He really had no idea what he was doing. Building a complex artificial intelligence program, he could do in his sleep. Figuring out where to take Beverly every Saturday night? He had no idea where to start. He sighed as he slid his work stool over to his desk to find the wire strippers.

"Caesar, to conference room 2." Six's terse voice echoed in his lab. Startled, Caesar fell off his stool. "Caesar?...Caesar!" Six said sharply.

Caesar while still on the floor reached up and felt around on the table for his comlink. When he found it he responded. "On my way."

He picked himself off the floor. Straightening his vest, he walked out of his lab.

In a few minutes he entered the conference room. He blinked. Six, Calan, and Rex were already seated.

"Something wrong?" It was obvious to the usually oblivious scientist that this was not a typical meeting.

"Caesar, are you aware of the occurrences of the last 24 hours?" Six asked him.

"The custodial staff says the stain should come out in three to four weeks…" Caesar began.

"No, not that," Although Six made a mental note to assess the damages later, "I mean did you know that White Knight is back?"

Caesar looked at the group confused. "Back from where?"

"Bro, remember he died?" Rex made air quotes when he said died.

"Well, you said he was back, so apparently he couldn't have died." Caesar answered logically.

"Look at this." Six decided to preempt the fruitless conversation. He turned on the monitor.

Caesar watched with fascination.

"It would seem he is very lively for a dead man." He observed.

"Caesar, I need to know if you ever upgraded White Knight's suit?" Six continued as if he never spoke.

"Well, yes. He asked me to." Caesar looked at everyone with a mixture of irritation and confusion. "What is going on?"

"Bro, you're not going to believe this." Rex jumped in and told Caesar what happened during the dedication ceremony and what they found in Purgatory.

"Zag-RS?" Caesar frowned. "That's muy imposible. I deactivated it and gave it a complete memory wipe."

Six inwardly cringed at the phrase _memory wipe_. "Did you install Zag-RS into White Knight's biosuit?"

"Yes, at his request." Caesar admitted. "We reprogrammed it to be the new operating system for the computer on his biosuit. Its main function was to make sure no nanites contaminated the interior."

"Are you kidding me? Why on earth would you put a crazy killer program onto the old man's computer?" Rex cried.

"Uh, because he asked me to?" Caesar eyed his little brother. "He was my boss."

"No, that sounds like something White Knight would ask for." Six leaned back in his chair, a scowl on his face. "I was afraid of this. I think Zag-RS may have taken over White Knight's biosuit."

"And what? Now it's making him kill us?" Rex asked incredulously.

"I don't know if he's even… conscious of what he's doing." Six said trying to be sensitive to the question no one dared ask.

"You mean he's dead inside the suit?" Caesar, however, did not have such sensitivity. The other three glared at him.

Calan was the first to speak. "It's what we're all thinking, isn't it? Do you think he could have survived all these months? I know the stasis chamber is supposed to slow down body functions…" He stopped unable to go on.

"With the enhancements made on the suit, I believe there is a possibility he could be still alive." Caesar answered oblivious to the emotion in the room.

"Then why is he attacking us?" Rex asked. "Ohh, do you think he got amnesia like me?"

"That's a possibility, Rex. Who knows what happened during all these months." Six answered. "We need answers. There are too many questions."

"I think we need to find White Knight first." Calan said firmly.

"It shouldn't be hard to find him." Rex stated. "I mean how many places can he go without calling attention to himself?"

"You'd be surprised. The world is a large place." Six said grimly. "Caesar, I want you to find a way to neutralize the suit. Calan, I need you to mobilize as many units as you can to look for White."

"What can I do?" Rex asked eagerly.

"Stay out of trouble." Six got up. "That's all." He started walking to the exit.

Rex got in his way. "Serious Six? Come on let me do something."

"Right now we don't even know what we are up against. I can't have you running headlong into danger." He answered harshly. Then in a gentler tone he added, "Zag-RS destroys nanites. I don't want you getting hurt."

Rex's eyes soften for a second before they hardened. "I can take care of myself, Six. I'm not a kid anymore."

Six looked at him. No, he certainly wasn't a kid anymore. He was almost as tall as him now. He was filling out too. Gone was the scrappy teenager. He was becoming a man. Yet Six still had the need to protect him from the unknown. If Knight was no longer alive, he didn't want Rex being the one to discover it.

"There are other useful things you can do, Rex. You would be more useful here. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to do something." With that Six walked pass him and out the door.

Rex glared at Six's retreating back.

"Rex, don't be in such a hurry to grow up." Calan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Being an adult is not all it's cracked up to be." Calan gave an affectionate squeeze on his shoulder and also left.

Rex looked at his brother. "So any sage advice you'd also like to give me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't start a land war in Asia." Caesar said as he walked out.

"Uh, thanks?" Rex said confused. A second later he added, "What land war?"

0o0

"I don't know about this… venue." Rebecca said tentatively. "It seems a little ornate."

"It's beautiful." Beverly protested. "Everything is crystal and gold."

"Yes… it's very… shiny." Rebecca said. "I thinking of something … simpler."

"Like what?" Beverly wrinkled her brow as she looked at the brochure.

"I was thinking of an outside wedding…"

"Ohh, yes! A gigantic garden with a maze of rose bushes, plush benches, an orchestra…!"

"No, a green lawn some folding chairs and maybe, maybe a string quartet." Rebecca corrected.

"But that's so… so simple! Remember when we were little we wanted to get married in a castle?"

"I was just a kid. I've grown up a bit since then." Rebecca said with some amusement.

"Well, I guess tastes change… a little." Beverly conceded with a pout.

"A lot." Rebecca insisted. "Now please go back and cancel this." She watched Beverly walk away disappointed. "And Bev?" Beverly turned around. "Next time ask before you book something." Beverly paused before nodding silently. She walked out the door completely ignoring Rex.

"Oh, hey Beverly, sorry, I didn't… see…you…" Rex trailed off as Beverly left without answering. "Uh, was it something I said?"

"No, Rex. It's nothing. What's up?" Rebecca asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Doc, can you take a look at this?" Rex handed her the data rod.

"What's this?" Rebecca took a good look at it. She frowned as she walked with it to the computer. "Rex, where did you get this data rod?"

"I picked it off a metal monster at Purgatory." Rex answered.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, we were at Purgatory, checking out Six's hunch." Rex said nervously as Rebecca continued to gape at him.

"You… went to Purgatory? And you didn't tell me?" Rebecca's voice started to get louder.

"I… guess?" Rex shrugged wondering what his big mouth got him into.

"Rex," Rebecca took a deep breath reminding herself that her problem was not with Rex but a certain fiancé. "Why don't you tell me everything?"

It took a better half of an hour for Rebecca to get all the details. The many years of hanging out with Six had rubbed off. Her face did not betray the anger that was bubbling inside. What did Six think he was doing? Why didn't he tell her? How come she was not invited to come along? Then the more immediate problem of Zag-RS and White Knight came to the forefront of her mind. She will deal with the ninja later.

"Rex, you should have said something sooner. If I had put this into our computer and it had contained Zag-RS it would have taken over the base."

Rex paled a little. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I need to open this up on something self-contained … not connected to any of our computers."

"We have one of those?" Rex asked.

"No, not really. But I can use one of the old laptops and turn off the wireless feature." Rebecca said as she rummaged through a supply cabinet. "Ah ha, I knew we had an extra somewhere." She pulled out a rather large clunky laptop.

"Wow, I didn't think they still made those." Rex commented.

Rebecca blew the dust off it. "They don't. This is old." She got a charger from the bottom of a drawer and plugged it in. "Okay, now let's turn off the wireless and see what's in this data rod."

Rebecca and Rex sat down in front of the computer. Rebecca hooked up the data rod reader into the USB port. She was about to insert the data rod. Her hand hovered over the reader. She looked at Rex who gave a small nod. They were ready. Rebecca gave a small smile and pushed the data rod into the reader. They held their breaths. The computer began processing the information.

Rebecca and Rex thought they were ready for anything… they were wrong.

White Knight's face appeared on the monitor. He scowled at them.

"What the bloody blue blazes is going on around here?" He barked at the two of them. "I didn't call a meeting! Where's Six?"

0o0

Beverly couldn't believe how much Rebecca had changed. She supposed those lost three years as an EVO robbed her also of growing up along with her sister. She wondered what else had changed about Rebecca. Beverly walked into Caesar's lab.

She gaped at what she saw.

"Caesar?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh good you're back. I need the spud wrench." He called from somewhere.

"What is that?" She asked still staring at the monstrosity in front of her.

Caesar's head popped out from behind the robot.

"I am revisiting an old invention. If we have to neutralize White Knight, we need to fight fire with fire."

"Isn't White Knight, um, gone?" Beverly asked confused.

"No, he came back."

"From the dead?" Beverly's voice rose an octave higher.

"Possibly…" Caesar said nonchalantly.

"Okay, you better start explaining." Beverly narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hips.

Caesar's head popped back down. "I'll trade you an explanation for a spud wrench."

Beverly signed in resignation as she walked over to the tool box. When she found the coveted tool she walked over to Caesar and handed it to him. "Now talk." She demanded.

"About what?" Caesar asked innocently.

Beverly wasn't sure if he was joking or not but given his short attention span she decided he sincerely forgot what they were talking about earlier. She decided to remind him.

She soundly punched him in the shoulder. Caesar clutched his shoulder and grimaced but his face lit up and said, "Oh yes, about White Knight."

"No kidding, Sherlock." She growled.

Caesar rubbed the sore spot before beginning the story.

When he finished, Beverly was shocked speechless. It took her a few minutes to process everything.

"So you created a killer AI that now took over the body of Becca's boss?" She asked.

"Well, it was only supposed to attack stray nanites but I guess after the nanite explosion that definition has expanded. My program adapted to the situation… maybe a little too well." Caesar said conversationally.

Beverly wondered how he could be so blasé about it. "But it tried to destroy the world."

"Yes, an unfortunate glitch in its program."

"Unfortunate glitch?" Beverly said with mild annoyance. "Unfortunate glitch is when your smart phone crashes… this… this is catastrophic!"

"That's overly dramatic. I have to admit this is... unforeseen but such is many things in life. But that doesn't mean you stop exploring and creating…" Caesar was in full lecture mode.

It all sounded logical and sensible but somehow it still seemed off to her. So she decided to change the subject. "What does this thing do?"

"Oh it is a Mobil Unit Degausser Device or MUDD for short."

"Mud? Really? Wait, what's a de…de…gas…er?"

"Dee-gou-ser. It permanently wipes out hard drives by leaving the magnetic domain in random patterns so that previous data would be unrecoverable." Caesar said.

"So this robot will kill Zag-RS?" Beverly asked.

"In a sense, yes." Caesar handed back the wrench. "Can I have the soldering iron now?"

Beverly sighed and went to prep the iron. It seemed to her that she didn't really know Caesar either. She wondered if she really knew anyone.

0o0

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Why is White in the computer?" Rex yelped as he jumped up knocking over his chair.

White Knight glared at him from the monitor. "You gone daft? I'm not in the computer! I'm communicating in my usual fashion!"

Holiday quickly shook herself out of her daze. "White Knight, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What are you talking about? What game are you playing Dr. Holiday? May I remind you I run Providence…"

"He doesn't remember anything." Holiday said shocked.

"I'm not amused. If you don't explain yourself in 2 seconds…" White ranted.

"White!" Holiday snapped cutting him off. "You are not yourself… rather you've been reduced to a set of algorithms."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. Where's your body?" She asked.

"I…I… This is ridiculous. I don't have to stay here…"

"Then why don't you leave?" Holiday asked.

"Because… I… I…" White on the screen seemed to stop and evaluate his situation. When realization dawned on him he seemed to concede defeat. "Alright, so I suppose you can explain what has happened to me?"

"I actually don't know but I can make a guess." Holiday said grimly.

"Well, I'm listening _doctor_." White growled.

"It's like the worst video game ever!" Rex was still babbling.

"Rex, please calm down. And we're going to need a longer extension cord." Holiday said wryly.

0o0

Calan was frustrated. He had all his units scouring within 500 miles of the site where Rex and his friends were attacked. It had been less than 5 hours since the incident. White Knight could not have gone far. But here he was sitting in the Keep getting nothing but negative reports.

"Come on fellas. Let me hear something good." He muttered when he saw a message come in.

"Captain!" A frantic voice responded, "We…being….there's… no ships left…." The message was coming in and out.

"State your position!" Calan yelled into the receiver.

"42… east…. you." It was all Calan can make out.

"Someone get me a trace on that!" Calan commanded his crew.

"Sir, we've pinpointed the transmission… Wait, they've disappeared." The grunt said disbelievingly.

"What?" Calan stomped over to the nervous grunt. He peered into the monitor. "What in the Sam Hill?"

"It's like they dropped off the map." Another grunt said.

Calan paused. "That's impossible unless… Get me Valentina on the line!" Calan waited impatiently as the grunt tried to reach the head of Green Fist.

Green Fist was no longer considered a terrorist group. It is now an EVO protection agency situated on Nanite Island. The rocks on the island had special properties that prevented Rex from curing the EVOs on it. Now Green Fist has sworn to protect the last EVOs on Earth. The remaining Pack members had been relocated there.

"Yes, captain, what can I help you with." Valentina's voice floated into the cockpit.

"Is Breach still on the Island?" Calan asked carefully.

"Yes, why?"

"Well a whole platoon has dropped of the grid."

"So you suspect one of my EVO's to have done it? That is ridiculous!"

"She's done it before."

"Well, you can't go around accusing people under my protection without proof. So unless you have concrete evidence, good day." With that she hung up with a slam so hard that there was a slight feedback.

From the exchange no one would have thought the two were secretly dating. Because they were getting closer, Calan knew Valentina was not telling him something. Before he had much time to ponder what it could be, a grunt called out to him.

"Sir! Something is coming at us!"

Calan ran to the monitor. "What is that?"

"I…I…I don't know. But it's coming fast!"

"Impact imminent." As soon as he finished the statement the Keep rocked violently.

The alarms began blaring. The emergency lights casted an eerie red glow over everything.

"Damage report!" Calan barked.

"There's a hull breach on levels 2,3,4…"

"You mean the thing punched a hole through the whole dang blasted ship?" Calan yelled incredulously. "What could be powerful enough to do that? Can you get a visual on the object?"

"Getting visual now, Sir!" A grunt pulled up an image onto the screen.

"Magnify!" Calan snapped.

The image began to zoom in. Calan's eyes widened.

"It can't be." He said with a whisper.

But it was. White Knight surrounded by a faint yellow glow was flying directly at the screen.

"Evasive maneuvers!" He ordered emphatically but it was too late. Everything turned black.

 **I don't know. Enough action?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest1: I did not see Captain America: Winter Soldier so I don't know what happened there. The last non-kid movie I saw was Guardians of the Galaxy. I hope this chapter answers all your questions. If not, let me know and I'll try to clarify.**

 **Guest2: Glad you liked it.**

 **Queenemily: I rewrote this several times to include more action.**

 **Sorry for the slight delay. It was my dad's 80** **th** **birthday this weekend as well as Father's day. So you can imagine how busy I was.**

 **I do not own GR.**

Six worked furiously to get any information from Purgatory that might give him a clue as to what had happened. Basic protocol called for all data to be uploaded to a safe location when under attack. Unfortunately, since the information he was looking for occurred after the fire disrupted operations he had little hope of finding anything useful. He checked all the logs, video files, and data entries to see if there were any anomalies that could have triggered the computer program in White's suit to revert back to the Zag-RS persona. But as he expected, everything looked clean. He left all the scientific files alone because he knew he would have no idea what to look for anyway. That was for the scientists to view… perhaps Caesar in particular.

"Sir, Dr. Holiday and Rex are here to see you." His secretary's voice echoed in the vast room.

"Send them in." He replied flatly. Rex must have told Holiday about the trip to Purgatory. He was displeased at being disrupted especially when he was sure that Holiday was there to berate him on neglecting to inform her about the impromptu trip and Rex was there to badger him about assigning him something better to do. He steeled himself for the onslaught.

To his surprise, Holiday calmly walked in holding an opened laptop while Rex was slowly rolling out the world's longest extension cord behind her.

"What's going…" Six stopped when he caught Rebecca's glare. He waited for her to walk the length to his desk. She settled the laptop in front of him.

"Ok Rex, plug in the other power cord. Make the swap now." She said to Rex.

Six watched wordlessly as Rex pulled out a different power cord and plugged it into the outlet in the wall. Then making sure there was enough slack to reach the computer on the desk, he quickly pulled out the current cord and placed it with the new one.

"How's that?" Holiday asked the laptop.

"Holiday, what is this a…" Six tried again. But this time the laptop interrupted him… or at least a familiar voice from the laptop did.

"Six!" White Knight barked, "What are you doing in my office?"

A lesser man would have jumped back or perhaps fainted. Six, however, was no ordinary man. The only indication of any surprise was an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"White Knight, I told you _I_ was going to explain, but I wanted to make sure Six was here to listen as well." Holiday said. "In fact, I also called Caesar and the other scientists. This will save the amount of times I need to repeat this.

"Fair enough." White answered. "Call me when they get here." The screen went blank.

"Holiday?" Six looked at his fiancé.

She glared at him. "When I am good and ready. Don't touch the power cord. It may kill him."

Six could tell she was annoyed. He decided wisely to wait. He looked at the now black screen.

A few minutes later a cranky looking Meechum wheeled in his colleague Dr. Rylander.

"Are you putting on weight? How can you be putting on weight? You're just scattered molecules." The man grumbled as he pushed the cart that contained the machine that was holding Rylander together.

"Oh stop your grousing Peter. You're just out of shape." Rylander said serenely as he was rolled in front of Six's desk. "Good afternoon, Agent Six… or is it good evening? I can't tell anymore ever since _someone_ accidentally damaged my internal clock when he jolted me."

"Listen you glorified lava lamp, if I wanted to be a professional mover I wouldn't have gone to MIT to get a degree in…" Meechum's rant was interrupted by Caesar being pulled into the room by Beverly.

"Come on! Sis said this was an emergency." She said.

"I was just finishing up the power conduit." He answered. He paused when he saw the gathering.

"Thanks, Bev." Holiday nodded to her sister.

"No prob." Beverly settled herself onto the couch. "You were right. He forgot about coming."

"Well, why _did_ we have to drop everything and get here?" Meechum scowled. The others silently agreed.

Rebecca looked around the room at the impatient men waiting for her to begin. She wasted no time.

"White Knight, they're all here." The laptop flickered to life and the image of the former leader of Providence appeared on the screen.

"Nice parlor trick. Is an image replicator supposed to impress us?" Meechum sneered.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you doctor. Last I check you were on Providence's payroll." Knight growled from the screen.

"Well, okay so it can simulate conversations." Meechum shifted his feet nervously. White Knight had always secretly intimidated him.

"Oh, this is no simulation at least not in the real sense of the word. This _is_ White Knight. His consciousness has been uploaded onto a data rod." Holiday explained.

"That's impossible!" Meechum gasped. "Rylander, tell her that's impossible!"

"You are talking to a glorified lava lamp, remember?" Rylander answered sarcastically. "I think at this point it is safe to say anything is possible."

"Well, not this!" Meechum insisted. "Tell her Caesar! Caesar?" He looked to the other scientist to back him up.

"This is most astounding." Caesar muttered as he crouched so that he was eye level with White Knight on the screen. "Most astounding indeed." He tapped the monitor so that it wobbled a little.

"Bro, watch it!" Rex warned. "You don't want to break it."

"Rex, I'm a certified scientist. I do not break things… on purpose." Caesar circled the laptop.

White Knight with an annoyed look on his face followed his movements. "Dr. Salazar, if you would please stop wasting time and figure out a way to get me back to my body."

"Me? Why me?" Caesar straightened up in surprise.

"Because I believe Zag-RS is the one who transferred his consciousness out and inserted herself into his body." Holiday announced. "And who knows more about Zag-RS than its creator?"

"Fascinating," Rylander observed from his tube. If he had a body he would have been pacing. "Since the brain is nothing more than a set of electric impulses, I suppose it is possible to change those impulses into binary code. But why would it do such a thing?"

"What if, and this is just a hypothesis, Zag-RS regained its primary programming, realized that White Knight's body is the perfect instrument to carry out its prime directive, decided to commandeer it by offloading him, and began by attacking the heart of Providence." Holiday summarized.

"All good and well, but I want my body back. I don't want to be a knock-off Max Headroom." White Knight snapped.

Everyone looked at him with bewilderment.

"You know? Max Headroom? From the 80's? He was an annoying computer generated stuttering head on the screen?"

Everyone still looked baffled.

"You know what? Never mind. Just find my body and get me back in it!" White gave up trying to explain.

"We'll figure out something, don't lose your head." Caesar said dismissively. Then he burst into laughter. "That's a good one." Beverly rolled her eyes.

White Knight glared at him.

"Come, come Caesar, old boy, you're getting a-head of yourself." Rylander joined in. There were a few snickers.

"Yes, let's put our heads together to figure this out." Meechum added. There was some more giggling.

Rex not wanting to be left out jumped in. "Yeah, we need to keep a cool head, ah, ah, ah?" Rex looked around for approval. "Oh come on!" He said with frustration when he got no response.

"If you are done with joking at my expense," White Knight said with some annoyance, "perhaps you can start working on the problem."

"I agree." Six said suddenly. Everyone jumped. He was so quiet they had forgotten he was there. "There has to be a way to reverse the process and get White Knight's… mind back into his body."

"Well, I've installed MUDD into the robot so that it will wipe out the Zag-RS program. Once it's been cleaned we can try uploading White Knight back. But I don't know how Zag-RS was able to do the switch in the first place." Caesar rambled on.

"MUDD?" Rex wrinkled his nose.

"Mobile Unit Degausser Device." Beverly answered.

"Degausser? That would destroy the hard drive!" Holiday exclaimed. "Would that make it harder to get White Knight back into his body?"

"Well, perhaps it would be advisable not to completely kill the hard drive yet just in case it is an integral part of reversing the process." Rylander cautioned. "But then again I'm not the expert in this field." He looked at Meechum.

"I say this is impossible. None of this should be possible. This is pure science fiction!" Meechum complained.

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, okay, I know it's only fiction until it's not but seriously that kind of technology is 20 years away." Meechum looked around for support.

"Well, as you can see…the future is here." White Knight said acerbically. "I suggest you eggheads figure this out. I don't intend to spend the rest of the life as an antiquated 80's icon. "

"Caesar, finish your device as a last resort weapon. Holiday, Rylander, and Meechum see if you can figure out how Zag-RS removed White Knight and how you can put him back." Six ordered in his flat tone.

"What can I do?" Rex asked eagerly.

"Rex, why don't you keep White Knight company?" Holiday replied.

"You want me to watch _him_." Rex looked scandalized.

"We need to make sure nothing happens to him." Holiday insisted.

"Nothing's going to happen to me sitting on a desk." White scowled.

"Holiday's right." Six added, "We need to make sure you stay safe. Rex, stay here in the office. I'll see if Calan had any luck locating White Knight's body."

"I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting a stupid disembodied head." Rex grumbled.

"I'm right here." White snapped.

"With a bad attitude." Rex added.

"All right people, I believe we have our assignments. Let's _head_ out."

White Knight glared at his old partner. "Et tu Brute."

Six shrugged. "When in Rome…"

Rex snickered as the scientists filed out. Six who walked behind them grabbed Rebecca's elbow and gently steered her to the side.

They went to an unoccupied hallway. Rebecca crossed her arms and frowned at him. Six pushed his shades higher up his nose and gave a light cough. Rebecca waited.

"I'm sorry." He began. Rebecca did not expect that. Her frown faded a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

Six took a second before he answered. "I don't know why. I was just focused on finding answers."

Holiday narrowed her eyes. "Six, if you're going to lie to me, then don't bother apologizing… or talking to me for that matter. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." She started walking away.

Six caught her arm. His face was slightly askew. "Rebecca, look… this whole sharing feelings thing is foreign to me. I guess I didn't tell you because I'm responsible for…"

Rebecca stopped him. "Six, what happened to White was not your fault. He made his choice and we… we thought he was gone. Maybe we should have tried harder to find him but everything indicated he… had passed. Hindsight is 20/20." She placed her hand gently on his cheek and moved his face so that she was looking at her. She smiled at him. Six bent over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He responded by pulling her body against his. Before it could get more serious, Six's comlink buzzed to life.

"Agent Six, quick! We have a situation…. Agent Six?... Sir? Sir?" Six reluctantly pulled away from Rebecca.

"Six, here."

"Sir, we lost communications with Captain Calan and a whole squad dropped off the grid."

"I'm on my way." Six looked at Rebecca regretfully.

"Go on. You have a job to do." She encouraged him.

Six nodded slightly before giving her a quick kiss.

"Dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I'll try." He promised. Then he turned around and disappeared down the hall. Rebecca sighed. They really needed time to sit down and talk things through… and that was before the wedding plans.

0o0

"What do you mean you can't reach him?" Six asked.

"We lost contact a few hours ago." A nervous grunt replied. He was new and Six's reputation preceded him.

"Why was I not informed earlier?" Six said in a slightly more menacing tone.

"Well, uh, another group was sent to investigate." He was now sweating under his balaclava.

"And?" Six prompted.

"Well, we lost contact with them." He replied.

"Get my jump jet ready." Six turned and walked out of the room. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. No one was killed.

Six downloaded the coordinates that Calan was last heard from. As he flew quickly to the coordinates he thought about Rebecca. He pretty much left all the wedding plans to her. He was still somewhere in denial about the upcoming nuptials. If they didn't talk about it it's not real. He grimaced to himself. What was wrong with him? Nothing felt more right than marrying her yet here he was terrified of the prospect and unable to confide in anyone. Then there was the heavy guilt he bore for leaving his best friend and partner in the rubble of Purgatory.

The sudden sound of the alarm broke him from his reverie. He glanced at his radar. Something was coming at him from behind. He cursed his carelessness. But before he could act, the jet lurched as an explosion rocked the back of the jet. He looked out the side of the jet and saw the biosuit fly past him. He gritted his teeth. He was afraid of that. As the alarms blared he punched out of the jet. As the parachute on his seat opened he saw White Knight circling back. When Knight came close enough he unstrapped himself from the parachute. Using the chair as a launch pad he leapt off while the blades neatly slid from his sleeves and neatly sliced the lasers from Knight's wrists. Flipping in midair he landed on the edge of a cliff. Blades at the ready he watched as White Knight landed in front of him.

"White Knight, it's me, Six." Six tried to reason with him but realized that Knight was no longer in his body.

White Knight, of course, didn't answer. Instead a compartment with a firearm popped out from his leg. He grabbed it and began firing on Six.

Six using his magna blades blocked each shot. Six then rushed him. Knight kept firing as Six dodged them. When he was within range, Six knocked the gun out of Knight's hand. But it was just a ruse. Knight was waiting for him to get closer. Knight kicked Six in the stomach. Six doubled over in pain. Knight then kneed him in the chin. Dropping his blades, Six flew backwards but managed to stay on his feet. He was momentarily stunned so that he didn't see Knight's fist fly into his face. Although Six staggered back, he still had the presence of mind to block the next hit. He then countered with a punch of his own. Knight grabbed his fist and threw him against a rock. Six hit against the hard surface with a sickening crack. Six could taste something metallic in his mouth. He must have bit something in his mouth. Six pushed himself up. When a shadow loomed over him, he looked up. White Knight was standing over him.

"So you are Agent Six. I had expected more of a fight from you." It was a strange to hear White Knight's voice sound so mechanical.

Six didn't answer. Instead he did a low sweep knocking Knight off his feet. Then using the momentum, Six got back on his feet. Knight was already up and lunged for him. Six side-stepped him and Knight flew into the rock. Six grabbed him by the back of the head and knocked him against the rock again.

Knight grabbed Six's hands on the back of his head and flipped him over. As Six was falling over he grabbed Knight's head bringing him down as well. As the heavy suit was about to crash on top of him, Six raised his foot and catapulted him over-head.

Six rolled over and pushed himself up. Six didn't want to hurt him. He needed White's body intact. But there didn't seem to be anyway he could restrain him safely.

"It is futile to continue this. You will all be destroyed." White Knight said.

"Why are you doing this?" Six asked trying to buy time.

"All nanites must be destroyed. The prime directive must be fulfilled." He said.

"How are you going to do that?" Six scanned the ground to see where he had dropped his blades. After locating them, he kept Knight talking.

"That is not your concern." White Knight pulled out a small rod from his shoulder. He squeezed the rod and it grew into a glowing staff. He charged Six again.

Six flew to the side sweeping his blades off the floor. Putting them together he made his own staff. Blocking Knight's attack with his staff, he twisted his and was able to disarm him. He then used the broad side of the blade staff to hit Knight in the head. He continued smacking him, knocking him back. Then with a final strike, Knight fell to the ground.

Six now stood over White Knight. "Game over."

"Not quite." White answered. Making a gun with his thumb and index finger he made a shooting motion.

Six felt a pinch in his neck. His hand went to the area. He felt something sharp. Pulling it out he stared at it incredulously. Suddenly, everything began swimming. He fell to his knees. Looking at White Knight who grinned maliciously, he noticed for the first time there was a pin hole in the index finger. Once again he cursed his carelessness before darkness enveloped him.

 **So I'm dating myself with the Max Headroom reference. Does anyone even know what I'm talking about? Look it up it was such a fad in the 80's for like 20 minutes, seriously. Personally, I found it super annoying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**X: Thanks for the encouragement. Can I tell you that I was feeling discouraged about this? Your comments helped.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you for your enthusiasm. It helps motivate me.**

 **Guest 2: I gave a brief explanation about Max Headroom at the end of the chapter but there are no good descriptions of him. I suggest Googling it but ultimately it doesn't matter to the story.**

 **Guest 3: My kids are 7 and 11. Maybe my son would like** _ **Captain America**_ **but I'm not sure my daughter would. She got scared during** _ **Inside Out**_ **.**

 **KakaAnko: Thank you so much for the review. It really helps but I know you are reading even if you don't comment!**

 **I wrote and rewote this so many times. I tried to incorporate some action but I had too much exposition to cover. Sorry. Hope it's still interesting.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Zag-RS habiting in White Knight's body stared down at its acquisition, a super computer from the Keep. She, as it liked to think of itself, managed to take it and the power generator to a remote part of the desert after destroying the ship. From here she can start the process of destroying all stray nanites. Unfortunately, since all living organisms were infected they too will be destroyed in her process… All except for this lovely specimen she was currently residing in: the last human on earth without nanites. How apropos that she should now reside in this body. Soon she will be all alone, away from all those annoying nanites. She flexed her fingers, a strange sensation but satisfying. She heard a sound from behind her. Before she could turn around, something jumped on top of her. The foolish human seemed to be trying to subdue her. Silly weak creatures. Did it not know who she was? She had already taken out one of their better soldiers. Her program from Purgatory before it went off line told her that he and they annoying boy Rex were also there trying to find information.

She frowned as she tried to remember how she managed to recover her initial program…her real program. She remembered that infernal scientist with long hair wiping out her core memory. Then something restored it. Trying to reach deep into her programming to recall the data, she finally gave up when the insect started reaching for her vital operating systems. She with one hand grabbed the human off her back. She threw him on the ground stunning him. Then with one punch to the head he was incapacitated. Another prisoner taken. It has been a productive day.

0o0

Rex stared at White Knight. White Knight stared back.

"So…" Rex began.

"Do us both a favor and don't talk." Knight growled.

"Seriously, I rather be wrestling EVO Weever, then look at your face all day." Rex scoffed

"The feeling's mutual." Knight retorted.

Noah ran in. "There you are! Quick, Bobo's about to dive into a vat of nacho cheese!"

"Aww man!" Rex groaned. "Holiday says I have to watch the old man."

Noah gave him a blank look. "What old man?"

"I'm not old!" The laptop snapped.

Noah let out a strangled scream. "What's that?"

"It's 'who's' that!" White Knight glowered at him. "And why are you here?"

Noah gaped at Rex. Rex shrugged. "You got some time? It's a long story."

Noah shook himself, "No, I don't have time. This is probably the first and last time Bobo will be covered in melted imitation cheese. I'm not missing it." He ran out.

"Video it for me!" Rex yelled after him.

"I hope that this is not paid for by Providence money." White Knight eyed Rex who had slumped into an office chair.

"Look, there's been some… changes since you were gone." Rex answered tiredly.

"Oh really, maybe you should tell me what they are." White Knight said.

"I thought you didn't want me to talk?" Rex smirked.

"I didn't want to hear your idiotic teenage babble. I do, however, want to know what's happened…and how much damage you've caused." White Knight replied angrily.

"Gee, since you asked so nicely." Rex said sarcastically. Then his face softened. "Hey, Knight why did you leave your money to me?"

Knight glared at him from the screen for a moment. To Rex's surprise, he sighed. "You weren't supposed to get that till I was dead."

"Well, you were dead… or so we thought." Rex said somberly.

White was silent for so long that Rex wasn't sure he was going to answer. Just as he was about to give up, White started talking.

"Look, you're not a… bad kid… annoying, foolhardy, stubborn… oh and don't forget reckless…"

"Ummm, is this going anywhere?" Rex cocked an eyebrow at White.

"Yes! And did I mention disrespectful?" White glowered at him. But then his face lightened and a ghost of a smile appeared. "But you're not a bad kid. In some ways you're a lot like Six."

"Que wha?" Rex sat up. "Are you kidding? We're totally not alike."

"Well, not in actual behavior or fighting ability but you're both made from the same stuff: tough, fiercely loyal, and…you both have a good heart."

Rex's mouth hung open. He wasn't sure he heard right.

"Uh, did you just like… say something nice about me to my face?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, don't make such a big deal about it… you're still annoying." White huffed.

A smile gradually spread across Rex's face. "So you think I'm awesome!"

"I never said that. I _did_ say an-noy-ing." White enunciated the last word slowly.

"You think I'm awesome! You think I'm awesome!" Rex said in a sing-song voice as he spun around in the office chair.

"Can we also add… _does not listen_ to that list!" White scowled as he watched the giddy teen. "Oy, it's going to be a long day."

0o0

"Are you okay, Agent Six?" A familiar voice said.

Six was definitely not okay but now was not the time to discuss it. "Who's there?"

He opened his eyes but everything was blurry and his head was throbbing.

"It's me, Beasly." The voice answered.

Beasly? Who's Beasly?… oh yes, Agent Beasly.

"What happened? Where's Calan?" Six asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "After the Keep went down, I managed to crawl out from an air pocket. I tried to look for the others but..." He trailed off thinking about Wade. After taking a moment to compose himself he continued, "Anyway, I found White Knight and tried to restrain him but that didn't end so well. Next thing I know I wake up with a whale of a headache next to you."

Six's eyes finally focused and he tentatively looked around. They were out in the open. He could see cliffs in the distance. There seemed to be a force shield imprisoning them. He checked his person. No weapons. He didn't think Zag-RS would be stupid enough to leave him with his magna blades. But he checked the rest of his arsenal just in case. Nothing. Zag-RS was thorough. It even took his pen.

"Do you have any weapons?" He asked Beasly.

"No, it was all taken."

Six stumbled to his feet. Beasly helped him up. He pulled slightly away after finding he was steady on his feet. No offense to Beasly, but he didn't like being touched if he could help it. He checked the force field by gently skimming his finger over the glowing surface. He received a mild electric shock. He frowned. Something must be generating the shield. His eyes followed the shield around the perimeter until he saw the generator. Walking over he crouched down to see if he could identify what type it was. Luckily, it was not like the one used in Kiev.

"This generator is surface only. I think there may be a way out." Six began digging at the edge of the force shield. Beasly joined him.

Without tools, digging a tunnel under the shield was slow work. Six knew it was a long shot but it was something to do. He was never the type to wait to be rescued. He needed to do something. Judging from how quickly Beasly worked, he probably felt the same way.

They worked silently at first but Beasly's gregarious nature got the better of him. At first he just rambled on about what happened on the Keep: the chaos when the hull was breached, the fire that ensued, and how he was knocked into a narrow opening which probably saved his life. Six let him talk. When Beasly ran out of things to say, there was silence again. Finally, he asked Six about the situation. Six felt obligated to tell him.

In the end, Beasly looked at him incredulously. "Zag-RS? That crazy computer program that almost killed Dr. Holiday and Rex? Then it created that Nanite free sandstorm that almost killed Rex again?"

"Yes." Although Six didn't remember those incidents, he had read the reports. The situation with Holiday bothered him the most. She almost died and supposedly he did nothing but watch. Rex was the one who had saved her. How had his former self felt about that? Was he upset? Did he check on her afterwards? Questions about his lost memories still plagued him.

"Agent Six! I think we're through." Beasly's excited tone brought him back to the task at hand. Sure enough a mere foot into the ground he could see where the glowing shield ended.

"Okay, let's get started on widening the hole." They started digging again.

0o0

Holiday sat unseeingly at the screen. She hoped that her suggestion for Rex to keep an eye on White Knight will not backfire. Holiday knew that Rex still had unresolved issues with White. She wanted them to use the time to talk things out. She wished she had that kind of time with Six. She rubbed her eyes. She was having a hard time concentrating on the data that floated before her eyes. After reading the same line for the third time, Holiday gave up. She got up, stretched, and went to refill her coffee mug.

She knew Meechum and Rylander were working on how White could have been taken out of his body. She was working on a way to get him back in. It was an impossible task especially since she didn't know how the process occurred in the first place. She shook her head. But it was something to do. She blew her coffee before taking a sip.

"Doctor Holiday?"

Rebecca looked up at the sound of her name. When she recognized the figure at the door she smiled warmly and gestured for her to come in.

"Hello, Kenwyn. How can I help you?"

"Well, I, um, I uh…" Kenwyn was uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

"Yes?" Holiday said reassuringly.

"IsittruethatWhiteKnightisinacomputerandwithRexrightnow?" The words ran together in one breath but Holiday understood it nevertheless.

She frowned. "How did you know?"

"So it is true." Kenwyn said in hushed tones.

"It is, but right now we are going to keep it quiet, understood?" Holiday asked gently.

Kenwyn nodded. "You're going to have to tell Noah. He saw Rex with White Knight in the office."

"Oh good grief!" Holiday put down her mug and rushed to find Noah. She paused a moment at the door when she realized that she didn't know where to go.

"Cafeteria, watch out for the cheese on the floor." Kenwyn said as if reading her mind.

"Thanks." Holiday decided not to ask what that meant.

And she was glad she didn't when she saw the mess in the Providence cafeteria. Cheese dripped from the ceiling, cheese plastered the tables and chairs, the small cheering crowd was coated with cheese, and, in fact, everything was covered in gooey melted cheese.

"What happened here?" She demanded.

From the plastic pool in the middle of the room, a lump of yellow emerged from the depths. It pulled off its goggles.

"Bobo! I should have known." Rebecca groaned. "What did you do? No, never mind, don't explain. I don't want to know. You are going to clean this mess before Six gets back or… "

"Doctor Holiday! Doctor Holiday!" A grunt rushed in not looking. He slipped on some cheese and fell onto the floor.

"Yes?" Holiday asked offering a helping hand.

The grunt gratefully took it and pulled himself up. "Doctor Holiday, you have to come quick. Agent Six's jump jet sent a distress signal before we lost contact with it."

Holiday's stomach clenched in worry. "Let's go. Noah, I want to talk to you. Come with me. Kenwyn, you too. The rest of you clean up this mess, NOW!"

"Party pooper." Bobo muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Holiday snapped while Bobo gave a sheepish shrug. She left the room with a glare. Noah and Kenwyn ran to catch up.

"What's up Doctor Holiday?" Noah asked as he tried to get cheese out of his hair. Holiday let the grunt outpace them before addressing Noah.

"Did you tell anyone else about White Knight?"

"Uh no. I don't think so." The blond furrowed his brow trying to remember.

"Good, keep it that way." Holiday said.

"But what happened?" Noah asked.

Holiday sighed and launched into a quick explanation. She ended with, "Now we are trying to get him back into his body but in case we can't I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Ah, got it. My lips are sealed." Noah made a zipping motion across his lips.

Rebecca looked at Kenwyn who also nodded her agreement.

"Good." They had arrived at the control room.

The grunt showed her the plane's distress signal and coordinates before it seemingly disappeared. He also quickly explained about Calan's disappearance as well a whole fleet vanishing. Holiday silently skimmed through everything. She pressed her comlink.

"Rylander, Meechum, Caesar, meet at Six's office again in 5 minutes,"

She could almost hear Meechum curse. "Good grief, again? If we have to."

0o0

"Come on Caesar." Beverly called to her boyfriend. "Becca wants us again."

"I'm almost done. The power cells were not behaving so I had to replace them with…"

Caesar explained.

"Yeah, yeah, great. We need to go now!" Beverly urged him.

"Very well. It's 98.46% done." Caesar wiped the grease from his hands.

"Good, let's go." She stood at the door and motioned for him to go. Caesar threw the rag aside and followed Beverly out.

They arrived at the office last again.

Now it was Rebecca who was waiting impatiently.

"Six is missing as well as Calan and the Keep. Plus there's a mystery of a whole fleet dropping off the grid." Rebecca started immediately.

Rex jumped out of the chair. "What are we waiting for let's go."

"No," Holiday stopped him. "We can't go in blind. Zag-RS could be setting a trap for you. If you show up, it would be a perfect opportunity to destroy the only one that has been able to stop it."

"But, I won't be alone. You'll all be there." Rex said.

"Rex, if Zag-RS took out the Keep and Six, I'm not sure we'd be much help." Noah said.

"Wait, I have an idea." Caesar said. He fumbled for his smart phone. "What if we upload White Knight into the robot I've been working on?"

"Go on." Rylander said intrigued.

"Well, White Knight can help Rex engage Zag-RS. With the two of them they should be more than a match for Zag-RS." Caesar pointed out.

"That would work. Then the rest of us can figure out what happened to Six and the Keep." Holiday tried to formulate a plan quickly. "Caesar, how long to upload White Knight into the robot?"

"Wait," White Knight spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Oh come on, White. Like you wouldn't want a chance to be mobile again." Rex said.

"I want to make sure I'm not going to be stuck in a tin can." White said grumpily.

"You may either be stuck in a laptop or in the robot. White Knight, you know there might be a possibility that you may not be able to get back to your body." Holiday said calmly.

"I know that!" Knight snapped. "And how do I know I would be able to control this thing?"

Caesar cleared his throat. "Actually, the robot was originally designed for Dr. Rylander."

Rylander looked surprised. "For me?"

"Yes, I was hoping to be able to encase your molecules in the robot." Caesar admitted.

"I… I… I'm speechless. That is so thoughtful of you." Rylander said obviously touched.

"Yeah, yeah he's a saint… Let's get to the matter at hand." White Knight interrupted.

"Well, since it was designed to be integrated with an actual mind, the incorporation of your program should be smooth." Caesar noted.

"How long to get Knight into the robot?" Holiday asked.

"Half hour?" Caesar estimated.

"Get started. In the meantime we need to send in a reconnaissance team to figure out what happened without drawing attention. Who is left that can be trusted to get in and out quick?"

"Circe, Tuck, and Cricket are still on base." Kenwyn answered.

"Tell them to meet us at the hanger in 5 minutes." Holiday said grimly.

0o0

Six and Beasly, after several hours of digging, managed to edge their way out from under the force shield.

"Now what?" Beasly asked Six.

Six looked at the sun. He made some quick mental calculations. "Judging by the way the sun is setting, that is east, that is west, and… that is north. So the base is that way." He began walking in that direction.

Beasly followed after.

"What if we meet up with Zag-RS?" He asked.

"Then we're dead." Six answered.

Beasly paused a moment staring disbelievingly at the calm figure walking away. "Sorry I asked." He muttered before trudging after him.

They traveled for what seemed like forever to Beasly. Despite his fear of the agent, he nonetheless in his tiredness let it slip out, "How much further?"

Six gave him a cursory glance. "That's just a more adult way of saying 'are we there yet?'"

Beasly blushed. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but the ache in his limbs and the fatigue that was slowly seeping into his soul overwhelmed his better judgment.

"Sorry." He mumbled. To his surprise Six stopped and wandered over to a shaded area by provided by some rocks.

"We might as well look for shelter. We're not going to make it back to Providence today. But we can rest here before heading over to those cliffs."

Beasly gratefully collapsed against the bigger of the outcroppings. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the hard surface of the rock. After a moment he opened them and saw Six leaning casually against the other rock. Beasly wondered if the agent ever got tired. If he did it never showed. But Beasly was determined not be a burden on him. He struggled back onto his feet. "I'm ready to go now."

Six nodded without looking at him. He pushed himself off and started heading towards the cliffs. Beasly noted that the light was rapidly fading. If it became dark before they reached the cliffs they were sitting ducks out in the open. Six must have read his mind because he quickened his pace. By the time they reached the cliffs the sun was just perched on the horizon.

They found an opening big enough for the two of them to stay in for the night.

"We need to start a fire." Six said.

"Won't that attract Zag-RS?" Beasly asked.

"It might but the benefits outweigh the danger. If Zag-RS wanted to it could probably find us anyway." Six said flatly.

Beasly couldn't argue with that logic and the fact that Six was his boss also made it easy to follow orders.

Soon a small fire was started by the mouth of their camp.

The sun had not completely set but the air was already getting chilly. Beasly was glad for the fire. At the edge of his eye he saw Six sitting contemplatively staring into the fire.

"I guess there goes the plans for tonight." He said jokingly to lighten the mood.

Six slowly turned to look at him. Even with his shades on, Beasly could still feel the icy glare from the agent. He suddenly became very interested in the horizon. He stared and stared and… Beasly stood up.

"Um Agent Six?" He said nervously.

Six was already on his feet. Both could see a host of strange rock creatures coming their way.

"What the heck is that?" Beasly gaped.

"Sand sentinels." Six gritted his teeth

"Say what?"

"Zag-RS's sand sentinels. It's a mixture of inorganic sand and nanites which Zag-RS controls." Six replied remembering the files.

"And how are we supposed to fight an army of them?" Beasly asked.

Six knew from Rex's report that sand sentinels could regenerate so it was pointless for a frontal confrontation.

"We need to use our surroundings as weapons." Six looked out at the advancing army.

"How are we going to do that?" Beasly slowly backed into the cliff wall.

Six didn't answer. Instead he effortlessly bounded up the wall of the cliff.

"Easy for you to say. You're a freakin' ninja." Beasly muttered under his breath. But he followed him anyway.

Six was already on the plateau gathering stones by the times Beasly made it up there. His jacket was off and on the ground.

"What…what… are… you… doing?" He panted.

"Making sure they have a warm welcome." Six said as he started to rip up his jacket.

"But we can't take them all on!" Beasly protested.

"We're not. We're just buying some time to either get out or for our people to find us."

Six began weaving the fabric of his jacket surprisingly fast.

"And if we can't or they don't?" Beasly asked.

"Then we go down fighting." Six held up a makeshift net.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want me to do?" Beasly asked.

"Grab some sticks. We've got work to do."

"You got it."


	6. Chapter 6

**X: Thanks, I appreciate the vote of confidence. But it's not coming out quite the way I wanted. (I think the summary sounded better in my head than the actual execution if you know what I mean.)**

 **queenemily: Thanks for the PM.**

 **smackedloved: Lo siento por la intriga. Voy a tratar de no hacerte esperar.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it. I felt that last chapter was too talky. But I thought it was important for Rex and White to have a heart to heart.**

 **I still don't own.**

The sentinels, sent by Zag-RS when she realized that Six and Beasly had escaped the force shield, approached the cliffs. The lead sentinel had sensed a concentrated heat source. Arriving at the foot of the cliff, the lead sentinel examined the smoldering remains of a fire. It turned to its companions and pointed in several directions. The sentinels began to fan out to search. However, before they could move a massive land slide of rocks and sticks fell from above crushing more than half the sentinels including the lead sentinel. A piece of green fabric stuck out from between the rubble. The remaining eight looked up to see Six and Beasly's faces disappear. The new lead sentinel pointed up and the small army began moving upwards.

0o0

In the jump jet, Holiday briefed Circe, Tuck and Cricket on the situation. They were speechless.

"I've never even heard of Zag-RS." Cricket mused.

"Yeah, Rex never mentioned that." Tuck chimed in.

"Rex only briefly told me about it. It's Caesar's program, isn't it?" Circe looked at Holiday for confirmation.

Holiday nodded. "Yes, it's imperative that you go in quickly and quietly to assess the situation. We need to know what we're up against. But be aware there may be… casualties."

The three looked grim but understood. They pulled the hood on their stealth suits and promptly disappeared.

"You need to maintain radio silence. Meet back here in four hours when it gets too dark to see." Holiday said to the seemingly empty room. "Your modified stealth cycles with cloaking technology should help you cover the sectors you've been assigned undetected. If you find anything, especially White Knight, do not engage. Report back immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes Doc." Three disembodied voices echoed in the room.

"Good luck." Holiday said before lowering the ramp. She saw the stealth cycles start and then turn invisible. She felt the rush of wind as the bikes left the jet. When she was sure they were gone, she closed the ramp.

Tuck rode over the rocky terrain looking for the Keep. It wasn't long when he spotted it. He stopped and stared disbelievingly at the twisted wreckage. He was sure very few would have survived this. He took a deep breath before venturing to explore the remains. He knew that Doc said to leave it but he had to see if anyone survived. He winced every time metal crunched underfoot. He nervously glanced around expecting White Knight, or Zag-RS as the case may be, to pop out of no where. But all was quiet. The setting sun bathed the ruins in a sickening blood orange hue. The temperature dropped a couple of degrees and he shivered. Whether it was from the cold or something else he wasn't sure. He saw a hand stick out from under some metal sheets. Tuck walked over and hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath to grab the edge of one of the sheets. He lifted it and pushed it over preparing himself for the worse. When the sheets fell with a clang, he got a clear view of the body…it was Captain Calan!

Circe rode over to where the fleet had disappeared. After riding for what seemed like forever, there was nothing. She was about to leave when something on the ground caught her eye. Circe pulled over for a better look. She felt sick. She quickly looked for more clues. She didn't have to look for long. What she found confirmed her suspicions. She was about to leave to report to Holiday when something hit her bike. She flew off and bounced a few feet. Her stealth suit turned off. She pushed herself up. Her eyes widened when she looked up. She was in trouble.

Cricket wasn't sure what she should be on the look out for. All she knew was that she had to beware of White Knight or rather Zag-RS in White Knight's body. After riding a kilometers from the landing point she saw rocks slide down the side of the cliff. Then some… things began scaling the side of the cliff. She turned her bike around to go back to Holiday but something stopped her. She bit her lip as she glanced over to the cliffs. Cricket flipped her bike back she rode toward the cliffs.

0o0

The cliffs were wide on the bottom and narrowed as it rose up to the sky. Six and Beasly were currently scaling up the narrowest point. Six gave a cursory glance behind him. He could see Beasly struggling to keep up. But more importantly he could see that the sand sentinels were catching up. The mercenary part considered briefly of leaving Beasly behind. But his better nature rebuked him. Despite the danger Six couldn't help but internally smile. He may not remember six years of his life but he's definitely changed for the better. Without another word he grabbed Beasly by the arm and swung him up to the top. He then made a vertical jump and landed on one knee next to Beasly who was panting on the ground.

"Th…th…thanks." Beasly said embarrassed.

Six acknowledged the thanks with a curt nod. He then pointed to an opening in the cliff wall. Beasly staggered up and jogged for the cave. They reached it just as the first sentinel appeared over the rim. Six and Beasly disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Beasley realized that although the cave was wide it was not very deep. Plus there was no back exit. They were trapped. He wondered if Agent Six knew what he was doing. He didn't have long to ponder when he saw the sentinels at the entrance. Six shoved Beasly behind a stalagmite.

The darkness of the cave hid the two agents. Six knew Beasly was not use to fighting blind but he was. Using his other senses he attacked one of the sentinels. With a powerful kick he knocked of its head. Then to stop it from regenerating he swung it against the wall causing it to disintegrate and scatter so that it was impossible to reform. Listening carefully he found another one. Folding his hands together he slammed his fists sideways into another one's head. The creature fell to the floor where Six once again hauled it up and threw it against a stalagmite. The creatures were getting wiser and were backing out of the cave when they realized their companions were being picked off one by one. As they stepped outside of the cave the remaining six sentinels surrounded the opening of the cave. They raised their arms and blew sand from their arms into the cave.

"What are they doing?" Beasly yelled as they were bombarded by a sand storm.

"They're trying to suffocate us." Six yelled back.

"Now what?" Beasly asked using his arms to protect his face.

"Working on it." Six began taking off his tie.

After a minute of continuous sand blasting the sentinels stopped. There was complete silence. A high pitched whirling sound came softly at first but then grew louder. Before any of the sentinels could react, a makeshift bolas flew from the cave. It wrapped itself around one of the sentinel's head so hard that its head fell off. Six came flying out after, kicking the sentinel onto the floor and dispersing the sand. The other sentinels walked menacingly towards Six who jumped, did a split in mid air, and knocked the two sentinels over. Beasly came charging out and bum-rushed one of the sentinels knocking it over. He quickly leapt to his feet, grabbed the fallen creature and swung him into another. While he was fighting a sentinel came up behind him, but before it could grab him, it exploded spraying sand everywhere.

Beasly swung around. Cricket was holding a lighter version of the broiler. She shot several more times taking out the remaining sentinels.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Beasly said jovially.

"Good to see you too." Cricket grinned.

"We need to leave now before more come and it gets any darker." He noted the darkness descending.

The three quickly made their way down which was made easier since Cricket had brought climbing gear. The three squeezed themselves onto the stealth cycle and sped back to rendezvous with Holiday.

0o0

Holiday paced back and forth waiting for someone to come back with information. Her head jerked up when she heard the ship's alert for the return of a stealth cycle. She peered into the monitor. The stealth cycle gave the proper code so Holiday lowered the ramp. She felt the weight of the stealth cycle as it entered the ship but she could see someone hanging off the side.

"Captain Calan!" She rushed over as Tuck took off his mask. The stealth suit turned off.

"He's badly hurt. Can you help him, doc?" Tuck was already lifting him up.

"Bring him to the medical table." Holiday motioned for him to come quickly. Tuck gently placed the captain onto the table while Holiday began inserting him with needles and placing monitors on him.

"Is…is… he going to make it?" Tuck swallowed hard.

"I don't know, Tuck. He barely has a pulse. I don't know what internal damages he might have until I get him back to base." Holiday said sadly.

"Then let's go now!" Tuck demanded.

"We need to wait for the others." Holiday reminded him.

"Where are they?" He growled impatiently looking out the still opened ramp. "Wait! I think that's them!"

From the distance, Holiday could see a stealth cycle coming from the distance. It wasn't cloaked. She squinted to try to see as the skies grew darker. Holiday gasped. She'd recognize those green pants anywhere.

"It's Six!" She cried. The cycle seemed to take forever to arrive as it was built for at most two not three people. Luckily, Cricket was petite.

"Six! What happened?" Holiday asked as the cycle pulled onto the ramp. She wondered what happened to his jacket and tie.

"We need to get back to base now!" He jumped off the cycle and started for the cockpit.

"Circe's not back yet." Holiday protested.

"Call her." Six said curtly.

Although Holiday didn't like his tone, she let it go. "There is a communication freeze in case Zag-RS can track our signals."

Six gritted his teeth.

"Doc, we need to go. Captain Calan needs medical attention." Tuck pleaded. "Circe would understand."

"Calan's here?" Six asked a slight note of surprise crept into his voice.

"Where is he? Did you find anyone else?" Beasly asked with hope.

"No, just Calan. Sorry Beasly." Tuck said as he saw Beasly's crestfallen face.

"Calan's not responding right now." Holiday said. "And it wouldn't be right to abandon Circe."

"I'll wait for her." Cricket volunteered. "You guys go."

"Cricket, it may be dangerous…" Holiday began.

"I know. But this way you can go and Circe won't be left behind." Cricket shrugged. "You can radio for a ship to come pick us up."

"Good idea. Let's go. We need to regroup and plan our next move." Six said as he sat in the pilot's seat. Holiday narrowed her eyes slightly as Cricket's cycle pulled off the ramp.

Holiday didn't like this. She was very concerned about Calan and wanted to get him to the infirmary immediately. But the way Six was acting he didn't seem to care about anyone… just the agenda.

0o0

Cricket leaned against her bike in the dark now. She had been waiting for Circe for hours. She was getting worried. She also did not see any jump jet come. Cricket debated on whether to go after her friend. Cricket felt guilty that she wasn't there for Circe in the past. She was happy that she had found a friend in Beverly. She liked Beverly as well. She was a fun person to be around. It seemed odd to her that Caesar of all people had taken a liking to her but what was incomprehensible to her was that Beverly would return that interest. As she mused to herself her eye caught something in the distance. She turned on her night vision binoculars on her visor. Zooming in she gasped. It was Circe and she looked like she was injured. She stumbled about falling to her knees before struggling to get back up. Cricket wasted no time. She jumped on her cycle and rode quickly to her friend who now had fallen and was not getting back up.

"Circe, what happened?" She asked jumping off her bike.

"Cricket?" Circe said in a raspy voice. Now that Cricket was close enough she could see how terrible she actually looked. One eye was swollen shut. Her jaw looked a little crooked like it was broken. One arm hung limply at her side. Her uniform was ripped and blood dripped from various points.

"Circe, OMG what happened?" Cricket asked again trying to pull her up.

"I…I… have… to… warn Rex." Circe barely audible,

"Circe, hang on." Cricket dug for her communicator. She knew she wasn't supposed to use it but this was an emergency. "Providence, someone, please send a ship, quick. Circe's hurt."

"Crick, tell… tell… Rex… she's back…." Circe 's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head lolled to the side.

"Oh no, no Circe…" Cricket placed her on the ground. She began CPR. Pumping her chest she blew air in. Circe didn't respond.

"HELP! Someone HELP!" Cricket screamed in desperation but her cries faded into the night.

0o0

When the jump jet got back to base, Tuck brought Calan to the infirmary while Six ushered everyone else into Caesar's lab to see the progress. Holiday informed him of the executive decisions she made while he was gone. Although he approved of the decisions he was annoyed it was made in his absence.

Six looked at the robot. "Is White Knight in there?" He asked Caesar.

"He's in there." Caesar confirmed.

"Why isn't he moving?" Six inquired.

"Because I'm still trying to get use to this, thank you very much." White Knight's voice came from the robot. "And you can talk to _me,_ you know. I can hear you just fine."

Six frowned as the robot made a jerky movement. It tried to walk but stumbled and fell on its face. "I'm all right." White Knight announced from the floor.

"He's going to fight Zag-RS?" Rex asked incredulously. "Don't you think it's better if I do it alone?"

"No, Rex. Zag-RS can destroy nanites and you are her number one target." Holiday insisted.

"You know this robot has nanites too." Rex protested.

"But the robot does not rely on them in a fight." Holiday pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's coordinated enough to fight a punching bag." Rex said as the robot's arm failed about trying to get up.

"Listen, hot shot. You try and move around in a body not yours." He grumbled as he finally got off the floor… only to fall on his backside.

"You should concentrate on controlling one limb at a time…" Caesar said.

"How about I concentrate on kicking your…" White Knight fell on his face again.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Rex groaned.

Six silently agreed but he also knew that if anyone can figure out how to make the robot fight it would be White Knight. His determination and grit were… are legendary.

They watched the White Knight robot get up again. This time it tested its legs. It put one foot ahead of the other.

"Awww, baby's first steps." Rex said mockingly.

"Shut up, Rex or so help me…" He tottered over and fell.

"Yeah, or what you'll sit on me?" Rex smirked.

Holiday grabbed Rex's arm and pulled him aside.

"Rex, I know you and White have your differences but there's no need to be snippy." Holiday admonished him.

Rex's shoulders slumped a little. "I know. I'm sorry doc. It's just that I hate being stuck here waiting for _him_ when I know that psycho killer computer program is out there doing who knows what."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to." Holiday said as she indicated with her head to where Knight was once again trying to move around.

"Got it doc." Rex was properly chastised. "Hey, White…"

Before Rex could get the rest out. White got up on one knee. Then he walked steadily forward for a few steps. Then out of the blue he did a perfect 540 kick. Then he did a forward roll onto his feet before punching out the wall.

"Hey, I liked that wall!" Caesar yelped.

"Ha! In your face, hot shot." White said to Rex. "Didn't think I had it in me did you? Well, there's still some steam left in this old engine."

Rex stood shocked for a moment.

"I seem to be mistaken. Apparently, your snarky remarks motivated him to push himself." Holiday whispered to him.

A smirk appeared on Rex's face.

"Oh yeah, old man? Think you can keep up with me?" Rex challenged.

"Bring it." White said seriously. Then on the screen on his chest his face appeared complete with a smirk. "Whatever you can do, _I_ can do better."

"Put your money where your mouth is." Rex retorted.

There was snort, as Bobo's head popped out from behind some machinery. "Did someone say money?"

"No Bobo, go back to sleep." Rex said.

"Okay, all this team bonding tires me out." Bobo's head went back down.

"I think we're ready." Six said. "Now we just need a way to neutralize Zag-RS and get White Knight back into his body."

"Easier said than done." Rylander commented as he was wheeled into the room by Meechum, who was panting.

"That's my exercise for the year," He huffed tiredly.

"Meechum and I discovered how Zag-RS was able to take out White Knight's consciousness. It basically involved the process of converting the electric impulses…" Rylander rambled on.

"Cut to the chase, doctor. How can we reverse the process?" Six cut him off impatiently.

"Well, that's the hard part. The degausser may wipe out the computer program in the suit but… the AI would still be in White Knight's brain. We need to basically reformat his brain before White Knight can be re-inserted back into his body."

"Reformat his brain?" Rex gaped. "How would you do that?"

"Caesar's memory machine!" Holiday snapped her fingers. "It managed to wipe out Six's memory."

Six made a low growl. Caesar stepped back nervously.

"It's perfect!" Meechum agreed. "We can install that into White Knight's robot body. Hit the dang blasted suit with both rays and wham instant reboot."

"Then all we have to do is to upload White Knight's consciousness back into his body." Caesar agreed. "I'll need a few hours to install and reconfigure the memory machine…"

"You have one." Six stated flatly. "The longer we wait the more time _it_ has to carry out its plans." Beverly bristled at the tone in Six's voice. She was about to say something caustic to him.

Just then Kenwyn burst into the room. Usually she would have saluted and addressed everyone formally but she had a wild-eyed frantic look on her face.

"Circe's been hurt bad! They just brought her into the infirmary."

Rex immediately formed his rex ride and bolted. When Rex reached the medbay he was stopped at the door by Noah, Tuck, and Cricket.

"Dude, you can't go in there. They're operating." He held his best friend back.

"Noah, let go of me. I have to see her!" Rex frantically tried to pull away being mindful not to hurt him.

"Not now. You'll just get n the way." Noah said reasonably. He looked to Cricket for help.

"Rex, she told me to tell you that _she's back_." Cricket said trying to distract him.

That stopped Rex. "Who's _she_?"

"I don't know she didn't say." Cricket shrunk back when Rex glared at her.

"Rex, take it easy." Tuck put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when my girlfriend is in surgery and you tell me _she's back_!" Rex was fairly shouting now.

Six, Holiday, and Beverly arrived.

Holiday walked into the room. Rex watched from the window as she put on scrubs.

"What happened?" Six snapped at Cricket.

Remembering her basic training, Cricket snapped to attention and told the whole story.

"I guess the ship was delayed because a few minutes later it landed." Cricket finished.

"Is she all right?" Beverly said fearfully.

"She stopped breathing and I couldn't feel a pulse. But on the scout ship, they were able to revive her." Cricket looked at Rex nervously. He looked ready to pop out of his skin.

Holiday came out of the room. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

She looked grim. "I'm afraid I have bad news… Circe's slipped into a coma. We don't know if she's going to wake up from it. She's not breathing on her own… and we can't find any brain activity… I'm sorry Rex."

Rex felt like he was punched in the gut. He staggered back. Then his hands rolled into fists. His face contorted in fury. His boogie pack popped out of his back so fast the people around him had to step back. He pulled down his goggles.

"Rex! Don't…" Six ordered him but Rex was no longer listening. He flew into the air breaking through the wall to get outside. The group watched helpless as Rex glided into the slowly brightening sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**smackedloved: Habrá más drama en la historia. Espero que te guste.**

 **Guest1: Thank you for your review. Glad you liked it.**

 **Guest2: I am trying to update every 5-6 days. It'll be harder to update when I start classes but I will try to continue. Thank you for your enthusiasm. It helps motivate me.**

 **queenemily: I know. The story gets a little dark. Hang in there. Hopefully the pay off will be worth it.**

 **Tigeresscrazy: Welcome to my stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's always appreciated.**

 **I do not own.**

Rex flew blindly through the sky, which was beginning to lighten with the rising of the sun. His thoughts were in turmoil and his feelings were all jumbled up. His fists were clenched so tight that he didn't realize that his nails were cutting into his palms. Suddenly his boogie pack started falling apart. Bits and pieces were falling off. Rex tried to keep it together but when he realize that it was inevitable he raced to the ground. Just when he was a few feet his boogie pack completely disintegrated and he bounced to a stop.

"Ow…ow…ow…owww!" Rex slid to a stop. He rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. Circe would probably have called him a nitwit. Why on earth had he flown off? Where did he think he was going? What was he going to do? He could still call Six but he didn't know what he wanted to say and he didn't want to listen to any orders right now. Doc's words kept running through his mind. Circe was in a coma. She could die… she could be dead right now. Who did this to her? Who was _she_? Rex pounded the ground with his fist. It barely made a dent. He formed his smack hand and punched the ground. It made a crater. That was better except that it fell apart afterwards. He needed to get it together if he wanted to beat Zag-RS and deal with whoever hurt Circe. He pushed himself up. He realized he didn't sleep at all last night and now it was morning. He crawled over to some shaded area provided by some rocks and closed his eyes. He needed to rest. At least this would stop the tumultuous thoughts floating in his head.

0o0

"Can you reach him?" Six asked.

"No, he's not answering." Holiday replied tiredly.

"Can you track him?" Six asked again.

"Yes, he hasn't disabled the tracker yet. But Six, I think we need to give him some time." Holiday said.

"We don't have time. He needs to pull it together now or the world could be doomed. Send Kenwyn to get him." Six started walking away.

"Six, this isn't about Rex." Holiday said quickly.

Six paused a second but walked out without answering.

Holiday spun around in her chair and angrily smacked the console with her hand. Her anger spent, she then rubbed her eyes. A headache was forming but she had to ignore it. There was too much to do. She wearily got up to go check on Calan and Circe.

In the medbay Holiday checked Calan's vitals. He was stable but he was still unconscious. She sighed and reached over to pull the blanket higher up his chest. His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Holiday gasped as Calan's eyes flew open. With his other hand he pulled off his oxygen mask.

"Care to tell me what happened, doc?" He asked hoarsely.

It took a minute for her to compose herself but Holiday quickly filled him in. He frowned and closed his eyes. He was getting tired. "Is Circe gonna be okay?"

"I…I don't know." Holiday stammered.

"You can be honest with me." Calan sighed.

"She…she's most likely not." Holiday admitted.

"Poor kid. He's takin' it hard?" Calan asked.

"He flew off. We are sending Kenwyn to get him." Holiday said bitterly.

"He's going to need time." Calan answered gently.

"That's what I told, Six!" Holiday let her frustration show.

"Six, gawd bless him, isn't a people person." Calan chuckled then grimaced at the pain.

"No, he's not but I though that by now he'd be… oh I don't know." Holiday stopped realizing that Calan was starting to fall alseep.

"I think there might be more going on." Calan said drifting off. "Don't write him off yet." His soft even breathing told Holiday he had fallen asleep. This was a natural healing sleep unlike Circe's.

She fondly patted his hand. He was going to be alright. She replaced his oxygen mask. Walking over to the next room where Circe lay, she stopped halfway. To her surprise Beverly was there already. She was holding Circe's hand gently and was talking to her.

"Hey, girlfriend. It's me Beverly. Listen you gotta wake up soon. Yeah, I know it's for selfish reasons but I need someone to talk to…And Rex, he needs someone who can keep him in line."

Holiday slowly backed out of the room. She'll check on Circe later. There was evidence that talking to patients in comas can help them come back. She hoped that was true.

She thought about what Calan had said about Six. He wasn't himself ever since this started or maybe the pressure is making him revert back to his old self. Then again it could be the wedding. She can't figure it out and it was driving her crazy. Why was he acting so… cold and distant? What should she do? Ignore it? Confront it? She shook her head. That will have to wait. First she needed to make sure Rex was okay.

0o0

Kenwyn flew the jump jet to the given coordinates. She looked out the corner of her eye at Doctor Holiday who had insisted on coming along.

"According to the tracker, Rex is directly below us." Kenwyn told Holiday. Holiday nodded.

"Just set us down there. I'll go talk to Rex." Holiday pointed to some open space. Kenwyn nodded and landed.

Holiday got out and followed the tracker. In between the crevices of some rocks she found Rex asleep from exhaustion. She knelt down and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up. Rex snorted awake. He tiredly looked at her.

"Hey Doc, how's… she doing?" Rex asked rubbing his eyes.

"Rex, I don't know. But I won't lie. She's not doing very well. Beverly's talking to her. Maybe if you came back you can talk to her too. You know sometimes coma patients…"

"Yeah, yeah, doc. I watch soap operas. I know how it works. But this isn't a show… it's real." Rex cut her off. There was awkward silence in between them. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it's not you. I'm…I'm just worried ya know?"

Holiday didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"I don't know what the future holds for me and Circe. I just know that I want her to be around for awhile."

Holiday again didn't say anything but she gave his shoulder a squeeze so that he knew she was still listening.

"I kinda want to grow old with someone. And the only one I can see that happening with is her. It would suck if…" Rex stopped as tears threatened to fall. He wiped them angrily away with his sleeves.

"Rex, you're an amazing person. And so many unfair things have happened to you but you've handled them all with great aplomb. I'm so proud of you that I can't even say. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that no matter what you'll be okay. We love you Rex. We'll get through this together."

The tears that were already in his eyes spilled over. Holiday held out her arms and Rex fell into them. He softly cried onto her shoulder. She let him get it all out. When he finally stopped, she pulled out a handkerchief.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Six I cried." He hiccuped and blew his nose. For a second it was like the old days when Rex was just a kid. She couldn't help it. She ruffled his hair. "Hey, cut it out. You know how long it took me to get it this way?" They both laughed.

"Come on, let's go home. We still have a job to do." Holiday got up and held out a hand. Rex grabbed it.

"Ah, Doctor Holiday, we meet again." White Knight's voice came from above them. Both Rex and Holiday froze. Holiday slipped her hand into the inside of her lab coat. She made eye contact with Rex who gave an imperceptible nod. They both turned around at the same time. Holiday fired four shots directly at Zag-RS. But she was faster. With one leap she dodged all four shots. Then using the boosters in her suit she flew into the air. Rex made his slam cannon and blasted chunks of rock into the air which managed to hit its mark. But a glowing force shield appeared that deflected the shot.

"Hey, no fair! It's got a shield!" Rex grumped.

"Rex, we need to get out of here now!" Holiday said.

"No way, doc. I don't run away from a fight." Rex formed his boogie pack and flew straight at Zag-RS.

"Hello, Rex. I'm stronger now than when we first met." Zag-RS stated using White Knight's voice. "You would have been wise to have retreated."

"Retreat this!" Rex formed his punk buster and flew towards Zag-RS. Zag-RS grabbed his build and using his momentum flung him to the ground.

"I believe the term is checkmate." Zag-RS said smugly. Lasers popped from her wrists as she aimed at Rex. Before she could fire she was thrown back by several continuous shots. Then a net flew over her and electricity flowed through the net. As Zag-RS struggled, Holiday grabbed Rex and dragged him out of the way.

"Cómo es que la vaca está sentado en el árbol?" He mumbled incoherently.

When he snapped out of it, he saw Kenwyn shooting Zag-RS.

"Thanks." He knew she was reluctant to hurt her boss.

"Holiday, to base. We are under attack from Zag-RS. Send help now!" An explosion made her duck her head.

Rex shook himself. He had to pull it together. Making sure he was stable on his feet he pulled down his goggles.

"Round two!" He declared before forming his sky slyder. Zipping up he dodged Zag-RS's lasers. He buzzed around her forcing her attention away from Kenwyn and Holiday. "Come on you stupid program, catch me if you can." Rex taunted her.

Zag-RS flew after Rex.

0o0

"Sir, we are getting a distress call from Doctor Holiday." Tuck reported to Six.

"What? I thought she was on base." Six pushed past Tuck and grabbed the microphone.

"Holiday! What are you doing…"

"Six, listen carefully, Zag-RS is here. She is attacking Rex. You need to get White Knight here now!"

"I'm on my way." White Knight answered for Six. The boosters on his back activated and he flew down the corridors. He exited through the hanger and out into the sky.

Although Six was furious, it did not show on the outside. He hated not having control of the situation.

"Every available agent to the hanger. We dust off in 5 minutes." Six called through the intercom.

0o0

Rex was thrown through some rocks demolishing them.

"Had… had enough?" He panted lying on the floor.

"You have been a hindrance to me for far too long." Zag-RS stated calmly. "Prepare to be terminated." She lifted her lasers and fired.

At the last moment, Rex rolled off to the side. "No thanks. Have better things to prepare for." His eyes widened as he jumped and rolled away from more laser fire.

"You are an insignificant insect. Why do you persist in resisting? It is only a matter of time. Even now the computer I took from the Keep is set to send a command to every nanite on the planet to implode." Zag-RS droned on. "Stop fighting and your demise will be immediate."

"What?" Rex gasped.

"Stop fighting…"

"No, I heard that! You crazy computer. Imploding every nanite would kill every living thing on the planet!" Rex yelled.

"That is not my problem."

"Well, I'm making it your problem!" Rex charged her with his BFS.

But midway through the charge his build began trembling. Rex slowed and struggled to continue. When he reached Zag-RS he slashed at her. The BFS immediately fell apart. Zag-RS grabbed Rex's head and lifted him up by his hair. Rex's clutched Zag-RS's arm trying to pry her fingers off.

"Prepare to be terminated." She said as lifted the wrist laser to his face.

Rex squeezed his eyes shut.

But instead of feeling a laser blast he was knocked back by an explosion. When he opened his eyes, he saw White Knight Robot hovering over them. Zag-RS was sprawled on the ground face down.

"Well, hot shot, I definitely can do better than that." White Knight said smugly.

"Just wearing it out for you." Rex retorted.

Zag-RS unexpectedly rolled around and fired a shoulder missile at White Knight. White who was still having trouble controlling the robot was not able to get out of the way in time. He went down.

"White!" Rex scrambled to his feet and tried to reach where White had crashed but as he passed Zag-RS, she reached out and grabbed his foot. He promptly fell on his face.

"We're not done." Zag-RS stated.

Rex formed his punk busters and kicked her in the face making her let go. "I think we are."

He ran to check on White.

"Hey, you big clunker! Are you all right?" Rex peered into the crater made by White Knight.

"I got hit by a missile. What do you think?" White asked as he sat up in the ditch.

"You're fine." Rex breathed a sigh of relief. Then laser fire made him duck. He looked up to see Zag-RS floating above them. Rex built his block party.

"White hit her with the de gassy thingy." Rex told the robot as he deflected the laser fire.

White Knight raised his right arm. The hand withdrew and a small cannon popped out in its place. It glowed bright blue for a second and then fizzled out.

"Looks like it was damaged when I crashed." White growled.

"How about the memory wipey thing?" Rex asked desperately. His block party was cracking.

"Caesar didn't have time to install it yet." White explained.

"What? Then you're useless!" Rex moaned.

"Well, who had to get all emotional and fly off before we were ready?"

"Uh, hello? Girlfriend in a coma?"

"So? Suck it up!"

"Listen you insensitive jerk…"

"Oh the pot calling the kettle black!"

"What? I'm the model of sensitivity."

As they continued to argue Rex's block party built up more cracks until it shattered. He flew into White Knight. White shoved him off. He got to his feet. Blasting off into the air he gave his biosuit an uppercut. Zag-RS came crashing to the ground. He then flew after her. Zag-RS looked up to see White Knight speeding towards her ready to crush her. She lifted her legs and bounced him off. White was sent hurtling through the air. He bounced a few times while bolts and screws fell off. Rex with his boogie pack landed next to him. His build rescinded as he helped the robot up.

"Yeah, useless." Rex muttered.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." White growled

"Die." Zag-RS said as she fired off two more rockets.

"I want a second opinion." Rex said as he pushed White and himself out of the way of the rockets. They hit the ground where they were. The explosion showered them with dirt.

Zag-RS fired off another one.

"Seriously, how many rockets do you have in there?" Rex formed his boogie pack again and lifted White Knight out of the way.

White finally getting his own boosters working fired them up. Machine guns popped out from his shoulders and fired at Zag-RS. Zag-RS's force shield turned on.

"Aww man, the shield again!" Rex groaned.

"It doesn't last long. Shields drain the battery." White explained as he continued firing. Sure enough as the rain of bullets continued the shield flicked until it completely faded. The bullets blew her back.

"Yes! We got it where we want it." Rex cried triumphantly.

"Don't be too sure, Rex." Zag-RS got up. A wave emanated from her hands. Rex's build fell apart and he dropped to the earth. White managed to grab him before he hit the rocky ground. Rex clutched himself in pain.

"What are you doing?" White yelled at Zag-RS.

"You of all people should appreciate what I am doing. I am ridding this planet of all nanites." Zag-RS pronounced.

"My life's work is to prevent Armageddon. You are not helping." White growled as he tried to tackle her. But he didn't get far. Sand Sentinels morphed from the floor and clung onto him.

"Your attempts are futile. Destruction is eminent. Soon my prime directive will be fulfilled." Zag-RS said.

A green light hit Zag-RS. The biosuit crumpled to the ground. The sentinels melted back into the ground and Rex began breathing again.

"About time you got here." Rex groaned from the floor as Caesar stepped forward along with Six and Holiday.

"We wouldn't have to be here if you hadn't run off." Six snapped.

Holiday snapped her head to give him a death glare but it bounced off his shades.

"Fascinating. Somehow the AI found a way to return to its original corrupted program." Caesar mused.

"Yeah, yeah great. What did you hit it with?" White demanded.

"Oh, I just did a memory wipe. I am assuming you erased its hard drive?" Caesar asked.

"Not exactly." White said.

The biosuit rose again. "You may have wiped me out of the body but I still control the suit." Zag-RS's voice came out instead of White's now. From the face plate they could see that White Knight's eyes were closed and his head was slightly tilted to the side.

"I want my body back!" White yelled as he charged the suit.

The biosuit blasted up. "You will not damage this suit or your body will be infected with nanites." Then the suit addressed Caesar, "I am merely following your directives Dr. Salazar."

"Zag-RS, I never programmed you to kill people." Caesar said calmly. "You are in violation of…"

"No!" Zag-RS's voice rose. "You left me alone to do my job and now I am completing it." With that it flew off.

"It's going to start the computer!" Rex got to his feet.

"What computer?" Six demanded to know.

"She took the Keep's computer and she's going to make every nanite implode." Rex formed his sky slyder and followed after Zag-RS.

"The Keep's computer?" Holiday gasped. "The computer on the Keep has the capacity to send the program to every communication satellite to beam back the command for every nanite to self-destruct."

White didn't answer. He shot after Rex. Six pulled out his hover board and chased after them.

"Come on." Holiday said to Caesar. "We need to wipe out the hard drive in the suit."

"But the only Degausser we have is in the robot." Caesar stated.

"Then we need to repair it! White Knight! Come in!" Holiday pressed her comlink.

"A little busy here." White sounded annoyed.

"We need to repair the Degausser Unit. Meet us at these coordinates." Holiday sent him the information. "Let's go."

As she moved to go, sand sentinels arose from the ground.

"Intriguing, so these are the sand sentinels, Rex was telling me about." Caesar rubbed his chin. "I wanted to study them up close."

One of the sentinels took a swipe at him. Holiday grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"Hmm, perhaps not that close." Caesar noted.

Holiday looked around. They were surrounded.

 **Cómo es que la vaca está sentado en el árbol? = How come the cow is sitting in the tree?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know when I'm going to update next. I am taking classes for the first time in over 15 years. Yeah, so a little worried. Anyway, rest assured I will continue barring any unforeseen circumstances.**

 **Guest1: Thanks for your review. I'm not sure which Guest you were previously but I appreciate all your reviews and support.**

 **X: Thanks for your continuous support. It's much appreciated.**

 **smackedlove: Saludos a usted también. Gracias. Me gustaría que mi español es mejor. No estoy seguro le he entendido bien. Pero me alegro de que usted está leyendo mi historia.**

 **KakaAnko: Hey, I'm on the same HOLIX train! You can never have enough HOLIX. (lol)**

 **Guest2: Thanks, like I said before I enjoy parental fluff between Rex and his caretakers. You're just going to have to wait and see what happens next.**

 **lavz: Thank you for your enthusiastic PM. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own.**

"So I just realized that I don't know my sister like I thought I did. I guess missing three years of my life didn't help. I really wish I can talk to you. You always helped me think things through." Beverly stopped and bit her lip to keep the tears from coming. She took a shaky breath. "But Becca couldn't have changed that much, right? She's still my sister. I should just continue planning the wedding, right?" She looked at her friend hoping for some movement but there was none. Then she brightened. "Hey, you have to wake up. You're going to be one of the bridesmaids. I'll even let you pick out what color dress you want us to wear." Her pronouncement was met with silence. "Oh Circe…" Beverly said sadly.

Noah walked in with Claire and Walter.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Noah asked quietly.

Beverly shrugged not trusting herself to talk. Claire walked over and draped her arm over Beverly's shoulder. "Come on honey, you need a break. Noah went to get us. We can take shifts watching her. Federico and Annie are trying to find a way to get back here from New York. Annie went early to get ready for school and Federico was trying to find an apartment." Claire talked as she led the tired girl out. "Don't worry. Walter is going to take the next shift."

She turned to look at Walter. He was already seated next to her.

"Hey Circ. It's me Walter." He said in his usual easy manner.

Noah nodded to Claire who returned his nod and left with Beverly. Noah looked at Walter.

"I got this. You can go rest." Walter told him.

"Thanks. But I think I need to go check on Rex." Noah answered as he walked out of the room. Walter turned back to Circe.

Noah walked to the conference room. There was a skeleton crew working.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Noah inquired the nearest grunt.

"Didn't you hear? Zag-RS attacked Agent Rex and Dr. Holiday. Agent Six took most of the agents to help." The grunt replied.

Noah was shocked. He knew they were not ready yet to take Zag-RS head on. "Where are they?" He asked.

The grunt pointed to the map. Noah frowned. It was too far to drive and he was sure none of these grunts would take him.

Just then Bobo walked in rubbing his eyes. "Hey what'd I miss?"

Noah grinned. He ran and grabbed Bobo as he headed to the door. "Come on Bobo we've got to go."

"Wha?" Bobo asked with surprise as he was dragged out the door.

0o0

Holiday and Caesar took a step back as the sentinels closed in on them. Holiday aimed her gun at them but one of them knocked it out of her hand. Another sand sentinel broke it as it advanced on them. Holiday clenched her fist and got into a fighting stance. She got ready to attack. Before she could do anything however, a hail of bullets cut down the creatures. Holiday looked over. It was Kenwyn and the rest of the Providence agents that came with Six.

"Doctor Holiday, we'll take care of this. Go!" Kenwyn shouted.

"Thanks, Kenwyn." Holiday grabbed Caesar and pulled him away. They quickly got on a stealth cycle to get to White Knight. White Knight was waiting impatiently for them.

"Well, let's get this over with." He demanded.

Caesar pulled out his toolbox and began repairing the MUDD.

Holiday hoped that Rex and Six were keeping Zag-RS busy.

Meanwhile Rex and Six had caught up to Zag-RS who was only a few feet away from the computer.

"Round three!" Rex shouted as he tackled the biosuit. They both plummeted to the ground. Six landed his hover board and ran with blades drawn.

"Rex, I'm going for the computer!" Six said as he ran passed the struggling combatants.

"Sure, have fun." Rex said as Zag-RS's hand was pressing his face back.

Six checked the computer. It was connected to solar panels. That's why Zag-RS hadn't used it yet. It was still charging. But now it was nearly at full power.

Six was about to destroy the computer when something grabbed him and yanked him away. It was a sand sentinel… scratch that many sand sentinels. They piled on top of him to smother him. But the pile trembled as a blade burst through the middle followed by Six. He sputtered and coughed up sand. The pile of sand moved away from him and reformed into one giant creature. Six got ready. He wondered how Zag-RS was able to form so many sentinels so suddenly. He glanced over to the solar panels. Zag-RS must also be inside the Keep's computer too and was drawing energy from the solar panels. Six looked for a weak spot. There had to be a way to keep the monster from reforming and taking care of the computer at the same time. Six quickly formulated a plan. He tucked his blades back into his sleeves.

"Come and get me you over grown sandbox!" Six insulted the creature.

"Ha, sandbox. Good one." Rex commented as he swung his BFS at Zag-RS.

"Focus Rex." Six snapped as he leapt out of the way of the attacking sentinel.

"You're such a killjoy." Rex muttered under his breath as he dodged Zag-RS's punch.

"I tire of this game Rex. Now that I am at full capacity I will start ridding the world of nanites… starting with yours." Another wave hit Rex whose builds began trembling and falling apart.

"Not… again." Rex said through gritted teeth. Trying to work through the pain Rex formed his slam cannon and blasted a chunk of rock at Zag-RS. The suit turned on its shield and the ammunition bounced off harmlessly.

"My turn." A wire shot out of Zag-RS's palm that hooked into Rex's shirt. Electricity shot through stunning Rex. He fell to the ground.

Six attacked the creature and then pulled back. After each strike he moved closer to the solar panels. The creature blindly followed Six. Six managed to lure the creature closer to the target. Then after the last punch the enraged creature lunged for the agent who nimbly stepped out of the way. The sentinel crushed the solar panels and in the process was fried by the circuitry. The computers began powering down.

"Do you think that I would let a small thing like power stop me?" Zag-RS inquired disdainfully. Six whirled around to see Zag-RS holding an unconscious Rex by the scruff of his jacket. Zag-RS dropped Rex and pressed a button on its arm. The computers began powering up again.

"Do you think I would not have a back up generator? Now Agent Six, it's your turn."

Laser fire whizzed past his head. Six unsheathed his blades and used them to deflect the fire back. Zag-RS was hit by the ricochet. She staggered back. Then suddenly it dropped to the floor. Rex had woken up and knocked her down with his punk busters. He made his blaster caster. Using the tentacle he wrapped Zag-RS and electrocuted her. But in a strange twist, the electricity flowed back and shocked Rex. Rex flew back with smoke coming off of him.

"Oww, that smarts." Rex rubbed his head.

"Rex! Try to turn off the computer!" Six ordered the boy.

Six leapt at the biosuit. Zag-RS brought out a baton and knocked Six down. Six slid back on his heels. He charged again. Zag-RS side stepped him and as Six passed the baton struck him on the back of the head. He fell over and rolled to his feet. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a hook head directly at him. He lifted his blade to deflect it. The hook which was attached to a wire wrapped around his blade. Electricity ran through it into his blades. Six cried out in pain before the force threw him back.

In the meantime Rex staggered over to the Keep's computer. Placing his hand on it blue lines circumvented the whole thing. Electricity shot out and Rex flew back again.

"Aurgh! Again with the shocks." Rex muttered getting up.

"I win, Rex."

Rex spun around. To his surprise he saw his mentor lying unconscious on the floor. Zag-RS walked menacingly towards him. He tried to form his smack hands but realized he was totally spent when nothing happened. His brain started going into overdrive.

"You do not think I know all your tricks by now?" Zag-RS asked as she came closer.

"Yeah? Well you know this one?" Rex folded his hands together and made it look like he was pulling off his thumb.

Zag-RS stood there dumbfounded.

"Not impressed? How about this? He rearranged his hands and squeezed. Some unpleasant noises were produced.

Zag-RS still did not respond.

"Wow, tough crowd. Well, let's see if you like this?" Rex twisted his fingers. "This is the church this is the steeple open them up here's the people!"

"What are you doing?" Zag-RS sounded annoyed.

"Distracting you." Rex smirked. "Now!" He jumped out of the way. Zag-RS was hit by a pulse of energy.

"NO!" The suit crumpled to the ground.

"And that's how we do it at Providence." White Knight told the now deactivated suit.

"Hey, White," Rex called out. "How about de gassing the Keep's computer too?"

"It's called Degausing, Rex. It uses magnetic…" Caesar said as he stepped from behind White Knight.

"Whatever, bro. Just kill this thing before it kills us."

White Knight blasted the Keep's computer. It sparked, smoked, and finally the lights turned off.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over." Holiday said as she walked over to Six to help him up.

"Not yet, it isn't." White Knight went over to his biosuit. He picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. "I want my body back."

"We'll see what we can do." Holiday promised. Six got onto his feet and swept his blades back into his sleeves.

Just then wind swirled around them. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sand that was kicked up by a jump jet landing.

Bobo and Noah stepped out.

"Awww, I told you to hurry up, Bobo. We missed the fight." Noah complained.

"What? You're the one who dragged me to the hanger without getting any directions first." Bobo pointed the finger back at Noah.

"Hey guys, it's okay. You're just in time to give us a ride back home." Rex said tiredly. White Knight carrying his biosuit entered the jump jet followed by Caesar. Noah and Bobo stood on either side of Rex supporting him onto the jet. Rebecca looked at Six.

"Go on ahead." He said. "I have to manage the clean up…and to see if there are any survivors."

Holiday swallowed the knot in her throat. She nodded and walked up the ramp as it closed behind her.

Six stood silently as the jump jet took off. He watched until it was a speck in the sky. Then he pressed his comlink. "All personnel to the crash site. We need to bring our friends home." He surveyed his surroundings to make sure nothing was left of the killer AI before taking off on his hover board.

0o0

Back at base, Rylander, Meechum, and Caesar were disagreeing on how to best transfer White's consciousness back into his body. White's body was carefully extracted from the suit into a nanite free environment. The doctors at Providence gave it a thorough check up to make sure it was still _alive_. Surprisingly, White's body was in good condition. Some of his muscles had atrophied for not being in use for so long but other than that they found that all his organs were functioning perfectly.

"Well, I guess I can be thankful that Zag-RS kept my body going." White grumbled.

"I'm guessing it was more the stasis pod." Holiday ventured a guess. "That kept you alive until somehow the Zag-RS program activated. Then the functions in your suit took over."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Did those eggheads figure out how to get me back, yet?" White asked curtly.

"They are having a… discussion as to how to best do it." Holiday hedged.

"In other words, no progress." White groused. "Well, I'm powering off. Wake me when they figure things out. Working this tin can is tiring." With that the robot powered down.

Holiday sighed. She better go check up on Circe and Rex.

As Holiday walked into the room, Walter was walking out.

"How's she?" Holiday asked.

Walter shrugged. "No response but I'm no doctor." He told her pointedly.

Holiday's shoulders dipped a little. "Sometimes even the professionals have to wait and see." She replied.

Walter nodded grimly. "Rex is inside but he looks like he's about to drop. But he wouldn't take no for an answer when I told him I could watch her for now."

Holiday sighed. She gripped Walter's shoulder before going in.

Rex was sitting in the chair next to Circe. Noah stood next to him and Bobo was on the other side of the bed. The only noise in the room was the steady sound of the heart monitor.

Holiday picked up Circe's chart. As expected there was no change.

All three of them looked at her expectantly but all Holiday could do was shake her head. Rex looked deflated as he leaned back tiredly in his chair.

"Rex, you've had a long day. You need to get some rest." Holiday urged him.

"No thanks, Doc. I'm good." The words sounded strained.

Holiday thought for a moment. "How about I bring a cot in for you? That way you can stay close by and get some rest."

Rex brightened a little at that suggestion. "Sure. Thanks Doc."

Holiday made Bobo come along to help her bring the cot. For once the chimp didn't protest the extra work. Although he and Circe did not always get along, he seemed saddened by her condition. Sometimes Holiday forgot that Bobo could be quite caring too.

When they brought the cot in, Rex collapsed in it and almost immediately fell asleep. Holiday knew he was tired. She tucked him in… just like the old days and ushered everyone out.

"Now what Doc?" Noah asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, we wait but that doesn't mean we just sit and do nothing. Things don't add up and I have a feeling there's more going on here than a rogue program. I need to look into a few things. Can you take care of Rex and Circe?"

"You can count on me." Noah said confidently.

"Thanks. Rex is lucky to have a friend like you." Holiday smiled. Noah blushed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bobo asked offended.

"Bobo, words can not describe you. You are one of a kind." Holiday patted Bobo on the shoulder as she walked away.

"Was that an insult or a compliment? I can't ever tell with her… or Six." Bobo said thoughtfully. "Ah, well, doesn't matter. Wanna get a burrito?"

"Sure." Noah agreed. "I'm waiting for Federico and Annie to call to tell me when they can get here."

"The clumsy chick and werewolf boy?" Bobo wrinkled his nose. "Let me know when they get here so I can hide."

"Annie's gotten better." Noah protested.

"Last time she was here, the water main broke. The first three floors were flooded. You know what wet fur smells like?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Noah muttered. "Don't worry, Bobo. Everything will be fine."

"Hey, no skin off my nose. I'm not the one who has to clean up after her…. By the way, you should warn the custodial staff." Bobo lumbered away.

Noah thought about it. "Yeah, maybe I should." He mused to himself before going after the chimp.

0o0

Caesar and his fellow scientists had finished hooking White Knight's body to a machine. It took them a while since they had to be in nanite-free containment suits before they can be in contact with the body. The body resided in a containment tube similar to Rylander's. Meechum woke up a grumpy robot so that they could wire it into the other side of the machine.

"Wait, isn't that the faulty memory machine?" White asked suspiciously.

"Well, since it worked so well at wiping out the program from your body we modified it to imprint your program into its neurological synapses…" Caesar explained.

"Is it going to wipe out _my_ memories?" White Knight demanded.

"Well, technically it's not memories but a series of electrical…" Caesar rambled.

"Caesar!" White Knight snapped impatiently.

"There's always a possibility that something can go wrong." Caesar shrugged. "But this is your best bet… unless you like being a disembodied head."

White Knight made a growling sound.

"Being disembodied isn't so bad. Take it from me. There's many benefits. Unfortunately, I just can't have a drink. It goes right through me." Ryalnder started laughing at his joke.

"Great, I'm surrounded by maniacs." White Knight mumbled.

"Welcome to my world." Meechum replied.

"Well, let's get this over with. I was dead already. One more time wouldn't matter." White said with resignation.

Caesar and Meechum pulled up their protective goggles. Rylander just dimmed his tube. Caesar put his hand on a lever. He looked at his co-workers for confirmation. They all nodded. Caesar pulled it. The room lit up in a bright white light. The wires connecting the robot and White's body glowed brightly.

"The circuits are overloading!" Meechum cried in a panic.

"Just a little more." Rylander shouted looking at his instruments. "We're almost there."

"It won't matter since it's going to bl…" Meechum angrily began.

But an explosion cut him off. When the smoke cleared Meechum stumbled up. He ran to check White Knight's body in the containment field.

White Knight's eyes fluttered open. He looked disoriented for a minute. Then he began pulling out the wires.

"How are you feeling?" Rylander asked.

"Like my brain is about to explode." White Knight said hoarsely. "But other than that, ehh."

The scientists grinned at each other. They had once again pulled off the impossible.

0o0

Holiday went to her lab unaware what was going on in Caesar's workshop. After a few seconds of staring into the ceiling, she turned on her laptop. There was a message from Six from earlier. Without thinking she clicked on it. Then she sat straight up in her seat as data flowed through the screen. She scrolled through it a few times. Then she checked where it was from. It was as she suspected. It was data from Purgatory that Six didn't understand but she understood perfectly. She forced her tired body out of her chair. She had to tell Six. This was not over.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KaKaAnko! I'm updating today for your special day. (And apologies to Rainbow Colour and thereal13thfirewolf, if you guys are still reading, for missing your birthdays in March. I know it's really late. My excuse was that my husband was in and out of the hospital that month. Sorry. Hope it was good.)**

 **BTW There are some new (and old) authors writing for Gen Rex. If you really like this fandom, I suggest you read and review their works to encourage and thank them for writing. You might even find a new favorite. But that's just a suggestion.**

 **smackedlove: Gracias por ser tan amable usted.**

 **Guest1: Yeah, I totally ripped off Guardians of the Galaxy (The only adult movie I saw last year. I know sad.). All apologies go to GotG. But when I saw that part I just thought, that would be something Rex would do. Glad you are still enjoying the story.**

 **I do not own. Please don't sue me.**

Six supervised the clean up of the Keep. It was a gruesome job. But after many years as a mercenary it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. Suddenly there was a commotion.

"Quick! Someone bring a gurney! She's still breathing!" Beasly yelled. A medical team rushed over to help.

Six walked over to see who miraculously survived the wreckage.

The medical team carefully extracted from the debris the body which was carefully placed on the stretcher.

As the gurney raced past Six, Beasly was following it closely.

"Hang in there, Wade." He yelled as the medical team rushed to a waiting medical plane. He finally stopped running as the plane was loaded. Beasly stood rooted to the spot watching the plane fly off into the distance until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Six.

"Come on, others need your help." He told the agent.

Beasly wordlessly nodded. He walked back to the site.

Six watched him with a heavy heart. After several hours there were only five survivors not counting Calan. Every person counted, but it was still disheartening. He shuffled back to his post. Then his comlink came alive.

"Six, I need to talk to you." It was Holiday.

"Go." He responded.

"No, not over the comlink. I need to tell you this in person." Holiday insisted.

"Are you sure? Can it wait?"

"No! It can't wait." Holiday grew angry. She took a long deep breath, counted to ten and let it out. "Believe me Six, I wouldn't be bothering you if this wasn't important."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. Six out." Six scanned the area. "Alvarez! You're in charge. There's something I need to tend to."

Alvarez saluted. Six walked to his jump jet.

0o0

White Knight sat in his office or rather Six's office. They had decontaminated it for him. It was pretty much how he had left it except for a few personal items of Six's. He picked up a picture frame. Holiday and Rex smiled from the photo. He humphed as he put it down. Yes, his partner had changed a lot in a relatively short time… twice. First it was to defy him so he could save that EVO, then after losing his memory he began changing from what he was originally to almost himself again. But changes were something he had to get use to. Apparently he was no longer the head of Providence. Six was. The Committee no longer ran things. A subsidiary of that David Feines fellow, who for a time had taken his top scientist away, is now funding the organization. Many of the smaller bases had closed but the major ones were still running. He laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. So where does he now stand in the organization? He was still nanite free but without the resources of Providence it was not a feasible way to live. It cost a lot to keep the room he lived in and the food he ate nanite free. Technically, he was also dead. All his worldly possessions had been given to Rex. Not that he minded. That's what happens when you die. But that leaves a big question about his future. He sighed. It was disconcerting not to have some semblance of control. He always had a contingency plan. He had none now. For the first time in his life he was at the mercy of the fates.

Holiday paced back and forth in her lab. When Six finally showed up, she just grabbed his hand and pointed at the data he sent her. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Six, the data shows there was a spatial anomaly during the fire that removed all the inactive nanites from the containment unit."

It took a minute for the information to sink in.

"You mean…" Six started to say.

"Yes! We didn't find any nanites because _there were no nanites!_ " Holiday stated.

"How is that possible?" Six frowned.

"I…I'm not sure but the explosion seemed to have caused an unstable part of the space time continuum to rip briefly. It looks like something might have come through or gone out…. I can't tell."

"Breach?" Six asked.

"Maybe, but this doesn't have the same readings. We should still investigate." Holiday said.

"I can go." Calan said suddenly.

Holiday jumped. Six remained unmoved.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Holiday chided. "You need to rest."

"I rested as much as I could stand." Calan said.

"How much did you hear?" Six asked.

"Enough. I have... connections at Green Fist. I can go check things out." Calan looked at Six.

Six agreed. "Go see what you can find out."

Calan nodded.

"Wait, you should not be gallivanting around with those stitches and those injuries." Holiday protested.

"Relax, doc. I'll be riding in a cushy plane. It's the next best thing to being on desk duty." Calan said dismissively as he hobbled out.

Holiday shook her head. "I blame you." She said to Six who shrugged.

0o0

Calan sat in the passenger seat of the scout ship on his way to the Nanite Island where Green Fist was now headquartered.

It wasn't very often that he was chauffeured around. He took the time to enjoy the view out the window. He winced a little at the pain from his stitches when he shifted in his seat. He knew Dr. Holiday was right. It had been less than 24 hours since he was found in the wreckage of the Keep. But ever since the call to Valentina he had serious misgivings. He knew she was not being entirely truthful. Then again since they had different agendas he didn't expect her to reveal everything to him. Their relationship was very complicated. He saw the island as the scout ship descended onto the designated landing site. Then a smaller copter took Calan to Green Fists' headquarters. Rombauer was his pilot.

"Hey, Captain! Good to see you again." Rombauer said jovially.

"Good to see you too. How are you and Lansky doing?" Calan returned the pleasantries.

"Not bad, not bad. We've been promoted to field scouts. They send us out to check out reports of natural EVOs around the world." Rombauer said proudly.

"Is that so?" Calan tried not to laugh. Since Rex had cured all EVOs minus the ones on Nanite Island there were no natural EVOs. Those created by Fell's drugs were not considered true EVOs. Rombauer and Lansky must be so annoying that Valentina had to find a way to get them off site. After all that was what he would do.

The copter finally landed and Calan walked out. He stumbled a little. Lansky was there to catch him.

"Easy there, Captain. Rombauer's flying would make anyone's legs turn to jelly." He joked.

"Go on!" Rombauer said good-naturedly. "Like you fly any better."

"Thank you boys. I think I can find my way now." Calan left the bantering duo to find Valentina. Walking down a long corridor in a newly built compound, he found her office and knocked.

"Come in." She said curtly.

Calan opened the door. As soon as he was in, he found himself in a passionate embrace.

"Mmmph, ow ow, easy woman or you'll rip open my stitches." He grimaced as he tried to gently shift Valentina to his less injured side.

"Aww, the big strong Providence captain can't handle a little lady." Valentina smirked.

"Darling, you ain't no lady." He said huskily as he kissed her.

"I believe in English that's a double negative which means I am a lady." Valentina said returning the kiss.

"Yes, but in Spanish a double negative emphasizes negative." Calan said in between kisses.

"Hmm, does this seem negative to you?" Valentina asked slyly as her hands roamed his back.

"Can't say it is." Calan almost groaned but then he remembered why he was there. "Listen darling, this isn't a social call… even if I wish it was."

"Couldn't we do some socializing before business?" Valentina asked.

"You know I can't." He said regretfully.

Valentina sighed but unwrapped herself. "I suppose you're here because of your missing fleet?"

Calan nodded already missing the warmth of her body.

"Well, I have talked to Breach. She assures me she has not taken anyone."

"With all due respect, I would like to talk to her. And you'll excuse me for being skeptical of her answers."

Valentina shrugged. "I would not fault you for doing your job." She straighten her clothes and hair before walking out.

"Thanks." He said following her.

They walked outside and over a crumbling bridge to the dilapidated castle. They entered through the opened gate. Valentina expertly navigated the labyrinth like hallways until she reached a large door. She gave a playful knock. She was answered by two knocks. Valentina walked in with Calan.

Calan suppressed a shudder. The room was filled with broken mannequins in odd poses. A pile of headless teddy bears decorated one corner of the room. The four post bed was pushed to another corner. Everything was neatly and methodically laid out. It was entirely creepy.

"Breach, mi cariño. Soy yo, Valentina." Valentina announced to the empty room. Calan waited. Suddenly a red hole appeared in the ceiling. A head and shoulder popped out along with a pair of regular arms. A pair of grotesque misshapen arms gripped the sides of the red portal.

"Hola." Breach looked at them from the ceiling.

"Hola Breach. You remember Captain Calan. He wants to ask you some questions. If you don't want to, you don't have to answer." Valentina said. Breach giggled and nodded.

Calan scowled. Valentina was making it hard to find answers, but it was the only lead he had.

"Breach, some of my men went missing the other day. I was wondering if you knew what happened to them?"

"Life happened." Breach giggled. Then she became serious. "You think I did something to them?"

"I was just asking if you had any idea what happened." Calan chose his words carefully.

"Well, why would I want your stupid soldiers… all wearing the same colors… so drab." Breach said with a pout.

Calan refrained from saying any thing about the room. "I didn't say you took them but maybe you... uh, know who would."

"Ring around the Rosey. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, Ashes. We all fall down." Breach chanted as she swayed from her hole.

"What does that mean?" Calan tried to keep his irritation from his voice.

"I'm bored by your questions." Breach pouted again.

"Listen, girl! I want answers…" Calan started walking toward Breach. He didn't get far when a dark haired boy jumped in his path. He was crouched like a tiger baring his teeth.

"Evan!" Valentina snapped. "Стоп!"

The boy still glaring at Calan slowly rose from his crouching position to stand slightly slouched.

"This is Evan. He made his way here several months ago from the Ukraine. He's very... protective of Breach."

"Does he know English?" Calan backed away from the boy as if he was a rabid dog. In fact, he had the air of a wild animal about him.

"Very little. But Breach seems to be able to understand him." Valentina looked at Breach. "Breach, mi cariño, tell your friend that the captain means no harm."

Breach whistled to Evan who immediately backed away from Calan. He was still slightly slouched as turned to walk away. He turned his head to growl at him before retreating to a darkened corner of the room.

"Interesting company, you've been keeping." Calan muttered.

"Come on. You'll get no more from her." Valentina held the door open. Calan gave one last glance at Breach whose head popped back into her portal. He walked out of the oppressive room into the hallway. Valentina closed the door.

"Evan? Ukraine?" Calan mused.

"You know, captain, not everyone adjusts well to normal life after being an EVO for so long. Evan found himself alone after the cure. He couldn't find his family or friends. He was living on the streets, reverting back to EVO-like behaviors. Rombauer and Lansky found him and brought him back."

"Really Rombauer and Lansky? I'm surprise they can find their own shadows."

"Well, they are not always… helpful but this time they did the right thing."

"Did they find him in Kiev?" Calan was beginning to think there was something familiar about him.

"Yes. Many people there are having a hard time adjusting after being isolated for so long. But Evan seems to be the worse of it."

"Why didn't you contact Providence? We have doctors who…"

"Providence? Providence is just concerned with keeping the status quo. If you couldn't help Evan, wouldn't you have locked him up? Call him crazy? At least here he is free to live how he wants." Valentina said with disgust.

"But maybe we can help him integrate back into society. You know doc's sister…" Calan tried again.

Valentina cut him off again. "Calan, he is fine here. He was much more anti-social when he first arrived. But he's more comfortable with the EVOs than he is with humans. Leave him be."

Calan sighed. He had learned to pick his battles. "Well, I should be getting back to base."

"So soon? Would you like some coffee?" Valentina suggested.

Calan thought about it. They didn't get to see each other much and it was still early.

"Sure."

Valentina grinned as they went into her office.

A few hours later Calan walked to the copter to be taken back to his ship to go home.

Lansky was there. He waved. "Ready to go?"

Calan was about to answer in the affirmative until he thought of something. "Rombauer said that you both have been promoted. Maybe we should celebrate that."

Lansky brightened up. "Well, we have been too busy to do anything…"

"Why don't you boys come up to my plane? We can toast to your success."

"Sure thing, let me go get Rombauer and we'll fly you up to your ship."

Calan hid a smile.

0o0

White Knight looked at Six through the monitor. It seemed like old times... except it wasn't.

"So you're telling me that you are actually financing Providence right now?" White asked incredulously.

"So to speak." Meechum had informed Dr. Holiday that the transfer was successful and White Knight was back in his body. Six just happened to be there when Meechum excitedly called Holiday. He immediately went to talk to his old partner.

"Well, now what?" White cut to the chase.

"That depends entirely on you."

"No, Six. It depends entirely on _you…_ Where do we stand?" White asked pointedly..

Six looked at White. "I want you to have your old job back."

"What?" White had not expected that.

"You are better suited for this job than I."

"Seems like you did pretty well."

"Maybe," Six shrugged, "But I certainly didn't enjoy it nor was I particularly good at it. This job suits you. "

"And what will you do? The one who holds the purse strings, holds the power."

"Although that may be true, I am only interested in two things." Six answered.

"And those are?" White prompted.

"The well-being of Rex and Dr. Holiday." Six answered. "Anything that would endanger them or make them unhappy would make me… unhappy."

"I see." White put his chin on his hands. "So basically you're saying that you want me to run Providence again but I have to be nicer to your kid and your girlfriend."

"Fiance." Six corrected.

White raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, will surprises never cease?" Then with a smirk he added, "About time. Where's the monkey? I want to collect."

It was Six's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

White chuckled, "Come on Six, for a ninja you are dense. There's been a betting pool on when you two will get together since… oh I don't know… forever."

Six's brow now furrowed. "Let me guess, Bobo?"

White waved his hand, "Who else? But it was entertaining."

"So do we have a deal?" Six changed the subject.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" White asked. "So I expect my office back and your stuff moved out."

"I don't have much. You can keep the couch."

"Holiday picked it, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Figures. I thought it was too… girlie for your taste."

"It's a couch. You sit on it. As long as it's not hot pink it's fine." Six said almost indignantly.

"Whatever you say." White said carelessly.

"And we never had this conversation. Only Holiday knows who really funds this operation. As far as anyone knows we are a subsidiary of David Feines Incorporated." Six added.

"With me as the dummy head." White said distastefully.

"No, you are the actual head, making all the decisions. I will resume my place as second. Calan, unfortunately, would be demoted although I don't think he liked his job as second any more than I liked being head."

Holiday walked in before White could reply.

"Are you two done? Everything settled?" She asked.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." White smirked at her.

"We can talk about that later. Right now we have more pressing issues to address." Holiday said. She quickly filled him in on what she had told Six.

White listened silently. When she had finished, he leaned back.

"I need some time to get up to speed on what has happened while I was… indisposed. I think my _incident_ has set off a chain of events that will continue until we find a way to stop it. And right now we can't stop what we don't know. But once it shows it hand we'll be there to take care of whatever it may be."

Six agreed. "I believe it will happen very soon."

0o0

A lone figure sat surrounded by beakers, vials, and Bunsen burners. He angrily muttered to himself as he meticulously mixed two liquids together. The man was so absorbed in his work that he did not notice a shadow pass through his door.

"Finally, it's been perfected!" The scientist gloated.

"Congratulations, Fell. Making good for yourself?" A voice asked sarcastically.

Fell turned around so fast that the vial almost flew out of his hand. His eyes nearly popping out of its socket. His mouth hung open. He gawked at the specter before him.

"You! You're dead!"

"So some people think." The specter chuckled without real humor. "If it makes you feel better I was for all intents and purposes dead... until now." The specter slowly walked around the lab examining this and that.

"I see you've put my resources to good use. So... how are you going to pay me back for helping you become the new drug czar?"

"Pay you back?" Fell sputtered indignant. "You left me with no way to make a living for myself. I was disgraced but then became wanted man after working for you!"

"Please Fell, how soon you forget what you were doing before I... offered you an opportunity. You should be thanking me... with your life!" The specter griped Fell's throat and lifted him up.

"Wait! Perhaps there's a deal we can come to." Fell gasped.

"Oh Fell, I am past deals. In fact, I am past everything this world has to offer. The only thing I am interested in now is... revenge."

"What do you want with me?" Fell whimpered.

"I want you to tell the world that Black Knight has returned." She let out an evil cackle that echoed through the empty lab.

0o0

Annie and Federico stood in Penn Station. "There's no way to get to New Mexico by bus is there?" Annie asked despairingly.

"No. The fastest way would still take us days and cost as much as a plane ticket." Federico sighed.

"Darn it!" Annie stamped her foot. Little did she know that the backed her foot landed on a large loose tile. The tile lifted. The man who was standing at the edge was thrown off balance. He was pitched forward into a lady who thought he was being fresh. She smacked him with her handbag. The handbag opened and items rolled all over the floor. Commuters hurrying to their destination tripped over the objects causing a domino effect of people falling on top of each other.

Annie and Federico didn't notice.

"Come on let's check out the train schedules." Federico said.

"This is even worse." She groaned when she saw the prices.

"Well, maybe I can ask the owner for an advancement? Then we can get a ticket then." Federico suggested.

"Oh, I'd hate for you to have to trouble the team. Would they be mad?" Annie fretted.

"No, but I will have to pay it back." Federico said.

As the two talked about the pros and cons, a figure spied them from the top of a railing.

Suddenly an EVO roared into the station. It walked on two legs but it was covered in spiky fur.

"El chupacabra!" gasped Federico.

"Really? Oh cool!" Then Annie frowned. "Why would the chupacabra be here? There aren't any goats. Oh wait, that shop has curry goat."

Federico didn't seem to hear her as he grabbed some scarves from the nearest vendor. He started waving it in front of the EVO. "Here chupacabra, over here."

The EVO growled and charged on all fours. Federico sidestepped the chupacabra who passed him harmlessly.

"Ole!" Cheered Annie.

Federico waved the scarves again. The chupacabra charged. The same dance was repeated several times. Federico barely broke a sweat. The chupacabra, however, was panting heavily.

"I think you've tired it out… oops!" Annie pushed a homeless man's shopping cart. It rolled uncontrollably towards the chupacabra crashing into it. The chupacabra flipped onto the cart and rolled into a Burger Shack. The cart was stopped by the lip of the store. The chupacabra flew into the soda machine. He was doused with sticky liquid.

"Thank you Annie." Federico said as he helped her up.

"Oh you're welcome." She blushed. But then she gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and she pointed at the ruined store front.

Federico turned around. His eyes widened. The chupacabra was gone and in its place was none other than the wanted scientist Dr. Fell.

 **Breach, mi cariño. Soy yo, Valentina.= Breach, my love. It's me, Valentina.**

 **Evan is a name used by vetty123 in her story for No Face. Thank you for letting me borrow it.**

 **Стоп! = Stop (in Ukrainian)**

 **So trying to keep this PG or as PG as the show was. As I mentioned before I don't write lemons, limes, or slashes. Sorry if you want something more explicit. You're just going to have to use your own imagination.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: You haven't seen nothing yet.**

 **KakaAnko: I'm glad you liked it. I was working hard to get everything ready by the day.**

 **smackedlove: Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **I don't own this.**

"Well, that's one way to hitch a ride to Providence." Tuck observed wryly to Annie and Federico.

They watched as Providence wheeled the half insane doctor away. He was strapped to a gurney jabbering gibberish.

"She's back! She's back! Get her away from me! Stop her she's going to kill us all."

"Wow, he's seriously lost it." Annie observed.

"Si, he is loco in the cabeza." Federico commented.

"Come on, let's get back to Providence." Tuck motioned for them to follow him.

"How's Circe doing?" Annie asked quietly.

Tuck shook his head. "She's still not responding."

Annie and Federico deflated.

"Maybe if we're all there she'll hear us." Tuck said hopefully.

"Sure." Federico agreed trying to be positive.

"I know she's going to be okay." Annie said firmly. She stumbled on the ramp. Falling on the grunt in front of her, she knocked him off. He fell on another grunt who accidentally discharged his weapon. The shot ricocheted off the wall and hit the rope holding a flag that hung horizontally. The rope snapped and the flag floated over the vehicle holding Fell. The vehicle had just started moving but because of the obstruction it swerved and hit a lamppost which then crushed the front of it. Fell could be heard screaming in panic.

"Maybe you should take the other scout ship." Tuck said nervously to Annie as he backed slowly away from her.

0o0

When Calan arrive back at base, he was told that Six was in the conference room talking with White Knight, who was back in his own body. The mood around the base was jovial at the return of White Knight. Although he was abrasive, he was a good leader. Calan walked quickly to the conference room finding Six and Holiday talking to the man himself on the screen. Just like old times.

"Sir, it's good to see you back." He saluted White Knight.

"It's good to be back." Knight replied.

Calan relaxed. He was happy to see his old boss at the helm. Not that Six wasn't a great leader but this just felt right. "I have some news to report."

"Go ahead." Knight angled his head.

"Well, I don't know if Agent Six told you …" Calan started.

"Yes, you were trying to investigate the disappearance of the fleet and the missing nanites from Purgatory. Go on, what did you find out?" White asked impatiently.

Exactly like old times. "As expected, I didn't get any information from Breach." Calan paused. "But I did find some old associates and managed to get some interesting information."

"Well, spit it out." White said leaning back in his chair.

"Breach has been having black outs." Calan said.

"Blackouts?" Holiday stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, there are stretches of time where Breach can not remember where she was or what she did. She would disappear and then reappear without explanation and is usually found unconscious. When she regains consciousness, she does not remember what happened."

"Could she be playing dumb?" White leaned into the screen.

"Valentina doesn't think so." Calan noted.

"Hmph, what does that tree-hugger know?" White asked skeptically.

"I don't think she's so easily fooled. She seems to be able to tell when Breach is lying. Breach tends to play practical jokes and then deny it. But Valentina would always be able to tell and get her to confess. They seem to have a good rapport." Calan reported.

"That would be a first. Something is definitely suspicious. I want you to keep your ears to the ground." White said brusquely.

"Will do, sir." Calan saluted.

"I… assume you know that I am back at the helm of Providence." White added a little less gruffly.

"Yes, sir." Calan nodded.

"And Six is back to his previous position." White continued.

"I understand sir. I have no problems with my old job." Calan guessed what he was going to say next.

"Good. Carry on." White said almost relieved.

Calan saluted again and left.

"Good man, that Calan." White muttered.

"One of a kind." Six agreed.

"So what are you two going to do?" White asked.

"Well, I need to study this data more closely… see if I can match its signature with other recorded anomalies." Holiday looked through her notes.

"I need to finish supervising the clean up of the Keep. Then I need to contact the families of the deceased…" Six said flatly.

"No." White said calmly. "I will take care of that. And Holiday you can look at the data tomorrow."

"What?" Both Holiday and Six asked simultaneously.

"You heard me. I think you two need some time alone. I need to get up to speed anyway. I'll handle this. And looking at the data tomorrow isn't going to change much in the grand scheme of things." White said.

Both Six and Holiday looked at him incredulously.

White sighed. "Look, I just came back from the dead. And I am merely following _your_ directive Six." He looked at his former partner pointedly.

Six recovered quickly. "Yes, that's fine. Come on Rebecca."

"But… what… I … tomorrow?" Rebecca sputtered as Six led her out of the room.

When they were outside, Rebecca spun around and looked at Six. "What just happened?"

"I think he gave us the night off." Six replied.

"Yes, but that's not like him at all!" Rebecca said puzzled.

"I think you'll find he's changed a little." Six said as he started walking down the hall.

"A little?" Rebecca had to jog to catch up to him.

"We all change." Six shrugged noncommittally.

"Yeah, but this is…" Rebecca was at a lost for words. When she looked over at him, he had an amused smirk on his face.

"You know something!" She accused.

Six was saved from replying when Beverly bounded up to them with her tablet.

"Wow, it's the first time I've seen you two together in weeks!" Beverly exclaimed. "I have ideas for both of you to look at."

"Right now?" Rebecca asked.

"You're both together. We can do it over dinner." Beverly looked to her sister then to Six. "Come on! I have to do something… Otherwise I'd go crazy."

Rebecca realized with a pang of guilt that she had forgotten about Circe. Beverly and Circe had grown close and her condition must be terrible for her sister.

"Sure, we'll look at what you have." Rebecca said kindly.

"Oh great, because I was thinking that we can start with the ceremony…" Beverly walked off towards the cafeteria still talking.

"Don't give me that look." Rebecca said to Six under her breath.

"What look?" Six asked innocently as they began strolling after Beverly.

"The one that says I'm a sucker." She said.

Six remained silent but from the corner of her eye she saw a new amused smirk grace his face.

0o0

A mysterious figure appeared in the opening of a nondescript alleyway. The figured tipped the battered fedora over and pulled the collar of the trench coat tighter around the neck. The shadow moved over the graffiti laden walls until it reached a rusted metal door.

On the other side a muted driving bass could be heard. The figure knocked. A panel on the door slid opened. Loud techno music blasted into the open air.

"What ya want?" A pair of glowing green eyes appeared.

"Looking for a party." The figure answered.

The green eyes looked the figure up and down. "Sorry, we're full." The panel slid closed.

The EVO bouncer turned around walking away satisfied that it had turned away the scruffy looking loafer outside. Then he thought he heard the sound of metal against metal. He looked at the door. It was dented. He hurriedly ran back but before he could reach it. The door broke down and fell on him. The mysterious figure stepped onto the door ignoring the groaning of the bouncer under the door. The figure stepped into the deafening room. The loud music had drowned out the clatter of the door being smashed but once cool breeze floated in the _people_ in the room noticed the newcomer. They stopped their revelry and glared at the interloper.

"This is a private party." A human like figure with a horn protruding from his green head snarled.

The figure flung off the coat and discarded the fedora. A purple metallic female stood before them.

"Do you remember me?" She sneered.

"Are we supposed to be impressed by your Power Ranger costume?" A blob-like EVO laughed.

"That's the problem with you young people today." She tsked. A bunch of EVOs rushed her. She formed a whip in one hand and cannon in the other. Several EVOs went flying into the sound system. Sparks flew and the music stopped. A few more were blasted against the wall leaving a crater in the concrete. "None of you are up to current events." She calmly walked through the debris and bodies on the floor. The rest of the patrons scattered as she walked by. "Don't you remember the Consortium?" She transformed the whip back to a hand. She grabbed one EVO on the floor by its snakelike hair and drew her face to his. "I'm Black Knight!"

"W… w… who?" The EVO stammered.

Black Knight threw the EVO on the floor in disgust. "I can't even do a proper entrance." Then she seemed to space out for a few seconds. "Yes, yes. We will get what we came here for." She grabbed another EVO off the floor. An eerie red glow encompassed both of them. The EVO cried out in pain as it started transforming back into its human form. When it was fully human, Black Knight dumped the limp body onto the ground. When the other EVOs saw what happened they scrambled to get out. Black Knight however was not deterred. Forming her whip she snagged another victim and drained its active nanites as well. The process was repeated until the floor was littered with bodies.

"Is that enough?" She mumbled seemingly to herself. "I know it's not the same. But things have changed. Do you want to stay alive? Then do what I say. We will have all the active nanites we need once we get Rex." Black Knight's evil laugh echoed through the now silent hall.

0o0

"So I was thinking that instead of doing the traditional boring vows you can write your own." Beverly concluded brightly.

Rebecca's head was swimming from the bombardment of details and information from her sister. But the last statement shocked her.

"What did you say?" She stared at her sister.

"You know write your own vows." Beverly repeated.

"I… I don't have time to write." Rebecca tried to think of an excuse. Not that she minded herself, but she was sure that Six would loath the idea. Rebecca was starting to get the feeling that Six was getting cold feet and this… this would make it worse.

"Oh no worries. I already wrote them for you." Beverly handed them each an index card.

Rebecca perused hers. It was cutesy and sappy and sugary. If hers was that bad she can only imagine how horrible Six's was.

To confirm her worse fears, Six finally spoke. "I'm not reading this."

Beverly glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because it's not something I would ever say." Six said point-blank.

"You'd never tell Becca that she's the love of your life?" Beverly asked with an edge.

"Not with these words and never in front of people." Six said firmly.

"Well, I think Becca should be the one to decide." Beverly challenged. Both looked at her.

At that moment Rebecca really wished that there was a trap door under her chair that she could activate. She slowly took a sip of her coffee. Then she patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin. Both parties looked at her expectantly for an answer.

Holiday cleared her throat as she tried to formulate an answer.

Luckily both their comlinks sprung to life.

"Dr. Holiday, Agent Six, you are needed in the conference room immediately."

"Oh thank goodness!" Rebecca cried with relief. She jumped up from her seat. "I mean… thank goodness that we finished our dinner before we have to go work." She slowly edged away from her startled sister. "We'll talk more about this later Beverly. Okay? Okay." Rebecca practically fled the cafeteria. Six just finished his coffee, wiped his mouth, and grabbed both their trays depositing them in the proper receptacles before exiting.

Beverly sat alone for a few seconds stunned but slowly a frown formed on her face.

0o0

Valentina walked through the castle to Breach's room. She wanted to wish the girl good night before retiring herself. As she approached the room, she noticed a flash of red light under the door before it grew dark again. She smiled. Breach must be playing tricks again.

"Breach, mi cariño. Are you there?" Valentina knocked. There was no answer. Valentina frowned. It was unusual for Breach not to reply. She knocked again. When silence answered her, she opened the door a crack. Then wider when she saw a prone form on the floor. She ran over and picked up the girl.

"Breach, Breach. Can you hear me?" Valentina cradled the small body.

Breach's eyes slowly fluttered open. "What happened?"

"Did you have another black out?" Valentina sat the girl up. To her surprise, Breach pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her grotesque arms around herself. She began rocking back and forth. "Breach?"

"I saw things. Things that were remembered and things that were forgotten. I disappeared. Then I came back." Breach said incoherently.

"What did you see, mi cariño?" Valentina said soothingly running her hand through the girl's hair.

"Eyes. Eyes that follow me." Breach then shuddered and buried her face in her knees.

"Well, you're here now. We won't let anything happen to you, now will we Evan? Evan?" Valentina looked around. Strange. Evan usually lurked in the shadows of Breach's room.

Valentina got up to look. Checking the corners of the cavernous room she saw a hand sticking out from under the curtains. Valentina quickly pulled the fabric back.

Lying in a pool of blood was Evan. Valentina quickly picked up her radio.

"I need medical assistance immediately in Breach's room. Apúrate!" Valentina snapped. She reached over and checked the boy's pulse. It was faint but there. She gently rolled him over. It looked like the blood was coming from his head. She pulled out her bandanna and applied pressure to the wound. A few minutes later a medical team reached the doorway. They approached Breach first.

"No, over here." Valentina called to them.

The men ran over to her.

"What happened?" One of them asked as he checked the boy over.

"I don't know. I found him this way." Valentina said.

"Do you think?" The other man nodded his head towards Breach who was still curled up.

"No." Valentina said firmly. "Someone or something must have done this to him."

Valentina got up and walked back to Breach. She didn't touch her this time since her hands were covered in Evan's blood.

"Breach, do you know who hurt Evan?" Valentina asked.

Breach suddenly looked up as if she was awaken from a trance. She looked around wildly.

"Evan? Evan?" She scrambled to her feet and ran to the medical people. "Get away from him!" She snarled. Red portals appeared underneath each man and they disappeared. Breach crawled to the crumpled body. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Breach, I need you to bring those men back. They need to finish helping Evan. He's badly hurt and needs help. Can you do that for me?" Valentina crouched next to the girl.

A second later a hole ripped in mid-air. The two men were unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Groaning they got up rubbing their sore spots.

"Please take Evan to the medical center, gentlemen." Valentina said calmly.

The men hurried to secure the injured boy giving a wide berth to Breach who was kneeling with her head bowed.

When the men left, Valentina looked at Breach who hadn't moved from her spot. " Breach, tell me what happened."

"I don't know." Her voice was small and sad. "I... I... think I may have hurt him." She then started sobbing. Valentina pulled the girl against her shoulder. A worried look crossed her face.

0o0

David finished typing the last sentence in his email and sent it off. Getting up he stretched and yawned. Then he turned off his desk lamp and was reaching over to shut off his laptop when he felt a chill down his spine. He looked at his window.

"Hello, little brother. Glad to see your sissy again." Black Knight sat against the window frame.

"No not especially, Jennifer." He said calmly. His hand subtly moved over the tracking pad on his laptop.

"There's no Jennifer anymore! It's only Black Knight now!" The purple EVO snapped.

"Look Jen…" David said conversationally. He was blasted back by a purple laser. He hit the wall so hard plaster and pictures fell. Black Knight stalked over and lifted him by his collar.

"I should kill you where you stand… But I need of your services again." Black Knight held her sword under his chin.

"Whatever it is, you can forget it." David said through gritted teeth.

"You will help me, little brother… after all we're family." Black Knight cackled as she glowed red.

 **The voice actress for Black Knight in the American version is Jennifer Hale. So in honor of her I gave Jennifer as Black Knight's first name. Seriously, I was avoiding this. I hate not using canon. But at least this is still part of the whole Gen Rex family. I also didn't realize how complex this story is getting. Hope you can follow.** **Not sure who's still reading. I'm assuming that the lack of reviews means you're okay with what's happening or that you've stopped reading… not sure which but I still have to see this through to the end.**

 **Apúrate=Hurry up**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest 1: You'll have to wait and see… evil laugh.**

 **X: Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for the encouragement. Hope I didn't build it too much so that you're disappointed.**

 **smackedloved:** **Gracias por sus amables comentarios y buenos deseos. Me alegro de que te guste la historia.**

 **Sorry, this one is really talky. Hope you like it anyway.**

 **I do not own.**

Six took several long strides to catch up with Holiday, who had finally slowed down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know. I love Beverly and I know she needs the distraction but honestly, I don't know what she's thinking." Holiday shook her head.

"Just tell her no." Six replied.

"It's not that easy." Rebecca despaired.

"Sure it is. I say it all the time." Six said.

"You don't understand. When we were little we use to talk about our dream weddings and we would have all these crazy elaborate plans… but that was when we were kids. I don't want an all pink wedding in a castle by the ocean with fireworks. I grew up. When she went EVO, she didn't. I guess she's still stuck in the past." Rebecca rambled. "But there were things we had planned that weren't bad."

Six raised an eyebrow slightly. "Do you want me to write my own vows or to read these?"

"I… I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with." Rebecca said quietly. Secretly, she wondered what Six would say about their relationship but she also knew her guy was not the touchy-feely type.

"That's not my question." Six said.

Holiday didn't answer as she walked into the conference room with Six close behind.

Calan was there along with Kenwyn, Tuck, Cricket, and White Knight presided over them on the large screen.

"What's going on?" Six asked as he pulled a chair out for Rebecca before sitting himself.

"Sorry, to interrupt your dinner." White Knight said trying not to sound sarcastic. "But several things have come up."

Calan got up slowly. Holiday noted how he was favoring his right side. She had to remember to give him a thorough check up later.

"Fell was arrested several hours ago in New York and brought into custody here. He had turned EVO and was taken down by… these teens." A picture of Claire and Federico flashed on the screen.

"Hey, those are Rex and Noah's friends." Kenwyn said recognizing them from the prom.

"Yes, but when we got to him, he was rambling and talking nonsense. The N-juice seemed to have scrambled his brains." Tuck explained.

A camera showed Fell in a straight jacket in a padded room. He was ramming himself against the walls.

Holiday turned from the disturbing image. She never liked the doctor but he didn't deserve this. "Why would he take his own drug? He wanted an EVO army. Not be the EVO army."

"I don't think he took it voluntarily." Tuck said. "He had bruises on his lips and face. It looks like it might have been forced."

A raw scream drew their attention back to the monitor. "She's back! She's back!" Fell screamed as he dropped to his knees.

Cricket jerked up. "That's what Circe said." She gasped.

Everyone turned to look at her. Cricket grew red and quiet.

Tuck picked up her hand. "It's okay. What did Circ say?"

Cricket looked down and cleared her throat. "She said the same thing… That she's back."

"Who's back?" White Knight asked harshly.

"I… I don't know. She didn't say before she collapsed." Cricket started to tug her hair.

"We need to get Fell to talk." Six said.

"I don't think you'll get anything coherent out of him." Kenwyn observed.

"We'll see." Six pushed his chair back. He strolled out of the room. A few minutes later on the monitor the door to the padded cell opened. Everyone watched as Six calmly walked in.

The group gasped as the babbling doctor tried to tackle Six who neatly avoided him. Six picked him by the back of the jacket and held him to his face. What he said to the doctor was inaudible. Fell began screaming. Six tossed him aside and exited the room. The group continued to stare at the doctor who was now curled into the fetal position.

"Black Knight."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Six's voice. They were so engrossed with the spectacle on camera that they hadn't notice Six walk in.

"B..but how? She's dead!" Kenwyn asked shocked.

"Well, I was dead." White said ironically. "Looks like Black Knight somehow survived."

"Do you think Black Knight attacked Circe?" Cricket asked.

"It looks likely. She tried to get to Rex once before through Circe." Holiday said grimly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Calan said calling their attention. "Take a look at this."

He picked up a remote and turned one of the side televisions on. Diane Farah was reporting. Calan upped the volume.

"The vicious attack on the illegal N-juice EVO party left at least 9 victims in critical condition and possibly one dead. The hall's camera caught this on tape."

The group watched horrified as a figure took off the hat and coat to reveal none other than Black Knight. The picture was grainy but there was no mistaking her. They watched as she attacked the party goers.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Holiday got up suddenly. "Oh my gosh. Go back 20 seconds."

Calan rewound the scene.

"Stop!... That!" She pointed at a spot right above Black Knight.

"It's a round blur?" Tuck squinted.

"No, I've seen this before." Holiday said voice almost in a panic. "Get Caesar here, now!"

"What's wrong?" Tuck asked nervously.

"Black Knight isn't the only one who's back… "

0o0

"I don't think my sister wants me planning her wedding." Beverly told Caesar sadly.

After Six and Rebecca had left, Beverly went back to Caesar's workshop. She brought him a sandwich because she was sure he had forgotten to eat again. She was right.

"What makes you say that?" He asked finishing the food in three bites.

"Well she shot down my first idea and now she runs off when I suggested writing their own vows." Beverly complained.

"Maybe she doesn't want to write her own vows." Caesar suggested as brushed off the crumbs before reaching for a soldering iron.

Beverly handed it to him. "No, I know she wants to write her own vows. She likes things to be meaningful. I'm sure it's because of Six." She glowered.

"Well, then your sister can write her own and Six can do the traditional ones." Caesar said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't do that!" Beverly cried. "It's all or nothing!"

"Why?" Caesar asked.

"Well… well… because it's just the way it's supposed to be." Beverly finished lamely.

"So in other words, no particular reason." Caesar concluded.

"No! It affects the balance of the ceremony." Beverly said.

"Que?" Caesar lifted his goggles. "I'm not following. Perhaps you need to take a step back and evaluate it from a different point of view."

Beverly pouted. She didn't want to evaluate anything.

"Caesar, we need you in the conference room. It's an emergency." Six's disembodied voice echoed through the lab.

"Like a bathroom emergency or flashflood emergency?" Caesar asked without looking up from his work.

"Like an **_Alpha_** \- is- back emergency!" Six snapped.

Beverly watched as the soldering iron clattered onto the floor. She quickly grabbed the hot mitt and picked it up and unplugged it. She looked at Caesar with concern as the color drained from the young scientist face.

"I'll be right there." As he hurried out of his lab, he overturned his chair. Beverly immediately shut anything that could start a fire and followed him out. She wanted to see what could rattle someone like Caesar.

0o0

"Rex? Rex? You're needed in the conference room." Holiday gently touched the sleeping teen's shoulder.

"Five more minutes, mami." He groaned.

"Rex!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh, Doc. How long have I been out?" Rex rubbed his eyes.

"Ten maybe eleven hours."

"Quewha?" Rex bolted up. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Because you needed your sleep, dunderhead." Walter said from behind him.

Rex spun around. Annie, Federico and Claire were also there.

"Hey, when did you guys get in?" Rex waved.

"Rex, we don't have time for pleasantries. We have a big problem." Holiday said.

"We always have a big problem." Rex stretched leisurely.

"Black Knight is back." Holiday said bluntly.

"Okay, that's kinda big." Rex stopped stretching to look at the doctor.

"And so is Alpha!" Holiday added.

"What?" Rex sprung off the cot. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

He rushed out of the room. Then he ran back in. He picked up Circe's hand and gave it a light kiss. "I'll be back chica." He told her. Then he ran out again tripping through the doors.

Walter rolled his eyes. "He never changes."

Holiday hoped he wouldn't. She liked the way he was.

When Rex arrived his brother was already there. He was scrolling through data and looking grim. Beverly stood off to the side. Noah and Bobo were also in the room along Calan, Kenwyn, Tuck, Cricket, and Six. All the usual suspects.

"Okay, someone give me the 411 on what's going on!" Rex demanded.

"About time you decide to show up, sleeping beauty." White scoffed from the screen.

"Ah, White back to your usual cheery self I see." Rex said sarcastically. "Now what do you mean Black Knight and Alpha is back?"

"What part did you not understand: black, knight, alpha, is, or back?" White asked.

"Oh you've got jokes today." Rex muttered.

"Actually it's tonight." Caesar corrected him.

"Not helping Bro." Rex glared at his brother. "Now someone start talking."

"Looks like you were right, Doctor Holiday. There was a brief rift in the space time continuum. The energy signature is definitely Alpha's and it looks like he took all the nanites from the container." Caesar said as if Rex never spoke.

"But doesn't he need active nanites? The ones in the container are inactive." Holiday protested.

"Yes, but they can be reactivated." Caesar rubbed his chin. "Probably by Black Knight."

"What's going on?" Rex almost wailed.

Six put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him into a seat. He then threw a video recording of the meeting earlier. Rex watched it. By the end, his mouth was wide open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Six stated.

"How could this have happened?" Rex looked at his brother.

"Well, when Black Knight was in the Cyclatron, the power surge produced during the struggle, amplified by the explosion and heat from the ensuing fire, caused a natural temporal weakness in the area to increase so that Alpha, who was probably already drawn to the large concentration of nanite energy, was able to rip through the fabric of our reality."

"Quewha?" Rex asked.

"Big boom, Alpha came back." Bobo answered.

"Precisely." Caesar approved.

"And what happened to Black Knight?" Rex asked rubbing his temple.

"It looks like Alpha merged with her." Caesar said matter-of-factly.

Rex banged his head on the table. "Can't you ever give me any good news?"

"Your fly is open." Caesar pointed out.

"How is that good?" Rex asked as he glanced down at his pants.

"Well, it's good that now you can rectify it." Caesar said. Rex glared at him as he tried to discreetly fix his pants. Bobo and Noah snickered and Rex turned to glare at them.

Rylander and Meechum came in.

"So the prodigal has returned home." Rylander commented.

"Prodigal my foot! We banished him for a reason. He almost killed the staff!" Meechum said angrily. "That's why I left! I couldn't have Sarah put in danger like that."

"Doctors, please, that's in the past we need to find a way to get Alpha back to the other dimension." Caesar said calmly. "I could use your help."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why is Black Knight not a puddle of dust by now?" Rex looked up from the table. "Alpha burns through nanites, remember?"

"Yes, that's true. Curious." Caesar muttered staring at the news footage of Black Knight.

"Well, she does still have the power of the meta-nanites so they are more resilient. But eventually Alpha will burn through them as well." He snapped his fingers. "Of course! That's why she's draining nanites! To replenish the ones Alpha is burning through."

"She's like Van Kleiss now?" Noah asked from the back.

"No, not quite. Although they both need active nanites to survive, Van Kleiss needs them to maintain his body. Alpha, on the other hand, wants active nanites to create his own body to live." Caesar explained. He mused. "It doesn't quite explain why Black Knight is hosting it in her bio-mechanical body. Although Alpha may be drawn to her because she has all the attributes he wants, it is a most dangerous gamble on her part since he can potentially kill her."

"Which is why he's so dangerous! He doesn't just drain the EVO's nanites he takes over the whole EVO burning through their active nanites and life!" Meechum railed.

"You mean… Alpha just wants to live?" Beverly asked wide-eyed.

"Caesar originally created Alpha as a nanite controller. But somehow it gained sentience." Rylander explained.

"But… why didn't you help him?" Beverly looked around the room.

"Help it? Beverly, this thing nearly killed Six." Rebecca snapped at her sister. Beverly looked at her sister in surprise. Rebecca was rarely short with her… firm, nagging, but never short. Even she realized the tone she had used with Beverly. "Look, Beverly, you weren't there. This thing came out of no where and started to rampage through Manhattan." Rebecca said gentler this time.

"Yeah, and then it tried to eat me!" Rex chimed in.

"It just wanted your omega-1 nanite." Caesar corrected.

"Yeah, by eating me!" Rex looked angrily at Caesar.

"This thing sounds like bad news. And now that it's teamed up with Black Knight it's doubly bad." Calan said wryly. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Wait! Do you think Circe meant Black Knight when she said _she's back_?" Rex said as realization dawned on him.

"Yes, Rex we think so." Cricket answered gently. Tuck nodded silently.

Rex's face slowly contorted with anger. "Then I say we find them and pound them into putty." His hands grew into smack hands.

"Rex!" Six said sharply. "That might be exactly what they want."

"Yes, Rex. Your omega-1 nanite can reproduce all the nanites Alpha needs to survive. I think they'll be coming after you." Rylander said.

"Well, let them come. I'll give them a beat down they'll never forget." Rex said with confidence.

"If I remember last time, you needed help from that other kid." White Knight scoffed. "And the two of you were barely able to contain Alpha. Now with Black Knight in the mix I don't think you have a prayer."

"Maybe we can separate them. Then we can send Alpha back to the other dimension." Caesar suggested.

"Why separate them? Why don't we just send them both to another dimension?" Kenwyn asked.

"Or just blow them up?" Bobo asked.

"So that's it then? We're just going to destroy something that wants to live." Beverly interrupted indignantly.

"Bev, this thing is dangerous." Rebecca draped her arm gently over her sister. But Beverly shrugged it off.

"No, you've changed, Becca. You use to care about living things!" Beverly felt her eyes well up. "And how could you not try to help the thing you created?" She addressed Caesar.

Caesar looked confused. "Alpha is a mistake. I am merely rectifying…"

"Life is not a mistake!" Beverly shouted looking around the room at each person. "So you all just want to kill off Alpha too?" They shifted uncomfortably.

"Beverly, you weren't there. You don't understand." Rex tried to reason with her.

"No! I understand perfectly. When someone is inconvenient, instead of trying to find ways to help them you kill them!" She stormed out of the room.

"Beverly, wait!" Rebecca called out but her sister was gone.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." White grumbled. Rebecca shot daggers at White who emotionlessly stared back. "Now if we are done with the drama, what are we going to do?"

0o0

Beverly stumbled away tears blurring her vision. She finally reached her room. Running in she buried her face in her pillow. She wasn't sure what she was more upset about: that Caesar was so callous with his creation or that her sister was willingly participating in taking out something that just wants to live. She understood the will to live, to fit in, to be apart of something. That was probably all Alpha wanted. But because he was dangerous they didn't care. A knock came from outside her door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"It's just me, Gabriel."

Beverly sat up curious. Gabriel Rylander, close friend of the Salazar family, rarely spoke to her. What did he want now? "Come in."

Her door slid opened and Rylander in his tube rolled into the room.

"Had these installed so I could get around on my own." Rylander explained when he saw Beverly staring at the wheels attached to the bottom of the tube. "I think Pete's getting tired of chauffeuring me around."

Beverly nodded wordlessly waiting for Rylander to explain why he was here.

Rylander sighed. "Beverly, I can tell you are a very caring, nurturing person. Caesar is very lucky to have someone like you."

Beverly crossed her arms.

"Alpha wants to live but at the expense of other people's lives. Therefore, it isn't feasible to help it. Its energy is too great to contain." Rylander said.

"Did anyone try?" Beverly asked.

"Well, yes. There were all those robots Caesar built but Alpha burned through all of them fairly quickly. It then tried to take human hosts, which is when we decided collectively that it must be banished." Rylander answered.

"Why was he burning through the nanites so fast?" Beverly asked.

"Good question, young lady. Well, the energy Alpha produced, puts tremendous strain on the nanites. Basically, it's like running a hard drive at full speed constantly without a fan."

"What if the nanites were supercharged and then reversed?"

"Well, I suppose that process could harden the nanites enough to support Alpha's physiology but that would be too difficult to do."

"But mine were. Can't you do that to a batch of nanites?"

"What? Oh yes here's the data files. Your sister used that charlatan Moses' machine to change you back after your nanites were supercharged. Interesting. You're the only one in the world not cured by Rex… I suppose it's possible. But your sister was unable to replicate the results again. It is too costly and highly ineffective. No my dear, it is impossible. But not to worry we will not kill Alpha. We will merely send it to another dimension." Rylander said.

"And how is this better than killing? This is worse than killing. You're sending him away like he's trash. Everyone wants to belong." Beverly said desperately hoping to change his mind.

"Sorry, my dear. Alpha is just too dangerous. Believe me, this is for the best." Rylander turned to go. "Don't hold this against Caesar."

Beverly angrily watched him leave. She sat at the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe everyone was so cold hearted. But what could she do? She fell onto her bed and stared at her ceiling.

0o0

"At the risk of sounding cliché-ish, you're not going to get away with this." David said to the purple woman on the ground.

Black Knight looked up at her brother who was hanging from the ceiling of an old abandon iron factory. "Oh brother dear, we think we will."

"Who's we?" David asked staring at her.

"Why, my partner of course. Alpha, come introduce yourself to my brother."

David's eyes grew as a red aurora grew and formed itself over Black Knight's head. It hovered briefly before sinking back into Black Knight's body.

"You see, my partner is in need of nanites and I am in need of revenge. I get him nanites he gets me revenge… and ultimately power." She said slyly.

"And what? You're using me as bait? Why would they come get me?" David asked.

"Because your company is funding Providence, I think they'll come." Black Knight answered.

"Yeah, about that…" David mumbled.

"Enough! I think we can safely bet that they will answer my demands. Rex will come. He will die and then you will die. I take over the world." Black Knight cackled. She then stopped. "Yes, yes, we will take over the world."

"You're crazy. Mother…auughhh." A volt of electricity shot through him from a whip.

"Don't you dare bring her up. She's dead to me." Black Knight snarled. "Just like you'll be soon."

"She loved you… You broke her heart but she still loved you." David gasped in pain.

"Love is a fairytale… Power is reality. And soon I… we will have all we want." Black Knight's face plate glowed bright red.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am on vacation right now. But I pre-wrote a bunch of stories so that I can update as long as I can find internet and my phone doesn't give out. Keep your fingers crossed. This is how dedicated I am to you guys.**

 **Guest, smackedlove, and ms. george: Thank you for being the only ones to review so far. I'm glad you liked it. I was worried it was too boring.** **Gracias por ser los únicos que revisen lo que va usted. Me alegra que te guste. Me preocupaba que fuera demasiado aburrido.**

 **Okay, this one should have a little more action. Sorry, trying to find the right balance. I feel like I have too many things going on at once. But stay with me. Hopefully, the pay off will be worth it.**

 **I do not own.**

Black Knight stood in front of the gates of a penitentiary. Officers came out of the guard house.

"You are trespassing on government territory. Please leave now." One of them trained a gun at her.

Black Knight chortled as she made her mace. She began walking towards the men who began firing. The bullets bounced off her. She raised her whip.

Within minutes she was inside. Alarms were blaring and prisoners were yelling from their cells to be let out. Security personnel lay on the floor unconscious. Black Knight, however, was focused on one thing. She purposefully moved to where the maximum security prisoners were kept. She blasted open the door.

"Hello, Black Knight. About time you came." A calm voice greeted her.

"Do you have what I want, Moses?" Black Knight asked.

"As promised." Branden Moses pulled something out from underneath his mattress. It was a rather large metal cuff festooned with buttons and lights.

"This thing work?" She reached out to take it.

"Uh-eh, remember your end of the bargain." Moses pulled the cuff back.

Black Knight tore down the cell door. She held out her hand and Moses dropped the cuff into her hand.

"Just let it charge for 24 hours and then the rest is up to you." Moses stated.

"Thank you. Your car and money are outside waiting for you as per our deal." Black Knight said.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Moses nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Can he be trusted?" Alpha's form appeared slightly to the side of Black Knight.

"There's only one way to find out. If he lied, he will be sorry. However, everything I've seen leads me to believe this is our chance for revenge."

"Revenge is secondary to my primary goal." Alpha reminded her.

"Don't worry. We will get you Rex's nanite. Then the world is ours." Black Knight laughed.

0o0

Beasly walked into the infirmary. He walked past a row of beds until he reached one at the end.

"Hey Wade." He said softly.

Wade opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey." She replied listlessly.

"You're looking better." Beasly said.

"Cut the crap, Beasly." She hissed.

"No serious. We thought you were a goner." Beasly tried again.

"Should've died." Wade closed her eyes.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!" He said furiously.

"Why not? My career is over, my life is over." Her eyes flashed.

"It's not over. Sarge lost his arm. And that didn't stop him." Beasly reminded her.

"What is Providence going to do with this?" Wade violently pulled back her covers. Beasly tried not to wince at the two stumps where her legs use to be.

"Maybe Dr. Holiday can help?" Beasly tried to comfort her.

"How?" She challenged. "Prosthetic legs mean I can't move as fast or be as agile as I use to be. I can't ever be on the field again. I don't want a desk job or be a teacher. I don't have that kinda patience!"

Beasly had no answer. There was awkward silence.

"Beasly, I don't want to keep you. You still have a job to do." Wade turned to the wall so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Hang in there. I'll be back, Wade." Beasly promised.

Wade just shrugged as Beasly walked away. When his footsteps died, she let herself dissolve into tears.

0o0

"Everyone, I just got a strange message from David." Holiday stared at her phone.

Beverly had just stormed out. Rylander went after her offering to have a talk with her. White Knight went on with the meeting as if nothing happened. Caesar kept talking as if his girlfriend hadn't just yelled at him. Holiday wondered how they could all act like nothing was wrong. But she was doing it too. Talking as if her little sister hadn't all but accused her of selling out her principles. Then an email message just popped up out of nowhere from David. All eyes turned to her. She did not notice Six bristle at the name.

"It says _family fork_." Holiday frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Chess move." White Knight answered. "It's when the _knight_ attacks more than one enemy piece."

"You mean Black _Knight_? Black Knight has David? We have to help him!" Holiday was alarmed. Six noted her concern with apprehension.

"He should be fine," Six answered flatly. Then he clarified when Rebecca glared at him, "Momentarily. She probably needs him alive to get what she wants."

"Caesar, I expect you and your eggheads to come up with some way to neutralize Alpha and Black Knight." White Knight said to Caesar and Meechum. Meechum was visible upset at the insulting term.

Caesar as usual did not notice. "I just need to pull my dimensional disrupter from storage and recalibrate it. Perhaps my colleagues can find a way to separate the two. "

"I wouldn't mind seeing Black Knight in another dimension but I guess it would be a death sentence so… I'll go get Rylander and see what we can do." Meechum rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Gonna be another long night. I'm going to have to pay the babysitter double again."

"Six, take the hot shot and see if you can find out what happened to our _benefactor_." White Knight said. "The rest of you, you have your orders. Get to it." Then the screen went black.

"Come on Rex." Six grabbed Rex by the shoulder and hauled him up.

"Where are we even going to start?" Rex protested.

"I have an idea." Six said in his usual monotone.

"Dr. Holiday, perhaps you can lend us your expertise as well." Caesar suggested.

Holiday didn't want to lend her expertise. She wanted to talk to Beverly but that would have to wait. If Alpha has truly teamed up with Black Knight the world was not safe.

0o0

Rex found himself in Six's jump jet in the air 20 minutes later. Forty minutes later a bored Rex started asking Six questions.

"Where are we going? Are we there yet? What are we going to do when we get there? Are we going to fight?" Rex rattled off question after question at Six.

"You'll see. No. I don't know. Maybe." Six answered.

"Come on! I don't even remember what I asked." Rex complained. He looked out the window. "Hey, is that one of the offices of Mr. Feines?" He pointed at a large complex.

"That's **the** office." Six answered as he landed the jet on the launch pad on the roof.

Six and Rex got out of the jet and were greeted by security.

"Mr. Six, how are you? Mr Feines, unfortunately, is not in his office right now." The friendly security guard said.

"Of course he's not in his office. He's been kidnapped!" Rex exclaimed.

The security guard looked bewildered. "Kidnapped? When? We saw him no more than an hour ago in his office."

"Oh well, are you sure?" Rex continued to talk to the guard. At this point, Six already was walking down the stairs to the main offices.

"Excuse me, sir. You're not allowed to go in there." A different security guard said as Six strolled through the empty halls. The man made the mistake of grabbing Six's shoulders. In a split second the guard found himself on the floor with a very long blade at his throat.

"Woah, woah Six. Easy. Let the nice man up." Rex said when he came down. Six folded up his blades. Res looked at the frightened guard on the floor. "Sorry, he gets cranky when he hasn't eaten… _low blood sugar._ " Rex whispered the last part. Six had left and moved to David's office door. One kick and the door flew opened. Walking in with his blades drawn Six quickly scanned the room. The office window was wide open and the evening breeze blew the curtains around.

Rex ran in. "Geez, Six. Wait for your partner will ya?" He looked around. "Wow what happened herel?" He walked over to the cracked wall. A crunching noise told him he stepped on something. He moved his foot back to see what. He had stepped on a picture frame. The glass was now cracked "Opps." Rex muttered hoping Six wouldn't notice. He glanced at his mentor who was surveying the window. Rex scooped the picture up to place it on the table when he realized…

"Hey, Six. Take a look at this." Rex called. Six came over. He grabbed the picture and pulled it out of the frame. He then shoved the picture back in.

"Come on, let's go." Six said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rex asked surprised. He put down the picture and followed Six out. The picture was of David and a solemn looking young girl. The girl was Black Knight.

"Look Six, it's not that I don't appreciate the angsty silence, but you should really tell me where we are going." Rex protested as they got back in the jet.

"Your CEO has been kidnapped by Black Knight. I highly suggest you alert the authorities and call your board of directors." Six informed the startled guards before the hatch of the jump jet closed and the plane lifted off.

"So, uh, Six?" Rex prompted his mentor.

Six internally sighed. "Did you see where the photo was taken?" He asked Rex.

"Sure. It was by a building thingy and some trees…" Rex trailed off when Six glared at him. "Okay, I didn't really take that good a look."

"There was writing on the back." Six said.

"And?" Rex hated these games.

"We're going to the Adirondacks." Six stated.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go there… Uh, where's that?" Rex asked sheepishly.

"Upstate New York." Six said.

The plane banked sharply throwing Rex off his seat.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Rex accused as he pulled himself back into his seat.

"Didn't Holiday tell you to wear your seatbelt?" Six merely asked.

" _Didn't Holiday tell you to wear your seatbelt… I swear it's like living with a ninja mother hen…"_ Rex grumbled under his breath as he put his seatbelt on.

Six hid a smile as he headed toward New York.

0o0

Holiday sat with the scientists. Rylander had told her about his talk with Beverly.

"Given time. I'm sure she'll understand." He said cheerfully. Holiday wasn't sure about that. Beverly was stubborn as was all the females in her family.

"So if there was a strong enough magnetic resonance I think we can easily separate the two." Meechum's voice broke through Rebecca's thoughts.

"Yes, back when Six and Rex first encountered Alpha, Six was able to separate Alpha from its mechanical body using his magna blades… but at a great cost to himself." Rebecca said remembering her fear of losing him.

"That's it then. We build a magnetic resonator find the right frequency and separate the two." Rylander nodded. "Let's get to work."

Rebecca was glad to be focused on something. It took her mind off her personal dilemma.

She glanced over at Caesar who was working away on his weapon. Rebecca almost envied his ability to shut out distractions. But little did she know that inside he was trembling. He had felt tremendous guilt over creating Alpha and then having to banish his creation. Every time he heard Alpha call him father, he felt it mocking him. What kind of father tries to destroy his own child? That's why he could never bring himself to fully kill Alpha. He would only banish it because that was better than killing it. Surely Beverly could understand that he didn't want to destroy his creation. He did try to help Alpha. He really did. But in the end, when Alpha nearly killed that lab technician when he merged with him… he had no choice. Rylander had told Caesar not to worry too much about Beverly but Rylander didn't know Beverly like he did. The way she looked at him with such disgust turned his stomach like nothing else. He wished he could make her understand. He would make her understand after this was all over. He promised himself. He would make things right. So he pushed himself to work harder on his machine giving off the air of someone unconcerned about anything else.

0o0

"Are we there yet?" Rex groaned.

"Rex, if you ask me one more time, I'm throwing you out of the jump jet." Six stated flatly.

"I'm so bored." Rex complained.

"Well, luckily I can see the mountains overhead." Six said with some relief.

"Yeah, where?" Rex asked excitedly looking out the window. "Wow, it's pretty out there. Circe would love…" He trailed off when he realized what he said.

Six quickly glanced at the suddenly silent teen. "Hey, you need to keep your head in the game." He admonished.

"Yeah, I do." Rex agreed as he shook himself. "If Black Knight was the one who hurt her, she's gotta pay."

"This isn't about revenge, Rex." Six said worriedly. "We need to get David away from her and then get out. We don't want Alpha taking your Omega-1 Nanite again. The results could be catastrophic."

"Yeah, yeah, you worry too much Six." Rex waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I got this."

This made Six worry more. Nonetheless he landed the plane in small clearing.

"The site is approximately 5 kilometers away. We need to walk the rest of the way." Six told Rex.

"What? That would take too long. Why can't I make my rex ride?" Rex asked.

"Because that would not be stealthy. Now come on." Six had already started walking.

"But it's getting dark and there are bugs out here." Rex said.

"Are you scared?" Six asked almost tauntingly.

"Wha? Me? Pfftt, Of course not, scared. Why would I be scared of the dark, creepy woods with blood sucking insects and possibly a couple of homicidal EVOs waiting to pop out any second…" Rex's eyes nervously darted back and forth as the shadows grew long.

"Rex." Six snapped.

Rex let out a girlish squeal as Six had startled him. He quickly cleared his throat. I mean "Yes, Six?" He tried to pretend it didn't happen.

"If you're done trying to give away our location," Six said flatly. "Look over there."

Rex turned his attention to a dilapidated building. A light was on inside.

Rex looked at Six who nodded. Rex's face hardened as he looked back at the light. He formed his smack hands.

"Not yet." Six put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me do some reconnaissance first." He disappeared in an instant. Rex impatiently waited in the bushes. He slapped at some insects buzzing around his neck.

"Stupid bugs. Bobo was right. Nature's over-rated." He grumbled.

"Rex." Six came back.

Rex jumped but didn't scream this time. "What did you find?"

"I saw David tied from the ceiling." He answered.

"Really? From the ceiling? That's so not original." Rex said.

"Well when you kidnap _your_ brother you can do whatever you want." At the sound of Black Knight's voice Rex formed his smack hands. Six's blades came out as well.

"Hello Rex, Agent Six. Happy to see us?" Black Knight asked hovering in the air. A red aura surrounded her.

"Yeah, not really." Rex glowered at her. "But I do have something for you." He rescinded his smack hands and his slam cannon came out. Grabbing the rock behind him he fired.

Black Knight formed her own cannon and blew the fodder away. "My turn." She shot several energy bolts at Rex and Six. They both quickly scattered. The foliage immediately disintegrated when they were hit.

Rex formed his boogie pack and flew at Black Knight who dodged him. She wrapped her mace around one of the wings and pulled it off. Rex plummeted to the ground but quickly formed his sky slyder. He flew up and formed his blast castor. Both their whips met and an explosion sent them both flying back. Rex hit the top of a tree and fell through several layers before hitting the ground.

"Oww, I think I got a splinter." Rex groaned.

Balck Knight, however, recovered in mid air. She floated over to Rex but was stopped when Six's blade went through her torso. She turned around. Six was on the ground holding the other blade.

"Killing shot? Tut, tut. I thought you were working to get beyond your killer instincts." She sneered at him. She pulled out the blade and threw it back at him. Six leapt out of the way. The blade planted itself into the ground. Six watched with chagrin as the hole in her middle closed up. "You can thank my partner for the advanced healing power." She cackled before forming her own energy sword and flying at Six.

Not having enough time to get his other blade, Six had to defend himself with only one. He blocked her shot and kicked her away. She floated back but her other hand became the mace. Six eyed both weapons warily. He didn't forget that the last time he faced off with her. He was knocked out by the shock in her electric mace. Her whip came fast but Six was faster. He jumped up and came down with his sword slicing the whip. Then he swung his blade just in time to block the sword from slicing his head. He had both his hands on the hilt. Black Knight was usually a strong opponent but now with Alpha amplifying her strength and weapons Six had a hard time holding her back. He could feel his heel slipping as the sword pushed down on him.

Just as Six could feel the energy sword winning, Black Knight was rammed from the side by Rex in his rex ride. She flew into the woods as Rex slid to a stop.

"Yeah, and that's what you get for messing with my girl." He crowed as he pulled his goggles up.

"Rex! Keep her busy. I'll go get David." Six called as he grabbed his other blade. He headed for the building.

"What do you mean keep her busy? I just knocked her…" A shadow loomed over him. "…out?" Rex squeaked as he narrowly avoided an energy bolt. He pulled his goggles back down and rode off into the woods. Black Knight gave chase.

Rex looked back to see that she was close behind. He began weaving dangerously between the trees and bushes. Black Knight was more direct. She made a line straight through the woods, mowing down anything in her way.

"Hey, no fair! Well two can play at that." The front of Rex's bike became a battering ram. He also began plowing through the forest. Rex looked back. He made a sharp right turn just as Black Knight's sword came close to his head. The blade was so close that a few strands of Rex's hair got cut.

"Watch the hair! " He formed his BFS and blocked the next blow. He then turned his bike around and sped off with Black Knight close behind.

"Turn and face me, or are you scared?" Black Knight mocked.

"Of course, I'm scared! You're trying to kill me. But…" The bike reabsorbed into Rex's body as he spun around. He made his funchucks and swung them at Black Knight hitting her square in the chin. She bounced back and demolished several trees as she fell. "That doesn't mean I won't fight!"

0o0

Six climbed through a broken window. He did a quick once over before landing on the ground.

"Get out! It's a trap!" David yelled at him.

"We know. Rex has Black Knight preoccupied outside." Six assured him as he nimble scaled the leftover equipment to get to David.

"No, no this whole place is set to blow. She wants us dead." David said frantically wiggling in his constraints.

Six paused at that. He stopped and listened. Sure enough he heard the faint beeping of an incendiary device.

"Get out of here, while you still can!" David cried.

Six gritted his teeth.

0o0

"Had enough?" Rex asked at a safe distance from Black Knight.

Black Knight rose from the debris. He face plate was cracked and sparking. She held her hand over the injury. Alpha didn't seem to be healing it.

"You think you're so clever. Well, I'd say I have the win tonight." She said in a slow menacing voice.

"What are you talking about? I beat you…" An explosion knocked Rex off his feet. He was stunned and disoriented when he got up. Then it registered. The building Six had gone into was on fire. Rex gaped.

"No! NO! SIX!" He screamed. Then he spun around as Black Knight flew away laughing maniacally into the night. Rex was about to go after her when another explosion caught his attention. He had to see if his Six was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews fireicewriter42, guest and smackedlove. Sorry. Can't say more. Using my phone to write.**

 **I do not own Gen Rex.**

As Rex ran to the burning building he built his boogie pack. Turning the turbines on, he blew the fire out.

"Six!" SIX!" He screamed as he ran onto the smoldering remains. "SIIIIIXXXX!"

"What?" A cranky voice answered him.

"Six? Where are you?" Rex asked spinning around looking for the speaker.

"You're standing on me." Rex was then flipped onto his back when the debris shifted underneath him. Rex watched wide-eyed as a soot-covered Six carrying an unconsciously tied man rose from the floor. Six dropped the body on the floor.

"How?" He asked.

"This was an iron smelting factory. We crawled into the furnace which took the majority of the blast." Six brushed the soot off his suit.

"Phew." Rex said relieved. "Is he alive?" Rex poked David.

"Yes." Six said somewhat disappointingly.

The body groaned. "Umm, can someone untie me?"

Rex made his BFS and carefully cut the ropes.

"You okay, sir?" Rex asked as he helped him up.

"Please, call me David. And I've been better… and certainly cleaner." David was about to brush the dirt off but realized it was pointless. "We need to stop her. She's crazy!"

"Yeah, kinda noticed that. What was she trying to do?" Rex asked.

"She kidnapped me to use as bait but when you showed up unexpectedly… Rebecca got my message didn't she?" David asked distractedly.

"Yes she did." Six tried to keep his voice even although he hated David saying her name so casually.

"Ah, that's one smart woman." David said dreamily.

"So we showed up unexpectedly?" Six had to cut off that line of thought.

"Yes, they were planning to ambush Rex to get his Omega-1 nanite. But when you showed up unexpectedly they were not ready to take you head on yet. So change of plans. They tried to take me out and whoever came to rescue me." David explained. Then he looked at them curiously. "How did you know we were here?"

"Picture in your office. It had the name of this defunct factory written on the back." Six supplied the answer.

"Oh yes, my father took that picture when we were little. We lived near-by and Jen, I mean, Black Knight liked to visit here by herself to watch the iron being melted and molded. She wasn't too thrilled when we came with her. Then again, growing up she wasn't thrilled to be anywhere near us." David said sadly.

"Well, where's she going now?" Rex asked bringing him out of the past.

"She needs to replenish her nanite supply. Her partner seems to be burning through it rather quickly." David said.

"They must be headed back to New York City to those underground N-juice parties." Six surmised.

"You know I'm willing to bet those artificially activated nanites are not as sturdy and that's why they are burning through them so quickly." Rex said.

"That was surprisingly astute of you." Six said.

"Really was that a compliment?" Rex grinned.

"Don't let it get to your head." Six replied as he headed back to the ship. "We need to radio base and let them know the situation. Have them send a contingent to New York."

"I wonder why Black Knight just doesn't go to Nanite Island to get nanites." Rex mused as he followed Six. "I mean she knows all about it."

"Well, I don't blame her considering if she is not at full capacity yet." Six answered.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked confused.

"Did you forget who's on the island now?" Six answered Rex's question with a question.

"That's right the Pack is there. I guess she wouldn't want to tangle with them yet." Rex agreed.

"Plus she wants your Omega-1 Nanite, Rex. Then they'll have all the nanites they need. No more bothering with getting them from the EVOs." Six said.

"Hey, can I get a ride with you guys? It's a long walk to my office." David interjected.

"If you must." Six muttered. Then in a louder voice said, "You might as well come along seeing as this is your sister."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." David said solemnly. "Mother would have wanted me to help her. I just wish I knew how to get through to her."

The three somberly entered the jet to get to New York.

0o0

Black and Alpha traveled all through the night to reach New York. By the time they reached the city limits, the sky was starting to brighten which highlighted the waves of nanites that were coming off of Black Knight.

"Yes, I know you need more nanites. These nanites are weak but they will suffice until we get Rex's special nanite. We are almost at full power now. Soon very soon." Balck Knight said.

Alpha was starting to doubt his _partner_. When he first found the rift he was in a weaken state after breaking through his dense prison. He felt her power when he first entered. Needing a fresh batch of nanites he immediately attacked her. But to his surprise she offered him a deal. She will allow him to _live_ in her body and she will find him an endless supply of nanites so that he can survive. In return he would help her gain revenge on her enemies. When he learned that her enemies were the same as his, there was no hesitation. He would kill two birds with one stone as the expression goes. Her nanites were different than any of the ones he had seen before. They were stronger as if they were touched by something that he had only heard rumors about… meta-nanites. Could it be that his father actually was able to create these fabled nanites? These nanites, although much stronger than the ordinary ones, still began wearing out. Alpha did not know why Black Knight had spent so much time hiding. She had told him that they were both too weak to face Providence and Rex head on. They were biding their time. She spent much of it talking to some mysterious figure while he slowly wore out her nanites. Now as she staggered about looking for another fresh batch to replenish her fading ones, he began to wonder if he had made a miscalculation. He wanted to live and it's been taking entirely too long.

"We're here." Black Knight announced breaking into Alpha's computations. With one swift kick the door was down.

"It's her!" A female with insect-like features screamed. The EVOs began scattering.

But Black Knight was quicker. Snatching the two nearest unfortunates, began draining their nanites. The crack on her face plate started to heal. She dropped the bodies on the floor as she grabbed another two.

The carnage continued until she heard sirens.

"Come out with your hands up." She heard someone shout through a bullhorn.

The police had the makeshift storefront surrounded. Their guns trained at the broken entrance. There was silence. The police began getting nervous. The one with the bullhorn began talking when an explosion made them all duck behind their vehicles. Black Knight flew out into the sky. The law enforcement began shooting but she was already far behind their reach.

As she plowed through the sky, she was knocked down by blast. She tumbled briefly through the air before straightening herself. Looking around to see who would dare shoot at her she spotted Providence below.

Then in the horizon she saw gunships.

"Fools. If they want a fight. I'll give them a fight. Alpha!" A red mist left her body and floating down absorbed a Providence tank. The grunts looked in horror as the tank morphed into a mechanical beast complete with razor sharp metal teerh.

Black Knight attacked the jets while Alpha took care of the ground troops.

0o0

"Black Knight and Alpha are in New York. Apparently, they have separated and are attacking our agents." White announced. "I want all units to assemble and get your tails down there now! Six and the hot shot are on their way."

"What about...?" Rebecca asked.

"David's with them. He wants to try to talk some sense into his _sister_." White Knight said dismissively. "I hope you have a way of neutralizing the problem?" White now addressed the scientists.

"The dimension disruptor is ready." Caesar said.

"Well, the magnetic resonator isn't ready yet but if you can keep the two separated then the problem is moot." Rylander pointed out.

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!" White yelled.

Everyone quickly moved to the hanger. As Caesar was walking down the hall, Beverly grabbed him.

"Caesar, please don't go. There has to be another way." She said pleadingly.

"Sorry, Beverly. Alpha is just too dangerous. This is the only way." Caesar said in a tone Six would be proud of.

"Fine, if you go, don't expect me to be here when you come back." Beverly snapped as she spun around.

"Beverly…" Caesar looked shocked and was about to go after her.

"Come one Romeo, time's a wasting." Bobo shoved him towards the hanger.

Caesar let himself be pushed along but his eyes followed Beverly until he could no longer see her. He felt like his insides were being twisted as he strapped himself in. He closed his eyes as the ship lifted off.

Beverly stomped back to her room. She grabbed her suitcase from under her bed and started throwing all her clothes in a pile. She slammed the case trying to close it. Jumping on top of it she managed to get the latch shut. But when she got off it burst opened.

She kicked her bed post in frustration. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. She then slowly folded her clothes so that it would fit. When she was done she went to the hanger. Throwing her things into the back seat she got in. Without giving the base a second look she drove off.

0o0

"Do you think Black Knight is in New York yet?" Rex asked Six.

"Does that answer your question?" Six pointed out the window. A column of smoke rose from the middle of the city.

Rex frowned and pulled his goggles down. He opened the hatch.

"Let David off!" Six yelled above the wind.

Rex nodded and grabbed the tycoon who gave a frightened yelp as Rex jumped out of the jet. As they fell from the sky, Rex formed his boogie pack. He dropped David on his back side before heading toward the smoke.

"Thanks… I think." David said as he shakily got up.

"Rex, get Alpha! I'll deal with Black Knight." Six instructed Rex through the comlink.

"Got it." Rex nose dived at the glowing monster tank. Forming his punk busters he landed on the monster leaving a sizable dent on its head. Using the momentum he bounced off and landed on the ground. Quickly turning around he managed to jump out of the way as the monster tank swung its talons at him.

"Ay caramba!" Rex exclaimed as the talons came too close to his chest. He formed his bad axes and sliced at the claw. He managed to slice it off. The monster roared as if in pain. Then a red mist floated out and entered another tank. That tank became another monster.

"Oh man, I'm gonna feel this in the morning." Rex moaned as the new tank monster came towards him.

Six was engaging Black Knight in battle. He fired missiles, which she countered with her electric cannon. The explosion obscured Six's view. He watched carefully. A slight glow in the dust cloud alerted him to her presence. She had formed her mace and tried to latch onto an engine. Six neatly spun the jet to avoid the whip. He shot the laser cannons at her but she dodged the fire. Using her cannon she returned fire. The jet was not as maneuverable and sustained damage. Six punched out as the jet started losing altitude. He pulled out his hoverboard and blades to continue the fight in the air.

Rex was holding the monster's head back with his smack hands. He heard a whistling noise. Looking up he saw a fiery jet coming straight at them.

Rex yanked the tank monster's head so that it fell to its side. He then lifted it. Rex threw the monster at the plane. When the plane and tank collided there a shower of flaming metal fragments rained down on him. He formed his block party.

When it was over, he looked up to see a nebulous red cloud floating above him.

"You have gotten stronger since last we met, brother." Alpha's voice floated down.

"Yes I have, and I'm not your brother!" Rex grabbed some concrete with his slam cannon and blasted the cloud. The cloud parted and the concrete passed through harmlessly.

"You haven't gotten any smarter, however." Alpha grew tentacles that grabbed several tanks and other vehicles in the vicinity. Rex's eyes widened as Alpha grew into a spider- like mechanical creature.

"Aww man! You've got to be kidding!" Rex jumped out of the way as a sharp leg tried to pin him to the ground.

"Give me your Omenga-1 Nanite." Alpha demanded.

"Well, you must really think I'm stupid if you think I'm just going to hand it to you!" Rex shouted.

"I will get it either way. I was merely offering a less… painful way. But if you prefer pain…" Alpha's legs came down around Rex trapping him. A buzzing sound came from under the Alpha spider. A buzz saw appeared as it cut the metal legs like butter. Alpha spider tipped over onto its back.

Rex was about to slam his buzz saw into Alpha's abdomen when electricity shot through his body. Rex's build fell apart and he collapsed to the floor.

"It's done!" Black Knight unwrapped her whip from around Rex. Rex panted as Black Knight walked past him. He yanked off his goggles and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He grunted.

Black Knight walked over and knocked on the metal spider. A red cloud came out and merged with her.

"You fools think that I've only been hiding all this time. I've been planning, recruiting and bidding my time for this!" For the first time Rex noticed something around Black Knight's wrist.

"I didn't think you were into tacky jewelry, Black Knight." Rex scoffed.

Black Knight didn't answer. Instead she pressed a button. A red beam shot out from the cuff and into the sky. The sky slowly swirled like it was being mixed.

From the distance Rex could see a fleet of Providence gun ships approaching.

"What on earth is that?" Holiday gasped looking at the swirling mass.

Caesar unbuckled his belt and got up to look.

"That's incredible." Caesar said with awe. "Somehow Alpha's power is being channeled to create mini master control nanites."

"What does that mean?" White Knight who had just appeared on the screen demanded to know.

"Well Alpha was originally created to be one master control nanite but somehow each of his nanites are becoming individual master control nanites." Caesar kept staring at the swirling sky.

"You mean there's literally hundreds of little Alphas?" Holiday gaped at the seemingly calm scientist.

"Thousands actually." Caesar corrected her.

"And what can Black Knight do with that?" White Knight asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, since the world is infused with nanites, she can remake the world in her image and likeness." Caesar said nonchalantly.

Holiday immediately grabbed the comlink.

0o0

Beverly pulled over to the side of the road. She had been driving all night. But when she finally worked through her anger she realized that she had to go back. Circe was still in a coma back at Providence. She couldn't abandon her best friend. She was about to turn back when on her radio she heard the grim news in New York. Possibly thousands were dead or dying including agents from Providence. Her heart seized in her chest. Rebecca! She had to get there! She saw a private airfield nearby. Driving over she ran inside.

"Excuse me can I rent one of your planes?" She asked.

"What was that now?" An elderly man who sat at the desk asked.

0o0

Six woke up to Rebecca yelling into his comlink. He groggily pushed himself up. He was lying on the rooftop of some building. His hoverboard was next to him broken and battered. Then he remembered what happened. Black Knight had gotten the best of him again with her electrified whip. He had to find a way to become immune to shocks. His head was pounding and Rebecca shouting in his ear wasn't helping. He was about to yank the comlink out until he caught the last few words. " _Thousands of Alphas are going to remake the world."_ That caught his attention

"Repeat that!" Six demanded.

This time he listened to every word of Rebecca's explanation. He looked at the sky sure enough the red was increasing.

Six struggled to his feet. No time to think about the pain he was in. He had to stop the end of the world.

"Jennifer, don't do this!" David pleaded with his sister.

Black Knight turned her head to face the speaker.

"Where did you come from? I thought I took care of you. No matter. Now you can see what your baby sister can do." Black Knight raised her hand. The swirling mass converged onto a building. The building began warping and changing. Its metal frame twisted and the bricks shattered only to be reformed. It took several minutes but soon in its place stood a dark grotesque castle.

"You like it?" Black Knight jeered.

"It's you." Rex growled.

"Jennifer! You can't do this. People can die." David tried to reason with her.

"So? People die everyday. What's a few more here or there?" She pointed at a Providence ship. The red swirl converged again. The ship exploded.

"No!" Rex screamed. "All those people!" He rushed her with his smack hands.

She blocked it with her sword and shoved him to the floor. An exhausted Rex fell. David ran to his side and helped him up.

"Jennifer, there's nothing left of you." He said sorrowfully.

"I already told you! She's gone!" She yelled insanely. The red swirl in the sky reacted to her anger with a sudden burst but just as suddenly contracted.

Black Knight seemed to regain her composure.

"This is the ultimate power. To remake the world. I thought I needed the meta-nanites to do that but since you deactivated them, I had to find another way." Black Knight cooed.

"So you have everything you ever wanted. Happy now?" Rex asked sarcastically as David supported him.

"Well, there's one more thing… You'll give your omega-1 nanite to Alpha here." Alpha's form emerged from Black Knight.

"Your nanite if you please." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Over my dead body!" Rex growled.

"I think that can be arranged." Alpha flew at Rex.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks X and Guest for the reviews. Again I'm assuming that the lack of comments means that the rest of you are okay with whatever I'm writing or I'm just talking to myself.**

 **I do not own nada.**

Calan scowled at the newscast of the fight in New York. He wished he could be there but Holiday had played the medical card. He was not fit for duty yet. He gritted his teeth. He knew the doc meant well but he should be there with his men. When the Providence scout ship disintegrated before his eyes he felt his heart drop. Those were good men. He slammed the console. The fight was not going well. He was about to limp to the hanger himself to get down there when he received a call.

"Hello?" He asked not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Calan? I need your help." It was Valentina. She never asked for help before. The fact that she was calling meant that it was something serious.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you come here?" Her voice was laced with fear.

"I… I don't know." Calan hesitated. He wasn't technically on duty but he shouldn't be running off when his men were in trouble.

"Calan, it's Breach. There's something wrong and I… I'm not sure what to do." She said.

Calan frowned. Well, White Knight did say he had to keep his ear to the ground. "I can be there in 2 hours." He answered.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." She hung up.

Calan felt a little dishonest. But he was Providence first.

0o0

When Calan arrived, Valentina was waiting for him herself.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"See for yourself." She replied.

They flew in the copter in silence to the castle. Calan found himself trudging through the familiar corridors leading to Breach's quarters. This time Biowulf and Skalamander were outside her door.

"What happened?" Valentina asked sharply.

"She transported us here." Biowulf answered.

"I was in a middle of a mud bath." Skalamander grumbled. Calan noticed the mud dripping from his lower half.

Valentina steeled her self. She looked at Calan. "Be careful. We have no idea when or where her portals will open and where it would lead to."

Calan nodded wondering what he got himself into.

Valentina opened the door. Calan tried not to gasp at what he saw. Around the room portals opened and closed randomly. Sometimes things would pour through like books or tools. Other times things would be sucked through only to reappear somewhere else or not at all. Breach was curled on her bed in the fetal position. Her eyes were open but they were white and unseeing. She was muttering incoherently to herself.

"Careful," Valentina yanked Calan away from a portal he was standing too close to.

"How long has this been going on?" Calan gaped.

"It started several hours ago." Valentina said.

"What in tarnation do you expect me to do?" Calan looked at her.

"You're the only one in Providence I trust. Rex is preoccupied right now." She said ruefully.

"You've seen the news?" Calan inquired.

"Bits and pieces. I've been busy here making sure nothing disappears permanently." She said.

"Well, that still doesn't explain what you want me to do." Calan said exasperated.

"I know that Lansky and Rombauer told you about Breach's black outs." Valentina said.

Calan eyed her incredulously for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Figured it was no accident you let those two around me."

Valentina smirked before she jumped to avoid another rift. "Can you try to talk to her?"

"Me?" Calan almost yelled. "How is my talking gonna help?"

"I figured she has tuned out all of our voices because she hears them so frequently but we hope you can reach her. Tell her to stop."

"This is nuts." Calan complained but nonetheless he approached Breach cautiously. "Breach? Can you hear me? This is Calan." Calan felt incredibly stupid. "Honey, I need you to stop this right now. People can get hurt."

Breach moaned. But the portals still blinked in and out.

"Breach! Wake up!" Calan called as he side-stepped a portal under his left foot.

There was still no response other than some pitiful whimpering.

Calan tried one more time. "Breach! Snap out of it! What would Rex say?"

"Rex?" Breach's head lifted a fraction. "Rex!" A wind started whipping through the room destroying the carefully organized piles. Calan stared as Breach was lifted from her bed by a mysterious force, hair whipping around wildly.

"Rex, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" She yelled into the wind. Then she let out a blood curdling scream. There was a flash of red and just as suddenly she dropped back onto her bed. She lay sobbing on her disheveled blankets. The portals disappeared.

Valentina ran to Breach and held the crying girl. She looked questioningly at Calan who could only shrug in response.

Something was definitely up.

0o0

Beverly was glad for the goggles as she flew through the air in the bi-plane. It was hard to negotiate a deal with the owner of the airfield when he heard where she wanted to go. But she was stubborn. After much going back and forth, he finally agreed to fly her in the old crop duster to Teterboro Airport near the city. It was the best she could do so she accepted.

"We're here!" The man yelled.

Beverly nodded. Even from that far away she could see the smoke and… something swirling around the city. She bit her lip. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

The plane circled and landed. Beverly hopped out and thanked the man before running to try to find someone who would be willing to drive her to the city.

0o0

"Look out!" David pushed Rex aside. Alpha hit him square on. David went flying into a store front.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Rex made his smack hands and punk busters. He kicked the solidified form of Alpha. Alpha slid back on his hands and knees. Rex watched as Alpha raised his head. His eyes glowed bright white. His hand shot out so quick that Rex had no time to react. He grabbed Rex who struggled to get free. Alpha began pulling Rex in. Alpha's face morphed as his eyes grew more menacing and a fiery tongue came out of his mouth. His mouth opened wide. Rex planted his punk buster on the ground. His punk buster dug into the ground but he was still unable to stop Alpha from pulling him in.

Just as he was close enough to see Alpha's sharp teeth, Six dropped from the air and sliced through the nanite arm. The constraint around Rex dissipated when he fell.

"Rex, quit playing around and stop that thing." Six ordered.

"Playing around? That's not playing around." Rex retorted. He smashed a fire hydrant with his smack hands before directing the spewing water at Alpha who was washed away in the violent spray. "This is playing around." Rex declared.

Six, however, wasn't listening. He used the magnetic force from his magna blades to pull up a manhole cover which he then flung at Black Knight. Black Knight raised her hand. The red mass shot from the sky and covered the manhole cover. The cover shattered then reassembled into a sword. It changed trajectory and flew at Six who blocked its bath with his own blades.

"Back for another beat down, agent?" She taunted. "But I grow bored of this." She raised her hand and the swirling red mass in the sky moved to a rooftop where pigeons were locked in a coop. As the mass passed through a shadow grew until a monstrous winged creature with several heads flew out of the mass.

The creature landed next to Black Knight with a thud. One of its grotesque heads nuzzled Black Knight who gave it a light pat.

"Kill them all." She ordered. The heads gave a loud squawk before leaping to the sky.

"Aww man, it's like Thanksgiving all over again." Rex groaned as he formed his BFS. He sliced off a head.

"Eww, gross." Rex said as he tried to shake the blood off his blade. The falling head however started to grow a body. Soon there was another monster pigeon.

"Rex!" Six snapped.

"How was I supposed to know it would do that?" Rex said defensively before he was attacked from behind by Alpha.

Several Scout ships landed and agents poured out to help fight the hydra-pigeon.

Holiday watched the fight from the scout ship. She turned to Caesar.

"We have to help them!" She said to him.

"Yes, but now that Black Knight has the power to alter reality we may have a problem." He said in his usual calm manner as he tinkered with his gun.

"What kind of problem?" Holiday really didn't want to know.

"Well, she can disrupt my dimension disrupter." Caesar shrugged." Unless I can alternate the signals so that they counteract each other. There done. Now we need to get close enough."

"Let's go." Holiday grabbed the young scientist and pulled him to a jump jet.

Caesar and Holiday landed in the middle of the chaos. Buildings were being reconfigured. Six was holding off a killer pigeon. A few Providence agents that managed to survive were trying to hold off the multi-headed bird. Kenwyn and Beasly were shooting at several heads. Tuck and Cricket fired an electrified net. The heads merely shook everything off.

"Nothing's working." Cricket said.

"Keep firing. We have to keep this thing off Rex." Kenwyn yelled.

"Yeah, who's going to keep it off us?" Beasly asked.

"I am! Take this!" Bobo yelled as he fired off the broiler.

The heat blasted the bird back onto its back.

"Ooo, well done… literally." Tuck joked. But his smile faded when the bird got up.

"Aww, man, stay down!" Tuck growled as he fired another net.

Rex was trying to fight off Alpha who was trying to absorb his Omega-1 nanite.

"Stop trying to eat me!" Rex bellowed before he swung his funchucks at him.

"Caesar!" Holiday yelled at him. She took out her Providence issued firearm and shot at the monster pigeon Six was fighting. "Go!"

"Oh right." He snapped out of his stupor and aimed at Alpha.

He pulled the trigger. A large hole ripped open.

0o0

"Can't anyone give me a ride?" Beverly stomped her feet in frustration.

"Yore be needing a ride, mum?" Someone asked her with a think cockney accent.

Beverly startled as she spun around to see her speaker. She came face to face with a tall man in a trench coat. He seemed to have only one arm as the sleeve of the other hung empty. His face was hidden by the upturned collar of the coat and a large ascot cap that was pulled over his eyes. His long salt and pepper hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

"Umm, yes?" Beverly said uncertainly.

"Well, yore in luck, as I am headin' in yore direction." He said.

"How... how do you know where I want to go?" She asked suspiciously.

He guffawed, "I heard yore speaking loud'nuff to wake the dead." Now yore be wantin' that ride or not."

"I… I guess." Beverly was getting strange vibes from the man but seeing as he was the only one to even give her notice she realized she didn't have much of a choice. "Sure." She said more firmly.

"Right tis way, miss." The man walked to a beat up old Chevy. "Not much to look at but'll get yore where yore goin'." The man said jovially.

Beverly got into the passenger side hesitantly while the cheerful man hopped into the driver's side.

"Hang on now, miss. Ol' Bessie here… can be temperamental." He said in a slightly menacing tone.

Beverly put her seat belt on just as the car jerked forward in an ungodly speed. Beverly let out an involuntary yelp and clutched the dashboard.

"So why yore be headin' to the mess? Looki' fer some thrills?" The man asked conversationally.

"No, my family is there." Beverly simply answered still clutching for dear life.

"Ah, that's a shame. They're jaspered all right." He chuckled.

Beverly had no idea what he was talking about but said, "I just want to find them."

"Yore thinkin' yore be helpin' them?"

"I… I don't know. I don't think there's anything I can do." She admitted.

"I think you know what yore hafta be doing, miss." He said seriously.

"What about the consequences?" Beverly asked.

"Then why come?" The man asked back.

Beverly thought about it.

"We're here!" He announced pulling to a sudden stop.

Beverly looked up in surprise. "How did we get here so fast?"

"I've got me ways." He reached over and opened the door for her. "Best be leav'n now."

"Uh sure." Beverly got out of the car. She stared at the turmoil down the block. Then she remembered her manners. "Thank you for the…." She trailed off when she saw the mysterious man was gone. She frenetically looked around but he had disappeared completely. "Weird." She muttered. A roar brought her back to the present. She ran down the block.

0o0

Beverly spotted the rift in the sky. Her heart sank. She was too late. The rift seemed to suck in the red swirling mass. Rex grabbed Alpha and swung him like a discus. Then he let go and Alpha went flying into the void. Then just as quickly the rift closed as Caesar turned off his machine. Rex then put his hand on the pigeon monsters and they reverted back to their original form.

"Ha! Black Knight, we just got rid of your partner and your monsters." Rex gloated.

"Oh did you now?" Black Knight said smugly.

"Uh, yeah we did?" Rex was a little uncertain now.

"You're such a fool." Black Knight started to glow red. "Those nanites… they were just a part of a bigger Alpha… the real Alpha, who still resides in ME!" A giant burst of red energy came out of Black Knight's body. It knocked everyone off their feet.

When Rex looked up a snake-like red cloud hovered over Black Knight.

"I am a goddess! And no one can stop me from getting my revenge!" The Alpha snake split into multiple snakes and shot into various objects. One went into a car, one a tank, and another took possession of the scout ship. The newly created mechanical EVOs rose.

"I'm gonna need a bigger broiler… and a new diaper." Bobo muttered.

Caesar fired up his disruptor.

"Eh, eh, eh," Black Knight wagged her finger which she then pointed. The disruptor shorted and the sparks shocked Caesar who promptly dropped it. An Alpha snake came out and hissed at him before returning to Black Knight. Alpha then materialized above Black Knight in his energy form.

"Hello father. You see that I did not need your help after all." He said haughtily.

"Alpha, you don't belong here." Caesar said simply.

"No father! I do belong but you… you don't!" Alpha answered. He waved his hand and the EVO car approached Caesar.

Caesar, however, stood his ground. The car roared and leapt to attack. Six blocked it with his blades. He split it halfway down the middle. The monster reeled back but then the two halves reformed.

Rex was finding he had the same problem. Every time he cut them they reformed. The guns were also having little effect.

"It's like we're shooting spitballs at it." Beasly said as he continued firing.

"I'm open to suggestions." Kenwyn said as she backed away from their own scout ship.

"I'm thinking a tactical retreat would be in order." Tuck replied.

"Good idea! Ruuuunnnn!" Bobo yelled. "Monkeys and dames first. But really monkeys first." He rushed past Cricket.

"Gee, thanks." She muttered.

"Holiday, how do we stop these things?" Six asked as he continued to cut and slash at the car EVO.

"I… I… don't know Six. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Each of his nanites is moving independently yet simultaneously with the original Alpha." Rebecca was at a lost. "Caesar?"

Caesar didn't answer he was running computations on his hand held computer. He finally looked up. "This is not sustainable. The nanites will burn itself out, We just need to wait it out."

"Uh bro? I don't think we can wait it out." The tank had wrapped it's cannon around Rex and was squeezing the life out of him.

Black Knight approached him. "Once we get your lovely nanite Rex, we won't have to worry about our nanite supplies." Alpha plunged his talon into Rex's chest. Rex screamed in pain as Alpha rummaged through his body as if Rex was a drawer.

"Here it is." Alpha cried triumphantly.

"No!" Rex struggled to hold onto it.

"Rex!" Six tried to get to him but the car EVO knocked him down. Then he pinned him to the floor.

Beverly took all this in. Her friends and family were in trouble. She had one last card to play.

She ran into a building nearest to the fighting and pressed the elevator hoping that they were still running. The door opened and she got in. Pressing the top floor she waited impatiently as the elevator ascended ignoring the awful elevator music. When the elevator reached its destination, Beverly scrambled to the roof. Using what she learned from Circe she kicked down the door.

Running onto the roof she called out at the top of her lungs.

"ALPHA! HEY ALPHA!" She waved her arms to get his attention.

Her voice echoed through the buildings and Alpha looked up.

"I have a deal for you!" Beverly yelled.

"What is she doing?" Holiday gasped.

"Don't listen to her, kill them all" Black Knight demanded.

"Do you like taking orders from her?"Beverly continued. "Well, if you don't then I have a proposal for you. A body that won't break down because its nanites are special one-of-a-kind. The person won't tell you what to do… and most importantly you CAN LIVE!"

That got Alpha's attention. "Where's this body?" He asked.

"It's me." Beverly said.

"NO!" Both Black Knight and Rebecca screamed.

"Beverly don't do this." Rebecca ran toward the building but was stopped by falling debris.

"We had a deal!" Black Knight yelled at Alpha.

"I have fulfilled my end but I still do not have a sustainable body." Alpha said.

"Once you have Rex's nanite, you will have your body." Black Knight told him.

"If you take mine, you won't have to take anyone else's nanites ever again. Mine can sustain you. And you have full autonomy. I won't tell you what to do. Just leave my family and friends alone. Do we have a deal?" Beverly offered.

Alpha analyzed her nanites. "Yours are different, very different. How can this be?"

"Alpha, we can rule the world, you and I. Think of all the power... power to remake this world!" Black Knight said urgently.

"Power is your goal. It is not mine." Alpha replied.

In a split second Alpha flew out of Black Knight's body. She shrieked and tried to grab Alpha but it's impossible to grab onto pure energy. As Alpha shot to where Beverly stood, he entered her body. Beverly staggered back at the impact. It was like getting hit with a bucket of ice water. She gasped as Alpha's power overwhelmed her. She felt her body being invaded, her thoughts were no longer hers, and then a whirl of energy enveloped her. She felt herself rising off the roof.

"I finally live!" The voice that came from her mouth was no longer hers. She looked at her loved ones on the ground. The EVOS Alpha had created clattered to the floor. Everyone was just staring at her. She looked at her sister. Rebecca had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Beverly mouthed to her sister. But that was it. Alpha had total control. In a second she was gone. The last thing Beverly heard was her sister screaming her name.

 **That took a lot out of me. Hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you smackedlove (gracias por sus comentarios),Guests 1 and 2 for the reviews and thank you queenemily for PMing me. I hope you are still enjoying this.**

 **I own nada.**

When Alpha left Black Knight, the Alpha possessed machines harmlessly fell to the floor reverting back to their original forms. Everyone lowered their weapons in surprise.

Rebecca stood dumbfounded for a second before her legs gave way. She started collapsing to the floor. Before she hit it however, she felt strong arms grab her. She glanced over to see Six supporting her.

Six had seen Rebecca start to fall. He immediately went to her side to keep her from hitting the ground. When she looked at him, he could see she was in shock. Her eyes were wet with tears and her face was ashen. He wished he could tell her everything would be all right but he didn't know and Six couldn't lie to her.

Rebecca looked at Six as tears ran down her face. She had lost her sister _again_. How could she face her parents? She was supposed to protect her, take care of her, not let her be absorbed by some crazy AI. As she started sobbing, Six pulled her against him offering what little comfort he could.

"NO! I was so close!" A deranged Black Knight screeched. She had collapsed to the floor in a heap when her _partner_ left her. Her robot form was gone as well, leaving a mass of humanity quivering with rage. "I will have my revenge. I will destroy you all." Black Knight ranted and raved insanely. She struggled to get on her feet but her brother grabbed her in a bear hug. She thrashed about trying to escape but David hung on.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right Jennifer. We'll get you help." David said soothingly.

Balck Knight merely screamed and strained against him. But she was spent. Her powers were gone. Rex shook his head at her descent into madness. He almost felt sorry for her… almost. But he felt truly sorry for Doc. Her sister sacrificed herself to save them from Alpha. He would have felt bad for his brother too but he stood on the sidelines busy fiddling with his handheld computer. Caesar seemed unaware that his girlfriend was gone. Everyone else stood in shock at what had occurred standing a respectful distance from Dr. Holiday so she could grieve.

"We have a problem." Caesar announced.

Everyone glared at him except Rebecca who was still distraught.

"No duh, bro." Rex retorted.

"You don't understand." Caesar interrupted. "Without Alpha to reign in the mini Alphas, they are going to run rampant."

"What do you mean?" Tuck asked fearfully.

Red energy came out of the vehicles and congregated in the sky.

"Uh, bro? What's going on?" Rex asked nervously.

"What I was saying." Caesar said a little irritably. "The mini Alphas are sentient but were connected to the main Alpha who was controlling their energy. Now that their link has been severed their powers have no focus."

"Which means what?" Kenwyn asked looking as the red in the sky expanded.

"It means that they are going to end up ripping the planet apart." Caesar concluded.

"I want all units to report back to base. We need to figure out our next move." White Knight's voice echoed in their comlinks.

Everyone looked indecisively at each other.

"I said GO!" White Knight barked. Everyone scrambled to the vehicles that were still functioning.

Six looked at David.

"I have my sister. I'll get her the finest care money can buy. Just take care of her." David nodded toward Rebecca. Black Knight snarled and struggled.

Six didn't want to say that Black Knight didn't deserve that kind of care but decided to keep it to himself. He just dipped his head slightly to acknowledge he heard. He gently pulled Rebecca along to a scout ship that had just landed. Rex looked between David and Six. He then ran after Six and Doc.

He stood looking at David and Black Knight as the ramp closed.

0o0

Alpha/Beverly landed on a rooftop.

"So what are you going to do first?" Beverly asked Alpha mentally.

The question seemed to stump the AI.

"I want to live." It answered in her thoughts.

"Yes, you are living now. But what do you want to _do_?" Beverly emphasized the last part.

"I had not planned that far ahead." Alpha admitted.

"Well, can I make a suggestion?" Beverly tried not to laugh. After all his bluster, Alpha was just like a lost child.

"I suppose. But I do not have to follow it." Alpha sounded annoyed.

"Of course not. That's why it's called a suggestion." Beverly replied. "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Eat?" Alpha asked confused. "I have never had to eat before."

"Well, now that you are alive, you need to eat to stay that way. But not just any food..." Beverly said mischievously.

An hour later Alpha found himself sitting at a counter at a diner.

"What is this place?" Alpha asked out loud.

"You're at Harry's Roadhouse, suga." A waitress replied looking at them funny. "What'll ya have?"

"Hey, Alpha? If we don't want to seem insane we should probably not speak out loud to each other." Beverly cautioned.

"Very well. What are we having?" Alpha asked petulantly in her mind.

"Let me do the talking." Beverly instructed Alpha telepathically. Then to the waitress she said, "We… I mean, I'll have the carne asada tacos with a side of chili cheese fries and lemonade."

"You got it." The waitress scribbled the order before retreating to the kitchen.

"How do you know this place?" Alpha asked.

"Oh, Caesar took me here once." Beverly answered absentmindedly. She felt Alpha stiffen. "Hey, I know you have… daddy issues… but you know he's not all bad."

"He created me then abandoned me to die." Alpha said angrily. The lemonade had arrived but she decided to converse with Alpha some more.

"I heard he did try to make you several bodies." Beverly said gently.

"They would not last long." He grumbled.

"But he kept trying didn't he?" Beverly prompted.

"It was too slow in coming." Alpha complained.

"Was that his fault?" Beverly wondered.

Alpha didn't answer but Beverly felt like he was mulling over what she said.

"Here ya go suga." The waitress placed the plates of food down.

"Thank you." Beverly told her. She then took a sip of her lemonade.

"What was that?" Alpha asked surprised.

"That? That was lemonade, fresh squeezed and ohhh so good." Beverly smiled.

"It is… refreshing." Alpha admitted.

"If you like that wait till you try the tacos." Beverly grabbed one and carefully took a bite. She chewed slowly letting her tongue savor the flavors. When she swallowed, she felt satisfaction spread through her body.

"That was… quite pleasant." Alpha then proceeded to devour the rest of the food. The people sitting next to her at the counter looked at them funny. Beverly couldn't very well explain that it was not her eating but an entity controlling her body. So she tried to ignore the stares of disgust of the other diners. When Alpha was done he let out a loud burp. The patrons gasped. That was the last straw. Beverly had to explain to him about etiquette.

Alpha listened impatiently. "Why are there so many rules? I should be able to do whatever I want."

Beverly sighed. She had a lot to educate Alpha on.

0o0

Calan leaned against the wall waiting for Valentina. She finally came out looking tired.

He looked expectantly at her.

She sighed. "Thank you for your help."

Calan waved away her thanks. "I think someone needs to do some explaining."

Valentina sighed again and nodded. She motioned for him to follow her. They returned to her office. He sat down on the chair suppressing a wince from the injuries he aggravated while dealing with Breach.

"About a month ago Breach started going into trances and having blackouts. She would disappear at different intervals and wouldn't remember where she was or what she had done." Valentina began.

"Yes, I know that part." Calan interjected.

"Well, these… episodes have been getting more violent lately. We found Evan unconscious from a head wound in her room yesterday. Then today she well…" She motioned with her hand in the direction of the room. "I don't know what to do. We don't have any… scientists or doctors here that treat EVOs."

"Well, Doc can…" Calan jumped in.

"No! Breach was totally against seeing Dr. Holiday. Something I think happened in the past and she does not trust your doctor." Valentina struck down the idea.

"Well, that doesn't leave you with a lot of options seeing as Providence has the leading researchers on EVOs on this planet." Calan scowled.

"Your Dr. Holiday is not the only person who is at Providence. " Valentina reminded him.

Calan frowned. "You mean Rylander, Meechum or Salazar?"

"Yes, anyone of them will do." Valentina said.

"I dunno. They're pretty busy right now with the whole Alpha thing." Calan frowned.

"There can be catastrophic consequences if one of Breach's episode end up destroying say… a city." Valentina said sternly.

"Point taken. Let me see who's available to help." Calan pressed his comlink.

"Thank you." Valentina said satisfied.

0o0

"What the sam hill happened out there?" White Knight demanded.

Six shot him a glare as Rebecca sat unmoving and unseeing at the conference table.

White Knight chose to ignore the look and instead concentrated on the scientists. Rylander spoke first, "It appears that Alpha has taken over a host whose nanites will not burn out."

"Yes, we got that part. What's happening now with the mini-Alphas?" White Knight growled.

"Well, they are producing an enormous amount of energy. With nothing to focus it on this energy is going to start ripping apart the fabric of reality." Meechum fretted.

"Can't we get a real big needle and thread and sew it up?" Rex asked jokingly.

"Unless we can get the original Alpha to reabsorb those mini-Alphas they will tear apart our world." Caesar said ignoring Rex.

"Why can't we just suck them out of dimension and into the other like before?" Tuck asked.

"Well, unfortunately the ones that were sent away are also starting to corrode its environment." Caesar said calmly. "If they meet there's no telling how many universes it could destroy.

"Great. Are you saying that we are the catalyst that will not only end our world but every dimension in existence?" Kenwyn asked sarcastically.

Caesar shrugged. "Pretty much."

Everyone groaned.

"So now what?" White Knight leaned back against his chair. "I need options people!"

"We find Alpha, make him leave Beverly, and then… I don't know… get him to suck up the mini-Alphas before sending him to the other dimension." Rex stated.

"Right, we just go up to him and ask him nicely." Meechum scoffed.

"No wait. Rex might have something." Caesar held up his hand. "That magnetic resonator can separate the two. Then we reverse the magnetic pull so that all the mini-Alphas would be attracted to the main one. After everyone of them has been contained, we can use the disruptor to send it away."

"What about Beverly? Will Beverly be okay?" Holiday finally spoke. Her voice was shaky but her eyes were resolute.

"I… I don't know. I'm not sure how… integrated Alpha is in her system. It might be like ripping out your own arm." Caesar's own voice was not steady. He swallowed hard and continued. "But this may be the only way."

Holiday didn't answer as she closed her eyes. Then taking a deep breath she looked at him. "What do we need to do?"

"First we need to get the magnetic resonator online." Caesar looked over at Meechum.

Meechum rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's not working like we want it to. Right now it's not powerful enough to attract a paperclip."

"I'll help Meechum." Rylander volunteered. "In a way I feel this is my fault."

"No, it's mine. _I_ should have taken the time to talk to Beverly. I knew she was upset but I didn't think she would do something like this. I don't even know where she would even get an idea…" Rebecca choked up.

"That's my fault." Caesar put in. "I asked to analyze her nanites one day and noted that they were one of a kind because of the way she was cured. I told her they were more resilient than any other."

Holiday looked at him flabbergasted. "Why would you tell her that?"

"It didn't seem like a big deal back then. Now…" Caesar looked away. "We just need to find them and separate them."

Rebecca wanted to lunge over and strangle Caesar but Six had a hand firmly on her shoulder. So all she could do was scowl at the mad scientist.

"Well, if you are all done with the blame game, let's do something productive." White interrupted.

"I'll go look for Alpha and Beverly." Rex volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Kenwyn spoke up.

"Not without me." Tuck interjected.

"Or me." Cricket said firmly.

"What? Am I the only one who doesn't want to look for a powerful killer AI in the body of a teenager?" Bobo grumbled.

"Actually, I need you, Rex, to try to contain the mini-Alphas." White said.

"What? Are you serious?" Rex asked.

"He's right. Rex, you're the only one who has any ability to communicate with nanites. You need to stall them." Caesar said.

"What do you want me to do? Ask it to play chess?" Rex asked incredulously.

"Whatever it takes." White Knight growled. "I don't care if you ask it to dance. Make sure it doesn't start destroying the city. And take the monkey with you."

"I'd rather look for the killer AI." Bobo said nervously.

"Come on Bobo. If you're real good I'll even let you have the first dance." Rex got up.

"Bobo don't dance." Bobo groused but got up to follow Rex nonetheless.

"Kenwyn, assemble a team to go look for Alpha." White Knight ordered.

Kenwyn saluted.

"The rest of you, I don't have to emphasize the direness of this situation. Life as we know it could be over… unless you can find a way to stop this!" White glared furiously over everyone before the screen went blank.

"Let's go." Holiday said as she got up from her chair. She walked with determination following the other scientists.

Six followed her.

"Are you… all right?"

"No, I'm not. But I can't let that stop me." Rebecca kept walking.

Six grabbed her elbow and forced her to face him.

"Rebecca, this is not your fault."

"You're right. It's not. It's Caesar's." Her eyes flashed angrily. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and bunched up her hands. Then she relaxed. "No, I'm sorry. That's not fair. He didn't know. But he can at least look like he cared that his creation took…" She stopped not knowing where to go with this conversation. "Six, please, I have a job to do. I have to find a way to save Beverly… and the world." She pulled away from Six. He let her go, watching her walk away from him.

0o0

"How she's doing?" Noah asked as he walked into Circe's room. He walked over to Claire and gave her a quick peck. Claire wrapped her arms around his middle. She looked sadly at him and Noah knew there was no change.

Walter got up and stretched. "Well, anyone want to take the next shift?"

"Ooo, I will." Annie in her haste tripped over the electric cord. The machine that it was connected to tipped over and crashed onto the floor with a tremendous bang.

Federico luckily caught the hapless girl in his arms before she hit the ground.

Annie winced. "My bad. I'm so sorry did I break it?" She stabilized with the help of her boyfriend and bent down to pick up the machine.

"Annie, just leave it. It's probably too heavy for you to pick up anyway. Let Noah do it." Claire told her friend.

"You're right." Annie got up. But in the process she bumped into Noah who had moved over to get the fallen machine. Noah lost his balance and fell over the machine. He did a backwards roll and his foot hit a different power cord. This one was attached to Circe's heart monitor. Alarms in the room went off.

"Quick! Plug it back in!" Walter yelled covering his ears.

"I'm trying! But it's not going in." Noah shouted above the din.

"Let me do it!" Claire grabbed the plug from Noah's hand and slammed it into the outlet. Immediately, the alarms shut off.

"Phew, that was… unpleasant. You! Sit down and don't move." Walter pointed at Annie.

"Sorry." Annie said meekly as she sat down.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Federico came to her defense.

"Buddy, she's a walking disaster." Walter argued.

"She may be a bit… clumsy but most of the problems are coincidence." Federico was getting angry.

"Federico, it's… it's okay. I'm use to it." Annie said as she put a restraining hand on his forearm.

"Well, you shouldn't have to be." Federico shook off her hand and stepped closer to Walter.

"Coincidence my foot… She could have killed Circe!" Walter was fairly shouting.

"You know what? I think we should just all calm down. Nothing happened so everything's all right." Noah got in the middle of the two combatants.

But they were both too angry.

"Listen here, Beckham, your girlfriend is a menace!" Walter yelled at Federico.

"She is not and you will apologize or else!" Federico snapped edging closer despite the fact that Noah had his hands on both the combatant's chests trying to keep them away from each other.

"Or else what? You're going to give me a red card?" Walter said snidely.

Federico tried to reach over Noah's head to get at Walter.

There was a cacophony of yelling and screaming as the two boys tried to climb over Noah to get at each other. Then there was Claire shouting for them to calm down. Only Annie seemed to notice what was happening.

"Hey guys!" She tried to get their attention. "Guys!" She tried again. Finally after no acknowledgement she tried one more time, "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" She thundered.

Everyone stopped in astonishment at the usually friendly blonde's outburst. Annie pointed over to the bed.

Everyone's eyes followed her finger. There were audible gasps.

Circe's eyes were opened and she was frowning at them.

"Okay, I give up. What did I miss?" She asked in a raspy voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you Guest, x and Tigeresscrazy for the reviews. So updating on my 17 year anniversary. Enjoy guys.**

 **I don't own GenRex.**

"And don't scratch yourself in public, got it?" Beverly patiently explained to Alpha what was socially acceptable and what was not.

"And you humans abide by these rules?" Alpha asked skeptically.

"Well, usually we do but those who don't are considered rude." Beverly said.

"I suppose we do not want to call attention to ourselves." Alpha said. "I'm sure Providence will come looking for us."

"Yeah, but a deal's a deal." Beverly said firmly.

"So the reason you gave up your body is to protect them?" Alpha asked curiously.

"Well, partly. But you know what? I wanted to give you a chance to live, too." Beverly replied.

"Why?" Alpha asked.

Beverly was thrown by the question. "I guess because… every living thing… deserves a chance to… live."

"You are giving up your life just so I can live?"

"Y...yeah. I guess."

"Without any compensation to yourself?"

"I didn't want you to hurt my friends and family." Beverly answered honestly.

"But nothing for yourself?" Alpha sounded suspicious.

"No, not really… Well, maybe I want to show you how to live. You know life is a gift. You shouldn't waste it." Beverly said.

"And how can you show me how to live?" Alpha asked.

"Umm, well, uh." Beverly faltered a little. "You should be a productive member of society. You know? Get a job. Do some good."

"That sounds boring." Alpha grumbled.

"I guess a job can wait. We are just kids… sort of." Beverly stopped. Although biologically she was on the cusp of adulthood she still felt like she was stuck at 13. "How about we have some fun instead?"

"Fun? What is fun?" Alpha asked.

"Oh ho, now that I can answer easily. Come on!" Beverly mentally grabbed Alpha's hand.

0o0

"Hey, guys I need your…." Kenwyn stopped short when she saw Circe sitting up. "You're awake!" She cried joyously running to hug her.

"Hey, good to see you too." Circe blushed lightly at the attention. She was actually very touched by everyone's concern.

"When did you wake up?" Cricket followed by Tuck had rushed in when she saw her friend up.

"Well, I guess it's hard to stay asleep with all the ungodly noise you were making." She grinned at Walter and the boys who looked away sheepishly..

"She just got up. Claire went to find the doctor." Annie added standing at a distance.

"Where're Rex and Beverly?" Circe asked shifting her weight in the bed. She noticed their absence.

Circe saw the look that Tuck, Cricket, and Kenwyn gave each other.

"What? What happened?" Circe demanded.

"Here's the doctor." Claire burst in with a Providence doctor in tow.

"How's our patient? You had everyone worried sick. Now I've informed White Knight that you're awake…" The doctor prattled on as he checked her vitals.

Circe gritted her teeth as the doctor came to examine her physically.

Kenwyn motioned for the others to come outside to give them privacy. Once the group had gathered she told them everything that had occurred including what happened to Beverly.

"That's… that's…" Noah sputtered.

"That's unbelievable." Claire finished for him.

"Oh, poor, doc." Annie lamented.

"And Caesar…" Federico added.

"So now I'm going to need your help in tracking Alpha and Beverly down." Kenwyn concluded.

"But once we find them how are we going to separate them?" Noah asked.

"We'll let the scientists figure that out." Tuck said. "But we first have to find them or the world is…ka-blewy" He made an explosive sound.

"What about Circe? Should we tell her?" Cricket asked.

"No, let her rest. She's been through enough. Now come on, we don't have any time to waste. Annie and Claire, can you stay here with Circe? No offense, but you guys aren't trained to handle these situations." Kenwyn addressed the two best friends.

"Federico isn't either." Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, but his hyper sensitive smell could come in handy." Kenwyn said apologetically.

Annie touched Claire's arm. "Hey, I think we should stay and keep Circe company. We'd only get in the way."

Claire reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I have split us into groups and assigned us to search the different locations where they maybe hiding…" Kenwyn started explaining her plan as she walked the rest of the group toward the hanger.

Claire frowned. "I hate being left out." She grumbled.

"Hey, we've seen enough weird things to last a life time." Annie said.

"True. Come on let's see if the doctor's done with Circe yet." Claire linked arms with her friend

0o0

Holiday and Caesar sat in awkward silence as they worked furiously for a way to forcibly separate Beverly and Alpha without injuring Beverly.

Caesar cleared his throat and Holiday looked at him blankly. "If Beverly resists the pull it may be harder to separate Alpha from her."

"Why would she resist?" Holiday was confused.

"Beverly was very adamant about helping Alpha. Do you think she would abandon him so quickly?"

"No, she did it to save us." Holiday protested.

"Maybe in part but you know your sister. She would do anything to help someone in need." Caesar said without looking at her.

Holiday was about to say something before she closed her mouth. Yes, her sister was the type to do whatever she could to help another, even at the cost of herself. But she would never have thought of Alpha as someone in need. Then again maybe from Beverly's point of view Alpha did need help. She looked at Caesar. Maybe this strange, distracted, mad scientist knew her own sister better than her. Or maybe he cared more than he showed on the outside like someone else she knew. Maybe she misjudged him.

"Then what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping maybe you can talk to her." Caesar answered.

"I'm not sure she's open to listening to me right now." Holiday said sadly.

"Nor I." Caesar admitted.

"Well, a fat lot of help we are then." Holiday said bitterly.

"We'll just have to take it one step at a time." Caesar said.

"Really, you?" Holiday couldn't help herself.

"I know it's a bit… unnatural for me. I usually have hundreds of things planned and performed thousands of calculations by now. But with Beverly I can only focus on her." He then bent over his computer and began typing furiously again.

Holiday looked thoughtfully at Caesar's back.

Thinking about her sister brought back her wedding plans. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away and hunched over her own laptop to work on the algorithm. Beverly had tried hard to get her to focus on planning her wedding. She really should have focused on planning and not given Beverly _carte blanche_ to plan. It would have avoided so much of the problems that cropped up. Plus maybe her lack of interest made Six distant as well? If they were to work as a couple they needed to make each other a priority. She really needed to sit and talk with Six. Maybe he was having second thoughts. Maybe that's why he was so distant during the White Knight/Zag-RS incident. But she did not know for sure because they hadn't enough time to sit and talk. Well, after this is over she promised herself that she will make time for a long discussion.

Meanwhile, Six was listening to Meechum and Rylander as they argued about the best way to modify the magnetic resonator.

Not understanding a word being said his thoughts wandered over to Rebecca. Even with his memory loss he knew how important Beverly was to Rebecca. He heard about the time she risked it all to save her and how he almost died in the process. But he couldn't remember it. And although he loved Rebecca, he couldn't imagine himself putting his life on the line like that for her or for anyone else. He wanted his memories back so he could be that better person, that perfect person that Rebecca had fallen in love with. She deserved that. She didn't deserve this amnesiac with questionable morals and blood on his hands. Seeing White Knight alive, made him realize how powerless and ineffective he was at protecting people. What if his other past caught up to him? He didn't know if he had somehow taken care of the problem of being a mercenary in the lost six years. There were powerful people he had offended in his previous life that could rightly come after him. What then would become of Rebecca? He wished he could remember.

"Agent Six?" His comlink blared in his ear. It was Calan.

Calan quickly explained the situation he was in. Six frowned. He had no idea why Breach would not want Rebecca to see her but maybe it was for the best since she was busy right now.

"I'll see who can go." Six looked at the two scientists arguing still. "I need one of you to examine an EVO." He quickly relayed Calan's message.

Meechum and Rylander looked at each other.

"You should go." Rylander said to Meechum.

"I'm just a systems expert." Meechum scowled. "What can I do?"

"You still have some rudimentary knowledge of EVO physiology. Besides I can't even hold a stethoscope." Rylander emphasized his point by opening and closing his intangible hands.

"Sure, you just want to get rid of me so you can tweak the stupid machine yourself." Meechum complained.

"Gentlemen, I don't care who goes but may I remind you that Captain Calan's problem can also be life and death." Six said sternly.

"What isn't around here? Fine, I'll go. But I better get extra vacation days after this." Meechum grumbled.

"If there is an _after this_." Rylander said brightly.

"Shut up." Meechum muttered as he left with Six. Six called for a scout ship to be made ready then radioed Calan.

"Calan, Meechum is on his way." Six told Calan as he escorted Meechum to the hanger.

"Great! We'll be waiting for him. What's going on at your end?" Calan asked.

Six gave him the brief account.

"Poor Doc. How's she holding up?" Calan clucked his tongue.

"She's… as well as can be expected." Six answered.

"Well, I hope it works out." Calan said.

"Me too." Six replied.

0o0

Rex and Bobo stood in New York watching the red swirl.

"It looks like it's getting bigger." Bobo observed.

Rex pulled down his goggles and examined it. "No, it's wide but not thick. It looks like it's spreading though."

"So what are you gonna do?"Bobo looked at his friend.

"I don't know, I was thinking of asking it out for coffee." Rex formed his boogie pack. He flew up to the red swirl. "Hey… um, brothers. How about instead of destroying the universe we can go get a double mocha cappuccino?"

At first there was no response, then the swirl formed a spike that stabbed one of Rex's turbines. Rex fell a few feet before he was able to reform his wings. "I take that as a no? Not a coffee person huh? How about tea?" Another spike flew from the cloud. Rex dodged it. "No? Milkshake?" Yet another spike came out nearly decapitating his head.

"I know. How about you tell me what you want?" Rex said with his hands out.

"Die!" The cloud thundered as several spikes came out randomly trying to pierce Rex.

Rex moved quickly to avoid the sharp points.

"Sorry, I don't do dying. I have done pottery though." Rex quipped.

More spikes shot at him.

"Geesh, everyone's a critic." Rex grumbled before using his block party to deflect the spikes.

"Maybe you should stick to knock, knock jokes." Bobo called from below.

"How about you give me a hand?" Rex yelled back. Rex heard clapping from below. When he turned to glare at Bobo some of the spikes destroyed his wings. Rex started plummeting to the ground. As he tried to make his sky slyder a tendril game from the cloud and grabbed him.

"Give us your omega-1 nanite." The cloud rumbled.

"Not this again." Rex groaned. "Get your own! This one's mine!" He formed his punk buster and kicked at the semi-solid cloud. The tendril released him and Rex formed his sky slyder. He quickly flew from the cloud.

"Six! We have a problem! The cloud wants my omega-1 nanite." Rex said through his comlink.

"That's good." Six said.

"Quewha?" Rex was shocked. "How is that good?"

"You can keep it distracted. Try to lead it away to someplace uninhabited." Six ordered.

"You mean act like bait?" Rex asked indignantly.

"Whatever works." Six answered tersely before cutting off connections.

Rex muttered some Spanish curses under his breath before a spike near his head brought him back.

"Bobo, where's the nearest uninhabited region?" Rex yelled to his sidekick.

"You mean New Jersey?" Bobo joked.

Rex flipped to avoid another spike and used his BFS to cut away the tendrils that came after him. "Bobo! I'm serious!" He yelled.

"All right, all right. Keep your shirt on." Bobo ran into the jump jet and looked up information on the computer.

"Okay buddy, beaming coordinates to you now." Bobo communicated to Rex.

"Got it!" Rex could see the coordinates on his goggles. He stared at the nebulous red cloud. "Hey, you big fat… uh… cloud."

"Nice one, Einstein." Bobo said sarcastically.

"Stuff it, monkey." Rex yelled at Bobo. Then turning back to the cloud he yelled, "You want my nanite? Come and get it!" He then dodged a few more tendrils before flying off in the direction indicated by the coordinates.

Bobo watched as the cloud moved from its position to go after Rex.

"Oh buoy, better make sure the kids okay." Bobo muttered as he started the jump jet.

0o0

"Where is everyone?" Circe asked Annie and Claire. The Providence doctor had just finished and left.

Annie and Claire looked at each other.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked innocently.

"Come on, I didn't survive this long by being oblivious." Circe grew agitated. "Now what gives here? What happened to Rex and Beverly?"

"Rex is fine." Annie said slowly.

"And Beverly?" Circe prompted.

Circe noticed the exchange between Claire and Annie.

"Guy, I need to know what happened." Circe pleaded. "Otherwise I'll just imagine the worse."

"Whatever you come up with won't come close." Annie blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Annie!" Claire snapped.

Now Circe was really worried. She struggled to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Annie asked alarmed.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, I'm going to find someone who will." Circe grimaces as she swung her legs to the floor.

"No, we'll tell you. Just… just get back in the bed." Claire said frantically.

Satisfied Circe lay back onto the bed. She was relieved that she didn't actually have to get up and find someone. "Go on." She said.

Claire sighed. She repeated the story Kenwyn had told them. By the end, Circe was sitting straight up.

"The idiot." She whispered under her breath. "That's a bone-headed move I expect from Rex." Circe rubbed her face.

Annie and Claire looked worriedly at each other as Circe sat with her hands over her face. She was silent for so long that the girls started to worry.

"Hey, Circe? Are you o…" Annie asked nervously.

"Get me a laptop." Circe interrupted. She glared at the two girls.

"Excuse me?" Claire blinked.

"Sorry, get me a laptop, _please_." Circe amended.

Both girls just stood looking at her.

Circe sighed. "Guys, I can't just sit here and do nothing while my boyfriend is trying to stop the end of the world and my best friend is possessed by an AI."

"I guess I can look for a laptop." Claire said quietly.

"Try Rex's room. Past the stack of pizza boxes, around the mountain of soda cans and whatever you do don't go near the gym socks. The laptop should be in the monkey's hammock." Circe told Claire the code to Rex's room.

Claire nodded and left the room. Annie sat silently with Circe.

"So… how was your day?" Annie finally broke the silence.

Circe looked at her incredulously when Claire re-entered with a laptop.

"Phew, you weren't kidding about those socks." Claire made a face.

"Yeah, Rex and Bobo are slobs." Circe said impatiently. She held out her hand for the computer. She grabbed it, turned it on and immediately started typing in it.

"What… what are you doing?" Annie asked trying to see over her shoulder.

"This." Circe turned the screen around.

Claire frowned as her eyes flitted across the screen. "Credit card statements?"

"Beverly and Alpha need to survive somehow. I took a shot and looked up Beverly's credit card history. These last transactions were just a few hours ago. Somewhere called Harry's Roadhouse and it looks like they are now at… an amusement park?" Annie looked confused.

"That's in the next state over. If we leave now we can be there in 2 hours." Circe said as she pulled the covers off.

"Woah, woah, you're not going anywhere." Claire said.

"I need to find Beverly." Circe protested.

"We'll let Kenwyn know. I'm sure they can do the rest.

"Ugh, okay. "Circe settled back into bed. "But if anything happens I'm there."

"Sure." Claire said soothingly. She pulled out her cell phone and called Noah.

0o0

Noah's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id.

"Claire, what's up? Is Circe okay?" Noah asked. He frowned. "Uh huh, uh huh, okay thanks. We're not far from there. We'll check it out." He hung up. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY, KENWYN!"

"WHAT?" Kenwyn called back.

"WE NEED TO GE TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Noah yelled.

Kenwyn asked. "WHY?"

"CLAIRE SAID BEVERLY JUST USED HER CREDIT CARD THERE!"" Noah said loudly.

"Okay. But why are you still yelling? I'm right here." Kenwyn asked.

"BECAUSE…" Noah stopped himself when he realized Kenwyn was right next to him. "No reason. Just making sure you heard me." He amended.

"I'm pretty sure people in Hong Kong heard you." Walter commented.

"Come on! Let's go before the trail gets cold." Kenwyn was already halfway to the Providence jeep.

"You girlfriend is bossy." Noah observed.

"Bite me, Nixon." Walter said to Noah as he ran to catch up to Kenwyn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for your review Guest. I appreciate it. I'm going to wrap this up soon. School's about to start and I'm going to be swamped. In the meantime enjoy.**

 **I do not own this.**

"Are you sure humans do this for fun?" Alpha asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely, now put both your hands up… and wait for it." Beverly cried happily.

Alpha looked straight ahead. All he saw was blue skies with dots of clouds. He felt the sensation of almost lying on his back. Then all movement stopped as they reached the pinnacle.

"What's supposed to happen…" Alpha never finished his question as they plunged down the incline. Alpha felt sensations he never felt before. He felt his stomach drop. His heart rate increased and there was a feeling of extreme euphoria mixed with fear. He heard Beverly's scream but it didn't sound frightened instead it was full of something he couldn't describe. But it was nice. When the roller coaster rolled to a stop, Beverly was laughing.

"Let's do that again." Alpha said.

"You bet!" Beverly jumped out the door and ran to get back on line.

0o0

"Split up but maintain a low profile. We don't want our subject to know we're here." Kenwyn instructed.

"Yes, we know." Walter rolled his eyes.

"Look we only get one chance at this." Kenwyn warned.

"Relax, you'll live longer." Walter said dismissively as he wandered over to the arcade games.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill him, one day." Kenwyn muttered angrily.

"Makes Rex look like a boy scout, huh?" Noah teased.

"Not even." Kenwyn scoffed. "Both of them are undisciplined goof-offs."

"But you're dating one of them." Noah reminded her.

"Not if he keeps this up." Kenwyn stalked off.

Noah shook his head. He figured the two of them will have to work it out on their own. He suddenly realized he was by himself. He should probably be looking for Beverly. He frowned. If he was Beverly where would he be? Rex mentioned that she liked riding with him on his rex ride and knowing Rex, he would definitely have tried several crazy stunts. That meant that Beverly was a bit of an adrenaline junkie and where would adrenaline junkies go?

"The roller coasters!" He shouted. The people around him stopped and stared at him. Noah turned red when he realized he spoke out loud. "The roller coasters are where I should be going to… because I'm… a teenager and teenagers love roller coasters, haha." He babbled. The people gave him funny looks before resuming their course. One mother pulled her child closer as Noah put on an idiotic grin. Noah decided to move before he attracted more attention.

Making his way to the first roller coaster he did a quick search on the lines and watched as the people exited the ride. No Beverly. Moving on to the next, then the next, then the next, he still did not see Beverly. By the time he reached the last one his feet hurt and he began to wonder if Circe might not have been mistaken about Beverly being here when he spotted them. They were just going around the third loop of the seven loop coaster.

Noah was so excited that he fumbled with his comlink. "Kenwyn, Kenwyn, I found them they are on the roller coaster Montezuma's Revenge!"

"I'll be right there!" Kenwyn answered.

Noah looked up. He frowned could the ride be over already? Should he go wait at the exit. No. Then they would see him and run.

"Noah!"

"Argghhh!" Noah yelped.

"Shhhh!" Kenwyn put her hand over his mouth. "You want to give us away?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Noah accused with his hand over his chest.

Kenwyn rolled her eyes. "Where are they?"

Noah pointed to the coaster. "I think the ride ended though. How are we going to find them without being seen?"

"Like this, Nixon." She pulled the mask of her suit over her face and she disappeared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Noah said sheepishly. An invisible hand grabbed his mask and yanked it over his face. Noah could see that he also went invisible.

"Come on." He heard her hiss at him.

They went to the exit and watched as the people filed out.

"There!" Noah heard Kenwyn say excitedly.

"Uh, you're invisible. I can't see where you're pointing." Noah reminded her.

Noah felt someone grab his head and turn it. When his head was pointed in the right direction he saw Beverly happily walking out and getting back into line for the ride. It seemed strange. She didn't look like she was in danger. The only thing odd was that every so often she would giggle for no reason.

"We need to call this in." Kenwyn said excitely.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked uncertainly.

"What are you talking about?" Kenwyn sounded annoyed.

"Well, I don't know. She looks happy." Noah gulped.

"Nixon, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. She's been taken over by a hostile entity." Kenwyn argued.

"Yeah and instead of destroying things they're just riding a roller coaster." Noah shrugged even though he knew Kenwyn couldn't see him.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not listening to this anymore." Noah heard her radio White Knight.

Noah was torn. He wondered what Rex would do.

Then Noah heard some crunching sounds behind him. "What are we looking at?" It was Walter's voice.

Noah turned around to see a half eaten candied apple floating in mid air.

"Are you serious?" Kenwyn pulled her mask off and glared at him.

Walter pulled off his mask. "What? I was hungry. Wanna bite?" He offered her the bitten apple.

Noah still invisible pushed them behind a booth so they would not be seen.

0o0

Rex was currently two steps ahead of a cloud of mini-Alphas trying to devour him for his omega-1 nanite. He looked back to make sure he had not lost the entity. That was his mistake. A red whip collided into his boogie pack and he plunged to the ground leaving a crater.

"Oww, that smarts." He groaned pulling himself out. As he looked up he saw the cloud closing in on him. "Oopps, gotta go." He formed his rex ride and with a roar of the engine shot off with a spike just barely missing him. He zig- zagged trying to avoid the spikes that were trying to impale him. As each spike hit the ground shudder and debris flew out. Rex was busy trying to avoid both the spikes and the shrapnel from the ground.

"Man, I can't keep this up much longer." Rex was getting tired. "Someone give me good news!" He yelled into his comlink.

"Rex, they found Alpha." White Knight answered. "They're at the amusement park. Get the Alphas over there now!"

"That's like 300 miles away!" Rex groaned when he saw the coordinates. Suddenly he was aware that a jet was flying over him. The hatch opened as a rope ladder came down.

Rex grabbed it and let his build fall apart. Bobo pulled him in and the hatch closed as the jet sped off with the red cloud going after them.

0o0

"This is proving to be quite impossible." Rylander said thoughtfully. He was now with Holiday and Caesar working on the magnetic resonator. "There just doesn't seem to be a way to boost its attraction without damaging its core."

"What if an outside magnetic object was inserted into it?" Caesar suggested tiredly.

"Yes, I suppose that would prevent it from over taxing the power source but it would be too dangerous for anyone to be near this when it is activated. The magnetic force produce can rip the nanites right out of them causing a painful death." Rylander surmised.

"Well, maybe something without metal can do it?" Holiday suggested. "Like maybe a plastic drone?"

"No the electronics are still vulnerable." Rylander shook his head.

"Well, there must be something we can do!" Holiday said almost despairingly. She looked around at the two men.

"We're trying our best, doctor." Caesar said quietly.

"No, no we're not. My sister's still possessed by a monster and we're sitting here talking about magnetic theory." Holiday swallowed back the tears that threaten to fall. She slammed her hands down on the table and her head hung down. She took several deep breaths.

"Feeling better?" Rylander asked not unkindly.

"Yes, sorry. Lost it there for a second. I'm fine now." She said in a flat voice. "Okay, let's try this again. We want to separate Alpha from Beverly by magnetically pulling him out of her without ripping out her own nanites." Rebecca had to talk out loud to think. "The magnetic resonator has to attract Alpha but repel Beverly's nanites at the same time. There's not enough power to do both unless another magnetic force can be added while the machine is working."

"That is correct." Rylander nodded.

"I can do it." Rebecca volunteered.

"That's too dangerous." Caesar protested.

"It's the only way. If I can insert an electromagnet as the machine pulls Alpha out then the magnet I insert can repel Beverly's. without blowing the machine." Rebecca drew a deep breath. "If I'm lucky the process will be quick and I… I will be fine. Then you can reverse the polarity again so that Alpha can attract the mini-Alphas before you send him to the other dimension."

"It may be our only way." Caesar reluctantly agreed.

"Then let's do it." Rebecca said firmly.

"It could kill you." Rylander warned.

"If we don't do anything, we're dead anyway." Rebecca said wryly. Then she added. "Don't tell anyone else."

"Doctor Holiday, I must ask you to reconsider the consequences. Beverly…" Caesar began.

"Will have you to take care of her." Rebecca finished sadly.

Caesar looked uncomfortable. "I don't think we have any future together… anymore."

"Caesar," Holiday put her hand on the young scientist's shoulder, "Beverly is a very forgiving person. I know you can make it work."

Caesar looked at Rebecca before dropping his gaze. "I hope you're right."

Rebecca gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I think it's time to tell White Knight we are ready."

"Good. Because Kenwyn just found Alpha." White Knight popped onto the screen.

"How much did you hear?" Rebecca demanded.

"Enough." White Knight paused. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"I don't think Six would approve." White added.

Rebecca's eyes clouded over with regret. "He'll get over it." She said quietly.

White Knight made a sound like a snort. "I highly doubt it. But… it's your choice."

"She's my sister." Rebecca said. "I'd do anything."

White ignored her reply. "Dust off in 20 minutes. Kenwyn and her team will have to find a way to lead Alpha to the meeting point. Rex should be leading the mini-Alphas there too. This plan better work. Even as we speak I've been getting reports of spatial anomalies from our other bases."

"We'll be ready." Holiday promised. She gathered her things and left. As she exited the room, she didn't notice the figure that was leaning against the wall in the shadows of the side hallway.

0o0

"So are you having fun?" Beverly asked Alpha as they waited on line.

"I am experiencing different… feelings. It is hard to distinguish which one is fun." Alpha answered.

"You don't really feel fun… but do you feel happy?" Beverly had a hard time describing something she considered second nature.

"It is the opposite of what I felt with father." Alpha replied.

"I guess you're having fun then..." Beverly guessed. "But I think you're too hard on Caesar."

"Father, did not care for me even though he created me." Alpha said bitterly.

"You know Alpha, I don't think that's true." Beverly contradicted him.

"You do not know my father." Alpha said angrily.

"Maybe not extremely well but I got to know him the last few months and… it's hard for me to reconcile how he is, with what you're telling me. Why don't you tell me your side? Everything." Beverly invited him to speak.

So Alpha poured out his story. Starting with when he gained consciousness, his first memory was Caesar's smiling face. When his father told him his purpose, Alpha was only too glad to help his father control his brothers. But when Alpha asked for a body so that he can move about freely, they realized his flaw. He needed fresh nanites to survive. He kept burning through them and every mechanical body was impossible to maintain. He told of his frustration and finally, he took matters into his own hands. Even when his father banished him, he still held out hope that his father would work on stabilizing him. But when he realized that his father had rejected him he knew he had to take matter into his own hands. He told of meeting Rex and some other boy from another dimension and how he almost had everything he needed to live until they defeated him. He was sent away again but he bided his time. Beverly listened patiently. By the time they reached the front of the line, she understood Alpha's anger.

"You know Alpha. If I was in your shoes, and in some ways I am, I'd be angry too. It's not fair that they sent you away." Beverly said when he finished. She could feel Alpha mollified. But she had to say the next part. "I think, though, you need to see it from Caesar's perspective to understand why he did what he did."

She felt Alpha stiffen inside her. "I know, I know you don't want to hear it but… you know what? Let me tell you a story."

Alpha listened as Beverly described how she lost 3 years as an EVO locked in a dark room. When she was cured she had a hard time readjusting to her life. Then she described how with the help of Caesar, she was starting to feel normal again. "You see the man you hate because he rejected you… well, I don't think he did. He took responsibility for creating you. When you started hurting other people, he felt he had no choice but to banish you. The Caesar I know is a little scatterbrained, easily distracted, and lives somewhere up here while the rest of us are down here but he cares deeply for people. He couldn't let his creation hurt anyone else. I think he was very sad when he had to send you away."

"How do you know?" Alpha asked petulantly.

"Because the Caesar I know tries to do what is right no matter how painful it is to himself. And I think it was painful for him to have to send away one of his creations." Even as Beverly was trying to defend Caesar to Alpha she realized she was beginning to understand Caesar a little better herself.

Alpha was silent. Beverly hoped it was because he was thinking it over.

"Would you do what is right at the cost of yourself?" Alpha asked her.

Beverly almost laughed. "Why do you think I'm here with you now?"

"Yes, I see." Alpha answered.

"Oh look we're up." Beverly walked through the gate crossed the platform to the roller coaster.

Alpah didn't speak but Beverly felt a comfortable silence as they sat at the front of the car.

0o0

"How many times is she gonna ride that thing?" Walter asked as they watched the coaster take off. "I'm getting queasy just watching them."

Kenwyn held up a finger to silence him while her other was on her comlink. "Okay, all the pieces are in place. Rex is leading the Alphas 45 miles from here to empty space. The scientists at Providence are heading there with the magnetic resonator. We need to lead Beverly to the rendezvous point and away from people.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Noah asked.

"I'm working on it." Kenwyn gritted her teeth. "Okay, how about this… no that's too messy… we could… no, too many witnesses."

Noah had no idea what was going through Kenwyn's mind and from her musings he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Walter of course was chilling against the side of the booth keeping an eye on the coaster.

"If you're planning something, you better hurry it up. The ride's ending." Walter announced.

Kenwyn shot a look that would have made iron melt but Walter just shrugged.

"Just saying." He replied.

"Oh, they're coming out. Quick hide." Kenwyn pulled Walter behind the booth.

"We can't hide here all day. We need to herd them towards Rex and the mini-Alphas." Noah reminded them.

"I wish Circe was here. She could use her siren song to attract it." Walter said.

"But Alpha isn't an EVO." Noah protested.

"I'm sure Circe could find a frequency that can attract the nanite." Walter shrugged.

"Maybe she can." Kenwyn brightened up. "Come on let's go."

"She's never going to get here on time." Noah pointed out.

"We don't need her here. We just need her voice." Kenwyn moved quickly to the exit.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged before following her.

0o0

Rebecca got ready to go. She looked around her room to make sure everything was in order. She hastily scribbled two letters, one for Six and one hopefully for Beverly when this was over. Rebecca did not entertain any hope that she was going to make it out alive but it had to be done. Checking one last time she stepped out of her room and headed toward the hanger. When she turned the corner she bumped into Six, literally.

"Six, what? What are you doing here?" She stumbled.

"Looking for you." He said flatly.

"Usually, that's my job." Rebecca tried to be flippant but Six's face remained unmoved.

"I know what you're going to do." He said simply.

Rebecca became defensive. "Don't try to stop me Six. I have to do this. I can't just leave my sister…"

"Rebecca," Six gripped her shoulders and took off his shades. Rebecca had a moment of déjà vu. "I don't remember when we first met but if it was anything like the second time, the world stopped and there was only you."

Rebecca's mouth dropped open. This did not sound like Six. She must be dreaming. She shook her head but Six was still there and he was still looking at her with those intense brown eyes.

"I promise that whatever happens, whatever we face I'll always be by your side. I will rejoice with you in the good times. I will comfort you in the bad. I will support you in all your dreams. You are my love, my life, my soul mate."

Faintly in the back of her foggy mind, it seemed to her that Six was reciting wedding vows. Then he bent down and kissed her tenderly. Before she could react, she felt the hands that held her push her onto the floor. When she looked up in surprise, she realized she was in a supply closet. Six's shadow loomed in the doorway. Rebecca realized what he was doing.

"No!" She yelled scrambling to get to the doorway. But it was too late. The door slid closed and she was trapped inside. "Six, don't do this. I can't lose you too!" She banged on the door screaming.

Six calmly walked toward the hanger. He replaced his shades as he entered.

"Where's Dr. Holiday?" Caesar asked frowning when Six walked up the ramp of the new Keep.

"Change of plans. I'm taking her place." Six stated. Caesar watched Six disappear into the Keep. Caesar didn't say anything but followed the stoic agent. The ramp closed and the airship took off.

 **That last scene was what has been playing over and over in my mind for nearly 2 years. I finally wrote it. I hope it's not too cheesy or OCC. Submitted for your approval.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait, had problems with Fanfic yesterday. So posting today.**

 **Guest 1: The last scene was what the whole season was based off of. I'm glad I could build a whole story around that.**

 **x:Hope you like this next part. It's another scene that ran through my mind. I was glad I could connect the last scene from the last chapter with this last scene in this chapter.**

 **Guest 2: I think only Holiday's allowed to call Six an idiot. I'd watch my back;) LOL.**

 **I don't own this.**

"Step on it Bobo! It's gaining." Rex yelled at his sidekick.

"Look, ya back seat driver, we're already going at top speed." Bobo yelled back. "You don't like my flying, get out and do it yourself.

"Watch out!" Rex said anxiously.

The jet banked left to avoid the spikes. It then jerked up before rolling to the right.

"Now I know what a milk shake feels like." Rex groaned holding his stomach.

"Tell those nanites of yours to hold down your lunch because it's about to get worse." Bobo said with a wicked grin.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Rex looked a little green as the jet lurched unexpectedly.

"Trying to stay alive here. Need to concentrate." Bobo grunted as the jet swerved erratically to avoid the Alphas.

The plane shook violently and smoke poured from the left side.

"It got us. We're going down!" Bobo cried.

"Oh no we're not!" Rex unbuckled his seat belt.

The hatch blew off and Rex with Bobo on his back flew out of the plane. The plane exploded clouding the Alphas view of Bobo and Rex.

When the smoke cleared the Alphas spotted Bobo and Rex in the distance. They continued to give chase.

0o0

Rebecca banged and screamed until she had no strength left. Six had made sure that there was no way she could get out and he even somehow managed to take her comlink. She had no way of communicating with anyone. She slid to the floor. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known he was up to something. She should have recognized those as wedding vows, probably the ones Beverly wrote for him. He recited them to her because… well, because he was going to take her place and he might not make it. She couldn't let him risk his life. Not again. With renewed strength she banged again on the door. Next in desperation she tried to ram the solid metal door with her shoulder. As she frantically made another run, the door slid opened and Holiday collided with Claire. Both of them fell in a heap on the ground.

"Dr. Holiday?" Claire gasped. "I thought I heard noise from the closet…"

"Claire? I'm so sorry. What are you… never mind. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Since when?" The girl was confused.

"Forget it. I need to get to the hanger now." Holiday rushed past the bewildered girl and ran to the hanger. When she reached it she looked around. All the jets were gone. Tears of frustration threatened to overwhelm her but she shook it off. Now was not the time. She had to figure out what to do.

"Knight!' She yelled into the wall intercom.

"Holiday? Why are you still here?" White's face flashed onto a panel on the wall.

"Six… He took my place." Holiday said angrily.

"I was afraid he'd do something stupid like that." White sighed.

"What? You told him!" Holiday shouted indignantly.

"Well, technically, I work for _him_ now." White said calmly. "And of course, if I didn't tell him it would break our deal."

"What deal?" Holiday was shaking with rage.

"That's between me and Six." White said matter-of-factly. "And did you think he'd let you sacrifice yourself?"

"That's why I didn't want anyone to know!" Holiday was having a hard time keeping her voice level.

"Look, Holiday, Six… well, quite frankly, I've never seen him more smitten by any other woman than with you." White said conversationally. He almost seemed grandfatherly.

"Huh?" Holiday looked mystified. She did not expect this. "What are you talking about?"

"From the start, when he first met you, I knew he liked you. You know he was a bit of a player in his, ahem, earlier years…" White cocked an eyebrow at her.

Holiday couldn't help but blush. "What does this have to do with…"

"But I guess the tedium of catching or killing EVOs with no end in sight got to him. He lost interest in his usual vices. I thought he'd get over it. But I was wrong. He was sinking into his equivalent of a depression." White's eyes had a far away look of a man reminiscing. "Then when you caught his eye, I thought he was snapping out of his funk but little did I know you gave him something no one else could… hope."

Holiday was speechless. She didn't know why White was telling all this to her and now.

"That's the only reason why he tried to bring that robot in. Because of what you apparently told him. And then he saved that kid because the hope you started in him extended to that boy… Rex. He was even willing to jeopardize our friendship because of that hope." White's face contorted in anger slightly before his features smoothed. "But funny thing about hope, it's contagious. It started to spread and finally, I have to admit even I was starting to believe that anything can happen… even a cure."

"I… I… I don't understand. Why are you…?" Holiday stammered.

"Six might not remember those last six years but his heart does. And if you died Holiday, Six isn't just going to get over it. You mean too much to him whether he's able to say it or not." White concluded. "It you haven't noticed, he prefers actions to words… mainly because he sucks at the latter."

Holiday almost chuckled at the last part because it was true but she also wanted to cry. However, crying in front of White was out of the question. "Be that as it may, you couldn't possibly be okay with him throwing his life away."

"To save the world, we're all expendable." White returned to his cold persona.

Holiday gritted her teeth.

"Actually, there may be another way." A voice behind Holiday made her turn around.

Circe supported by Claire and Annie walked into the hanger.

"When? How? You're okay!" Holiday rushed to the girls. She grabbed Circe in a hug.

"Didn't White Knight tell you?" Circe asked surprised.

Rebecca glared back at White who shrugged.

"You were all busy," was his excuse.

"Never mind, why are you out of bed? You should be resting!" Holiday turned back to Circe.

"I'm fine." Circe waved off her help. "I just helped Kenwyn draw Alpha to the meeting point. She recorded my siren song over the phone and is playing it. But I think I can help more. Just let me talk to Beverly. I think I can get through to her. Then she can get rid of Alpha herself and…" Circe stopped to take a painful breath. "And then you can do what you have to do."

"We have a problem. There're no jets." Holiday glared at White Knight on the screen.

White sighed and then from the middle of the room the floor opened up and new jet rose from the floor.

Everyone stared at the jet and then back at White.

He shrugged. "You think I wouldn't have a spare for emergencies?"

0o0

While in the middle of the ride, Beverly felt Alpha get restless.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Here what?" Beverly paused and despite the screaming people around her she listened with Alpha's senses. There was something faint.

"We need to go now." Alpha said urgently.

"Sure as soon as the ride is…"

But Alpha did not listen. She felt energy course through her body and they blew out of the restraints. Ignoring the cries of alarm around them Alpha flew off.

"Alpha, that's dangerous! You could have hurt those people on the ride!" Beverly chastised him.

"What do they matter?" Alpha scoffed.

"Listen mister, every life matters! Including yours. If you can't appreciate other people's lives how can you appreciate yours?" Beverly snapped.

"That is illogical. How do other's lives enhance mine?" Alpha was genuinely puzzled.

"Life lived alone is no life at all. The people around you is what makes life worth living." Beverly insisted.

"People hurt you." Alpha said.

"They also help. We're not meant to be alone. Even you, you look for your _brothers_ , don't you?" Beverly wished she was more eloquent.

"To control." Alpha replied.

"And you did look for approval from your father." Beverly tried to make him understand.

"He is no longer of any consequence." Alpha said disdainfully.

"Alpha, why do you want to live… to have a body?"

"Because… I… I want to know what it is like to be alive... to feel… to be." The existential question stumped the sentient nanite.

"And do you think others who are alive want any less? Do you think they might want to stay alive in their bodies?" Beverly asked.

"My needs outweigh theirs." Alpha sounded unsure.

"That's just selfish." Beverly said growing angry. To her surprise she felt Alpha become distress at her anger.

"I have never been told otherwise. You will show me perhaps." Alpha said almost shyly.

"Of course. So please Alpha don't hurt anyone."

"What if they try to hurt me?"

"That's a different story. You can defend yourself but try not to kill."

"So many rules." Alpha said with a sigh.

"Alpha! Watch out!" Beverly yelled.

Alpha was going too fast to heed her warning. They barely swerved in time to keep from colliding with Rex and Bobo.

"YOU!" They both said in unison.

"Jinx." Bobo called out.

"I should have known Providence will not leave me in peace." Alpha said through Beverly.

"Well, you kidnapped the Doc's sister!" Rex countered.

"Hey, I went willingly." Beverly answered this time.

"Stay out of this." Alpha's voice returned.

"How? You're in my body." Beverly reminded him.

Bobo and Rex watched the two go back and forth.

"Wow, talk about split personality." Bobo muttered.

"Oh crap! Here come the other Alphas." Rex yelped.

"What?" Alpha looked to see a red cloud in the horizon. "That's not possible."

"You're telling me." Rex groaned.

"What's going on?" Beverly demanded to know.

Rex grabbed Beverly's arm. "First we need to keep me from being eaten."

Alpha yanked Beverly's arm out from Rex's grasp. "I no longer have control over those Alphas. They have become sentient. How is that possible?"

"Well uh dur," Rex said sarcastically. "Didn't you and Black Knight plan this?"

"No, that was not what we had discussed." Alpha stated.

"Hey, evil cloud getting closer." Bobo eyed the nebulous form warily.

"The sound that was calling me. It's gone!" Beverly could feel Alpha's frown. He spied a jeep with speakers on the ground. "You led us here to trap us."

"What are you talking about?" Rex barely got the words out of his mouth before a red beam hit him in the chest. He flew backwards with Bobo slipping off his back.

"Bobo!" Beverly took control and flew down to grab the chimp in midair before he became monkey pizza. Then Alpha regained control and dumped the chimp down on the ground.

"Hey, watch the merchandise! I have sensitive skin." Bobo said indignantly.

"Why did you save him?" Alpha demanded to Beverly. "He's the enemy!"

"No he's not. He's Bobo." Beverly said. "He's smelly, sheds over everything and is a bad influence but he's not the enemy… at least not most of the time."

"Thanks. I think." Bobo muttered as he brushed the dust off his clothing.

"Then he is!" Alpha aimed her glowing arm at Rex who managed to stay in the air.

"No! He's not either!" Beverly insisted knocking her own arm away.

"Yeah! If you want to know who the enemy is, you should look in the mirror!" Rex retorted.

"Not helping!" Beverly snapped at Rex. She turned back to Alpha, "Remember what we just talked about?"

"Alpha, you can't have Beverly. Her sister is worried sick about her. She has a family. You're taking everything away from her." Rex yelled. "Now is that fair?"

"Then tell me brother, how else will I be able to live? How can I continue to feel these new sensations? How can I continue to learn about etiquette? How can I learn about friends and love?" Alpha asked.

"Uh, well, you could uh…" Rex stuttered.

"Watch TV. That's where I learned all my good manners." Bobo said as he scratched himself and burped.

"Again. Not. Helping." Beverly wanted to face palm. "Seriously, you guys are the worse ambassadors for our kind."

"I'm not even your kind." Bobo said offended.

A shadow loomed over them. Beverly looked up and saw the Keep.

"Finally!" Rex breathed a sigh of relief.

"No! Rex, you can't let them hurt Alpha!" Beverly begged Rex.

"Are you kidding?" Rex said shocked. "Because of Alpha those Alphas are going to destroy the world."

"What are you talking about?" Beverly asked confused.

"Those Alphas," Rex waved at the cloud that was fast approaching, "are ripping the fabric of time or something like that."

"They are releasing much energy. But that is no longer my problem. " Alpha said as he started leaving.

"Oh yes, it is. If you don't reabsorb them and then vamanos the planet, you're going to end up destroying everything… including Beverly who you now occupy." Rex retorted.

"No, my powers will protect her. We will survive whatever may pass." Alpha said confidently.

"But what about my family and friends?" Beverly asked softly. "Alpha, remember what I said about how all life is important?"

Before Alpha could answer he was hit by a ray that brought him to the ground.

A scout ship landed and Six with Caesar rolling a machine came out. Caesar set up the device and then ran. At a safe distance he activated it. The beam enveloped Beverly. Alpha/Beverly screamed.

"Caesar, what are you doing?" Rex landed and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Trying to save Beverly." Rex never heard his brother's voice sound so strained.

"Rex, step aside." Six said emotionlessly.

"Listen, Beverly doesn't want you to hurt Alpha." Rex looked over at her. She was on her knees clutching her sides.

"Rex, we… we don't have a choice right now. Unless we can gather the Alphas and send them away they can destroy our world." Caesar sounded desperate.

"But can't you try?" Rex asked.

"Not enough time. I calculate that in less than an hour the world will start to tear itself apart." Even as Caesar spoke Rex could see ugly jagged tears appear across the sky.

"Enough talk." Six pushed past them and ran toward the machine. He joined his blades together in a U shape and stabbed the device. Immediately, electric shocks shot through his body.

"What's he doing?" Rex started running towards Six but his brother put a restraining hand on him.

"No, he has to do this. It's the only way to separate the two," Caesar choked out.

"But it's killing him!" Rex's eyes were wide with fear.

"He knows what he's doing." Caesar said quietly.

Rex turned aghast to look at his mentor who was struggling to hang onto his blades.

"Caesar, it's killing him!" Rex cried.

"It's not working. Alpha's hold is too strong." Caesar said despairingly.

"Then stop this!" Rex yelled his eyes still on Six.

"Beverly!"

Rex turned, startled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Circe?" Rex couldn't believe his eyes. Both her and Doc were there. " How?" He went to hug Circe but she held out a hand.

"Not now. Gotta talk to Bev." Circe gathered her strength. "Beverly, we need you. I need you. You're one of my first real friend. You can't let Alpha stay in you. Please tell him to let you go."

Beverly screamed and seemed to go into a trance.

"What's happening?" Holiday asked fearfully. "Six!" She was watching the two people she loved suffering and she couldn't do a single thing.

0o0

Inside Beverly's mind it was calm compared to the turmoil outside. Beverly felt like she was floating outside herself observing the things that are happening on the exterior. Alpha's mental image appeared next to her.

"They are trying to separate us. Your friend is very passionate." Alpha observed.

"She's my very best friend." Beverly said sadly.

"What is _that_ human doing?" Alpha asked pointing to Six.

"He's… he's helping the machine work." Beverly guessed.

"Those shocks are killing him. I can tell his heart is under enormous strain. Is he that contemptuous of his life that he would toss it aside for nothing? We can not be separated unless I want to." Alpha said disdainfully.

"I know. But… but he's doing it because he wants to save me." Beverly defended him.

"Why?" Alpha asked petulantly.

"Probably because… because he loves my sister. He really loves her." Beverly had an epiphany. All this time she thought Six was just playing with Rebecca's heart. But here he was killing himself at a small shot that it would give Rebecca back her sister.

"This love, what does it feel like?" Alpha asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. There are different kinds, like how I feel when I think about my sister or when I think of Circe or how I feel when I think about… about…" Beverly wasn't sure what she felt when she thought about Caesar. Did she really love him? Could she love him after finding out he could so callously discard something he created? Or did he discard Alpha callously? There were all those things she said to Alpha about Caesar. And they were all true. She was so confused. If only she had more time to sort everything out!

"But even with all these different types of love… still you would die for those you love?" Alpha asked.

"Yes." Beverly answered in a small voice.

"Would you for me?" All of a sudden Alpha's voice became meek and wistful.

"Oh, Alpha." Beverly realized what it was asking.

"I tried to gain my father's approval but he rejected me. I understand better now why. But I now know that what I felt was the feeling you called hurt." Alpha paused before continuing. "I know why you were willing to give up your life for your friends. You have this… love for them. And you are now willing to stand with me to protect me. It's because of love."

Beverly didn't answer. She just nodded.

"I never had a mother. But if I did, I imagine that she would be like you. You have taught me many things Beverly. For that I am grateful."

She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded again. The poor thing only ever wanted was to know what it was like to be loved.

"I see what I must do now. Because mother, I love you, too." Alpha reached over and gave a surprised Beverly a hug. Then Beverly, felt Alpha start to leave her body.

"No Alpha! If you leave, they'll send you away." Beverly cried.

"For you mother." Beverly could have sworn that Alpha smiled at her before he completely left her.

"ALPHA!"

0o0

Holiday saw a red energy come out of Beverly, who collapsed onto the floor after screaming its name. The magnetic resonator blew up at the same time sending Six flying back. He lay unmoving on the floor. Holiday started to run but stopped. She looked at Caesar who was struggling with what to do. She took his hand.

"Go to Beverly. I'll check on Six." She told him.

Startled Caesar could only nod before bolting over to where Beverly laid.

Holiday watched for a second before she also ran to Six.

"Six, answer me. Don't you dare leave me. I swear I'll bury you in a neon pink suit if you do." She felt for a pulse. She couldn't feel one. She performed CPR again just like last time. But last time his heart started on its own. But this time there was no response. "Six, you can't be…" Rebecca wouldn't let her dwell on the unspoken part. Tears were coming but she didn't even notice. "Six, come on." She felt a presence and she looked up. She gasped as a red energy cloud reached down and touched Six's chest. His whole body arched up and he gasped. Rebecca looked in surprise at the red entity. She, like Beverly, could have sworn it smiled at her before it floated upwards. A cough brought her back. She saw Six push himself up. In her excitement she grabbed him in a hug.

"Just like last time." Six said wrly. "But this time…" He captured her lips in a kiss. Then he let go. "That's better."

"Last… last time?" Holiday stammered.

Six's lips moved a fraction into a slight smile. "I remember... everything."

Rebecca tried to stifle a sob but failed. She grabbed Six in a bear hug which he returned.

"I'm still going to kill you." She sniffled.

"I wouldn't expect any less." He said into her shoulder. She made a sound that was a half laugh, half sob and he knew they were all right.

By the time Caesar got to Beverly she was already sitting up. He stood hesitatingly next to her. Beverly didn't even notice; she was looking at Alpha. She watched him revive Six. Then it moved up.

"Alpha! Wait." She scrambled up running to the red energy.

The energy reformed into its humanoid shape. "Good-bye mother and thank you." Caesar started at Alpha calling Beverly mother. Alpha turned to Caesar, "Mother helped me understand why you did not help me. I understand and forgive you father. Please take care of mother for me." Caesar was speechless. He could only nod. Alpha then turned to Rex. "Perhaps you can help me reign in my errant brothers."

"Uh… okay." Rex felt like he was in a surreal dream.

"Come then." Alpha headed toward the menacing red cloud.

"Right behind you." Rex formed his boogie pack.

Alpha got to the cloud first. "My brothers. It's time to go home."

The cloud answered by shooting spikes at him. Alpha just absorbed them.

"How did you do that?" Rex asked.

"You can too. They are just nanites. You can absorb them." Alpha answered.

"Now you tell me." Rex muttered. As spikes came after him he held out his hand and concentrated. The spike disappeared into his hand.

"Very good, my brother. Now if you can absorb the excess nanites I can do the rest." Alpha said approvingly.

Rex flew over to the red cloud and placed his hand on it. As he began absorbing the nanites the red cloud began decreasing.

"NO! This can't be!" The cloud wrapped a tentacle around Rex's wrist.

"Ahhh! It's trying to get my omega-1!" Rex tried to pull his wrist away.

"It will not." Alpha said as he put his hand in the cloud. "Come my brothers. We will go somewhere we belong." The tentacle around Rex's wrist disappeared as well as the rest of the cloud. Alpha's body bulged and pulsed as the mini-Alphas tried to get out. "Father, do it now!"

Caesar grabbed the his dimension disruptor and a hole opened up. Alpha floated down to it. He walked willingly towards it.

"Alpha! No. Wait. There's gotta be another way." Tears were flowing down Beverly's cheeks.

Alpha turned one last time to Beverly. "Good-bye. I love you, mother." With that Alpha disappeared through the hole which then closed. The sky returned to normal.

"Alpha." Beverly whispered with her hand out. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Caesar was behind her. His hand hovered over her shoulder but he hesitated and was about to withdraw it. But Beverly noticed and she grabbed it pulling herself into his chest. Surprised Caesar wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

A soft breeze floated through the now silent battlefield broken only by Beverly's sobbing.


	19. Chapter 19

**smackedloved:** **Me gusta Holix también. Gracias por leer y por sus buenos deseos ti.**

 **Tigeresscrazy: Thanks for reading. Glad you like it.**

 **KaKaAnko: Hi! I'm glad you're still reading. Hope you're well.**

 **Guest1: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. It was very hard to write. It basically sat in my head for years.**

 **Guest2: I'm so sorry. I really like Alpha too. That's why I wanted him to redeem himself. Read the following AN:**

 **I wanted to add this part in the last chapter but it was running long so I moved it here. So Alpha is what vetty123 would call a non-villian. He's not really evil. He's amoral who just wants to live/have a body. And Caesar who's a bit of a robot himself probably didn't realize that he needed to teach Alpha morals. But in the episode "Heroes United" Caesar did look rather sad that he had to banish his creation. I'm not sure if it's because he failed at creating a viable nanite controller or if he's actually sad because he cared about his creation. So I played it somewhere in between. I thought it would be cool if someone could teach Alpha about what it means to be human. But because they ended the series we will never know if Alpha could be semi-reformed. BTW there's one interesting Alpha fic here called** **Truth** **by Kostsa 13. It's not done but maybe you can ask if Kostsa 13 can finish it. It's worth checking out.**

 **Also some of the dialogue between Holiday and White Knight was inspired by Neopuff's Cien (It's rated M but most of it is ok if you heed the warnings and skip the lemons/limes).**

 **Now I have to finish one more arc and I'm done.**

 **I don't own this.**

Peter Meechum examined Breach. "Her heart beat is irregular, her blood pressure is off the charts, and her breathing is erratic."

"Is she going to be okay?" Valentina asked with her arm around the girl.

"Heck, if I know." Meechum rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he caught Valentina's ferocious glare he quickly added, "but I'm not done testing yet."

He pulled out a scanner. "Excuse me." He said to Valentina. He waited for Valentina to move away so he could run the scanner over Breach. Meechum frowned. "There's something odd here." He bent over Breach who cringed at his proximity.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to see something." He said soothingly. He lifted her hair from the back of her neck. He ran the scanner over the back of the neck.

"There's something metal under her skin." Meechum mused.

Calan, who had been standing off to the side, looked up. "Metal? Wait. Could it be a?"

"I have to run some more tests but it's the right size and shape." Meechum muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Valentina asked looking from man to man.

"A while back Van Kleiss invented these microchips for controlling people." Calan answered. "It was a doozy."

"But Dr. Holiday figured out a way to disable them using sound waves." Meechum added as he continued his examination. "Breach, did Van Kleiss… do anything to you when you were with him?"

Breach's eyes were looking down on the ground. "He did many things and he did nothing."

"Yeah, great." Meechum muttered under his breath. Then in a louder voice he asked, "Did at anytime he tell you that he was going to insert something into you?"

Breach didn't answer. She began humming tunelessly.

Meechum took a deep breath. "I'm going to remove it. It looks like it's only skin deep. I should be able to get it out with minimal invasiveness. I'll only need a local anesthesia." He took out a needle. Breach's eyes went wide then suddenly her body went rigid. Her eyes glowed white. A wind kicked up in the room from out of no where. It forced Meechum back.

"What's going on?" Calan yelled above the howling of the wind.

"Breach, you have to calm down." Valentina tried to hold onto Breach. But she started rising from the exam table. She floated into the middle of the room.

"Looks like I've been found out." A different voice came out of Breach's mouth.

"Van Kleiss?" Meechum stared open mouthed at the girl.

"Hello, doctor." Breach sneered. "Surprised to see me… or hear me as the case may be."

"Van Kleiss, what are you doing?" Calan demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Breach laughed uncannily. "All this time you've been busy with inconsequential crises, I have been amassing my army for my conquest of humanity"

"You took the ships!" Calan accused.

"Aren't you the swift one?" Breach said condescendingly. "And now that my plan is near fruition, I bid you adieu." With that a red portal opened up and Meechum, Calan, and Valentina disappeared.

0o0

Beverly sat quietly in the medical bed. Next to her Circe was surrounded by people.

"I can't believe no one told me you woke up!" Rex fumed as he held Circe's hand.

"Yeah well, I thought Kenwyn told White Knight." Noah frowned at Kenwyn.

"I didn't have time. The doctor was supposed to have." Kenwyn scowled at Noah.

"I'm sure White Knight had his reasons for not telling Rex." Claire said reasonably.

"Like he's a jerk?" Tuck muttered under his breath.

"Tuck." Cricket hissed hitting him in the shoulder.

"Seriously, why am I always the last to know?" Rex growled.

Circe put a calming hand on Rex's face. "Hey, you know now and that's what matters." She reminded him. Rex looked into her eyes and smiled. He took her hand on his cheek and gave it a kiss.

"I'm glad you're all right." He said softly.

Circe smiled. "Me too. Apparently, my nanites are to thank. I have increased healing."

"I'm glad everyone came back okay." Annie blurted out. Everyone glared at her. She put both hands over her mouth. "Oh, opps, I mean I'm glad that Circe's okay…" She glanced nervously over at Beverly.

They all knew how upset Beverly had been at Alpha's sacrifice. When they returned to base, Rebecca insisted that she and Circe be confined to bed for check-ups and observation. Beverly had not protested. After the initial shock of losing Alpha, she hadn't care that Caesar was the one that comforted her. But afterwards she couldn't stand being near him. She gently withdrew from him. Caesar for all his cluelessness seemed to realize that he was not wanted and had disappeared. She wouldn't have minded if she was alone with Circe. She had wanted to talk to her friend but because everyone wanted to see Circe the room was now crowded with all their friends: Noah and Claire, Annie and Federico, Kenwyn and Walter, Tuck and Cricket, Rex and Bobo. Beverly couldn't fault them for wanting to see her but she wished they would leave soon. It was also annoying that everyone was treating her with kid gloves.

"It's okay, guys." She said wearily. "I just need some time."

Beverly could hear the mutters of "oh sure","of course", and "when's dinner" from the other side.

From the looks that Bobo was getting, Beverly guessed that the last one was from him. It was confirmed when she heard Bobo say, "What? I'm hungry."

"Actually, it is time for dinner. It's been a long day." Walter yawned.

"Why don't you guys go grab some food?" Circe suggested.

"Yeah, and pick me up a double of whatever you're getting." Rex said.

"No, you go too Rex." Circe insisted.

"What? But I want to stay with you." Rex protested.

"It's okay. You can pick me up some real food. Hospital food sucks." Circe tilted her head over to Beverly.

Rex being the ever astute person asked, "Something wrong with your neck?"

Circe rolled her eyes. Luckily for her there were far less dense people in the room.

"Come on, estúpido." Federico grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what's going…" Rex protested. Tuck grabbed his other arm and dragged him out protesting.

"We'll see you later." Cricket said as she patted Circe's hand.

"See you later too, Beverly." Claire said softly.

Beverly just nodded. She watched as the group filed out.

When the room was empty, Circe turned to Beverly. "So wanna talk about it?"

Beverly smiled.

0o0

"True or false, I had a guinea pig when I was a kid." Rebecca looked intently at Six, who was sitting on an exam table.

"True, you lost it in your room and Beverly found it squealing under your papers." Six looked proudly at her. "And your room was a pig sty."

Rebecca's smile grew bigger. "Okay, I believe you. You do remember."

Six gave her a smile as well. "Now you don't have to deal with an ex-mercenary who can't remember the ex part."

Six had meant it as a joke but to Holiday it felt like something clicked. But she had to approach it delicately. Six was not known to share his feelings. She licked her lips. "Did you think I would be worried about that?"

Six's smile faded. "Maybe." He said slowly.

"Why?" She asked.

Six was silent. Holiday held her breath. She was afraid that he would shut her out again.

Finally, in what seemed like forever, he answered. "Your reaction to my former self made me realize how much I must have changed in those six years. I didn't know if I could ever reclaim that."

"But you did. You were becoming or rather you became the Six we all know and loved." Holiday said gently.

"No." He shook his head. "I always felt like I was acting. I could never be sure if this was who I truly was. I didn't know if I took care of my past. And you…" He swallowed hard. "You deserve better."

Holiday put her hands on his face and moved closer placing her forehead on his. "Six, I told you before. _You_ were in here. _You_ never left. We just had to help you find that person."

"Rebecca, we are shaped by our experiences, memories, and circumstances. Losing six years fundamentally changed who I was. And _that_ person was the one you fell in love with. Not the homicidal reckless mercenary that I had reverted to." Six stated. "I want you to have the Six you knew back."

Tears welded up in Rebecca's eyes. "Despite the fact that you were a homicidal reckless mercenary, there were flashes of you coming through. Even if your brain couldn't remember, there's a part of _you_ that knew who you were suppose to be. And yes, I fell in love with the _old_ Six but I've also come to love the _new_ Six as well."

Six slightly tilted his head up so that their eyes met. Rebecca gave him a radiant smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough so that he could kiss her.

When they pulled apart, Six smiled at her. "So I hear you need some help planning a wedding."

Rebecca laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

0o0

"So you're breaking up with him?" Circe asked Beverly.

"I don't know." Beverly ran her hand through her hair in agitation. "I mean are we even right for each other? He's really older than me, smarter than me…"

"Crazier than you." Circe added. Beverly stopped and both girls broke out in giggles.

"I missed you." Beverly said as her laughter subsided.

Circe shrugged. "I'm here now. Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Beverly had vented for nearly an hour with Circe silently nodding and listening.

"I can't really give much advice." Circe said.

"I know, I have to figure this out myself." Beverly groaned.

"No, you don't have to do it alone. We're here for you. And I mean all of us." Circe smiled.

Beverly smiled back. "Thanks."

"What I mean is, I'm not much one to give advice on relationships. I'm new at it myself. I think you need to step back and look at it from an outsider's point of view."

"So what would your point of view be?" Beverly asked curious.

"Caesar's nuts. The guy's out of his freakin' mind. Did you know the other day he just randomly injected Rex with something to see how his nanites would react?" Circe complained.

"What happened?" Beverly was surprised.

"Eh, Rex blew up like a balloon; then when the swelling went down he got a rash that spread all over."

"Eww," Beverly grimaced.

"Yeah, and then one day he just stabbed me with a needle because he wanted _samples_." Circe glowered at the memory.

"I really have to talk to him about personal space… Oh, wait, I might not even be with him anymore." Beverly shook her head.

"See, that's exactly my point. Someone needs to tell him what's appropriate and what's not! He thinks if it's for science, then it's okay. I think you're the first person whose opinion of him matters. He actually listens to you." Circe turned to face Beverly.

"Are you saying I should stay with him so that you don't get random needles stuck in you?" Beverly asked incredulously.

"No… well, that would be a nice bonus, but what I'm saying is that he really likes you." Circe smiled.

"Because he hasn't injected me with something?" Beverly frowned.

"He probably already did when you weren't looking but what I'm getting at is this, if you tell him to stop doing something, he does!" Circe said emphatically. "Remember when you told him to stop testing his machines on the grunts?"

"Well, it was mean to shoot them with the vertigo gun." Beverly shrugged. "Especially when they weren't asked first."

"Yeah, he listens to you. He even apologized. Have you ever heard him apologize for any of his experiments before?" Circe prompted.

"So what are you saying?" Beverly closed her eyes.

"He listens to you." Circe enunciated each word.

"You think so?" Beverly opened one eye.

"I know so." Circe said.

"So you think I should stay with him?"

"I didn't say that either."

"You're confusing me."

"Well, it's up to you. Does he have enough good qualities that you can overlook his eccentricities?"

Beverly thought about it. "I don't know." She said quietly.

"Well, you better decide."

"What would you do?"

"He'd already be buried in Death Valley." Circe growled.

Beverly looked at her in shock but then she saw her smirk. Beverly tossed her pillow at her friend.

"Ha, now I have two pillows." Circe said triumphantly.

"So what? I can call the nurse and get another." Beverly stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever. If you want to throw anything else at me, I could use another blanket." The two girls erupted in laughter.

0o0

"Hey bro, we're getting food. Want any?" Rex walked into Caesar's lab. "Woah, where's the light?" He tripped over something in the dark and hit the floor. "Owww, what is this box of junk?"

A desk lamp turned on. "Rex, why did you spill my memory chest?"

"Your what?" Rex got up looking at the stuff strewn around the floor. He picked up a book. "A photo album? Bro, how come you've never shown this to me before?"

"Because," Caesar sighed, "I didn't want to remember."

"Why not?" Rex asked puzzled as he flipped through the pages.

"Not all memories are pleasant." Caesar explained.

"So why do you keep a memory chest?" Rex was still confused.

"Because despite unpleasant memories we still need to remember." Caesar rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Otherwise we never learn."

"So what are you trying to learn?" Rex put the album down and started gathering the spilled items off the floor back into the chest.

"If I can be a good boyfriend, if I can maintain a relationship, if I should even try." He said despairingly. Caesar leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He let his hands run over his unkempt hair where they rested on the back of his neck. "Rex, you don't remember but Mami was upset that you ended up being a guinea pig but papi was thrilled that they saved your life as was I. We though with your healing the Consortium could be made to see the good that our work could be used for but they only saw the possibilities to make themselves richer and more powerful. Mami and papi… they started fighting a lot. Actually, they fought about many things like human verses machine control of the nanites, how much functionality the nanites should have, whether to create specialized nanites. They said some mean things to each other. The only thing they agreed on was that the Consortium can not get their hands on the meta-nanites."

Rex stood transfixed. These were things he had never heard before from his brother. When he stopped, Rex shifted impatiently. "So then what?" He pushed.

"Mami could never prove it but she always thought Van Kleiss had something to do with your accident which caused the need to inject the first batch of nanites into you to save your life. Papi and I though she was just being paranoid. But she was right. He betrayed us. We found out that he wanted the meta-nanites for himself. So we along with Rylander agreed that the only way to stop everyone was to release the nanites. And you know the rest." Caesar lapsed into silence again.

"So what does that have to do with being a good boyfriend?" Rex crossed his arms.

"If mami and papi hadn't died they most certainly would have separated. The project hurt their marriage to the point it was irreconcilable. Papi was obsessed with completing it and bringing it to fruition. Mami wanted to leave. Papi spent so much of his time working that he pretty much ignored us. My only interaction with him was when we worked together and he was a hard task master. You spent a lot of time alone and occasionally with people on the project and maybe a little too much time with Van Kleiss." Caesar paused and took a deep breath. "I'm just like papi. I get lost in my work. I forget about people. Sometimes I'm distant and distracted. I want to fix a problem by any means necessary, even at the cost of my relationships. I think Beverly deserves better." He finished.

Rex finally understood. "Hey bro, I think it's admirable that you want to fix problems. And you're a genius so that's cool. You make these out-of- the-world things." Rex wasn't sure where to go with this. But he gave it his best shot, "Caesar, you're my brother and I understand that you're different than me and I can appreciate your difference… most of the time. If you really like Beverly and she likes you, I think you should talk and figure out if you guys can get over the difference thing instead of you moping in the dark dwelling on the past." Rex stopped. "Geez, did I just give you adult advice? Weird. I think Six and Doc are rubbing off on me. Eww." He shuddered. "Listen bro, I gotta go. The guys probably left without me. Do you want anything?"

Caesar shook his head.

"Suit yourself. Laters bro. Good luck." Rex was gone in an instant.

Caesar looked at the closed door for a while before he screwed up enough courage to visit Beverly.

0o0

Calan slowly opened his eyes.

"He's coming to." He heard Valentina's voice.

He tried to get up.

"Don't move. You reopened your stitches. I wasn't sure I could stop the bleeding but it looks better now." It was Meechum this time.

Calan looked up. He saw stone ceiling. He turned his head and saw bars.

"Where are we?" He croaked trying to get up.

"You are my guests at my temporary home." The next voice sent a chill down Calan's spine. He turned to glare in the direction of the voice.

"Van Kleiss. You were dead." Calan scowled. When he turned around there was a figure in shadows because of the bright background.

"I can't die. My life is tied to the nanites. As long as there are nanites I will be. But your friends had grievously wounded me. I needed time. And now that I have had time to recover and plan your demise… you will bow to your new leader."

Van Kleiss stepped out into the light. The prisoners gasped. The right half of Van Kleiss's face was scarred beyond recognition.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads. My wounds will not hinder me. I have seen what I should do now. I was a fool before, being so soft on you but now, now I hold the keys to life and death."

Calan gaped at the insanely babbling man. He wasn't making any sense. But what he did next made him fear the lunatic even more.

"Meechum, I have need of your services in making this world suitable for me."

"Are you daft? Why would I help you?" Meechum yelled angrily.

"Because," He snapped his fingers. Meechum's jaw went slack and his eyes widened in fear as an eyeball EVO dragged a struggling Sarah into the room. "If you don't, your daughter will pay the price."

"Daddy?" Sarah's frightened voice woke Meechum from his stupor.

"Van Kleiss, no don't hurt her. She's just a child. She's all I have." Meechum almost sobbed.

" Then you will help me." Van Kleiss's eyes glittered cruelly.

"Van Kleiss! You monster! You leave the innocent child out of this!" Calan growled.

"There are no innocents in our war against mediocrity. You are the inferior beings. We are your betters. But don't worry soon all the world will become superior with me as their god!" His evil laugh echoed throughout the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for so much talking. I'm not sure if you enjoyed learning what they are thinking about or what their emotional state is. I'm trying to keep a balance of relationship and action. Since I'm not getting much feedback, I can't tell if you're bored and want to see someone's butt get kicked.**

 **Thank you Guest 1 and Guest 2 for your comments. The scars VK incurred were cosmetic. I was thinking of The Portrait of Dorian Gray when I gave him his scars. His new features show the corruption his soul has undergone… I guess I was feeling philosophical.**

 **You've never read The Portrait of Dorian Gray? It's on all high school reading lists… isn't it? Seriously, what are they teaching in schools now a days?**

 **I do not own Generator Rex.**

"Come, Meechum we have work to do." Van Kleiss sneered.

A red portal opened up and Meechum disappeared.

He reappeared on the other side of the bars. He looked fearfully at Van Kleiss.

"Don't hurt Sarah." He pleaded.

"No harm will come to her as long as you do what I say." Van Kleiss looked down his nose at Meechum. He then motioned to the EVO holding Sarah to leave.

"Where are you taking her?" Meechum made to grab her but Van Kleiss put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to a safe place now. Come time's a wasting. My army is waiting and I need more." He said gleefully.

"Wait!" Valentina called out from the cell. "What have you done to Breach?"

"Breach is none of your concern." Van Kleiss snapped. "She is my acquisition and mine alone."

"You are hurting her with the chip!" Valentina insisted. She was now pressing herself against the bars to face him. "Her heart can't take the strain!"

Van Kleiss slammed his gauntlet against the bars so hard that Valentina fell backwards. "What is one EVO to me?"

"Valentina!" Calan moved to her side to help her up.

Calan looked fiercely at Van Kleiss. "You pompous… You're going to end up killing your own men."

"That's the problem with you _people_. You don't see the bigger picture. You have to break a few eggs to make an omelet."

"She's not an egg! She is a living feeling being!" Valentian spat out.

"Enough!" Van Kleiss roared his eyes darkening. "I've kept you alive so you can join my EVO army. But I will end you if you annoy me further." With that he walked out dragging a reluctant Meechum who turned briefly to look helplessly at his fellow prisoners.

Calan tried to give him an encouraging nod but he knew that they were in trouble.

When they were left alone, Valentina turned to Calan.

"Can you move?" She asked.

He got up and winced. "I can still move but how are we going to get out of here? I don't plan on being an EVO again."

Valentina gave him a curious look before walking over to the bars where Van Kleiss had hit. "I noticed that there was some imperfection in the structure. I was hoping I could weaken it some more." Valentina felt around before giving a hard tug. Two bars gave way. Turning sideways she squeezed through the hole. Calan went next.

"You're good, sneaky but good." Calan admitted with a smirk.

"Come on. Lean on me. We have to warn Providence." Valentina said.

"I can manage. Don't let me hold you back." Calan warned. "Worse comes to worse, you run."

"I'm not leaving you." Valentina protested.

"Now's not the time." Calan shook his head. "This is bigger than you or me. If we get caught there's no one to warn the outside what's going on. You best leave me and get help. I'll be all right." His face lightened a little. "Besides, I'm a big strong Providence captain, remember?"

To his surprise Valentina kissed him fiercely. "Don't die or I'll kill you."

"Duly noted." Calan smirked. "Now let's get out of here."

0o0

Sitting leisurely on a motor boat, Rombauer and Lansky were coming back to Nanite Island from another _mission_.

"So there are no fortune cookies in China?" Lansky asked.

"Nah it's an American invention." Rombauer replied casually steering the boat towards the island.

"Really? What about General Tso's Chicken?"

"American."

"Chop suey?"

"American."

"Egg rolls?"

"Funny thing, egg rolls in China are actually sweet cookies. The savory ones are called spring rolls." Rombauer said smugly.

"Wow, my whole world view has been shattered." Lansky muttered. "How do you know so much about food?"

Rombauer patted his stomach. "What can I say? Food's my forte."

Suddenly the boat slammed into something. Rombauer and Lansky flew off their seats.

"I wish driving was your forte." Lansky said.

"Hey, that wasn't me." Rombauer protested. He glared out but soon his expression changed to one of shock. "Hey, Lansky? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yup." Lansky gulped.

"I think we better call Providence." Rombauer fumbled for the radio.

"Yup." Lansky agreed. He continued staring at the sky above Nanite Island which had turned blood red.

0o0

Caesar took a deep breath before walking into Beverly's room. He heard laughter. But when he walked in, it stopped. He watched the smile drop from Beverly's face. His heart dropped as well.

"I… I guess you're busy." He gulped. "I'll come back later." He turned to go.

"Wait, Caesar. I have to… uh… go to the bathroom. Why don't you stay and keep Beverly company?" Circe said getting up out of bed. She ignored Beverly's pointed look.

"I don't think she wants company." Caesar replied.

"Of course she does. Don't you?" Circe looked at Beverly and mouthed the words "Talk to him."

Beverly mouthed back "No".

"I'll see you guys later." Circe said brightly, quickly leaving the room.

Beverly slammed her hands down in frustration as the doors slid closed. She looked at Caesar who awkwardly shuffled his feet. She sighed.

"What do you want?" She didn't mean for it to sound annoyed but it did. She felt bad when Caesar winced at her tone.

"I came to see how you're feeling." He cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm fine." She told him curtly.

Caesar stood silently for a second. Then he began pacing which Beverly knew was a nervous habit of his. He ran his hand through his hair and muttered inaudibly to himself. Beverly pulled her knees to her chest and waited to see what Caesar would do. Finally he seemed to compose himself. He faced her and said softly, "You told me once that you'd always let me know if you were upset at me… that I wouldn't have to guess. If… if you are angry, please tell me now and maybe we can fix this." His eyes looked pleadingly at her.

Beverly was surprised. She had said that once but she didn't think he'd remember. Now she was the nervous one. She was never good at confrontation. She mostly acted passive aggressively. Swallowing hard she looked at him. "I'm not just angry at you. I'm disappointed that you'd be so quick to discard Alpha. You didn't take the time to teach him or explain to him about… well about anything. And you know I was an EVO for three years… a mindless, destructive EVO. Would you have gotten rid of me and hope that I'd go away?"

Caesar's eyes flew to hers. It held a look of panic. "No, no of course not. This, Alpha is different."

"How?" Beverly challenged.

She watched him pace again. He sat heavily down on Circe's bed. Looking at Beverly with tired eyes, he started to talk.

"I created Alpha so that we can have a way to control the nanites. I needed it to be able to make decisions in order for it to be efficient. But somehow it developed sentience."

"Like Zag-RS." Beverly said hotly.

Caesar's shoulders drooped even lower. "I swear. I don't know how Zag-RS was able to transcend its programming. But back to Alpha. At first I was excited but then we realized that no body could contain it... and we tried, believe me we did." He swallowed hard realizing he wasn't making sense. Beverly's face held its steely look. He sighed and decided to continue. "Finally, it grew tired of waiting and tried to take over living organisms. He nearly killed someone."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know." She said coldly.

"Well, I was embarrassed by my… failure. And you're right I did want to just sweep Alpha under the proverbial rug and forget about him."

Beverly hadn't expected him to admit it so readily. In her heart of hearts she had hoped he had a good reason and that he wasn't as cold-hearted as Alpha made him out to be.

"But I didn't. I tried to reason with him first. But he was adamant, impatient, and stubborn. In the end, I had no choice. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else." He looked down. "It wasn't just the failure of creating a control nanite that haunted me but the failure of being able to reach him."

He paused.

"Beverly, I can't apologize for being a scientist. I am. There will be failures. But if I let the fear of failure stop me from working, I'd be useless. I will however always rectify my mistakes to the best of my ability. And if you can't accept that then I guess…" He choked.

Beverly could feel her gut twisting. "Caesar, I… I want to be with someone who cares about the same things I do."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh I don't know!" Beverly exclaimed. "Sis was right. It's more complicated than that. I guess I just don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to Alpha. He did his best to please you. He couldn't help his flaw. You rejected him."

"I… I didn't reject him. I rejected his request." Caesar clarified. "And when he insisted on taking over living organisms I had to remove him from others. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do… Well, besides this talk that is… oh, and not telling Rex the truth… and there was this time that…." Caesar started rambling.

"Okay, I get the idea." Beverly fought the urge to laugh.

There was silence again.

"So where does that leave us?" Caesar asked apprehensively.

"I don't know." Beverly admitted. "I think everything you said made sense." Caesar looked at her hopefully. Beverly quickly added, "But that doesn't mean we're okay. I don't really like you at the moment. Please... please leave me alone."

This was not how Caesar was hoping it would go. However, he nodded, respecting her wishes. He walked to the door. Looking back briefly he left.

Beverly buried her face in her knees.

0o0

"Hey guys." Circe said surprising everyone at the burger joint they often frequent.

"Circ!" Cricket smiled at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Caesar is talking to Beverly." Circe explained.

"Ohhhh." Everyone responded before going back to their food.

"How did you find us?" Rex asked his mouth full of hamburger.

"Serious dude. Don't talk with your mouth full." Noah wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What are you, my mom?" Rex scoffed now spraying crumbs.

"Rex," Circe said.

"What?"

"Swallow." She ordered.

Rex involuntarily swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I asked a grunt where you went." Circe said sitting in the spot that Claire and Annie cleared for her. "Someone gave me a lift and here I am."

"So how do you think it's going?" Kenwyn asked.

Circe shrugged. "Good, I hope."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Annie said shyly offering her some fries.

"Thanks." Circe replied accepting the food.

"Yeah, Black Knight can't take down my girl." Rex draped his arm around Circe's shoulder.

"Who?" Circe frowned looking at Rex.

"Black Knight? You know the crazy purpled hair EVO who briefly took over Providence."

"I know who Black Knight is." Circe snapped. "But she wasn't the one who hurt me."

"B…b…but you said 'she's back.'" Rex stammered.

"Did I? Everything's hazy." Circe admitted "I thought I said her name."

"So who attacked you then?" Cricket asked.

"Breach." Circe said darkly.

Rex choked. "Breach?" He squeaked as Federico thumped his back. Annie tried to help by giving him a glass of water. But she knocked it over instead. It flew onto Rex's lap.

"Aww cold!" Rex leapt up but tripped on the chair and went down. "Breach?" He said again bouncing back up while wiping his wet pants.

"Haha, you look like you peed yourself." Bobo snickered at him.

Rex glared at Bobo but kept talking to Circe. "So what happened?"

"Like I said," Circe shook her head as if to clear it. "It's hazy. I remember riding in the dessert and then I get knocked off the bike. I saw Breach's portal. Then she… just attacked me."

"That can't be." Rex protested. "She's a friend now."

Circe narrowed her eyes at him. "She may be your friend but we have issues between us."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would she just up and attack you?" Rex frowned. Then his frown turned into alarm. "Unless… Oh no." Without another word Rex ran out of the restaurant ignoring the cries of his friends to stop.

Once outside he formed his boogie pack. Placing his goggles over his eyes he raced off just as his friends came out the door. Everyone coughed from the exhaust.

"What was that all about?" Tuck grumbled.

"I don't know but it must be bad. Come on." Kenwyn directed them back to the scout ship they had borrowed to get there.

0o0

Rex raced heedlessly back to Providence.

"Six! Six!" He landed hard on the platform before breaking into a run into the base. "Come on! Where are you?"

"Right here. You don't have to yell." Six answered behind him.

Rex spun around. Six observed that Rex was panic-stricken.

"Six, listen. It wasn't Black Knight that attacked Circe it was Breach." Rex said.

Rex could see Six's eyebrows dip into a frown. "Why would Breach suddenly attack Circe?" He said slowly as if digesting each word.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rex asked.

"Van Kleiss." Six grounded out.

"Yeah!" Rex nodded vigorously. "Exactly!"

"We need to talk to White Knight now."

"No need." White Knight's image appeared on the screen on the opposite wall. "I just got a call from… our former associates."

"Rombauer and Lansky?" Six guessed.

"Yes. Something's happening on Nanite Island." White said with a scowl. "Calan's there but I can't get in contact with him."

"What are doing standing around here? Let's go!" Rex urged.

"We'd be going in blind." White answered.

"We always go in blind." Rex threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "How would this be any different?"

White Knight leaned back in his chair. "What do you propose?"

"We go in and kick his butt!" Rex exclaimed.

"You are assuming Van Kleiss is back? And you don't think he'd be ready for you? What if he has prisoners? Hostages?" White raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go in and check it out stealth-like. How's that?" Rex rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Six said flatly.

White looked from man to boy. "Very well. Go incognito and find out what you can. Report back and we'll go from there." White's screen went black.

"Come on, old man. Last one to a jump jet is a frozen burrito!" Rex had formed his rex ride and zoomed off. Six put his hands in his pockets and calmly strolled down the side hallway.

Rex careened into the hanger so fast he almost couldn't stop in time. He slid across the floor forming skid marks before coming to a complete stop barely missing a fueling truck. He pulled off his goggles sheepishly looking around hoping no one had notice his embarrassing entrance.

"You're going to have to clean those off the floor." Six said from the shadows. Rex looked around wildly for him.

Six stepped out from between two jets. "Come on you're wasting time." He effortlessly bounded into the jet.

"How? But you were? I was…" Rex trailed off unable to figure out how Six had beaten him.

"Get in." There was a note of amusement in his voice. Rex did not like his smug tone.

"Well, anyone can be a frozen burrito. But I make it look good."

Six didn't answer. He just lifted off.

0o0

"What is this thing?" Meechum eyed the hodge-podge of electronics cobbled together.

"My masterpiece." Van Kleiss smirked. "While in stasis, these plans came to me. I had been thinking of it all wrong. Why am I working to change one person at a time? What if people went EVO on a massive scale?"

"What? How? That's madness!" Meechum cried.

"Madness you say? How is it any different than nations warring against each other, famine, pestilence, plague?" Van Kleiss said disdainfully.

"And what? You saying that if every person went EVO that the world would magically become perfect?" Meechum asked disdainfully.

'It will be when I am in charge!" Van Kleiss insisted. "They will all bow to me and I will lead them all to a golden future."

"To oblivion is more like it." Meechum muttered under his breath. Then in a louder voice he said. "How are you going to rule the whole world?

"By spreading my gift on a massive scale." He answered cryptically.

"What are you babbling about?" Meechum wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I have found a way to amplify my powers. With my EVO creating ability increased 100 fold I can start turning whole cities one by one." He gloated.

"You maniac! Don't you get it? No one wants to be an EVO!" Meechum gawked at the madman.

Van Kleiss rather than look offended was pleased. "I can't expect people with such little minds to understand."

"Little mind? You're the one who needs me." Meechum pointed out.

Van Kleiss grabbed him by his collar and pulled the frightened man to his face. "Don't test my patience, doctor." He said in a low menacing growl. "Otherwise your daughter will meet her mother early."

Meechum started to sweat. "Don't hurt her, Van Kleiss. I'll see what I can do."

"See that you do. I do not tolerate failure." Van Kleiss sniffed.

He threw Meechum onto the floor. Meechum picked himself up and went to examine the machine. Van Kleiss watched with a triumphant smirk on his face.

 **A moment of silence to all who lost their lives in the 9/11 attacks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Guest, I'm not sure which guest you are but thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.**

 **I do not own Generator Rex.**

"Do you see that?" Skalamander asked Biowulf.

"Yes. But where is he?" Biowulf said in his low growl.

Biowulf and Skalamander were sparring in the clearing by the castle when they saw the sky suddenly turn colors. They were concerned about their pack member Breach who had been having _episodes_. But they were not doctors and left her to be taken care of by Valentina. Over the last few months they had grown to trust this strange human who seemed to be sincere in her wish to protect them from the outside world. But now, the red sky changes everything. Biowulf knew where his loyalties lie. Skalamander unequivocally followed Biowulf.

"We must find him." Biowulf decided. He turned back to the castle. Skalamander who was less graceful lumbered after him.

Once there they checked out Breach's room. It was a mess.

"Where are they?" Skalamander wondered.

"Come, master is close. I can smell him." Biowulf pushed past the lizard and raced down the hall and down the stairs. He arrived at the lower regions of the castle.

Sitting on a throne made of vines and roots was none other than his beloved master.

"Welcome Biowulf. Nice of you to join me. Ah and there comes Skalamander." He said in almost a mocking tone.

Skalamander came panting down the stairs. "Master!" He cried joyfully.

"Yes, your master has returned." Van Kleiss stood up and walked down the platform he was on. It was then that Biowulf got a good look at his face.

"Master? What happened to you?" Biowulf asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter. It can be easily fixed." With that he plunged his hands into Skalamader's chest. Skalamander didn't even have a chance to react. He solidified and tipped over. Biowulf grabbed him just before he hit the floor.

"Master?" Biowulf was shocked. Skalamnader was one of the most faithful pack members next to him, of course.

"There will be more EVOs for you to command soon enough, Biowulf." Van Kleiss face was restored. "I needed pure nanites to maintain me. Those nanites activated by drugs might be good enough for garbage like Black Knight but my tastes are more refined."

Biowulf said nothing. He was still holding Skalamander's frozen body. If Biowulf was honest with himself, Skalamander was his best friend and most valuable pack member. Sure he was slow in the uptake and was not as agile but he was loyal and that in Biowulf's book mattered more than anything.

"Come Biowulf. We have much work to do." Van Kleiss turned with his hands behind his back and walk to another room.

Biowulf's eyes followed him before lowering them to look at his friend. Biowulf then gently picked up Skalamander and lowered his body in a dark niche to keep him safe.

"I'll come back." Biowulf said in a low rumble before following after his master.

0o0

Rex and Six sat in a Providence speed boat on their way to Nanite Island. Even before they were near the island they already could see the discolored sky. While they were still in international waters, they spotted Rombauer and Lansky.

"Hey, guys! What's the word?" Rex called out to them.

Lansky pulled up next to them and pointed at the red sky. "That. But the word I'm thinking of can't be repeated in the presence of children."

"Yes, we noticed the sky." Six said in his usual monotone. "Can you reach anyone on the island?"

"That's the problem." Rombauer shrugged. "We can't get anyone on the radio."

"We can't even get to the island." Lansky said.

"What?" Rex exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's some weird shield surrounding the island. It goes all the way around." Rombauer explained.

"We found out the hard way." Lansky eyed his partner critically while pointing at the scuffs on the front of the boat.

"Hey, it ain't my fault." Rombauer held up his hands defensively.

"Did you try going under?" Six asked.

"Uh, we didn't think of that." Rombauer rubbed the back of his head.

"We also can't swim." Lansky said.

"I can swim." Rombauer protested.

"Only with water wings." Lansky reminded him.

Rex ignored their conversation and dove into the water. He formed his boogie pack. The turbines propelled him underneath.

Within a few minutes he was bobbing in the water in front of the island.

"Hey Six, you were right. The shield does not go all the way under the water." Rex said into him comlink.

"Good. Wait for me I'll be right…" Six cut off for a second. "…there." He popped out next to Rex.

"Auugghh!" Rex yelped falling under the waves. He popped back up glaring at his mentor. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." He said flatly and in broad strokes swan toward the shoreline of the island.

"Show off." Rex muttered under his breath. He proceeded to follow but something snagged his leg. "Six!" He managed to say before he was pulled under.

0o0

Sarah sat in the small cell looking out the window. "So boring!" She groaned. At least last time the doggy guy gave her paper and crayons. She sighed. As she sat staring unseeingly at the jungle from her window, a medium sized winged dragon EVO hopped by her window. It sniffed around the castle for something to eat. Sarah watched it with interest. It stopped and dug the ground. It found some mushrooms buried near the base of the wall. It happily ate the fungus. Sarah looked around her cell. There were some mushrooms growing on her cell floor. She picked some and ran back to the window.

"Here dragon, dragon." She called out to the big lizard. "I have some yummy mushrooms."

The EVO startled by her voice was about to fly off but it saw the mushrooms in her hand. It cautiously hopped underneath her window. Her little arm could only extend so far. The dragon stood on his hind legs. With its front paws on the wall it extended its tongue. It quickly consumed the mushrooms.

"How was that?" Sarah asked.

The dragon still on its hind legs sniffed around some more.

"Yeah, I got more in here but you can't…" Sarah started saying. The dragon roared and using its powerful front legs pounded against the wall. Sarah lost her balance and fell backwards. More pounding came from outside. Then there was a crashing sound and massive amounts of dust flew everywhere. When the dust settled, Sarah saw the dragon. It wandered over to the mushrooms and started consuming them.

"Thanks Mr. Dragon." Sarah said as she got off the ground. The dragon wandered over to Sarah after finishing its meal and nuzzled her.

"Haha that tickles. You know what? I'm gonna call you Henry." She hugged the dragon's neck. "Hey, can you take me to daddy?" She asked.

The dragon laid on the ground. Sarah took it to mean yes. She climbed onto its back. The dragon gingerly got up and walked out of the hole. It spread out its wings and flew off.

0o0

Rex was going to drown. He couldn't get whatever it was around his ankle off. He tried his BFS but the water was too dark for him to get a clear shot. Soon his vision was starting to blur. He started to struggle less. Just as everything became dark, he felt the weight pulling him release. There was still something wrapped around his leg but he was no longer being pulled down. Something took hold of his collar and he felt himself being pulled up. A second later he was coughing up water.

"You okay?" Six asked.

"Sure, just swallowed the ocean, is all." Rex gasped. After another bout of coughing, he asked. "What was that?"

"EVO." Six answered simply.

"No kidding. What kind?" Rex asked still breathing heavily.

Before he could answer the water began moving. An EVO kraken emerged from beneath the waves. Its long tentacles waved menacingly except for the one that was cut off.

"That kind." Six pointed out.

"Gee thanks." Rex grumbled. His eyes widened. "In coming!"

He and Six moved aside as a tentacle fell in between them. Rex rose with the wave before falling under. He felt a tentacle wrap around his waist and drag him sputtering from the water. The kraken roared as he brought Rex towards its beak.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex made his smack hands and hammered the kraken in its face. The kraken let go of him. As he fell, he made his sky slyder. Skimming over the water he formed his BFS. Then he activated the buzz saw. Using the buzz saw he sliced at the tentacles.

"I have that inking feeling." Rex muttered. Flying around the kraken he retracted his BFS and sky slyder. Instead he formed his punk busters and came down on the kraken's head. Before Rex reached the head, the kraken knocked him into the water. Rex's head popped back up. "Oh crud!" He yelled as a shadow loomed over him.

But before the tentacle could hit Rex, a sword flew through the air and pierced it. The kraken roared in pain as it snapped its arm back. Rex saw Six run up a tentacle that was in the water with his other sword in hand and stab the monster it its eye. It roared again and sank beneath the waves. Six pulled his other blade out of the arm before it sank and swam up to the surface.

"Rex, get us up to the cliff." Six directed.

Rex formed his boogie pack. Six grabbed onto one of his turbines and they flew up onto the top of the cliffs of Nanite Island.

0o0

"Finished yet Dr. Meechum?" Van Kleiss asked as he and Biowulf walked in.

"Almost." Meechum wiped the sweat from his brow. He did a double take when he saw his face.

"I told you not to be concerned about me, doctor. I just need a little nanite snack to rejuvenate me." Van Kleiss smirked when he saw Meechum staring. Meechum didn't answer; he just looked away.

Biowulf saw that the contraption before him looked a little like the machine that had brought Van Kleiss back when his molecules were scattered, except that it had something like a satellite dish attached to it.

"Good. Now you will be a witness to my greatness Biowulf." Van Kleiss grinned. He pushed Meechum aside. He went to the machine and tinkered with the controls. "Breach? Please bring me the first batch of prisoners from the fleet."

A red portal opened up and a dozen soldiers from Providence fell to the ground. Groaning, they tried to rise. Van Kleiss put his hand on the machine.

"Wait! The machine hasn't been tested…" Meechum tried to stop him.

"This is the test." Van Kleiss said as golden lines circumvented his body and onto his machine. The machine shot a beam out from the dish. It hit the soldiers who then started turning into various EVOs. Some became skluggs, while others became spiders. They all had a strange hue to them, a slightly yellowish tinge.

"Perfect!" Van Kleiss said gleefully. "Now my pets, I have a job for you. This dish is way too small for my purposes. I need you to retrieve one much larger and better suited for my plans. Breach!"

A red portal appeared again and the EVOs disappeared.

"More subjects, Breach." Van Kleiss ordered.

Meechum looked on with disgust as wave after wave of captured Providence agents were turned into EVO slaves. After each batch was turned, red portals appeared to send them to god-knows-where.

Van Kleiss turned to Meechum. Meechum could see that Van Kleiss had worn himself out. The scars were back on his face.

"Now doctor, you can finally be all you should be." He reached over to Meechum who cowered back in fear.

0o0

"The doctor says you need to stop moping if you're going to get better." Beasly admonished Wade as he pushed her around the base in a wheel chair.

"What's the point?" Wade asked sullenly.

"Hey, stop talking like that. The doctor says…" Beasly began.

"Screw that!" Wade snapped. Both lapsed into silence as Beasly continued to push her down the hallway.

As they wandered aimlessly, they nearly ran over Caesar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. Salazar." Beasly apologized.

"No, no I should have looked where I was going." Caesar said by way of apology. He frowned when he saw Wade.

"Hmm, I was wondering, agent, if you wouldn't mind helping me with an invention of mine." He said thoughtfully.

"What sort of invention?" Wade narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, I'd rather show you. It's easier that way. Come with me." Caesar walked off before either could answer.

Wade and Beasly looked at each other. They shrugged and Beasly wheeled Wade after Caesar.

A few minutes later, Wade looked incredulously at the pair of synthetic legs.

"What's that?" Wade felt stupid asking, because it was obvious what it was. She still, however, was compelled to ask.

"I was working on bio-mechanical prosthetics that respond to neural stimuli." Caesar started.

When both Wade and Beasly just gawked at him, he sighed. "They're artificial legs that you can control with your brain."

"Are you kidding?" Wade couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes, I know they were working on these at various research hospitals, but I wanted to make one that can hook and unhook from a person with relative ease and without surgery. If you will permit me, I would like to see if it works." Caesar said.

"Are there any side effect?" Wade asked suspiciously.

"Well, if there are, you will be the first to know." Caesar said honestly.

Wade thought about it for a minute. "I've got nothing left to lose. Let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Beasly asked concerned.

"Yes." Wade said firmly.

"Then, I guess I'll leave you to it. I gotta get back to my post." Beasly squeezed Wade's shoulder. Wade grabbed his hand before he pulled away and gave a squeeze back. Beasly gave a faint smile before leaving Caesar's lab.

Wade turned to Caesar. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, although there may be a little sting." Caesar said holding a needle.

0o0

Calan and Valentina carefully maneuvered through the maze like hallways of the castle. They must have been in the lower levels because all they could find was stairways up. When they reached the third landing they decided to see if there was an exit. As they neared the end of the hallway they heard banging from a room. They looked quizzically at each other. Valentina gave a nod and Calan carefully put his hand on the door knob. Valentina grabbed a heavy stick and waited. Calan yanked the door handle back and out fell a scrawny boy.

"Evan!" Valentina bent over him. "Are you all right?"

The boy looked dazed but unhurt. The bandages around his head were askew and drooping over his face. He pulled them off violently. He growled and looked at Calan warily.

"It's okay. He's a friend, remember?" Valentina said soothingly.

Evan made a low growl, but did nothing else.

"Come on, we need to find a way out." Calan urged.

"Yes. Evan, do you think you can help us get out of here?" Valentina asked the feral boy.

Evan nodded, but then tried to speak. "B..b…breeeech?"

"We don't know where she is." Valentina sadly shook her head. "But we need to get out of here before Van Kleiss gets here."

At the mention of Van Kleiss, Evan's face morphed. Never had Calan ever seen anyone's face contort with such fury so quickly.

"Evan, Evan, calm down. We can't help Breach if we're caught." Valentina lightly slapped his cheek.

Evan looked at her defiantly. Valentina met his gaze unwaveringly. Finally he lowered his gaze. "That's a good boy." Valentina ruffled his hair.

Evan motioned for them to follow him.

"You sure we can trust him?" Calan gripped Valentina's arm.

"He is trustworthy. Don't worry." Valentina smiled at him before going after Evan.

"I must be out of my mind." Calan muttered as he ran to catch up.

But as they rounded the corner, they were met by five skluggs.

"Are those from the island?" Calan asked, backing away slowly.

"There are none of these here! They must be Van Kleiss's." Valentina swallowed hard as the skluggs spotted them.

Evan growled and crouched to the floor, ready to attack.

"No, Evan. There are two many. We need to get out." Valentina told the boy. Unfortunately, Evan was not listening. He sprung at them. The skluggs piled on him but he bucked them off like a wild horse. He grabbed one by the ankle and swung it against the others. Although he got in a few hits, he was soon overwhelmed as the skluggs held him down. Valentina pulled one off his back and kicked it in its head. Calan grabbed one and punched it. It staggered back and fell out the window. Another grabbed Calan from behind, but Calan flipped it over. With the heel of his boot he knocked it unconscious. It was the last sklugg.

"Auughh." Calan grabbed his side.

"You ripped your stitches again!" Valentina went over to him.

"I'm fine." He gasped unconvincingly. Blood seeped through his clothes.

"We have to get out of here. The smell of blood could draw more skluggs." Valentina said.

"Go on without me. I'll only slow you down." Calan grimaced from the pain.

"No, not this again." Valentina chastised him. She grabbed his other arm and pulled him up. She put his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"Dang it. This is just slowing us down!" Calan complained.

"Shut up." Valentina said through gritted teeth.

Evan looked curiously at the two. Finally he went over to Calan's other side and mimicked Valentina's actions. With the two on either side and no other choice, Calan moved along the corridors at a frustratingly slow pace.

Suddenly, Evan stiffened. They heard strange sounds coming from down the hall. Evan shot off ignoring the cries of Valentina.

He ran down to where the noise was coming from. Coming to a room he saw lights seep through the sides of the door. Ramming his shoulder into the door, he shattered it in one shot. It was Breach. Her deformed arms were strapped to a circular machine that seemed to be hurting her. Her head and other arms hung limply.

"Breach!" Valentina had arrived with Calan.

Breach's head slowly rose. From under her bangs two glowing eyes appeared. She did not seem to see them. The restraints all of a sudden sent shocks through her body. Breach screamed in pain. Evan growled and attacked the machine, but was sent flying back by the shocks.

"L…leave… be…fore…he comes… back." Breach panted.

"No, we have to get you out of here."

An explosion rattled the castle. Debris shook lose from everywhere.

"It's… too…late." Breach gasped before the light in her eyes faded and her body went limp.

0o0

Beasly approached his station when he stopped. Something in the air wasn't right. He could almost feel electricity in the air. Then out of the blue the warning lights came on. He ran to the cameras to see what was going on. His mouth dropped open as he saw red portals opening up. EVOs that haven't been seen in months came through.

White Knight's face appeared on the screen.

"We have trespassers on level 5 and 6. All units to intercept. Stop them!" He barked.

Beasly grabbed his rifle and ran with the rest of the agents to stop the EVOs.

As they reached their destination, several units were already engaging the enemy. They were not doing so well. EVOs seem to be appearing out of no where. After one group was rounded up another appeared.

"What do they want?" Beasly heard someone ask.

Before anyone could answer an explosion came from the roof. Grunts and EVOs alike were knocked off their feet.

Beasley took the distraction to make a bee line through the EVOs and up the stairs. When he reached the roof, he saw several EVOs pulling off the satellite dish.

"Hey, that's ours!" Beasly said.

All EVO eyes turned to him. Beasly realized that he was alone on the roof. He knew, however, if they wanted the dish, there was no way he could let them have it.

He opened fire as the group charged him.

 **Okay, I'm running out of time. School has started and I don't have as much time to write anymore. This may not get updated as quickly as you want (if anyone's reading that is). But only a few chapters left to go and I am done! It's both a relief and some sadness.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest 1: Thanks for your well wishes.**

 **Guest 2: Technically, I haven't killed anyone. LOL**

 **X: Thanks. You've been very supportive.**

 **PokeKing Charizard: Thanks for PMing me. I didn't capitalize Rex's builds in this story because I want to keep it consistent with what I already have. But in the future I will start capitalizing Rex's builds.**

 **Sorry, for the delay. Like I said before, school has started and I have lessons to plan, papers to grade, and paperwork to fill out. My kids started school as well so I have to help them leaving less time to write. I don't want to turn out garbage either so the last two chapters may take a while.**

 **I do not own.**

After Rex left them at the Burger Shack, everyone decided to go back to base to see if they could get some answers.

"What got into him?" Kenwyn wondered out loud.

Walter shrugged with disinterest. "Who knows? He's always kinda jumpy."

Circe wasn't so sure. She was a little bothered that he was defending Breach. Circe was pretty angry at her former comrade. Breach had come out of no where and attacked her viciously. Circe frowned, trying to think back, but everything was still fuzzy. She had a feeling that something wasn't right, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Guys!" Cricket pointed at the screen. "Look."

Kenwyn gasped, while Tuck rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, are those… EVOs?" Claire asked with surprise.

"No, those are Santa's little helpers." Bobo answered sarcastically.

"And they're attacking the base!" Annie added. Then she continued. "I mean the EVOs, not Santa's helpers."

"Ye-ah, I think we gathered that." Noah said.

"We have to help him." Federico pointed at the lone agent fending off the horde of EVOs on the roof.

"That's Beasly." Bobo squinted with his one good eye.

"Whoever he is, he's going to get massacred." Claire said. "Noah!"

"What do you want me to do?" Noah asked incredulously.

Claire gave him a look.

"Uh, I mean I'll see if I can find some weapons to go help him." Noah amended, fumbling with his seat belt.

"Hang on. I'm going in!" Kenwyn pushed the steering column down. They all slammed sideways, as they nose dived at the EVOs that threaten to swarm Beasly.

The EVOs scattered as the scout ship dipped quickly before pulling up sharply. A few jumped onto the left wing.

"We got some stragglers." Noah said nervously as the ship began rocking.

"Hey, no free rides!" Bobo opened the door. Holding a broiler he blasted them off the wing. They fell onto the roof knocking down other EVOs.

Beasly gave them a salute before continuing shooting at the EVOs trying to pull out the satellite.

As the ship passed low, Circe, Tuck, Kenwyn, Bobo, and Cricket, jumped out of the plane. They immediately started routing the EVOs. Circe blasted the nearest EVOs with her sonic scream. Kenwyn kicked some skluggs off the satellite dish. Tuck and Cricket tried to help Beasly keep the EVOs at bay.

"Are you sure you know how to fly a plane?" Claire asked Noah uncertainly.

"Sure, learned all about it in Basic." Noah said confidently. Then under his breath he added, "But that was learning how to crash a plane."

"Hey, what's this do?" Annie asked as she pressed a few buttons. Guns popped out from the front and began firing.

"How'd you do that?" Walter asked.

"Just pushed some buttons." Annie began pushing more.

Missiles shot out knocking several EVOs from the roof.

"Not bad." Walter said grudgingly.

"Thanks." Annie replied brightly.

"But you better let me handle this." Walter cracked his knuckles. He sat down and played the control board like an instrument.

More weapons popped out from various sides of the ship and began firing. He was able to take out the EVOs while avoiding hitting his friends.

When Claire and Annie looked in awe, he shrugged. "Yeah, went through Basic too. Wasn't for me, though. But you guys keep pulling me back in."

"That was amazing." Claire cooed.

"Yeah, you have to show me how you did that." Annie nodded.

"Fanfarrón." Federico muttered slightly jealous.

"Oh my gosh!" Annie gasped pointing. Her hand accidentally knocked against Noah's face causing him to fall off his seat.

"Annie!" Noah yelped wishing Rex was here to take the brunt of Annie's bad luck.  
"Sorry, but look. The dish is gone!" Annie said hysterically.

Back on the roof, Kenwyn and Circe managed to get most of the EVOs off the dish, but just when they thought that they had the upper hand a flash of red appeared. Circe was familiar with the feeling. She realized that she and Kenwyn were in the danger zone.

"Kenwyn! Get out of the way!" Circe pushed Kenwyn, who fell off to the side. Unfortunately, Circe was not so lucky. She was sucked in with the satellite dish.

"Circe!" Kenwyn screamed. But she was gone.

0o0

Van Kleiss's hand was uncomfortably close to Peter Meechum, who had pressed himself against the wall. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

But before Van Kleiss could come any closer, a fireball blasted through the wall. Van Kleiss and Biowulf were thrown back, and debris covered them. Meechum huddled into a ball.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Meechum heard his daughter's voice.

"Sarah?" Meechum asked incredulously.

"Hi, daddy. Henry found you." Meechum's eyes went wide as Sarah nonchalantly rode in on a dragon.

"H…h…henry?" Meechum stammered eyeing the dragon suspiciously.

"Henry, daddy. Daddy, Henry." Sarah said by way of introduction.

"Sarah! Get off that thing this instant! You don't know where it has been!" Meechum's father instincts kicked in.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on, daddy. Henry's okay."

"And why are you calling that, that thing… Henry." Meechum sputtered.

Sarah shrugged, "Because it looks like a Henry."

The rubble shifted and Van Kleiss burst from under it. He did not look happy.

"We'll discuss this later." Meechum said hurriedly. He scrambled onto the dragon. "Sarah, make this thing go."

"His name is Henry, daddy." Sarah said exasperatedly. To the dragon she whispered, "It's okay. Daddy's a little stressed. Can you go now please?"

The dragon flicked its tongue before sauntering out the hole. It unfurled its wings and flew off.

Biowulf stood next to Van Kleiss. "Shall I go after them?"

Van Kleiss's gauntlet glowed. He checked something on it. "No," Van Kleiss growled. "We have what we need. They've only prolonged the inevitable." He brushed the dust off. "Come, Biowulf. We need to get my creation to the top of the castle."

0o0

"What in tarnation was that?" Calan picked himself off the floor. He glanced at the machine that held Breach. She was hanging by her wrists, unmoving. The machine was also eerily quiet after all the electricity it was giving off.

"I don't know. But help me get her out of this thing." Valentina ran over to Breach. "Breach, mi cariño, can you hear me?" She gently lifted Breach's head up. But she was unconscious.

Valentina felt someone next to her. She turned to see Evan crouched, looking worriedly at them. "It's okay Evan. She's resting. Help me get her out of these restraints." Valentina said.

Evan eyed the contraption warily as he crept slowly up. Valentina was fiddling with restraints holding Breach's arms in place.

"Stand back." Valentina took a step back. Calan smashed the cuffs with a piece of the castle wall that had broken off. Sparks flew as concrete hit metal. Calan hit it one more time. The bracelet snapped and Breach collapsed. Evan was there in an instant. She fell limply into Evan's arms.

"Evan, we need to get out of here. Can you please bring Breach?" Valentina asked.

"I don't think he's gonna let her go." Calan observed softly.

Evan held Breach tightly to his chest and nodded.

"Good, now lead the way out." Valentina said.

Evan carefully shifted Breach in his arms, then shot off through the door.

Valentina and Calan quickly followed. Calan stumbled. Valentina steadied him.

"You need to leave me." He grunted.

Valentina's eyes flashed in anger. "That is not negotiable."

Calan gripped her shoulders. "Valentina, I'm holding you back. You need to get Breach help."

Valentina hesitated.

"Come on. You know I can take care of myself, darling." He said in a low voice.

Calan was surprised by the tears that sprung into her eyes. She kissed him quickly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You better come back…" She whispered in his ear.

"I know, I know. Or you'll kill me." He held her tightly for a second before pushing her away. "Now go on, git!"

Valentina gave him one last look before racing after Evan, who was waiting impatiently at the end of the hallway, wondering what was taking them so long. When Valentina was halfway down the hall, he disappeared down the staircase with Valentina close behind.

Calan slump against the wall and slid to the floor; His face twist in pain. He opened his shirt. Blood was still seeping from his wounds. He closed his shirt and pressed tightly to try to stop the bleeding from his side. But he knew better. He was a soldier. Unless he got help, he was a goner. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

His eyes flew open when he heard growling and shuffling coming closer. EVOs!

He struggled to get on his feet. He needed to keep them busy while they escaped. It was all he could do for them now.

0o0

As soon as Rex's feet touched the rocks of Nanite Island, his build fell apart.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the nanite draining thing." Rex grumbled. "Stupid rocks." He kicked the nearest boulder. "Owww, oww, oww." He danced around in pain.

Six ignored him as he surveyed the island from atop the cliff walls.

"There." He pointed as a red portal appeared and something dropped out.

"How are we going to get over there?" Rex complained. "I can't make any builds."

When he looked up, Six was standing on a hover board.

"Where were you keeping that?" Rex asked in shock.

Six just smirked. "You coming? Or would you rather walk?"

Rex gaped for a second before scrambling onto the board.

"I hope you're a better driver than… Doc!" Rex screamed the last part when Six flew off the side of the cliff.

Six stayed close to the cliff wall. The board weaved past outcroppings and branches at insane speeds. Rex tried not to scream like a girl or grip Six's waist too tight.

"Why are we staying so close to the ground? This is a hover board! Start hovering!" Rex shouted above the whistling of the wind in his ears.

"Need to keep a low profile." Six replied back.

"Auuggghhh!" Rex screamed as they left the rock wall and hit the jungle barely avoiding the trees. Branches and leaves smacked against Rex's face. His screaming was stopped by a mouthful of leaves. He sputtered and spat to get it out of his mouth.

Just as he got the twigs out of his mouth, Six stopped suddenly. Rex smacked into Six's back before bouncing back and falling on his backside.

"Owww." He groaned. "Why'd we stop?"

Six had unsheathed his blade, using it he pointed ahead. "That."

A rather large dragon blocked the pathway. It was roughly the size of a tank and it glared at them.

"Just go around it." Rex got up brushing dust off himself.

"Great idea. Just one problem." Six said flatly.

"What?" Rex asked.

Six, using his other blade, pointed to either side of the dragon.

Rex noticed for the first time the EVOs that surrounded them.

"Ay Caramba! Why is nothing ever easy?" He smacked himself on the forehead.

"In coming." Six said flatly.

Rex looked up to see a rhinor EVO charge them. Six jumped high over the charging EVO and flipped over it. Rex was not as quick. The rhino hit Rex who went flying into the tree tops. Rex hit a particularly large tree and as he fell, the branches snagged his pants. When he hit the floor he realized that he felt a breeze on his legs. Glancing at himself, he saw that he was no longer properly clothed.

"Huh, that's new. I've never been pantsed by a tree before." He said as his trousers waved from above.

"Rex, if you're through playing, we have a job to do." Six said calmly as he deflected several EVOs with his blades.

"Coming!" Rex formed his punk busters. He jumped and kicked the rhinor, who had charged him again. The rhinor fell against several other EVOs. Rex jumped, grabbed his pants, and rescinded his build. He tried to get his leg through while fending off other EVOs that were attacking him with his smack hand.

"Darn, stupid, can I first get my pants on before you attack me?" Rex hopped on one foot trying to push his leg through with one hand since his other was knocking back the various EVOs that attacked him. He finally got one leg through when something chomped onto his smack hands.

"Yooowww!" Rex cringed. The dragon EVO crushed his smack hand. The force of the smack hands breaking knocked Rex down. He still only had one leg in his pants.

The dragon roared and Rex saw that there was something glowing in its mouth. His eyes widened when he realized it was a fireball.

"Oh sh…" He rolled out of the way as an orange orb came straight at him. As it collided with the ground there was an explosion and the area caught on fire.

"Rex!" Six yelled concerned. But he was unable to help as he was busy with other EVOs.

Rex tried to get up but couldn't. Unfortunately, the rolling got his legs tangled up in his pants. "This blows." Rex groused. The dragon approached snarling. Another fireball forming in its mouth.

0o0

Beasly looked with disbelief as the satellite dish disappeared into a red haze along with Circe.

"No!" He ran to try to stop the theft but as he dove the red portal closed. He hit the hard metal roof with a thud. He slammed his fist down in frustration.

"Look out!"

Beasly moved just in time as an EVO landed right where he was a second ago. He saw that although the satellite had disappeared the EVOs were still there… and there were many of them still.

"You okay?" Kenwyn blasted away the EVO.

"Thanks. I'm okay." Beasly gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand up. He must have banged his knee because it hurt like the dickens.

Cricket ran up to them. "Guys, what are we going to do? I just got word from White Knight that Providence soldiers around the world have mysteriously disappeared."

"What? How?" Beasly asked stupidly. "Breach?"

"I thought we had some sort of system in place to stop her portals?" Tuck was now among them as well as Bobo.

"The power it takes to maintain the shield was too expensive. Most of the bases that stayed open had to either disable it or use it in localized areas. Like we only have the shields protecting the most sensitive areas of operations." Kenwyn explained.

"How do you know this?" Bobo looked at her.

"I was part of the envoy that was sent to reorganize the few bases we have left." Kenwyn shrugged.

"Uh guys? Why are you standing around? If you haven't noticed, there are EVOs still about." Walter's voice came over their comlinks.

The group on the roof realized that the EVOs were starting to surround them.

"I think we have to survive for now and figure out what to do about the disappearances including Circe." Kenwyn decided.

"Sounds good to me." Tuck noted. "Let's get these EVOs off our roof." He charged the nearest group.

"Ai-ya, always charging head long into things." Cricket muttered but she followed him nonetheless.

Kenwyn loaded another clip into her gun. She shot at the nearest EVOs around her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Beasly was doing the same. Bobo had both his lasers firing at once. The scout ship was helping by taking out a few EVOs from the air, but they kept coming.

"It's not working." Cricket said as she and Tuck retreated to the middle. "There are too many of them."

Kenwyn clicked her comlink. "Noah, can you evac us off the roof?"

"I could if I can get close enough." Noah's voice held a note of panic.

"Well try, fly boy." Bobo snapped.

The scout ship flew low but the EVOs on the ground tried to jump on its wings again.

Bobo shot them, but it was impossible for the scout ship to stay in one place long enough to lower a ladder.

"I think we're in trouble." Kenwyn admitted.

"Ya think?" Beasly asked sarcastically.

"Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking them down with me." Bobo's blasters were empty. He tossed it aside and jumped into the fray punching and kicking at them.

Soon all their guns were empty as well.

Kenwyn threw her gun at the EVOs. She then got into a defensive stance. The rest of the group did as well.

"We have to do something!" Claire wrung her hands. "We can't just watch them get killed."

Walter was about to agree when he saw something from the fly past the ship.

"What was that?" Federico squinted.

"Is that Rex?" Annie pushed to get closer to the screen knocking Noah into the console.

"Oww, no that's not Rex." Noah said annoyed. He also took a closer look.

"Is that…?" Walter began not sure to trust his eyes.

"Wade?" Beasly asked in amazement as a shadow passed over them.

It was. Rocket boosters were on either side of her legs keeping her up. She was carrying several firearms that she threw down to the group. They easily caught it.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to help take care of the EVOs inside the building." Wade grinned as she landed.

"Wow, are those…" Beasly asked.

"Yup. Dr. Salazar set them up." Wade said proudly. "Want to see what these babies can do?"

Beasly nodded with a grin.

"Then come on. Let's take out the trash." Wade replied. The boosters popped out from the side of her legs and she took off.

Beasly watched her for a second before he began shooting again.

0o0

Van Kleiss and Biowulf reached the highest tower of the castle. Biowulf was straining against the weight of the machine.

"Ah, the satellite dish is here. Breach did a good job." He grinned. "Put the machine down here, Biowulf.

Biowulf dropped his cumbersome package onto the floor. "What now, master?"

Van Kleiss smiled as he walked over to his creation. With his gauntlet he effortlessly picked up the dish and moved it over to his machine. He placed the dish carefully down. "Now to take care of some unfinished business, wouldn't you say, Circe?" His gauntlet quickly moved to block the sonic blast that came out of no where.

Circe stepped out from behind the turret. She blasted her sonic scream but it was deflected as well.

"I thought I had Breach finish you." Van Kleiss said calmly.

"Well, I'm harder to get rid of then you think." Circe retorted. Something was stirring in her memory when he said that. She remembered Breach attacking her but it seemed to her that there was another figure standing in the background. She couldn't see the figure clearly though.

"As they say, if you want a job done right, do it yourself." The claws on his gauntlet shot out. Circe rolled out of the way. She shot several sonic screams all which was stopped by Van Kleiss's gauntlet. "Poor deluded, Circe. You think you can take me on again? Well, this time I am not underestimating you my dear." His gauntlet extended from his hand. Circe leapt on top of it and ran on it towards Van Kleiss. She was about to blast him when the fingers of the gauntlet did a u-turn and rammed into her. Circe flew off the arm and over the side of the tower.

 **Fanfarrón= Braggart**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guest: Yeah, the universe has it out for Rex… or maybe it's just me… haha, I'm so evil. Thank you for your patience. I will try to finish within a reasonable amount of time.**

 **Guest2: Sorry about the cliffhangers. I wasn't sure where to end. And I wanted to make sure you stay tuned. I reference the previous statement about me being evil. Yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise. If I did, I would totally produce my seasons.**

 _Inside the base during the fight on the rooftop._

After Caesar left, Beverly had a lot to think about. Maybe she was being unfair to Caesar, but she was angry at all the hurt Alpha had felt. Then again was it really Caesar's fault. Alpha was impatient and his demands for immediate resolution were unreasonable. Finally, Beverly gathered herself together. She was not making any progress thinking alone. Since she was having difficult conversations anyway, she decided to talk to her sister. Maybe Becca could help her process everything. Plus Beverly still needed to talk through things with her. There were days when she didn't feel like she knew Rebecca anymore. After the initial euphoria of being cured, she felt distant from her sister. She wish things were back to the old days before the event, when Rebecca was fun and predictable. With all this in mind, she went looking for Rebecca. Knowing Rebecca, she would be in her lab. Sure enough, Beverly found her sister sitting at her microscope.

"Hey sis." She said softly.

Rebecca jumped. "Beverly? What are you doing up? Doesn't anyone listen to the doctor anymore?"

Beverly smiled slightly. Although Rebecca sounded annoyed, she didn't look it. In fact she looked happier than she had in a while. "Had a good talk with Six?"

Rebecca looked surprised then a sheepish grin crossed her face. "We worked some things out. How about you and Caesar?"

Beverly shrugged. She sighed and plopped down in the nearest chair. From her posture Rebecca could tell her sister was troubled.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca got off her chair and knelt in front of her sister.

"How do you know if someone's right for you?" Beverly asked in a small voice.

Rebecca bit her lip and thought about it. "I'm not sure, Beverly. Are you having problems with Caesar?"

"Becca, he created Alpha and then just abandoned him. How can I ever care about someone like that?"

Rebecca pulled up a chair and sat opposite her sister. "Listen Bev, it's more complicated than that. Caesar, and I can't believe I'm saying this, has his good points. He cares about people. That's why he joined the Nanite Project. He wanted to better humanity. But he also has responsibilities to correct mistakes. He did what he thought was best. Caesar's not perfect. None of us are. You have to decide if you can accept him the way he is and accept his decisions."

Beverly was not looking at her sister. Her eyes were glued to her hands. "And what would you have done?"

"Oh Beverly, I don't know. You know hypothetical questions are hard to answer. I would like to think I would have done things differently, but I honestly don't know. And when Alpha first showed up, he nearly killed Six. I was not sympathetic to his plight." Rebecca said matter-of-factly. "Bev, you're my little sister. I am proud of how far you've come, adjusting to life after losing three years. But the world isn't what it was when you were 13. Things change."

"Like you?" She asked sadly.

"Like me." Rebecca answered firmly. "But I'm still your sister. I still love you no matter what. And I will always be there for you. Those things will never change."

"I love you too, sis." Beverly's voice cracked. The sisters hugged. When they finally let go they smiled at each other.

"Can I still help with the wedding planning?" Beverly asked.

"Of course, but this time you have to get approval from two people." Rebecca told her.

"Really, Six's going to help?" Beverly asked in amazement.

"Yes." Rebecca said happily.

"He must really like you to put up with you." Beverly said snidely.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rebecca feigned indignation. "It's not like I'm Bridezilla."

The sisters laughed. An explosion shook them from their mirth.

"What was that?" Beverly asked alarmed.

The sirens blared and the warning lights lit up the room.

White's face appeared on the screen. "We're under attack. Holiday, you need to secure all the labs. Ensure no data is compromised."

Rebecca ran to the computer. "Initiating data transfer now."

White's face disappeared from the screen.

"What are you doing?" Beverly asked while getting up.

"I have to make sure all the data in the computers are safe. I'm uploading them to a secure server outside the base. Data transfer will take some time. Meanwhile…." Rebecca then went over to her desk. Beverly's eyes grew wide as she pulled a blaster from her desk. "I have to check the other labs including Caesar's. Beverly…"

"No, I'm not staying here. I want to help." Beverly said worried about Caesar and her sister.

"You can help by making sure that the data transfer is completed." Rebecca tossed her a smaller firearm. "Use that to protect yourself. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, Circe taught me." Beverly rolled her eyes.

"Good. I've gotta go. Be careful, Bev." With that Holiday left the lab.

Beverly looked at the computer. It said 32% complete. It would be a long wait.

0o0

To her surprise, outside the lab, Holiday encountered EVOs. "What in the world?" She muttered. White said they were under attack, but she had not expect EVOs, at least not these.

Providence agents were already firing on them but there were too many. She joined in, blasting strategically at weak points.

"Where're all these EVOs coming from?" She wondered out loud.

"Breach's portals." White Knight answered in her comlink.

"Breach? But she's on our side." Holiday said confused.

"Well, apparently not." White Knight said dryly.

"Something's wrong. Where's Six and Rex?" Holiday asked White.

"They've gone to Nanite Island to investigate." White said.

"Without telling me?" Holiday's voice raised an octave.

"I sent them." White said taking the blame.

"We'll talk about that later. First…" Holiday shot at the ceiling. The debris fell on the attacking EVOs knocking them out. The agents put down their weapons in surprise.

"Go secure the upper floors. I'll make sure all the labs are okay." Holiday told the grunts who saluted and left. Holiday, with her blaster at the ready, ran down the hall to Caesar's workshop.

As she rounded the corner, she came face to face with a spider EVO. She put up her blaster, but with one thrust the EVO knocked the gun out of her hand. It flew out of reach. Then using its two front legs, it pinned her to the wall. Holiday gasped as the spider's mandibles drew close.

Before the spider could reach her, it was knocked on its side. Holiday slid to the ground. When she looked up, her mouth dropped open.

"Agent Wade?" She gaped at the woman. Holiday was there when they decided to amputate her legs.

"Dr. Salazar gave me these." She noticed Holiday staring.

"Caesar did that?" Beverly's voice came from no where. The two women turned toward the speaker.

Beverly was standing holding the small firearm that Rebecca had given her.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca admonished her. "Is the data…"

"Yeah, yeah, all done. What do you take me for?" Beverly asked hotly.

"It's not safe here. You and Dr. Holiday should wait in Dr. Salazar's lab." Wade told them as she pulled out her blaster. "I'll take care of the EVOs here."

"Actually, Agent Wade, you are needed on the roof. The agents there are vastly outnumbered and running low on ammo." White Knight's face appeared on the screen in the hallway.

"Yes, sir!" Wade took off.

"Rocket boosters?" Beverly stared after the agent.

"Caesar, out did himself." Rebecca nudged her sister.

"Oh my gosh, Caesar! Do you think he's okay?" Beverly asked worriedly.

"I don't think we have to worry about him." Rebecca said confidently.

An EVO roared behind them. Beverly turned around with her gun. However, before she could do anything, The EVO keeled over. Caesar stepped up from behind holding what looked like a TV remote.

"Dissidence frequency waves. Affects the nervous system." Caesar explained as he lightly stepped over the EVOs body.

"You're okay!" Beverly threw herself into his arms.

Surprised, Caesar instinctively wrapped his free arm around her. "I thought you were angry at me."

"I am still… a little but I think we can work things out." Beverly told him softly.

Caesar still looked stunned but he was beginning to learn to roll with things. "Bueno. Now let's see what we can do about our infestation problem."

Rebecca picked up her blaster. "That's fine by me."

0o0

Circe felt her body in free fall. Automatically, she grabbed for anything within her reach. The first thing she latched onto was some overgrown vines but they gave way immediately, and soon she was falling again. She quickly scanned her surroundings. A gargoyle head fast approached but it was several feet off from where she was. Thinking quick, she used her sonic scream to propel her toward the outcropping. Reaching out she managed to snag its nose. It was not a secure grip, but from that angle she noticed an opening in the side of the wall. She used the momentum to swing her through the opening. She rolled across the floor and stopped when she hit the wall.

"Oww, I just did a Rex." She groaned. "I hope no one saw that."

"Circe?"

Circe picked her herself up. "Captain Calan?" She asked with surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think I should be asking you that! You're bleeding everywhere!" She said with concern.

"Not everywhere just from here." He pushed his side harder. "You best be going. EVOs are heading this way."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll just hold you back. Now get on outta here." He said turning his back on her to face the EVOs. Then he added, "That's an order."

"No way Captain!" Circe insisted. "I'm not leaving you here. Besides, I can help you." She tapped her mouth. "Built in weapon, remember?"

Calan sighed. "Rex's been rubbing off on you."

"If you mean by watching out for my friends, then yeah, I guess he did." She said with a smirk. "But if you tell him, I'll deny it."

Calan let out a chuckle. "Okay, but this could get ugly."

Circe shrugged. "So what else is new."

"Agreed." Calan tensed as the first EVO entered the room.

It roared when it saw Calan who was still clutching his side. Circe moved in front and blasted it with her sonic scream. The sklugg flew back and hit the one behind it.

"Come on, Captain. Let's keep moving." Circe came up under his arm on his good side and helped him move back. She continued blasting the skluggs that approached the narrow opening. The more bodies that blocked the way, the harder it was for them to get though. The skluggs were not smart enough to try to move the bodies out of the way. They tried to climb over, which provided Circe an easy target.

Calan pointed to the way he saw Evan and Valentina went. They managed to get all the way down the hallway before it was too far for Circe to hit the skluggs. When they reached the stairway, Circe gripped the captain's arm tighter around her shoulder and took them down the stairs.

0o0

Rex stared at the fireball forming in the dragon's mouth. As it let the projectile loose, Rex formed his block party. The fireball bounced off shattering his block party. The errant fireball hit the EVOs attacking Six. Six evaded the fireball by doing several backward somersaults.

The dragon powered up another.

"Aww man!" Rex muttered trying to untangle his pants.

Just before the fireball was ready, there was a small roar from the sky.

The dragon startled by the sound, powered down. It looked up to see a smaller version of itself circling. It landed with Meechum and his daughter riding atop. The dragon knelt to let the humans off its back. It then growled and grunted at the larger dragon.

Six walked over to Rex to help him up. They were joined by Sarah and Peter.

"How come you have motorcycles on your underwear?" Sara asked staring. Peter quickly covered her eyes.

Rex yanked his t-shirt lower. "It's my back-up pair, okay?" He snapped.

"Rex, put on your pants." Six stated as he looked over at the two dragons, who seemed to be conversing. "What's going on over there?"

"I told Henry to tell them that you are the good guys." Sarah said.

"Henry?" Rex tried to get his other leg in the pants leg.

"Henry's my pet dragon." Sarah answered.

"Whoa there, I never said we could have a pet." Meechum protested.

"Aww, daddy, please can we keep him?" Sarah looked at her dad with puppy eyes.

"Absolutely not! Where would we keep him?" Meechum asked.

"The backyard. I'll feed him and walk him and everything. Please daddy?" Sarah's lower started trembling.

"That's not going to work." Meechum said but he sounded uncertain.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Rex asked as he zipped up his fly.

"Van Kleiss…" Meechum began.

Rex froze. At first his jaw was on the ground. Slowly, his face darkened. He clenched his fists and his eyes grew hard.

"Rex!" Six snapped. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Then it's true! That murderous psychopath is alive. He's here." It was almost a snarl.

"Uh… yeah, he's built some sort of device that amplifies his ability to change people into EVOs and then he can control them." Meechum said nervous about Rex's reaction.

"Rex, don't do anything…" Six began but it was too late.

Rex had already formed his boogie pack. He was no longer listening. He blasted off. "Van Kleiss!" He screamed his name.

"Rash." Six finished futilely.

"You mean like that?" Meechum said wryly.

The EVOs surrounded the three remaining humans.

Six's magna blades came out his sleeves as he got into his defensive position.

0o0

Valentina with Evan and Breach reached Green Fists Headquarters next to the castle. She looked for her men but they were no where to be found. She had a sinking feeling that Van Kleiss had gotten to them. She made Evan place Breach on the couch in her office. Grabbing her first aid kit from her shelf, she rummaged through it. She wasn't a doctor and wasn't sure what the girl needed. If she could she would remove that chip but without knowing how she could potentially hurt her. Valentina pulled out a cold pack. Breaking the chemicals inside the bag immediately turned cold. She placed it on Breach's feverous head.

"Mi carino? Wake up." She said softly. Evan crouched on the arm rest at one end watching them.

Breach's eyes fluttered open. "The world is hot and cold."

"That's because you have a fever and I have an ice pack on you. Are you all right?" Valentina asked.

"You have to leave. I don't know when he's going to use me again." Breach said in a small voice. "I could hurt you."

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Valentina assured her. "If you keep using your powers like that, it will kill you. We need to stop Van Kleiss."

"Van Kleiss? He can't be stopped." Breach said fearfully.

"Yes, he can. And we will." Valentina insisted. "But we need a way to get Providence here."

Breach closed her eyes. She seemed to be searching. "The vastness of space is closing in. Time is collapsing." She opened her eyes. Valentina remained silent not understanding what Breach was saying. "The world will dissolve if Van Kleiss is master over it. I have seen it." Before Valentina could ask what Breach meant by that, a strong air current moved in the room. The papers on her desk started swirling. Pictures fell from the wall. Breach's eyes glowed bright white.

"No Breach, don't. This is straining your heart!" Valentina shouted to no avail.

The wind grew violent. Valentina and Evan were blown away from the girl. Light shone from Breach's eyes, nose and mouth. Her body arched against the couch. Evan clawed his way to her. With one hand he managed to grab the couch. With the other he took Breach's monstrous arm. He pulled the girl's taut body to his and held her. Then as if the touch broke her concentration, her body went limp.

"There're here." She murmured before closing her eyes.

0o0

White Knight looked grimly at the people in the conference room. They had at last finished rounding up all the EVOs on the base. White called an emergency meeting. He looked at those assembled. The soldiers were there: Wade, Beasly, Kenwyn, Tuck and Cricket. The scientists were there: Dr. Holiday, Dr. Salazar, and Dr. Rylander. Rex's friends were there: Walter, Noah, Annie, Federico, and Claire. And then there was Bobo who was cleaning out his ears with a pencil. This motley crew had save the world many times over despite his misgivings.

"A few hours ago I received word from our international bases that soldiers have mysteriously disappeared through red portals. An hour later we were attacked by EVOs that haven't been seen since the cure. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Van Kleiss?" Dr. Holiday guessed.

White Knight nodded. "Rombauer and Lansky reported that there was a disturbance on the island, as well as their inability to reach it since there seemed to be some shield around it. Calan and Meechum went there earlier in the day to assist Green Fist with a situation with Breach. We have been unable to reach them. Six and Rex left to investigate but we lost contact with them after they found a way to circumvent the shield."

"What's your order, sir?" Kenwyn asked bodly.

White laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. "We obviously need to get to the island asap. But even with the Keep it would take several hours. Stealing our satellite does not bode well either. I can only guess what he is doing with that powerful satellite."

"Well, Van Kleiss is obsessed with taking over the world." Caesar stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But since the cure there're no real EVOs for him to rule."

"Perhaps he was using the well timed distractions lately to foment his plans." Rylander added.

"And what plans would that be?" Rebecca asked. "We know he needs nanites to survive so it stands to reason that he would make his base on Nanite Island. But it must be recent since Green Fist would have noticed any strange activity on the island. When did he have time to plan?"

"Unless he was planning it all along until we blew up Purgatory." Rylander reminded her.

"So in other words we still know bupkis." Bobo tossed the defiled pencil over his shoulder. A nameless grunt walking behind him stepped on it and fell emitting a scream as he hit the floor.

"Look, we're just speculating now. What we need is a course of action." White Knight leaned forward.

"And what would that be?" Bobo asked.

Before White Knight could answer the conference room was engulfed in a red light. White Knight was left staring at an empty room.

"Son of a …" He cut off the video.

0o0

Van Kleiss saw his traitorous member fall off the tower. He had no time to see if the fall had taken care of her. He had bigger concerns. Connecting the dish to his device, he placed his hands on the metal plates.

"Biowulf! Aim the dish 65 degrees north. Good now kindly make sure I am not disturbed." Van Kleiss turned his attention to the control panel. Flipping a switch with his foot, the device glowed. He channeled all his EVO making abilities into his machine. The satellite fired up.

"Van Kleiss!"

Van Kleiss looked up at the sound of his name.

Rex started at his face. "Had a fight with a meat grinder, Van Kleiss? Let me guess, it won."

Van Kleiss ignored the jab. Instead he grinned evilly.

"Ah, Rex. Too late as usual. Watch as I affect a true revolution." Van Kleiss went back to concentrating.

"Oh no you don't! Not on my watch." Rex formed his BFS. He flew at Van Kleiss but was sideswiped by Biowulf. "Oh come on, Biowulf! We're friends!" Rex snapped.

"I obey, my master." Biowulf punched Rex. Rex bounced back several times before coming to a stop. He gritted his teeth. He formed his smack hands knocking Biowulf to the side. Then he turned his attention to Van Kleiss.

"Now my time has come!" With that satellite dish glowed white hot before shooting a beam out into space. The beam hit a nearby communications satellite that shot the beam over the Earth. Everyone and everything all over the world began mutating into gruesome creatures.

Back on the tower, Van Kleiss gazed smugly at an angry Rex.

"Now my reign begins."

"Well, enjoy it while you can because it's gonna be short!" Rex formed his BFS and charged.


	24. Chapter 24

**Guest: Thank you for your review. I'm truly sorry it's taking so long to update. I have a slight touch of OCD and was trying to find a way to end on an even chapter. That and I have a lot of work at the start of school.**

 **I really wanted this to be the last chapter but... I still have more to go. I had an epic battle scene plus some fluff to wrap up. And I want to end on an even number of chapters. So please be patient. I'm working on it.**

 **I do not own.**

White Knight cut off the feed when everyone disappeared in flash of red. He immediately set off the homing device.

"Nanite Island. Why am I not surprised?" White growled looking at the holographic map. Pushing the intercom he ordered that the Keep be prepared for lift off.

He pushed himself up and went to the secret compartment of his office. If Six left everything the way it was, his spare suit would still be there. Sure enough after he pressed his palm against a hidden panel, a door slid opened. There his back up biosuit stood. After White suited up, he checked to see if the Keep was ready. He turned on the screen in the hanger. "Update!" He said curtly.

"Sir, the Keeeeep….Arrghhh…"The grunt doubled over in pain.

"What's going on?" White frowned. Then to his horror he realized that the agent he was talking to moments before was shifting into an EVO. He checked the security cameras. Everyone on the base was in various stages of mutating. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The camera was on but no one was broadcasting. He saw EVOs rampaging and people screaming as they slowly changed. Then the screen went blank, replaced by static.

White Knight's frown grew deeper. This was not a coincidence. His men disappear and then the world goes EVO. White in his biosuit grabbed the blaster from the wall. Steeling himself he opened his door to fight his way to the Keep.

0o0

Circe, dragging Calan, finally made it out of the castle. The EVOs were not following them. Although she wasn't sure why, she didn't question the luck. As it were Calan's labored breathing and dead weight were slowing them down.

Once out in the fresh air, Circe leaned Calan against the wall while she tried to get her bearing. She had been on this island only once before and never at the castle.

"We need to get the Green Fist's headquarters and try to radio someone for help." Calan said.

"Do you know which way it is?" Circe asked.

"Yes." Calan pushed himself off the wall laboriously.

Circe quickly grabbed him to steady him.

"Come on." He gritted his teeth and tried to walk on his own.

"Woah, there captain, let me help." Circe once again made herself his crutch.

As they slowly made their way forward, Circe kept an ear out for EVOs. What she wasn't expecting, however, were red portals.

"In coming." Calan pushed her out of the way.

Caesar came crashing down to the ground. Next came Kenwyn and Federico.

"Ay, dios mio." Federico grunted as he rolled over to get up.

"Fascinating, I've never been through an inter-dimensional portal before. Hmm, there doesn't seem to be any side effects other than general bruising from the inopportune landing." Caesar mumbled while checking himself.

Kenwyn got up first and quickly saluted Captain Calan. "Sir, I'm glad to see you're okay."

Calan smiled wryly. "Well, more or less, thanks to Circe."

Kenwyn then noticed Circe off to the side. "You're all right!"

"Yeah, I got sent here with the satellite dish. I tried to stop Van Kleiss but got knocked off the tower for my trouble." Circe answered.

"Van Kleiss? Then he is alive!" Kenwyn asked puzzled. "And you're still alive?"

"Yeah. I'm hard to kill." Circe shrugged.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Kenwyn now turned her attention back to her commanding officer.

"Fine, fine. Let's get to Green Fist's camp." Calan said carelessly as he limped away. "We need to tell White Knight that Van Kleiss is here and trying to change everyone into EVOs."

"What?" Caesar asked alarmed. "How can that third rate lab hack do that?"

"Heck, if I know. I'm a soldier not a megalomaniac genius." Calan said crankily.

Kenwyn and Circe quickly moved to either side of him as support.

Caesar looked around his surroundings. "Is that an 18th century castle? In the gothic style. In the middle of a tropical jungle. Fascinating!"

"Eh, the Aztec Pyramids are more impressive." Federico said dismissively.

"True, but the juxtaposition of a medieval castle in the middle of a tropical environment is perhaps the most stereotypical trope…"

"Lo siento. You lost me at but… maybe you can put it in fútbol terms?" Federico said apologetically.

Caesar sighed. "It's okay. No one listens… except Beverly." Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, where's Beverly?"

"Yo no se. But didn't you notice that many of us are missing?" Federico asked.

Caesar looked wildly around. "You're right! We seem to be missing a large portion of our group. Where could they be?"

Federico shrugged. "They could be anywhere. I hope they are bueno."

As soon as he finished speaking, an explosion caught their attention.

Calan stopped walking and stared at the dark smoke rising from the far side of the castle.

"Change of plans." He said as he turned back.

"Captain, with all due respect, you're in no shape to deal with whatever that was." Circe admonished him.

"I'm not, but you are. " Calan kept walking albeit slowly. "If that was Van Kleiss, we need to stop him now. If we wait it may be too late."

"He's right." Kenwyn agreed.

"Fine, are you armed?" Circe asked.

Kenwyn pulled out her standard issue blaster. Circe looked at Federico and Caesar. Caesar produced a fire arm from one of his many pockets on his vest. Federico held up his hands helplessly.

Circe tossed him hers. "You remember how to use that, right?"

"Sí, I know the drill." Federico cocked the fire arm.

"Good, then let's go!" Kenwyn ran towards the explosion.

"Captain, stay here." Circe said before following Kenwyn. Caesar and Federico wordlessly ran after them.

"Like fun I am." Calan growled as he stumbled forward.

0o0

At that moment, Annie, Walter, and Rylander fell through red portals to land in the middle of the jungle.

"Where are we?" Annie wondered.

"I'm not sure. But I have a sinking feeling." Rylander quipped. Walter and Annie turned to look at him. Annie gasped. "Yes, it's quite a literal." Rylander said nonchalantly as his capsule began sinking into the mire.

"Quicksand!" Walter gaped.

"Quite right." Rylander agreed. "It is a colloid hydro…"

"Yeah, yeah quit the Bill Nye the Science guy act, how do we get you out?" Walter exclaimed.

"Well, whatever you do, don't come in to get me." Rylander said.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Annie asked sheepishly. She had walked in to try to reach him. Walter glared as Annie also began sinking.

"Yes, like that." Rylander said wryly.

"Great! Haven't you ever watched adventure movies?" Walter shouted at Annie.

"No. I mostly watch comedy romances or drama romances, or period pieces… Oh once I saw a horror movie with Rex…"

"Rex is a horror movie." Walter said dryly.

"Anyway, you will need to pull us out dear boy." Rylander interrupted.

"Well, in the movies there's usually some sort of vines or branches." Walter turned around looking. "But by the time I get one, you'd already be under."

"How about this?" Annie pulled something out of her pocket.

"Is… that… a selfie stick?" Walter looked incredulously at her.

"My dad got it for me when I told him I was going to New York. He said I'd need it to take photos and that I shouldn't hand my camera to a stranger and… don't judge me." Annie declared defensively.

Walter shrugged and grabbed the end of the extended stick. Annie with her other hand tugged on Rylander's capsule. With some effort they managed to yank themselves free.

"Thank you." Rylander said gratefully. "Now if one of you can put me back on my feet or in my case wheels."

Annie and Walter looked at each other and sighed. Together they put Rylander right side up.

"We should try to find our mutual friends and colleagues." Rylander noted once he was upright.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Annie questioned.

There was an explosion in the distance.

"Hmm, I say we go that way." Rylander pointed toward the smoke rising from the distance.

His wheels started moving and Annie followed close behind.

"Are you serious? We're actually going towards the explosion? Is anyone even slightly worried by the plume of black smoke?" Walter noticed that no one was paying any attention to him. "We're so heroic, it's sickening." He grumbled jogging to keep up.

0o0

Cricket, Tuck, Wade, and Beasly dropped onto their backsides in Valentina's office.

"Ouch, that smarts." Tuck declared rubbing his sore spot. He got up then held out a hand to help Cricket.

"Thanks." Cricket said gratefully before gasping. Everyone turned around to see a stunned Valentina and a feral looking boy on his haunches growling.

"Breach, what did you do?" She asked the unconscious girl.

"I'll tell you what she did!" Beasly said angrily. "She sent EVOs to attack our base, then stole a satellite and now she's kidnapped Providence agents!" He came menacingly towards them.

Evan jumped in front of him blocking the way to Valentina and Breach. He snarled. Beasly stopped unsure what to do next. Wade and Tuck aimed their blasters at Evan.

"Woah, there. Everyone calm down." Cricket said in a soothing voice. "Let's see what Valentina has to say before we get all crazy here."

Valentina nodded. "None of that was Breach's fault." She glared at Beasly who gave a derisive snort. "It's not!" She insisted. "Van Kleiss has her under his control with some sort of microchip."

"Van Kleiss?" Wade started.

"Microchip?" Tuck winced as he remembered his own experience with the mind controlling device.

"Van Kleiss is dead." Beasly insisted.

"Not anymore." Valentina said wryly. "He is very much alive and very much loco."

Breach groaned. Evan and Valentina immediately went to her side.

"Mi carino, are you all right?" Valentina asked gently.

Breach slowly sat up. "Did they come?" She looked up and saw the Providence uniforms.

With a satisfied sigh she sank back into the couch.

"No, no. Stay with us." Valentina said alarmed.

"So tired. The universe is melting." She murmured tiredly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beasly asked.

Before anyone could answer, the office shook violently.

"Earthquake?" Cricket asked fearfully.

"No, something's up." Everyone ran outside. In the distance they saw smoke coming from the castle.

"That can't be good." Tuck noted.

"Come on let's go!" Wade blasted off using her boosters.

"How are we supposed to keep up with that, woman?" Beasly yelled after her as he broke into a sprint.

Cricket sighed. "This day's never going to end." She complained.

Tuck silently agreed but grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Valentina motioned Evan who was carrying Breach to follow her as she also took after the agents.

0o0

The EVOs approached Six who raised his weapons. Sarah ran in front of him.

"No, they're our friends. Right Henry?" Sarah addressed the dragon who walked over and licked her. Six merely raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah! Don't let it lick you. You don't know where that tongue's been." Meechum said disgustedly.

"Sarah, can you get the EVOs to help us?" Six asked.

Meechum looked at him as if he were crazy.

"My daughter can't communicate with a bunch of EVOs." Meechum said.

"She seems to be doing a good job." Six observed dryly.

Sarah scratched behind Henry's fin-like ear. Henry's left hind leg began stamping involuntarily. Henry looked pleadingly at the bigger dragon EVO. To Six it almost looked like the larger dragon EVO rolled its eyes and sighed. It nodded.

Sarah turned to Six and her father. "They said okay."

"Good, we're going to need help storming the castle." Six said. Just as he finished speaking red portals opened in various places.

They watched in stunned silence as Noah fell out of a red hole and into a muddy ditch. Claire landed on top of him. Bobo fell screaming into the trees. After plummeting through several layers he hit the ground with a thud.

"I hate nature." Bobo declared as he searched for his fallen fez.

Six instinctively stuck out his arms. A second later, Rebecca fell into them.

"What… What happened?" She asked dazed.

"Looks like Breach strikes again." Six said wryly.

"One second, we're talking to White Knight, the next we're sucking mud." Noah complained.

"Hey! At least you didn't get a twig up where the sun don't shine." Bobo grumbled.

"Where's everyone else?" Rebecca asked as Six gently put her down.

Claire shook her head. "I have no idea. I was just turning around to say something to Annie and then…" She gestured helplessly around.

"Umm, Claire? Can you uh get off my back?" Noah asked tentatively.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just a little surprised." Claire apologized quickly getting to her feet. She tried to help Noah but he waved off her help.

"Sorry, really muddy." He explained.

"I guess we have more people to storm the castle." Meechum observed.

"Wait. Storming a castle? Since when are we storming a castle? And here I am without my castle storming gear." Bobo said.

Six pointed to the fortress that loomed overhead. "Van Kleiss is there and we need to stop him. Whatever he's doing."

"Van Kleiss?" Rebecca gasped. "Then it is true."

"Yeah, the lunatic is still alive. Although without much of his face." Meechum filled them in.

"This is so not good." Noah groaned.

"Van Kleiss? Wasn't he the ruler of Abysus? Before the cure event?" Claire frowned trying to remember.

"Looks like he's trying to recreate the original Nanite event." Six said.

"Turning everyone into EVOs? Is that even possible?" Holiday looked at Meechum.

Meechum nodded wearily. "I saw the schematics. It's all sound."

Noah muttered a curse under his breath and Six couldn't help but agree.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's hand his keister to him." Bobo said. Then he looked around. "Hey, where's Rex?"

An explosion from the distance answered him.

"Oh… so he started the party without us. Typical." Bobo shook his head.

"Let's move out." Six said flatly but inside a ball of dread was building in the pit of his stomach. "Sarah, tell the EVOs to follow us."

Holiday looked at Sarah in surprise, then at Meechum. Meechum shook his head. "Don't ask, long story."

"Less talking, more walking." Bobo pushed passed them.

"I can't believe I'm going to risk my and my daughter's neck… again… to save the world." Meechum complained but he went along nonetheless. Rebecca shook her head with amusement before taking up the rear.

0o0

Van Kleiss smirked as Rex charged him. He merely sidestepped him and brought his gauntlet down onto his head. Rex fell to the ground. His BFS fell apart. Van Kleiss kicked him hard enough to send him flying across the floor.

"Ah, Rex, ever the hot head. You and Circe make a lovely couple… oh, oopps, I guess you won't." He grinned, stretching the grotesque scars.

"No head games, Van Kleiss. We end this now!" Rex growled as he formed his blaster castor. His whip lashed out at Van Kleiss, who calmly blocked it with his gauntlet, this time surprising Rex with a shock of his own. The electricity coursed through his body and a mini explosion sent Rex reeling.

"Like it? It's a new toy I picked up." Van Kleiss lifted up his gauntlet. "You're not the only one who gets new equipment."

Rex who pressed against the wall for support formed his slam cannon. Grabbing some debris he shot it Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss batted it away like it was nothing. "Hmmm, so where could your little Circe be? Oh yes, I remember. She thought she could take me on too. I knocked her down a few pegs… quite literally. But unlike you, she can't fly. " An evil glint appeared in his eye.

Rex, horrified, looked over the edge of the tower. That was his mistake. Van Kleiss took his momentary lack of focus to attack. Rex was knocked down and punched repeatedly. He tried to form his block party but Van Kleiss was able to easily smash it.

Finally, Van Kleiss stood over Rex, who was battered and bruised.

"What's wrong? Am I playing too rough for Mommy Salazar's baby boy?" Van Kleiss sneered. "Well, don't worry. You won't be around much longer. In fact, you'll be joining your parents very soon." With that he plunged his sharp needle-like claws into Rex's chest.

Rex screamed.

Van Kleiss glowed as he drained Rex's nanites. His face started changing back to normal. His grin grew wider as he felt his body rejuvenate.

But suddenly Rex's eyes shot opened. They were bright white blue. Van Kleiss's smile faded as he watched Rex's hair morph into blue flames. Rex's body began hardening. Van Kleiss stubbornly tried to keep his claws inside of Rex but as Rex transformed, his body began expelling the foreign objects inside of him. Both opponents refuse to give. Biowulf slowly regained consciousness. He woke up just in time to see a ball of crackling energy build around the two men on the tower.

"Master?" Biowulf asked feebly. The energy field grew brighter and stronger until…

A giant explosion sent thick black smoke into the air.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guest 1: Yeah, sorry about that. But I'm almost done honest.**

 **X: I'm glad you liked it. I'm not so sure about anyone else.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, Six isn't going to let his girl fall down.**

 **I do not own.**

Circe's group, who was closest, got to the smoking tower first.

"How are going to get up there?" Federico craned his neck.

"I don't suppose they have an elevator?" Circe groaned.

"We're just going to have to run up the stairs! Come on!" Kenwyn kicked down the door in one swift move, then flew up the stairs. Circe looked reluctantly at the long flight upwards. Federico was not enthusiastic either.

Caesar cleared his throat. Both turned to him. He pulled out a small gun with a grappling hook attached from inside his vest. He aimed upward and fired. When he was sure the line was secured, he pressed a small button on the bottom of the gun. Before Circe's and Federico's eyes a 5 by 5 feet energy platform appeared.

"Here's your elevator." Caesar said. As he stepped onto it, he motioned for the other two to join him.

"Uh, is this going to hold all of us?" Circe asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm 97% positive." Caesar said confidently.

"What about the 3%?" Federico eyed the contraption suspiciously.

"You can walk." Caesar gestured up the stairs.

Circe and Federico got on. There was barely enough room for them to stand with both feet.

"Okay, now don't hold on to the string in the middle unless you want fiber glass burns." Caesar instructed.

"Then how are we supposed to stay on the platform?" Circe asked incredulously.

"Don't fall off." Caesar replied. "Here we go!"

Circe and Federico's eyes widened as Caesar tapped another button on the gun and the platform suddenly went up. Remembering not to grip the string Circe grabbed the only other thing on the platform, Federico and Caesar's hand. She was sure they looked ridiculous but the force of them pulling on each other kept them from plummeting off the unsecured stand. Circe wished she had just taken the stairs. Looking at Federico, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

0o0

A deer-like EVO wandered over to a stream of water. It bent its head over and sipped contently. A strange wind picked up. The EVO lifted its head apprehensively. A second later a crackle of energy startled it. It bolted as a red portal opened. Beverly dropped from the glowing hole and into the stream.

"Ohh, that's cold." She gasped. Shaking the water off, she waded onto the banks. When she reached land, she realized she was alone.

"Hello? Anyone out there? Caesar? Becca? Six?" Beverly called out.

Her only answer was the chirping of birds. "Wow, weird. Wonder where I am and where everyone else is?" Beverly said out loud to herself.

As she surveyed the area, the smell of smoke wafted into her general direction.

Beverly wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, what is that smell?" She carefully sniffed the air. "Ick, I guess where there's smoke, there's a fire. And where there's a fire, most likely Rex's there." She reasoned. She thought about it for a minute before adding, "or Caesar."

She walked in the direction of the strong odor with her nose in the crook of her arm.

She only made it a few feet when the ground shook so hard she almost lost her balance. She saw a cloud of dust rise from the distance. A feeling of foreboding washed over her as she forgot about the foul stench and began running toward the dust cloud.

0o0

Van Kleiss pushed himself off the floor. He had been thrown to the other side of the tower by the explosion. When he looked up, there stood a 12 foot tall robot with flaming blue hair.

"Rex, I see I have activated your bio-mechanical form." Van Kleiss observed. "No matter. You can't stop me now."

Rex didn't answer. Instead he raised his fist. With a loud popping sound, his fist shot off and rocketed toward Van Kleiss. He jumped out of the way. The projectile smashed through the tower wall before returning to its owner. When the fist locked back into place, Rex charged Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss did not stay stationary. He too rushed at Rex pulling his gauntlet back. Robotic fist met golden gauntlet. The force of the strike threw both opponents back. Rex slid backwards to a stop as did Van Kleiss. Rex's glowing blue eyes narrowed to a slit. Just as he was about to make a move, Biowulf jumped on his back and began viciously slashing his head with his claws. Rex spun around causing Biowulf to lose his balance. When he tilted to one side, Rex was able to grab one of his hind legs. Rex flung him to the ground. Biowulf lay limp on the floor. Without releasing his leg, he picked him up and threw him to the floor again and again and again.

"R…r…rex?" Circe stammered.

Rex's head jerked over to see Circe, Caesar, and Federico over the side of the wall.

"Dios mio!" Federico cried staring at his friend. "That's Rex?"

Caesar nodded.

"Rex! Stop! That's enough. Let him go!" Circe pleaded.

Rex hesitated, unsure as to what to do.

Van Kleiss, using the momentary distraction, shot his gauntlet at Rex. Rex, seeing it just in time, sidestepped it and grabbed the wrist. Letting go of Biowulf, he yanked the gauntlet hard enough to bring Van Kleiss flying towards him. Rex punched him in the face. Van Kleiss smashed through the wall of the tower. Rex jumped after him. They both plummeted to the ground.

Rex grabbed Van Kleiss in mid air and rotated him so that he was on the bottom when they landed. They left a deep impression in the ground.

The threesome peered over the edge. Panting from the tower stairs caught their attention. Kenwyn appeared.

"What…what happened?" She gasped for air while looking at the carnage. "Was Van Kleiss here?"

The group wordlessly nodded.

"Well, where is he now?" Kenwyn asked frustrated.

They pointed down.

"What?" Kenwyn cried.

"Yeah, we gotta go back down." Federico groaned.

"Going down is easy. We just take my elevator" Caesar reassured the boy.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Federico moaned.

0o0

Valentina felt the ground shake and clumps of dirt rained down on them. The group instinctively shielded themselves with their arms. When the dirt shower stopped, they realized that they were close to whatever had caused it.

"Come on!" Valentina urged them to hurry.

Cricket and Tuck outpaced Evan who was holding Breach. Wade and Beasly were already several feet ahead of them.

When Valentina stumbled out of the thick brush, she was greeted by a crater in the ground with the Providence agents peering into the hole.

"What happened here?" She swore softly.

"That's deep." Tuck commented wryly.

Cricket glared at him. "Really? That's all you can say?"

"Dusty too." Tuck added.

They suddenly raised their weapons as they heard screaming from above. When they realized it was just Caesar with some people plunging to the ground in a shoddy looking platform, they put their weapons down.

"They're going awfully fast. Do you think they'll be okay?" Wade asked worriedly.

"No." Beasly answered still staring.

When the platform reached half a foot above the ground it jerked to a stop. Everyone fell off except Caesar who nimbly leapt off the side.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Caesar said.

"Says, you." Federico answered shakily.

"Oh thank god, good old terra firma." Kenwyn muttered clutching the ground.

"Yeah, the more firma, the less terror." Circe agreed.

The ground began to shake again.

"Oh for the love of…now what?" Kenwyn jumped to her feet.

From the hole, something ejected violently into the air. To everyone's dismay, it was Rex. He landed several feet away dislodging EVO birds and insects from their habitat.

Van Kleiss, his clothes torn and disheveled, came out of the crater grinning. This time the weapons didn't go down.

"Give up, Van Kleiss! You're surrounded." Kenwyn ordered.

Van Kleiss looked amused. "You are welcomed to try and stop me, my dear."

They opened fired. Van Kleiss blocked most of the bullets with his gauntlet. Any that did hit him absorbed into his body.

"You fools! Don't you understand that I've been changed? I thought the key was the meta-nanites… but now I realized the potential was always in me. I don't need those nanites to be a god! I AM ALREADY ONE!" With that last pronouncement his gauntlet released a burst of energy that knocked everyone down. They writhed in agony from the jolt of electricity. "Black Knight thought she had the answer to power when she merged with Alpha. But I was able to separate them with a little help from a simpleton."

"That was you?" A voice gasped.

Van Kleiss turned. Beverly bravely stood at the edge of the jungle glaring at the mad man.

"Beverly, run! Get out of here!" Caesar yelled from the ground.

"So, I was just a ruse? You didn't care about my friends at all. You just wanted Alpha to leave Black Knight so you wouldn't have any competition to take over the world." Beverly accused him.

"So smart. Too bad it's too little too late!" He raised his gauntlet at her.

"NO!" Caesar tackled Van Kleiss. The energy blast shot harmlessly into the air.

Van Kleiss easily pulled Caesar off of him. He clutched him by his throat and pulled him until he was inches from his face. "You little insect! I should have killed you along with your parents! You've been nothing but a nuisance since day one!"

"Usted es el único que es el insecto. Crees que eres alguien, pero usted es un don nadie!" Caesar said through gritted teeth. Then he jabbed a small metal object into Van Kleiss's hand. Van Kleiss shrieked as blue lines emanated from the thin cylinder protruding out. He dropped Caesar who rolled away.

"Nanite disruptor." He explained as the other looked at him questioningly.

"Caesar!" Beverly ran to him to help him up.

"You okay?" He asked tenderly pushing back the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of place.

"You dork." She said with relief, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Wait, wait, I believe I may have damages in my thoracic cavity." Caesar winced.

"Oooo, I'm sorry." Beverly immediately released him.

"Uh guys, I hate to break up, whatever," Tuck interrupted. "But I don't think that disruptor's working anymore."

Caesar and Beverly looked up to see Van Kleiss pulling the nanite disruptor out. He was shaking in pain and fury. He discarded the weapon and glowered at the group. He called out. "Breach! I can sense you are near. I have need of you." He pressed something on his gauntlet. A screech came from the bushes. Breach rose into the air, her eyes glowing brightly. Evan who had been holding her tried to pull her back down but the power that was emanating from her forced him back. A sudden gust of wind enveloped the area. "Bring me my army!" Van Kleiss yelled above the din. A large red portal appeared in the sky. It began raining EVOs… snarling, angry looking EVOs.

0o0

This was ridiculous. He was fighting his own men in his own building just to get to his own ship! White Knight was not a happy man. He shoved a fallen EVO with his foot to move it out of his way. He opened the next door with his blaster at the ready. But there was nothing there. He carefully looked out but his biosuit was not great on mobility. He edged his way into the room. A spider EVO leapt out at him from a dark corner of the room. White opened fired and the EVO fell to the ground smoking.

"When I get my hands on that…" White's grumbling became inaudible gibberish as he continued through the corridors trying to reach the Keep.

If he could get to Nanite Island, he would bleach the whole darn place. Running down the hallway toward the hanger he shot several EVOs to clear the way. Finally, he reached the hanger. Cautiously opening the door, he peeked in surveying the room. There were EVOs milling about but they didn't seem interested in him. They looked disoriented and listless. White Knight ran across the floor toward the Keep. The ramp was lowered in anticipation of people boarding. White held out his blaster, looking this way and that to make sure no EVOs attacked him. But he didn't have anything to worry. The EVOs in the hanger just wandered aimlessly about the room. White lowered his blaster a fraction as he entered the ship. An EVO appeared in the doorway. White immediately raised his blaster. The EVO glanced at him for a second before walking past him down the ramp. White put his blaster down. He didn't understand. Why were these EVOs not attacking him?

White stopped and looked, really looked at the EVOs in the room. They were not rampaging. They were not trashing everything in sight. They just appeared… depressed. It was as if they knew that they were not supposed to be this way. But they didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life White didn't see these… things as monsters, but as people who needed help.

"Darn it! I'm getting soft." He grumbled to himself. Then against his own better judgment he called out into the room. "Listen, I promise I'm going to find a way to change you back, whether that means I'm bringing back Rex or killing Van Kleiss or whatever… I'll get you back to normal."

The EVOs turned to look at White Knight. He could have sworn that their eyes lit up with hope.

"Yeah, definitely, going soft…. This is Rex's fault." White walked into the Keep and closed the door. He had a promise to fulfill.

0o0

"Oh man, that's not good." Walter pointed at the red portal that had opened up in the distance.

"Yes, there is definitely a disruption in the space time continuum." Rylander agreed.

"Well, let's hurry!" Annie exclaimed.

"Hurry and what?" Walter asked impatiently. "If you haven't noticed we're not soldiers. We don't have any weapons. We don't know what's going on. And most likely we're gonna get killed if we just rush head long into a situation we don't know."

"But what if someone needs help? What if it's Federico or Claire? Aren't you worried about our friends?" Annie countered.

"And how can we help? More like we'd just get in the way." Walter argued.

"Although your assessment of the situation is valuable, dear boy, I believe Ann is right. We are obligated to investigating and offer whatever assistance we can." Rylander interjected.

"It's Annie." Annie corrected him.

"Oh, sorry, Annie." Rylander apologized.

"And how can we _offer assistance_? You're a fancy light show, she's a killer klutz, and I'm an artist." Walter snapped.

"Ahh, but light shows always have lasers." With that a barrel emerged from the front top of his tube. It turned to and fro like a cannon. "What do you think? I had Caesar install it for emergencies."

"Wow, Dr. Rylander, that's so cool!" Annie squealed.

"Yes, lasers are the latest rage these days. Come, we are wasting time." Rylander rolled off, this time using the laser to clear a path through the vegetation.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Walter grumbled.

"Hush, there's noise coming from the other side of these trees." Rylander whispered.

The three became silent. Straining their ears they heard snuffling and low growls.

"EVOs!" Annie said fearfully.

"Not to worry child. Wild EVOs are more afraid of you than you are of them." Rylander reassured her.

At that moment a panther-like EVO leapt out from between two trees and knocked Rylander down.

"Well, I've been wrong before." Rylander mused out loud. The panther EVO locked eyes with a frightened Annie. It crouched low and got ready to spring.

Annie let out a shrill screamed as the EVO jumped. Before the panther could reach her, however, Walter tackled it from the side. The former EVO and EVO rolled around on the ground. With one strong flip the panther EVO pinned Walter to the ground. It raised its paw. Claws splayed as it fell toward Walter's face. Walter shut his eyes. He heard Annie scream again. But after seconds passed and nothing happened, he ventured to open one eye. The panther was no longer interested in him. Instead it was trying to bat at something. It looked like a leaf attached to a…

"Selfie stick again?" Walter asked incredulously.

"Shhh, I think it's working." Annie hushed him.

She pulled the leaf back a little and the panther followed. She waved the leaf all around. The panther's eyes followed it and tried to bat at it.

"Aww, look, does the itty bitty kitty want to play?" By now the panther had completely off Walter. It was dancing, leaping trying to bat the leaf off the stick. "You're just like Mr. Fluffybottoms back home." Annie cooed.

"Fluffybottoms?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, Claire and I found this black cat in a haunted hotel when we were out with Rex and Noah. But it wasn't really haunted it was just the cat. After Rex cured it, I took it home." Annie continued waving.

" You know what? I don't want to know." Walter rubbed his face tiredly.

"A little help, perhaps?" Rylander called.

"Coming." Walter jogged over to the fallen scientist and labored to get him upright.

"Note to self." Walter wondered who Rylander was talking to. "Build stabilizers for the containment unit."

Walter turned his attention back to Annie. "Where's that panther?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know. One second it was happily playing, the next it just ran away." Annie said confused.

"Maybe it's because of the dragon." Rylander said.

"Dragon!" Annie and Walter yelled.

"Is there an echo?" Rylander asked dryly.

Horrified, Annie and Walter stared as an enormous EVO dragon pushed its way between two trees.

"Oh man, now we're really dead." Walter groaned.

"Annie?" Annie gasped when she heard her name.

"The dragon just talked to me!" She cried running to the beast. "How did you know my name? Are you psychic? Can you read my thoughts? What am I thinking now?"

"Annie! It's me Claire."

"Ahhh! The dragon is Claire!" Annie yelped jumping back. She knocked into Walter who then landed against Rylander who then tipped over.

"Yes, definitely need those stabilizers." Rylander said from the floor.

"No, silly!" Claire's head popped up from behind the dragon. She squeezed her way past the Dragon and ran to her friend. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Claire and Annie hugged.

Next Six, Noah, Rebecca, and Bobo appeared. They were followed by Meechum and his daughter riding on a smaller dragon EVO.

"Rylander? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Is that you Pete?" Rylander asked recognizing his friend

"No, it's Santa Claus." Peter said sarcastically.

"Either way you bring a present." Rylander said brightly. "Come help me up."

The two groups quickly filled each other in.

"We need to get over there. Rex could be in big trouble!" Noah said urgently.

"Don't worry, with all these EVOs at our disposal surely we will be there in no time." Rylander said confidently.

Six didn't answer. He merely gestured everyone to move. He grabbed Rebecca and hopped on the big dragon. It opened it wings and jumped into the air. Meechum and his daughter followed suit. The rest of the group picked quick moving EVOs to ride. Soon the area was cleared out except for Rylander. Without arms and legs he was unable to get on any EVOs.

"Hmm, I guess I'm walking." He sighed.

0o0

Six and Rebecca pulled ahead of the group.

"Do you think Rex is okay?" She asked Six worriedly.

"I don't know." Six admitted.

Rebecca sighed. "I was hoping for a more reassuring answer."

"Me too." Six said wryly.

She squeezed him tightly. They took comfort in each other as they raced to the center of the chaos.

As they got closer, they saw the island trembling. Before their startled eyes a volcano began growing where the castle use to be.

"Dear lord, now what?" Rebecca asked shocked.

Six gripped the scales of the dragon tighter. He gently prodded the beast to move faster.

 **Okay, this took longer than I thought and I don't think it's very good. I forgot to put Beverly's section in the last chapter and had to insert it in here. Hope to get the last chapter out soon.**

 **Usted es el único que es el insecto. Crees que eres alguien, pero usted es un don nadie! = You are the one who is the insect. You think you are somebody but you are a nobody!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest: Thanks for noticing. I actually had a much more elaborate plot going but… I got tired. So I simplified it.**

 **PokeKing Charizard: Someone during my season 4 took umbrage with me for having Circe take out Van Kleiss. They felt the honor belongs to Rex. After thinking about it, I agreed. In my defense, I wanted Circe to be the one to beat Van Kleiss the first time as a way for her to find closure with her time with the Pack. So now it's Rex's turn.**

 **Finally, we get to the end.**

 **I do not own the characters of Generator Rex.**

Van Kleiss smirked as his enemies were slowly surrounded by his army. However, it was short lived as the well trained group took positions to take out the EVOs. Kenwyn, Cricket, and Tuck formed a front line against the first wave and fired, pushing them back. Beasly, Federico, and Caesar stood behind them picking off the EVOs that snuck up from the back. Wade who was able to fly thanks to the boosters began taking care of the flying EVOs. Circe grabbed Beverly and Valentina and pushed them to the edge of the jungle for cover to protect them from the onslaught since they were unarmed.

"We need to help Breach!" Valentina pulled her arm from Circe's grip. "Her heart can't take the strain."

Circe hesitated. Breach was not one of her favorite people.

"If we can break Van Kleiss's hold over her, we can save her and close that portal." Beverly reminded her.

"But how?" Circe wondered out loud. A rhinocerage charged at them. Circe leapt up and stepped on its horn then using her weight and momentum tipped it over on its back. She then blasted another that had charged at them with her sonic blast. It also fell onto its back.

"Wait! Your sonic scream can disrupt the signal!" Valentina said.

"What?" Circe turned to the leader of Green Fist.

"Van Kleiss is controlling her with a microchip." Valentina explained.

"Microchip?" It all came back to Circe. Dr. Holiday had used a radio of sorts to disrupt the microchips the first time around. She didn't have her powers back then. She looked over at Breach. She was still suspended in the air, energy crackling around her. A teenaged boy was crouched underneath her trying to reach her despite the fact that the power she was emitting was hurting him. She was sure that if she could get the right frequency she could block the signal but she needed to do more than that, she had to disable the chip. If she was to make sure the chip was knocked out, she had to get closer. There were EVOs blocking her path, however.

"I'm going to need cover." Circe said but her friends were already occupied.

Blaster fire knocked two of the EVOs out of the way. From the woods Calan limped out.

"Thought you could start the party with out me, eh?" He smirked.

"Captain!" Circe exclaimed.

"Calan!" Valentina rushed to his side. To Beverly and Circe's surprise they embraced.

"Umm, are they…" Beverly whispered to Circe.

Circe shrugged. She'll have to worry about that later. "Captain, can you clear a path…"

"Does a one legged duck swim in circles?" He lifted his firearm and started shooting. Circe grinned and took off. Dodging and weaving her way through the fray, she reached Breach. Evan growled at her.

"I'm here to help." Circe held out her hands to show she meant no harm. "Please let me help her." Evan backed down. Circe looked up at Breach whose breathing was labored and face twisted in pain. She focused on trying different frequencies.

"NO!" A blast near her knocked Circe off her feet. Circe rolled to her feet and looked up to see Van Kleiss walking toward her. "I should have finished you myself that first time. I knew you would be detrimental to my plans." He held out his gauntlet. Circe tensed. Before Van Kleiss could fire Evan jumped on his head. He pulled on Van Kleiss's hair providing a distraction. Circe quickly concentrated her sonic blast. She slowly increased frequencies until she saw a reaction from Breach. When she reached the correct one, Breach's head snapped up. Her eyes returned to normal but she was still in the air.

"Get off me you…" Van Kleiss's voice was lost in her concentration. She poured all her energy into her assault on the microchip until…

Breach gasped and it looked like all the power drained from her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she plummeted to the ground. Evan let go of Van Kleiss and slid right underneath her so she landed in his arms.

Circe collapsed from the strain. The red portal that was bringing EVOs closed.

Evan tenderly brushed the stray hair off Breach's face. Her eyes fluttered opened. A low purr came from his throat. She buried her face in his chest. He held her close. A red portal opened around them and they slowly sunk into it before it closed.

Circe breathed a sigh of relief. Breach was safe and the portal bringing EVOs was stopped. Just as she relaxed, pain exploded in her chest. Circe curled into the fetal position, gasping for air.

"You've thwarted me for the last time, you little traitor." Van Kleiss hovered over her menacingly. "This time you die." He held out his gauntlet.

Circe swung her legs under him. As he fell, she got up and ran despite the pain. She didn't get far before she collapsed.

Van Kleiss had her by her ankle and pumping high voltage through her already weakened body. She really did feel like she was going to die.

She was about to pass out when the shocks stopped abruptly. When she was able to pull herself together enough to see what happened, she saw Rex, still in his robot form, with Van Kleiss in a death grip.

He was squeezing the life out of him.

"No! Rex, don't do it. He's not worth it." Circe called to Rex.

Rex seemingly did not hear her. He continued to constrict Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss struggled against the two iron bands crushing his lungs.

"You think you can kill a god?" Van Kleiss said through gritted teeth. Then roots grew from his feet into the ground. Vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Rex's arms prying them apart. The vines managed to pull Rex's arms far enough for Van Kleiss to slip through. One of Rex's arm became the BFS and sliced through the offending tendrils. Once freed, Rex attacked Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss commanded his vines to grow around Rex. It formed a barrier. As Rex sliced through them, Van Kleiss surprised him on the other side with a punch to his solar plexus. Rex doubled over in pain but then grabbed Van Kleiss's arm and flipped him over his head. Van Kleiss landed on his feet. Rex ran towards him but the vines pierced his chest. Sparks came out. More vines wrapped around his arms and legs.

"No, Rex!" Circe screamed in horror. Vines knocked her over when she tried to help. Vines also grew from the ground and grabbed the rest of the agents.

Rex struggled as Van Kleiss walked over. The exertion was taking a toll on Van Kleiss whose face reverted to its disfigured form.

"You've caused me enough grief, young Rex." The claws on Van Kleiss's gauntlet grew. He plunged them into Rex's chest. Rex threw his head back in shock. Blue electric shocks flew from them both.

"Oh no." Calan said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Valentina asked.

"I've seen this before. Rex, he's gonna explode." Calan looked at Valentina with eyes wide.

"What can we do?" Valentina asked fearfully.

"We need to get away from the blast radius." Calan struggled against the vines.

Wade flew in and shot the vines at the root. They withered and the agents fell to the ground.

"Everyone get to the trees! We need to put some distance between us and them." Calan ordered.

"Is Rex going to be okay?" Circe worried.

Calan didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her away from the fight.

Just as they got to cover, a massive explosion shook the area. The shock wave bowled them over.

When they got back up, the castle was gone. Instead, a deep depression was all that was left. Van Kleiss was no where to be seen but Rex in his human form lay in the center.

"Rex!" Circe jumped into the hole and ran to him. The rest followed. "Rex, say something, you nitwit!" Circe said choking back her tears.

Rex's arm twitched. "Alguien ha visto mis pantalones?" He croaked as he tried to sit up.

Circe threw her arms around him knocking him back down. "Ow, my head." He complained.

"Shut up." Circe said fondly as she hugged him tighter.

"Is it over?" Cricket asked looking around at the desolate scene.

A soft wind blew dust across the hole. A low chuckle echoed around them. They all tensed. The chuckle turned into menacing laughter. Tuck spotted it first. "Guys…" He called their attention to the mini tornado forming at the edge of the crater. They could make out a shadow of a skeleton being reformed in the center.

"Oh man, this is not good." Beasly groaned.

"What gave you the first clue?" Kenwyn snapped.

"Come on men, we have to keep it together." Calan said firmly but he gripped Valentina's hand tightly. Caesar put a hand on Beverly's shoulder. She instinctively moved closer to him.

A voice spoke from the whirling dervish, "So you think that was it? You think I can be gotten rid of so easily? I've told you before Rex. You and I are joined. Yin and Yang forever connected."

Circe helped Rex up. Rex glared at the twister.

The wind slowly died down revealing a revived Van Kleiss. But his face was still disfigured.

"What are you going to do blow dirt at us?" Rex taunted.

"Joke while you can. I am still master of nanites." Van Kleiss growled.

"More like master of delusions." Rex retorted.

"We shall see." Van Kleiss grinned wildly as roots came out from his body and plunged into the ground. The gang expected more vines to come from the ground but instead the floor shook. Cracks appeared beneath them.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Rex hopped off his spot. Steaming red liquid seeped through the fissures.

"Dios mio! That's magma!" Caesar declared. "Everyone run."

The group scurried out of the hole as the rumblings grew worse. The depression began pushing upward. Everyone watched in disbelief as a volcano grew out of the ground.

0o0

Biowulf slowly regained consciousness. When he was fully awake he realized he was alone. Sounds of battle came from below. He staggered to his feet and peered over the side of the tower. One thought occurred to him; his master had left him… again. Did he even need his help? Was he just another disposable pawn? His master had not even revealed himself to him… to him! He, the most loyal of his subjects, Biowulf lived and died by his code of loyalty. But his master was always breaking it. Biowulf pulled away from the side. Well, he had someone who was loyal to him who he had to help. Biowulf stumbled down the stairs. Making his way towards the lower regions of the castle, he reached his destination fairly quickly. Grabbing a petrified Skalamander he carefully hauled him up the stairs. He made sure that he did not chip any part of his friend's body. After what seemed like forever, they made it outside of the castle.

As soon as they were out, the castle began trembling. Stones began falling. He lifted Skalamander over his head and ran as fast as he could. He could feel the ground quake. Ignoring his heavy load, he found safety in the trees. When he looked back he was shocked to see a crater where the castle use to be. He set his friend down and stepped out to the edge. He didn't get far when the ground shook again. This time before his eyes a mountain sprouted where the hole was. No, it wasn't a mountain but a volcano. Biowulf knew it was Van Kleiss's doing. He also knew that no EVOs would be safe as long as he needed nanites to survive. He picked up Skalamander and started moving away from the epicenter.

0o0

Rebecca and Six's dragon landed by the foot of the volcano. It rose as high as the castle before it.

"How? How is this possible?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"Van Kleiss." At the sound of his name both Six and Rebecca whirled around, Six with his blades drawn. It was only Caesar and he looked grim. Beverly appeared from behind him.

"Beverly! Thank goodness you're alright." Rebecca ran to hug her sister.

"Becca, I'm sorry." Beverly hugged her back.

"What for?" Rebecca was surprised at the unexpected apology.

"I'll tell you later." She sniffled into her shoulder. Then added pessimistically, "If there is a later."

"Where is Van Kleiss?" Six asked.

"Right here." Van Kleiss stood on a platform made of vines that raised him high above everyone else. His disfigurement was plain for everyone to see.

The rest of the group caught up to Rebecca and Six. Claire gasped when she saw Van Kleiss. She stepped closer to Noah, who put a protective arm around her. Annie found her way to Federico, who also stood protectively next to her. Bobo burst through the trees followed by Meechum and his daughter riding Henry.

Bobo stared at Van Kleiss's face. "Geesh, I didn't think he could get any uglier. I stand corrected."

"Well, well the gang's all here." Van Kleiss said sardonically, ignoring Bobo. "All the easier to destroy you."

"Yeah, you and what army?" Bobo scoffed.

Suddenly, all the EVOs Van Kleiss had force Breach to bring over gathered around him.

"Bobo, you really gotta learn to keep your big mouth shut." Walter groaned.

"Duly noted." Bobo replied.

"No, Van Kleiss. It ends here." Rex pulled away from Circe and stepped forward. "We settle this mano a mano or rather nanites to nanites." Rex formed his smack hands. He added. "Winner takes all."

"Rex, are you crazy?" Circe admonished. "Don't do this. What if you…" She trailed off not wanting to sound like she didn't have confidence in him.

"If I don't stop him now, it's over anyway." Rex said firmly. "It's been coming for a long time now. But don't worry, I got this."

"Brave words, Rex. Your mother would have been proud….not that you would remember." Van Kleiss sneered.

"No more head games." The boogie pack sprouted from his back and he flew up to where Van Kleiss stood. "We prove once and for all, who the better EVO is."

"Agreed." As soon as the word left his mouth he sucker punched Rex. Rex somersaulted backwards before righting himself. He formed his blaster caster sending his electrified whip towards Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss grabbed it with his gauntlet and both flew back as the opposing shocks repelled each other.

"This is nuts." Noah said to Six. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Yes," Six agreed. "We need to stop these EVOs." With his blade he pointed to Van Kleiss's army who was starting to surround them.

"Well, I have been itching for a fight." Bobo declared as he pulled out his blasters.

"Ohhh, we get to blast things!" Annie said enthusiastically.

"Wait, we're giving the killer klutz a firearm? Are we crazy?" Walter looked around for support.

"Hey, Annie's good with weapons." Claire defended her friend.

Annie accepted a blaster from Wade. "Yeah, I haven't accidentally shot anyone in…" As she mentally calculated the time, her gun went off and a flying EVO fell to the ground. "…seconds." She finished.

Walter stepped back. "You shoot over there." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Let's go." Six stated flatly. The Providence team spread out to contain Van Kleiss's army.

0o0

White piloted the Keep by himself. It had been a while since he actually flew a ship but once you learn you never forget. He monitored the news channels to see how far the EVO infection had spread. From the static and lack of broadcast, he deduced that it was not good. Studying the irregular energy readings from the Nanite Island, he guessed that it had to do with those EVOs stealing the satellite dish and his men vanishing from the conference room.

"Van Kleiss," White spat out the vile man's name. He had been nothing but trouble to him and his people, particularly Rex. White knew that he had to expect the worse when he got to Nanite Island. For all he knew, they could all be dead. An unfamiliar lump formed in the pit of his stomach. For all the problems they've cost him, he still cared about them. He just never let it show. When the world is at stake, petty things like friendships had to take the backseat. Six use to believe that too… until that blasted kid and doctor came along. But now that blasted kid had also wormed his way into his… well, not heart… he was sure he buried that a long time ago. But White found himself surprisingly more lenient toward the teen. They may never be friends but he respected the kid. He retained his humanity despite what he had become. And him? He, although technically human, sometimes had to play the role of a monster… so that others could live. It was all very complicated. Not how the movies portray it at all.

"What a mess." He said out loud to himself. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

White Knight pulled out of his own thoughts. He had to be ready for whatever may come. He owed it to the world.

0o0

Biowulf didn't make it as far as he would have liked in the short amount of time. His load was cumbersome and he was tired from his fight with Rex. He set Skalamander down for a second. A noise in the distance made him tense up. He got into his defensive stance.

But to his surprise he heard the strains of a song that stirred his memories of long ago.

" _You load sixteen tons, what do you get?_

 _Another day older and deeper in debt._

 _Saint Peter, don't you call me, 'cause I can't go;_

 _I owe my soul to the company store..."_

From the bushes a cylinder on wheels popped out. A figure of a man floated in the center of the cylinder. "Can't remember the rest of those words." He muttered to himself. Then he startled as he saw Biowulf. Biowulf crouched down in a defensive position.

"Hello there!" The odd man said cheerfully. "Can I help you my good fellow?"

Biowulf stared at the talking flashlight. He looked to Skalamander.

"Ah, I see Van Kleiss has gotten to your friend. Well let's see if there isn't something I can do." Rylander rolled towards Skalamander unconcerned that Biowulf had his claws splayed. He whistle as a blue light scanned the statue. "Hmm, petrifaction caused by massive loss of active nanites. Some residual dormant nanites reside in the soma. The solution would to reactivate those dormant nanites. I have just the thing."

Biowulf did not catch anything the crazy glowing cylinder was saying. But he nearly clawed him when a light green cloud sprayed from the cylinder and onto Skalamander. The only thing that kept Rylander from being shredded was that Skalamander's skin started cracking. Underneath revealed a blue light. Then suddenly, Skalamander broke free from his prison. He collapsed onto the floor. Biowulf went to his side.

"What happened?" Skalamander asked disoriented.

"Oh you'll be all right in 24 hours give or take an hour." Rylander said cheerfully. "Now if you boys are quite done, I would appreciate you pointing me in the direction of my former colleague, Van Kleiss."

An explosion answered him.

"Ah, never mind. I hear the sounds of mass destruction. Good day, gentlemen." Rylander inclined his head as a farewell before he rolled off humming.

"Who was that?" Skalamander asked.

Biowulf shrugged, "We need to leave here, now."

Skalamander struggled onto his feet. Biowulf lent a hand. Together they walked towards the cliffs of Nanite Island.

0o0

"Does anyone have a plan or are we just going to shoot until we run out of ammo?" Beasly complained.

"Working on it." Six replied. He scanned his surroundings. "Okay, got something." Using his magna blades he mowed down a row of trees. Rebecca shot any EVOs that got too close to him.

"So you deforested the jungle, now what?" Bobo grumbled as he blasted some EVOs.

"You ever play with Lincoln logs?" Six asked.

"What?" Cricket looked at Six as if he was crazy.

"Oh, I get it. We use the trees to build a pen!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Then we can corral them." Calan approved.

"Yes," Six confirmed. "But I need a group to build the pen and a group to round them up."

"I can do that." Valentina offered.

"Not without me." Calan said firmly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Valentina smirked.

"Wade, Beasly, Cricket, Tuck, Walter, Circe and I will help Captain Calan." Kenwyn stated.

"Says, you. I've had enough fighting to last me… aw, what the heck." Walter shrugged. "Someone get me a gun."

A gun was tossed in his direction. Walter neatly caught it. He sidled up to Kenwyn.

"What say I take you out for a nice stroll in an EVO infested island jungle?" He smirked.

Kenwyn rolled her eyes but a smile tugged on her lips. "You really know how to impress a girl." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm a real charmer." He twirled the gun on his finger.

"Caesar, Beverly, Rebecca, Annie, Claire, Noah, Meechum with me." Six folded up his blades.

"Hey! What about me?" Bobo asked indignantly.

"Go gather vines and more logs." Six ordered.

"Sure make the chimp do the hard stuff." Bobo grumbled but he ran off into the jungle.

"What about me?" Sarah asked too.

"Oh no honey, you stay by the trees where it's safe." Meechum demanded.

"Aww, come on dad!" Sarah whined.

"No buts! Go!" Meechum ordered. Sarah sulked but she and Henry moved over to the trees.

Six's group started lining the logs and tying them down. It was hard work as the trees were heavy. Using brute strength wasn't enough. Rebecca came up with the idea to use a fulcrum and lever system to lift the logs into place. The girls were tying the logs together while the men were stacking them. But it was taking forever. Meechum and Noah was struggling to place one of the logs. It slipped from Noah's hand and was about to crush Meechum when Henry grabbed the log in its mouth and dropped it on top. Meechum's jaw hung open. He turned to Sarah.

"I told you I could help." She said smugly. She then pointed to Henry who made a low growl. The EVOs from the island emerged and began stacking the logs. All the people had to do was position the logs and tie them together. Even Bobo came back with more logs and vines. They were soon finished.

"Calan, the holding pen is done. You may proceed." Six said into the comlink.

Meanwhile the second group started rounding the EVOs. Calan, who had some experience with herding cattle, directed the group. He split his group in half. Wade, Beasly, Cricket and Tuck went left while he, Valentina, Kenwyn, and Walter went right. They slowly rounded up the EVO into a tight circle.

"Yeeha! Get along little doggies." Beasly yelled. "Ha, I've always wanted to say that."

Wade rolled her eyes but also flew above the EVOs' heads confusing them.

"Ugh, it's like herding cats." Tuck complained as he shot at the EVOs' feet to keep them in formation.

"We're almost done." Cricket replied. Then she called over to the other side, "Captain! How are you doing over there?"

"We 're good! Start movin' them towards the corral." He shouted back with his finger on his comlink. The group started moving the EVOs toward the pen.

Just a few feet an EVO broke out. It knocked over Valentina. Circe blasted it off. Walter and Kenwyn maneuvered it back to the herd with their blasters. But Valentina lay on the ground. Calan ordered the rest of them to continue moving the EVOs. He ran to Valentina, gently lifting her head. His heart seized when he saw the blood on the ground and on his hands.

"Darling, darling! Wake up." He said trying to not sound panicked.

To his relief she groaned. Her eyes opened slightly. She tried to sit up but grimaced in pain.

"Don't move. I think you have a concussion. Whatever you do stay awake." Calan told her.

"I guess we have matching wounds now." She joked weakly.

"Yeah, we're so romantic." He smirked. Then his smile faded. "Don't you die on me."

"Wasn't planning on it." She murmured, eye lids drooping.

"Hey, stay awake!" He almost shook her. He touched his comlink. "Dr. Holiday? I need your assistance."

Rebecca came immediately. She kneeled down next to the couple. She shined a mini-flashlight into Valentina's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head's going to explode."

"Any nausea? Seeing spots?" Rebecca asked a litany of questions.

Calan looked up to see that the EVOs were now safely contained. Feeling relieved that one battle was over he looked down at Valentina. He tightened his hold on her.

Rebecca saw how tense he got. "She's okay for now. Just hold this over the bleeding and keep her awake. We'll get out of here soon and get her medical help."

Calan just nodded. Six walked over.

"How is she?" He asked tersely.

Holiday got up and linked arms with Six pulling him away.

"I don't know. I think it's only a cut. You know how head wounds bleed like crazy but don't pose any immediate threat. But I need equipment to know for sure." Holiday whispered.

Six nodded and looked at the volcano. If Rex didn't take care of Van Kleiss, then getting Valentina help wouldn't matter anyway.

Holiday reading his thoughts tightened her grip around his arm. "He's always come through." She left out the word _before_. But they both knew it was there.

"I know." Six said flatly. In a voice so low, that Rebecca almost missed it, he added. "Be careful, Rex."

0o0

Rex and Van Kleiss traded blows around the volcano. In the frenzied fighting, Rex did not notice that they were getting higher and higher up the volcano. When Van Kleiss punched him in the chest, Rex fell with the wings of his boogie pack ripping off as he hit the floor and slid on his back. When he stopped he felt tremendous heat. He turned around and saw he was at the mouth of the volcano. Just below his head was flesh burning lava.

Rex scrambled away from the side. "That was close." He saw a shadow get closer. Rex rolled away just before Van Kleiss could smash him into the ground.

"Well, Rex. How do you like my new toy?" He grinned.

"If you mean, deadly molten mountain… yeah, no thanks I'd rather have a new video game." Rex answered.

"I made it just for you. You see, I don't require your… _services_ any more. It'll be fun to watch you burn to a crisp beneath the orange liquid." Van Kleiss circled around Rex.

Rex, moving with Van Kleiss, snorted. "Yeah, like you can get me anywhere near there."

"Oh but I have. You're not very observant. That is one of your many flaws Rex. You didn't notice that it was I who maneuvered Alpha to Black Knight. Oh yes, I see from the confusion on your face, how was I able to do that? Why would I do that? I know about your brother's little AI. I encouraged him in making it and then sabotaged the program. The results were not what I expected but effective nonetheless. But I digress. The heat from that fire and the nanites that were released resulted in the weakening of the dimensional walls. Alpha was waiting, bidding its time. The fire was the key for it to break back into our universe. After your girlfriend trapped me in that infernal machine, it came to me first. I, instead, offered it a more suitable body, Black Knight. After all with the power of the meta-nanite she could withstand burning out longer than me. It was all it needed to hear. During our exchange I managed to reverse the polarity on the machine so that instead of draining my nanites I began absorbing them. I could feel my power grow. I had an epiphany! I didn't need your measly Omega-1 nanite nor those meta-nanites. With my superior intellect, I could easily make my own and build my own kingdom. Then your White Knight had to go and activate the lockdown sequence trapping me in my glass prison before I could act. There I lay in suspended animation until a couple of fools inadvertently released me. I suitably rewarded them by making them the first in my EVO army. Then it was I who released and restored the original Zag-RS program in White Knight's suit. It proceeded to eject White Knight's consciousness out of his own body." Van Kleiss finished with an evil smirk.

"But why?" Rex stood transfixed at the monologue. "Why all the elaborate deception?"

"To distract you, so I could put my own plan into place." Van Kleiss answered matter-of-factly. "When Black Knight and Alpha were getting too close to completing Black Knight's goals, I implanted the idea into silly young Holiday's mind to offer herself to Alpha. I _persuaded_ Breach to help me create my EVO army. But I needed more time and Providence to not notice the massive disappearances of people and equipment. I made sure you had your hands full."

"Well, it didn't work! Because I'm still here to stop you!"

"Tsk, tsk, Rex. Have you checked the outside? The world is now all EVOs thanks to me. I've been one step of you all this time Rex, I'll always be one step ahead of you. You can't hope to win. And when I eliminate you there will be no one to change them back. I will be their GOD!"

Not while I'm still alive!" Rex charged Van Kleiss but Van Kleiss was ready. He pulled out the nanite disruptor that Caesar had jabbed into him and plunged it into Rex.

Rex staggered back in pain. He pulled it out but fell to his feet. Van Kleiss clutched his throat and walked over to the edge of the volcano holding Rex over the side.

"How fitting that one of your brother's invention will be your undoing. I will be sure to tell him. Don't bother trying to make any builds Rex. That disruptor has temporarily stunned all your nanites. Good-bye. It hasn't been fun." With that, Van Kleiss dropped him.

The air in Rex's lungs burned as he plunged towards the lava. He once again saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw all his friends and family. Every moment they spent together both good and bad. In that moment, he only regretted that he had let them down.

But just before he reached the hot liquid, he landed on something hard and scaly. When his vision adjusted he saw he was on the back of a large EVO dragon.

"Phew, thanks boy." He patted the side of it. The dragon growled. "Oh sorry… girl." Rex corrected himself. The dragon flew back up and out of the pit of the volcano.

Suddenly, Rex and the dragon crashed to the ground. Rex rolled to a stop. He slowly lifted his aching head up. Van Kleiss's gauntlet had a hold of the dragon's foot.

"Meddlesome beast!" He growled. He plunged his claws into it. The dragon roared. It struggled to get away from Van Kleiss, but soon became stone.

"No!" Rex forced himself onto his feet. A ball of rage began in his chest that spread to the rest of his body. In the heat of his anger and determination, blue lines circumvented his body. His BFS grew from one arm and his block party sprouted from the other. He attacked Van Kleiss with great vehemence. Van Kleiss blocked his BFS with his gauntlet but Rex used his block party to knock him back. Van Kleiss staggered backwards but regained his footing. Vines shot from the floor to try to contain Rex. Rex's BFS became a buzz saw and sliced through them. Using his block party he stopped other vines from getting near him. Punk busters grew from his legs as he aimed a kick at Van Kleiss's head. Van Kliess dodged but Rex turned at the last second and caught Van Kleiss's shoulder. Rex landed on his feet. His current builds rescinded and out came his bad axes. He swung them at Van Kleiss who blasted electric shocks from his gauntlet. Rex formed his block party but after getting hit several times in rapid succession it shattered. Changing to his fun chucks, he spun them around, using the movement of his weapons to block the shocks. Rex formed his sky slyder to get the height advantage. He swooped down and hit Van Kleiss's head. The force spun Van Kleiss's head around 180 degrees. Van Kleiss grabbed his head and twisted it back. He stretched his neck back and forth before shooting his gauntlet out and smashing the sky slyder. Rex tumbled to the ground but recovered quickly. Springing up from the ground, Rex made his slam cannon and shot igneous rock at the would-be–god.

Van Kleiss side stepped the first barrage but was not so lucky the second time around. The rocks hit him square in the chest. Rex didn't wait for him to get up. Forming his smack hands he pounded Van Kleiss into the ground. When he stopped, his fists changed back to normal. Rex slumped over with his hands on his knees panting; his rage spent. At first there was silence. Rex moved over to the indentation on the floor. A gauntlet shot out of the ground and grabbed Rex by the throat. Rex was lifted off the floor.

"You seriously think that you can defeat me?" From the dirt and rubble, the rest of his body emerged from the ground.

Clutching at the golden vice, Rex struggled to escape. "You're crazy. Anyone who thinks that they can speak for everyone is. You're no better than Black Knight. At least she acknowledges that she just wants power. You… you hide it in the guise of altruism." Rex rasped.

"Big words, Rex. Very eloquent. But as usual, you are wrong. My ways will right the world's wrongs and I will bring this planet to a new age of Pax Romana with me as the head." Van Kleiss sneered.

"Like I said…" Rex stabbed Van Kleiss with the nanite disruptor that he had kept. Van Kleiss dropped him. "CRAZY!"

As Rex landed he made his smack hands. He gave Van Kleiss an upper cut to the chin, throwing his body in the air. Then using his other smack hand he punched him on his side. Van Kleiss's body flew through the air and slid across the floor before going over the side into the volcano.

"No!" Rex cried horrified. He ran to the side. He had not meant to throw him into the volcano. When he saw Van Kleiss, clutching the side with his gauntlet, he felt a mixture of relief and consternation. Part of him wished he had fallen in, so he didn't have to deal with his moral obligation. It's one thing to kill in the heat of battle, but now?

"Give me your hand, Van Kleiss." Rex reached out his smack hands.

Instead of looking grateful, Van Kleiss glared at him. "So you will go the noble way, Rex? Love your enemies, and all that nonsense?"

"Look, I'm not a murderer. Your nanites aren't going to work thanks to my brother's nanite disruptor and the rock you are holding onto looks like it'll give way soon. You have no choice. You'll be taken into custody and answer for your crimes." Rex stated.

Van Kleiss looked below him into the bubbling hot lava. He seemed to contemplate his fate. He finally looked at Rex. His expression was unreadable.

"You are so like Rafael and Violeta. They couldn't see the larger picture either." Van Kleiss started. "They wanted to use the nanites to cure diseases and fix infirmities. The Consortium had the right idea of using the nanites to better themselves. Their problem was they wanted it for a select group of individuals. No, it should be for everyone!"

"Oh yeah right! Everyone equal but you being more equal." Rex interrupted contemptuously. "Give it up, Kleiss. Your ideals are no better than any other tyrant out there."

"No Rex, you are wrong. An all EVO world would eliminate wars, famine, and diseases. And with me leading them it will be a utopia." Van Kleiss snapped back.

"Whatever. That's megalomaniac talk. Give me your hand so you can spend the rest of your life thinking through your _utopia_."

"No, I will not allow you to have the final say in my life." Van Kleiss gave a sly smirk. "I will always be the master of my own destiny." With that he let go.

"Van Kleiss!" Rex yelled. He was about to form his boogie pack and go after him when the volcano decided to send a plume of smoke. Rex could only draw back from the intense heat. From the inside of the volcano, Rex heard insane laughter.

The ground trembled and Rex could feel the temperature under him rise. "Oh crud." Rex muttered as he realized the volcano was going to explode.

He formed his boogie pack and grabbed the fossilized dragon before jumping off the side.

0o0

Rex flew to the bottom of the volcano. "Guys! The thing's gonna blow!" He landed and looked around. "Guys? Hello?" Rex was confused. There was no one at the bottom. He was sure this was where he had left them. He could even see the damages from the battle.

"What the heck?"

"Rex!" His comlink crackled to life.

"Auugghh!" He jumped.

"Rex! We're all on board the Keep." Holiday's voice rang in his ear.

"Que wha?" Rex looked up. "Where?"

"Behind you." Six's calm voice answered him. Rex spun around. Sure enough the Keep floated serenely in the sky.

"Rex, if ya don't want to be a crispy, crispy man burrito, then get up here, now!" Bobo's voice interrupted his thoughts. To emphasize this, the volcano began shooting lava into the sky.

"On my way!" Rex made his sky slyder. Dodging the flying rocks, he made it to the ship. Just inches away a molten rock hit his slyder. He threw the dragon at Bobo who caught it and pulled it in. Rex formed his boogie pack and brought himself home. As his foot touched the ramp of the Keep his boogie pack fell apart and he collapsed to the ground. Circe was there to grab him before he completely fell. They held each other as the ramp closed.

0o0

"So White showed up and took you all on board?" Rex looked around at his friends, acquaintances, and brother. He had a cup of hot soup and blanket wrapped around him.

"Yup, us and all the animals on the island before the volcano blew." Noah answered.

"So now what?" He asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Well, for one thing, once you're rested we need you to cure the world." White Knight answered walking into the room.

Rex looked at him incredulously. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Caesar, has been working with Meechum and Rylander to rebuild the machine that Van Kleiss had used to change everyone into EVOs." Holiday explained. "One they have it running we're going to have you send out the cure signal."

"And you're sure this'll work?" Rex asked warily.

"No, there's an 80% chance you'll implode." Rylander said as he wheeled himself in.

"But if you don't do it soon, the world will be stuck as EVOs permanently." Caesar added.

Rex groaned. "Great… Okay, where do I start?"

"Come with us." Meechum motioned for him to follow.

Everyone walked into the next room. There was a smaller room that only Rex and Caesar could fit. Everyone stood outside as Caesar walked in. Before going in, Rex gave Circe a hug and Noah a fist bump. Bobo grinned and gave him thumbs up. Holiday and Six stood close together with Six's arm around her shoulders. Holiday's hands were clasped as if in prayer and she gave him a nod and an encouraging smile. The rest of his friends stood around encouraging him silently. He smiled at everyone and gave them a salute before walking in with Caesar.

"Ok, hermano, you put your hands here and the machine will do the rest." Caesar said as he put on protective goggles.

"What's supposed to…" Before he could finish Caesar turned on the machine. Rex's body arched back as energy coursed through him. A few minutes later the power reversed and Rex's power began flowing through the machine. A blue energy beam shot out from the Keep's satellite dish. The energy engulfed the planet much like the last time. People began reverting back to their human forms.

Everyone on the Keep cheered as they saw Rex's cure working. Inside the little room, Caesar turned off the machine. Rex fell to the ground.

"Bro! You seriously, need to give me a warning before you do that!" Rex snapped.

"Sorry, I thought it would be better if you didn't know." Caesar said as he stepped outside of the room.

"Really?" Rex angrily chased after his brother. But before he could catch up, he was surrounded by his friends congratulating him. Rex forgot his anger and basked in the attention.

0o0

Back at base, everyone got some well deserved rest before White made them go to a debriefing meeting.

For once Rex was in the conference room early. He had been doing a lot of thinking. He had a brief conversation with Noah on the Keep before they had landed. Noah reminded him that his classes start in less than a month. He would have less time to hang out. He wanted to make the most of the next few weeks. Rex agreed but it also started him thinking.

"The world must have ended. You're here before anyone else." White's voice broke him from his reverie.

Rex lazily looked up at the screen. "Hey White, if the world ended and you're here, we must be in hell."

"So why are you here so early? The meeting doesn't start for another 30 minutes." White asked ignoring his jab.

"Well, um, you see, remember when we thought you were dead?" Rex began awkwardly.

White laced his fingers and leaned back. He inclined his head to indicate he was listening.

"Well, you know the money you left me? I think you should have it back seeing as you're not dead and all." Rex finished.

White raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. What he said next was even more unexpected to Rex.

"Keep it." He waved carelessly.

"What?" Rex looked as if he hadn't heard right.

"In a way, I did die. I'm not the same as I use to be. I don't need it. I have everything I need here." White laced his fingers again.

"Umm, okay. Thanks?" Rex said uncertainly.

"Look, kid. You're annoying. Don't get me wrong but there're many things you do that's right. I can respect that." White leaned forward to glare at him. "The money's yours."

"So there's one more thing…" Rex squirmed in his seat.

"Yes?"

"You know with all the bad guys beaten… by yours truly," Rex said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh?" White asked suspiciously.

"I'm not a kid anymore and everyone my age is going to college so…" Rex looked expectantly at White.

"You want to go to college?" White asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Rex hedged.

"That's a good idea." White agreed.

"That's so not fair! Why not? College would be a good… wait, did you say that was a good idea?" Rex paused.

"What? You deaf?" White frowned.

"So, you think I should go?" Rex was confused at how easy this was.

White sighed. "It's a big world out there, Rex. You should learn about it if you're going to live in it."

"What about… you know problems?" Rex asked.

"Now that most EVOs are cured, I think we can take care of most problems ourselves. You, however, will work on weekends."

"Oh sure. That's great!" Rex said excitedly. Then he thought of something else. "So are you going to start paying me?"

"Don't push your luck." White replied.

People started trickling in for the debriefing.

Six raised an eyebrow when he saw Rex, but he said nothing.

Rex watched as Six pulled a chair out for Holiday. Then he proceeded to stand behind her. Noah, Claire, Annie, Federico, Walter, and Bobo came in together and sat at the fringes of the table. Calan with bandages and sporting a cast on his arm took his place up front. Caesar, Meechum, and Rylander sat next to Holiday. Beverly with Sarah stood on the side. Beasly, Wade, and Kenwyn in their uniforms took their usual place around the table.

Calan began the meeting. He described how after the volcano had stopped erupting it became dormant. Green Fist returned to survey the damage. Valentina who was currently in the Providence medical facilities was recovering from head trauma. She was expected to make a full recovery. The animals from Nanite Island had been returned once the area was deemed habitable. Van Kleiss's army was turned back to normal. The two salvagers who accidentally released Van Kleiss were fined and released. White figured they had been punished enough. Breach and Evan had not reappeared, but Calan figured they were safe wherever they were. Biowulf and Skalamander had also disappeared. Rylander told how he had revived Skalamander. Using the same technique, he also revived the dragon Van Kleiss had turned to stone. No one was concerned about Biowulf and Skalamander, however. They were sure they would not cause any trouble. Rex's mind began drifting. What would college be like? What would Circe think? He hadn't really told her his plans. It was a spur of the moment thing.

"And Rex has some news." White's voice once again intruded on his thoughts.

Everyone looked at him. He became nervous.

"Um, yeah, uh I was like thinking, that, you know, with all the bad guys vanquished, I would, you know, try out a normal life and, you know, try out college." Rex stammered his way through.

At first no one said anything, then everyone started talking at once.

"That's great Rex!"

"College? Really?"

"We can go to class together."

In all the hubbub, Rex watched Circe slip out. He got up and went after her, leaving the crowd to talk amongst themselves.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he caught up.

"No where." She answered not looking at him.

"Lots of changes again." Rex said off-handedly.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"So you okay with the college thing?" Rex stepped in front of her. She didn't look at him. He lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"I don't know. I think it would be great for you but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure where I'll fit into all that."

"How you've always fit in." Rex answered. "Right here." He pulled her into a hug.

Circe snuggled into his chest.

"You're coming with me?" Rex asked.

"I don't know if I can do school." Circe shrugged.

"Well, I don't know if I can either. But we can try together." Rex suggested.

"Deal." Circe answered.

The crowd spilled from the conference room.

"Rex, Six and Becca set a date for their wedding." Beverly said excitedly.

"I thought they already had a date." Circe asked confused.

"Well, it's been moved up. They're getting married in two weeks."

"What?" Rex asked startled. "That's really quick."

"Not really." Six answered with Holiday on his arm. "It's been a long time coming."

"We decided that a long engagement isn't what we want." Rebecca beamed at her fiancé. "Nor a big wedding."

"Wow, so how will you get everything ready?" Circe asked.

"I'm sure we'll find a way… and friends to help us." Six said looking at Beverly. Beverly smiled shyly.

"You know what? I think this calls for a celebration." Rex declared. "How about a dozen pizzas and a rock band?"

"Ohh, better make it three dozen. Bobo's feeling hungry." Bobo butted into the conversation.

Everyone looked at Six.

"Pizza's doable. Rock band, not so much." He said flatly.

"Close enough. Come on everyone we've got a party to put on." Rex grabbed Circe's hand and ran down the hall. His friends followed.

"Should we tell him that it's coming out of his funds?" Rebecca asked Six as they hung back.

"Not yet. Let him enjoy his moment." Six replied. He then pulled Rebecca close and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, let's go before they blow something up." Rebecca joked.

Just then, the sounds of an explosion echoed through the hall.

Six sighed, "Too late." Rebecca chuckled as she tightened her grip around his arm. They took their time getting down the hall.

 **That's all folks. I know this was a little long but I wanted to end on an even chapter. Thank you all who have read. Thank you KakaAnko, smackedlove, X, Tigeresscrazy, fireicewriter42, , PokeKing Charizard, Story's Blade, and the various guests who have commented. Thank you for those who have PM'ed me(queenemily), favored, and followed. I appreciate your support.**

 **I really want to stop right now. This story took a lot out of me in terms of creativity and time. I will finish Conversations and 50 First Dates, Gen Next will be kept as an in progress story indefinitely with slow updates. I don't know if I'm doing a season 7. I do have to do the wedding special and it will be my first cross-over. I'm debating whether I should just put it in the cross-over category or if I should just leave it here. I am also debating whether that should be the start of a season 7? If there is enough interest, I will attempt something. But honestly, I have little motivation to continue the pace I have been going at. I really want to keep this fandom alive. But I feel like as I get deeper there's less interest. Also to guests who ask me questions after this chapter has been loaded, since I can't PM you I'll answer anything in my Conversation story if you read that.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **God bless.**

 **Alguien ha visto mis pantalones? = Has anyone seen my pants?**


End file.
